IZOU
by crimsonbutterfly21
Summary: Set 5 years later from the series. Naruto's training hard to become Hokage under Ebisu and Hinata's guidance. Will love finally spark between them or will Naruto still hold a flame in his heart for Sakura? Chapter 20 is up!
1. Prologue: Peace

**IZOU **

PART I: THE PRELUDE TO THE CONCLUDING WAR 

Prologue: Peace 

Peace. Everything is all at peace.

This is what the people wanted. This is everything the village wanted. This is what the previous Hokages wanted. To fight unnecessarily meant to die in vain. All the shinobis who risked their life in preserving the peace of the village are highly respected. Every one of them contributed a great factor in saving the lives of those they were sworn to protect. Every one of them deserves a great honor in the Konoha Memorial.

The Godaime sighed as she ran her fingers through her chestnut brown hair. It has been years since the big war with the enemy shinobi had ended and there were major casualties. Families lost their homes, blood relatives lost their kin, buildings were shattered and their fields disgraced. It was truly a great tragedy for Konoha.

But it wasn't tragic at all. The Konoha Anbu and Jounin fought bravely until Konoha was spared. The Godaime smiled as she remembered those people, one of them was Jiraiya's apprentice.

He had grown considerably over the past years. Wars molded his personality and skills, enabling him to develop and grow into an efficient and talented shinobi. He was the pride of Konoha, everyone said. Though he still continued his predictable habits like eating ramen nonstop till night, chasing her number one student, telling impossible stories to the Third's grandson and of course, training till night. It was if nothing changed, as if everything was normal.

But not everything was normal. He's still living in the shadows of his past. Even though he looks fine outside, on the inside, he was miserable. There was something in his life that needs attention, an acknowledgment. He was still reaching out to something, something dependable.

The Fifth stared at the big glass window in her office and watched the blue sky. She knew that her limit was getting near and she needed to find a successor soon. She knew deep in her heart that she would pick him. She had all the reasons in the world to explain why she chose him. The answer was simple. He was fit to become a Hokage.

And it was now time.

The fifth pushed a button on the intercom. There was a buzz and a female voice responded, "Hai, Tsunade – sama?"

"Shizune, bring me Uzumaki Naruto. Tell him to come here into my office immediately," Tsunade ordered.

The voice from the intercom seemed to quiet down for a few moments. Tsunade knew that Shizune was also thinking about the same thing. Through all of the years, her first pupil had become an excellent medical ninja, far surpassing her even when she was in her prime. But, as her thoughts drifted to her other student, was a true medical specialist and the one she puts all of her attention to.

"Is it time? Are you sure he, no, they'll be able to do this?" Shizune asked from the other line. Tsunade rubbed her chin in thought. Yes, they are ready. Actually, they're already capable of accomplishing anything, anything even this new task she'll be assigning to them now.

Now is the time to prove their worth.

* * *

A messenger eagle loomed high in circles; the way the bird's wings would sway determines the kind of message being sent by its owner. And the one who received the message stopped momentarily from his training. He began to shake his head disbelievingly as he understood what the bird meant.

"What does that old lady want now?" he asked himself wryly. He began to jump away from the training ground and with a few graceful leaps, landed outside the Hokage's building. He passed by several jounins who greeted him while he acknowledged them with a nod. When he was young, they would greet him with a sneer and insult regarding his existence. But, as the years go by, people began to grow on him and finally accepted him.

He stopped in front of a huge door, his hand on the doorknob. He began to become hesitant to open it, he didn't know, he would usually barge in inside and scare the living daylights of the 'unexpectedly young' Hokage. But today, something is wrong.

He could feel it.

Ever so slowly, he twisted the knob and cringed at its squeaking noise. He finally turned it over and silently swung the door open and take a peek inside. His jaw dropped as he saw the Hidden Leaf's advisors, Koharu and Homura and the ever-regal Godaime sitting behind her desk. Her amber eyes went from solid to warm as she took sight of him and began to stand up.

"Naruto, we've been expecting you. Come in." She beckoned him to go inside the room; the two advisors whipped their heads around as they watched Naruto entered the room and closed the door with a soft click. He bowed to the advisors then to Tsunade before taking his seat. The advisors seated themselves as well while Tsunade remained standing.

"As you all know, I summoned you here because I have something to say. And I know this is so sudden, we're still adjusting to the aftermath of the war against the Sound. But, what I'm going to tell you all is important. It's for the sake of the people and of Konoha."

Naruto crossed his arms. It seems like this little speech of hers is worth listening. During the assigning of missions, he would usually make fun of the big – breasted Hokage and he ended up being punched and flew a hundred miles or worse, assigned to a lowly Class – D mission.

The advisors' faces were grim. It seems like they knew what Tsunade will say and the importance of it will change the course of future for Konoha. Koharu – sensei stared at her comrade's student and mused, "I guess it can't be helped. A new generation of fire has appeared and just like Sarutobi said, it will bring prosper to Konoha. We've known you worked hard for these past years, Tsunade, and we praise you for that."

Upon hearing the aged advisor's words, Naruto practically fell of the chair. 'Wha…what? What's going on in here? Tsunade – bachan's leaving?'

"I agree on Koharu's words. It seems we must give way to a new road for the Hidden Leaf," Homura – sensei replied.

He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up abruptly, and faced the Godaime with as much courage as he mustered. "What's the meaning of this, Tsunade – bachan? You're going to leave us? What will happen to Konoha if you're gone?" When Tsunade didn't answer, he slammed his fist down on the sturdy desk causing the documents that were neatly arranged go in disarray. "Are you saying you're going to abandon Konoha and your position as Hokage?"

"My task is done, Naruto. My successor will carry on the flame that the previous Hokages and I had kindled for the past generations. And besides," Tsunade explained, then winked at him, "lately, I'm getting rusty on my gambling skills. I need to focus my attention on them."

Naruto sank back in his chair in shock. "That's not a good reason for you to step down… as always, you're still that cunning granny aren't you?"

Tsunade clenched her fist in frustration at Naruto's comment. As always, the brat still had his rough manners. But since this was important and he's involved she cleared her throat bringing their attention to the topic once more.

"Now, Naruto. You must be wondering why I called you here in this meeting. Starting from this day, I'm going to assign you to a very special mission. It is entirely different from a Class S mission, but I'm going to give you a week to decide if you want to take this or not. This mission is highly classified as a life – and – death situation, meaning…"

"There's a possibility of getting me killed right?" Naruto finished for her. Tsunade nodded. He began to twist his fingers in his lap, unsure of what to say. This was it, his chance of proving his worth as a talented shinobi. After all of those years of hard work, everything is going to be paid off. But, as he stared at Tsunade's steady gaze, he knew that this was an important mission for the village of Konoha. Another thing, why does it have to be him?

He pushed his doubts aside. He's a jounin for God's sake. He could kill fifty ninjas with a single strike of his Rasengan, which he learned from the Perverted Hermit. He can use Kuchiyose no Jutsu to summon Gamabunta, who can destroy mountains and he had the Ninetails sealed inside his body. All in all, he was a powerhouse ninja.

So what if his life was at risk? He had gone several missions with death on the bottom line, fighting the enemies tooth – and – nail and of course ending it all as the victor; sporting gashes, bruises and success. He can do this one. He was sure of it.

"Tsunade – bachan…" he began but Tsunade gave a dismissive wave of her hand. She smiled warmly at him.

"It's still too early to make a decision, Naruto. Go and have a rest, eat ramen at Ichiraku or whatsoever. You need to relax until that big day," she grinned, hoping to raise his hopes up. She gave a sigh of relief as she watched him lighten up.

Naruto grinned back, raising both of his arms and placing it behind his head. "Of course, granny! Anything you say." He laughed out loud when he avoided an almost lethal attack from the Fifth's chakra – filled fist. The advisors shook their head in annoyance as they watched Naruto open the door. But, before he close it behind him he spoke in a serious manner. "Even though you didn't lay the conditions, I will still take it." Seeing the advisors and Tsunade's face in a surprised expression, he added. "It is my way as a ninja."

Hearing the door closed in a firm click, Tsunade gave a wide grin. Very much like the Fourth. Loyalty and duty are the two things that connected Naruto strongly with the known 'Hero' of Konoha. It's not a surprise that he resembled like him, with the spiky blond hair and all.

Homura – sensei coughed, bringing Tsunade's attention to him. He stared at her in the eye, letting her feel the grave situation she had caused. "I suppose you know what this means, Tsunade?"

"More than you'll ever know," she replied back in a huff. Turning to Koharu – sensei, she added, "I have confidence in that brat. He may act like an idiot sometimes, but that will of fire in him, he may be the turning point in the future of Konoha."

Koharu – sensei nodded in understanding. "True, he may be capable of it, aside from being a jinchuuriki and a shinobi. He can show Konoha a new path to peace." She returned back Tsunade's gaze. "Just like Sarutobi had hoped."

Tsunade smiled at Koharu – sensei's decision. She knew she could count on him. She then glanced at Homura – sensei who also nodded reluctantly. "I guess I'm going to agree to this, no matter what the circumstances is. But," he pointed a finger at her, "that brat will suffer the consequences of the mission that you're going to give him. It's not I'm going to bring him down, I just want you to know the effects of the action you've done."

"I know, I know. Geez, for an old man, you sure worry a lot. He can do it, just wait and see!" Tsunade snapped. Homura – sensei observed her determination with ease. Standing up, he went to the door outside the office, Koharu – sensei behind him. Tsunade turned her back away from them, and stared at the glass window at the back of her desk. She stared at the Hokage monument that loomed high in the village, staring at the sculptured faces of the previous Hokages, including hers. His face would be eventually there, that she knew.

"Godaime."

"Nani?"

"I'm sure he'll do good. We believe so."

Tsunade whipped her head around, only to glance at the closed door of her office. Being old, she knew that Homura – sensei was a bit skeptical of her idea and he was actually worried that Naruto might be in danger due to the mission. Damn, ojisan. He would also give in to the end.

Humming softly, she continued to view back the Hokage memorial with relief and lightheadedness. Finally, a week from now, the fate of Konoha will be put to a test. And carrying it will be a young man who was once hated by the village he had sworn to protect.

"Just enjoy your freedom for the last and final moment, Uzumaki Naruto. For the last time, everyone will know you by that name. But, after that and you succeed from this mission, that name will be useless." Tsunade said as she placed her hand on the cool glass, smiling.

_Because from that day on, you will be known as the Konohagakure wa Rokudaime no Hokage. The title you've craved for so long will finally be bestowed upon you._

* * *

The stars shone brightly like diamonds in the sky as Naruto walked home after eating at the Ichiraku. The ramen stall's owner gave him another free serving because he trained hard again. As always, he promised the old man that he'll work hard in becoming an excellent shinobi and performs his missions well.

Speaking of missions, his thoughts wandered of the mission Tsunade told him about. It was a mission especially for him; it was his chance to be of use to the village. But, the grim expression Tsunade gave him bothered his senses. What could be possibly wrong with the mission that she will give him?

He decided to walk further, exploring the village at night. His thoughts also went farther, farther back into the past where pain and betrayal still existed, to the memories of bonds being broken and parting of intertwined destinies. As the years passed, he managed to bottle it up inside him, keeping a straight face and pretend nothing is wrong. By the time he reached Jounin status, the facade was perfected completed and fooled everyone including himself.

He stopped walking as he stared at the place in front of him. It was the exit to the village, the borderline between the world out there and here. His blue eyes went from warm to steel blue as he remembered the memories that occurred when he stepped out outside the village. His gaze began to soften as he noticed someone was there before him, sitting silently on the stone bench watching the stars. The figure noticed his presence and turned to him, a smile crossed its face.

"Naruto."

"Sakura – chan."

Sakura patted the seat next to her. "Come sit with me."

Naruto followed her simple command, plopping down next to her. Silence followed after a few minutes, spending their time to look at the celestial bodies that were miles away from them yet near to their view. He observed his former teammate and friend, watching the changes that occurred to her over the past years. She still wore her hair short, the pink tresses running along her shoulder and being blown by the cold breeze, her soft pale skin glowing ethereally by the moon's rays. She developed some nice curves that accentuated her body, in contrast to what she said to them when they were younger. She always complained that she didn't have a nice figure, but today, she was the current pin – up girl in Konoha, had many suitors that he could no longer count with his ten fingers including his toes. But what strike him most were her jade – green eyes, those orbs that could melt a person's gaze with just a glance. Unfortunately, that gaze hardened all over the years, ever since she became the famed Medical Specialist of the Anbu.

"It sure is a nice night, isn't it Sakura – chan?" he asked, starting the conversation. She only nodded her head.

"Yes, it sure is. This is the only time in the world I enjoy viewing the stars. They're so vast and bright, as if they never stopped giving light to the village."

"Just like the previous Hokages," Naruto supplied. Of course, why not? The Hokages were the greatest in Konoha, and their superiority is almost the same as the brightness of the stars.

Sakura agreed. "The Hokages were the most powerful shinobis who ruled out peace and order in our village. They contributed their lives selflessly for the welfare of the people they've worked so hard to protect. Yes, you're right, they deserved a place next to the stars."

Naruto stared at the brightest star shining dominantly among the others. Is the Fourth also with them? Shining the brightest of them all?

Of course he was. He was the village's hero, the one who sacrificed his life for the village. He deserved a place higher than the stars were.

The wind grew chilly but neither of them moved. Both were thinking about the same thing but they couldn't bring it out of their mouths. Naruto began to fidget while Sakura ran her hands through her hair.

"Anou saa…" he began.

"What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto couldn't bear himself to look at Sakura in the eye. Saying this would probably tear her heart as well as his. Deciding the best course of action, he didn't prod further on the topic. "Nah, forget it."

Sakura seemed to understand and didn't force the words to come out of Naruto's mouth. She knew what he was supposed to say and upon hearing it, might break the walls she built around herself. She breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't pushed more on the topic.

He decided on another topic. "Anou, Sakura – chan, how are you and fuzzy eyebrows doing? Lately, I see him hanging around with you in the practice grounds. Something that I miss?"

She smiled at him. "Not really. Lee – san is helping me in practicing Taijutsu. It's a good thing he and I are on the same platoon, at least there's someone I can rely on."

Naruto flashed her a lazy grin. "I think you're beginning to become fond of him, Sakura – chan. One of these days, I'm sure he'll ask you out."

"You're beginning to sound like Kakashi – sensei, Naruto. Stop that," Sakura retorted flatly. Naruto laughed. She went along with him as well, their laughter drowned the silence of the night, the sounds served like melodies to the stars.

Naruto stopped laughing then began to grow serious. He glanced at Sakura, noticing that she also stopped and was now staring at the ground. He sighed. He had to tell her. It was now or never.

"Sakura – chan, there's something I need to tell you. I know you'll wring my neck for this if I didn't tell you so I'm doing it now." He watched Sakura's face full of surprise and confusion. He grasped her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "Today, Tsunade – bachan summoned me in her office. The advisors were there with her, and they were talking about something important."

"What do you mean by that, Naruto? I don't understand what you're talking about," Sakura said in disbelief. She stared at Naruto's eyes and she felt shivers running down her spine as she saw his blue orbs full of uneasiness. She placed her other hand on top of theirs and urged. "Tell me."

"Tsu…Tsunade – bachan's stepping down…from her position as Hokage," Naruto blurted out. The hands that were supporting his seemed to go limp as he caught them and held it firmly.

Sakura tried to steady herself, but her jade green eyes widened in shock at the news. No, this can't be happening. Her mentor, the person she looked up to as a mother and one of the Legendary Sannin, resigning? What's going on? She's going to turn down her responsibilities as the Fifth Hokage, now that the Hidden Leaf is still coping with the effects of war?

"And Sakura – chan, there is something else. Tsunade – bachan…she gave me a mission. She informed me, that this one is highly classified more difficult than the Class – S ones." Naruto swallowed as he continued, "There's a possibility…that I may lose my life in the process."

Sakura stared listlessly at him, her eyes glassy. First, Tsunade – shishou stepping down from being Hokage and now Naruto is going to a mission at the cost of his life? She couldn't take it anymore.

Naruto placed his hands on either side of his teammate's shoulders, pleading, "Be strong, Sakura – chan. I know that this is sudden, hell, we just see each other again and now…"

"Be strong? How can you say that, Naruto? Two out of the most important people in my life are slowly slipping away from my fingers!" she snapped. Tears started to flow from the corner of her eyes. "And I can't even do a single damn thing about it!"

He tried to pull her close to him but she resisted strongly, her tears flowing freely through her cheeks. After a few minutes, she broke down into sobs and muffled whimpers as Naruto managed to hold her, running his hands through her soft hair. The starry night became a witness to this sorrowful scene, breaking the longtime barrier that these two young people built around themselves. Pain was clearly evident, even a curious passerby will be moved with empathy.

Naruto stroked Sakura's rose – colored hair comfortingly. "Sakura – chan, I promised him a long time ago that I'll protect you. I know loneliness can leave a person unhappy and I don't want you to experience it like I did. Like he did." Her sobs slowly began to cease as Naruto rubbed her back soothingly.

She clutched on his shirt as she replied in a muffled voice, "But he's now in darkness. And that's where he'll remain, for a long time." She pulled away from Naruto and began to wipe remaining tears from her reddened face. "He was already dead from the beginning. The moment he set his foot outside this village was the moment my heart died for him." Sakura gave a bitter laugh, her resentment evident in her words. "Solitude can bring a person to absolute darkness. You can't feel any neither warmth nor happiness, but cold and despair. He taught me that."

Naruto placed an arm around her shoulders to stop it from shaking. He shook his head as he spoke, "You shouldn't get affected by his words, Sakura – chan. You are not like him, even in the first place."

"He made me this way. And I thank him for that. Someday, I'll show him what it truly means to be put under endless solitude," Sakura vowed as she clenched her fist. She stood up from where she sat and stared at Naruto. "It's getting late. We'd better get home and rest. You have training tomorrow right?" She put on her façade and gave him a brilliant smile. "Let's not talk about him anymore, alright?"

Naruto stood up, allowing a grin to pass on his face. "Whatever you say, Sakura – chan!" Hooking an arm around her, he added, "Let me walk you home!"

She didn't have any room for argue, so she let him dragged her back to the village. She missed his company for the past years when their former team was formally disbanded, and they began to go in their separate ways. It was good to see him being his usual self, it's as if she was the only one who changed.

Her eyes began to harden at the sudden remembrance of memory. She pushed it aside to provide room for Naruto's whines and ramblings as he told her some of his exaggerated adventures and missions. She knew that this might be the last time she'll see Naruto once he started his new mission that her mentor assigned to him.

The Fifth.

She will have a talk with her tomorrow. But tonight, it will have to wait.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The story is set back 5 years later from the series. In this one, the war between Konoha and the Sound is over and the village is just starting to adjust to the changes. The characters seemed a little OOC, but you'll find out more as the story progresses. This is my first tribute to Naruto and I hope you enjoy reading it!

**Note:** **"Izou"** is a Japanese word, which means **"Legacy".**


	2. Underlying Desires

**IZOU **

PART I: PRELUDE TO THE CONCLUDING WAR 

Chapter One: Underlying Desires

Bright sunny morning filtered in the quiet village of Konoha. The birds were chirping gaily amidst their respective nests celebrating the joy of having the sun bathe them with its warm light.

In the training grounds, Uzumaki Naruto walked leisurely, taking his time. It was a beautiful day, and it was perfect for a hard training that will pass on today. His body had been aching for practice for days and if he didn't get a head start on it, his skills will falter.

Even if Tsunade told him to relax and think of his answer regarding the most awaited mission that'll occur after a week, he couldn't bear to sit down and contemplate on the possible reasons why he should or shouldn't accept the mission. It was a twisted turn of events that he, the Great Uzumaki Naruto suddenly became scared of just one lousy mission.

Yeah, a lousy mission that will sneak the life out of him if he ever get careless during the entire journey. Hell, he was getting paranoid. He was freaking out because of just one stupid, lousy mission.

He's just not being himself today.

"Ah, hell…what am I getting so worked up about? I'll just think that that mission is just another one of those Class – D missions Tsunade – bachan forcefully assigned to me! Yeah that's it," Naruto mumbled thoughtfully.

_Starting from this day, I'm going to assign you to a very special mission._

She assigned me a special mission…to me…only me…

_It is entirely different from a Class S mission, but I'm going to give you a week to decide if you want to take this or not._

She gave me a choice…if I will accept it or not…

_This mission is highly classified as a life – and – death situation_, _meaning…_

"No! I should get this hell that I'm thinking out of me!" Naruto yelled in frustration as he punched the tree closest to him. The leaves shook violently, falling haphazardly down to the ground. He leaned his hard back with a thump against the sturdy trunk, letting the pain seep into his body. It brought him a sigh of relief but it was momentary.

He began to laugh bitterly. He was known as the Number One Noisy Hyperactive Loud – Mouthed Ninja in the Hidden Leaf. He wasn't scared at the dangers and threats posted in front of him. He was so full of confidence that he'll be able to do everything that was assigned to him and he swore that he'd finish it with flying colors.

_Are you hurt, Scaredy – cat?_

Naruto shot his head up in annoyance. Damn him, just when he is able to move on with the past, 'his' annoying voice keeps on running through his head. Like his conscience.

Damn! He wasn't a Scaredy – cat! He was known as the jinchuuriki who sacrificed his mind and body to ensnare a legendary Demon Fox that attacked Konoha a few years back. The stupid kitsune who stole the Yondaime no Hokage's life in exchange for the Shiki Fujin no Jutsu that sealed him in Naruto's belly. Lucky for him, Naruto didn't try to exorcise him out of his body and strangle the Baka no Kitsune's neck. It was a silly idea but it was worth a try.

He wasn't scared. He was just unsure of the consequences. If he accepts in taking this extra special mission, it might take days, no, months in order to be completed. Probably years. That depends on the duration Old Granny Tsunade would give him anyway.

So, Fear was out of the question.

_You're always getting in the way, userontonkachi._

No! And since when he was in the way? He always pushed himself to his limits, ignored the soreness of his body as he received blows from his enemies' attacks and retaliated against them using his skills and if not, the Kyuubi chakra.

So why was he getting stressed out?

Is it because he might get himself killed?

Is it because he might not see his beloved Konoha again?

That he might not be able to eat another ramen at the Ichiraku? Not being able to see Konohamaru and tell him stories of his adventures? Not being able to see and tease Kakashi – sensei and play a prank on him as he tries to pry his former mentor's Icha Icha Paradise out of its hands? Not being able to call Jiraiya "Ero – Sannin" and Tsunade "Obachan" the next time he sees them? Not being able to make a fool of Lee and his thick brows?

Was he afraid of not being able to see them again, the people he loved once he starts his mission?

_Sakura… You must protect her no matter what… _

_I know…you're the only one capable of saving her…_

His eyes widened at the realization. He was so stressed out that he would never fulfill his promise to Sakura. He promised to protect her with his life no matter what happens. Even though that promise was made since they were young, Naruto always treated his promises as if they were commitments. He would always say they were promises of a lifetime, even though they are unattainable or impossible to achieve. Not being able to fulfill his promise meant he wasn't good enough to keep such one. Not being able to mean his failure as a ninja. A ninja always keeps his promise fulfilled no matter the circumstances. It was his way as a ninja.

So that was it. He was so afraid that he would never see Sakura – chan again and not being able to be there on her side to protect her from harm. Ever since they were young, Naruto valued Sakura more than just a teammate. She was his goal, an impossible dream. He thought, if he worked hard enough by training day and night, Sakura would take notice of him and showers him with attention. He always said to himself that she was just like him, gaining acknowledgement from a certain someone and he, also after the same thing. He was sure that it was love that drove him to certain limits that his body can ever allow, doing the extremes just to save the girl he had admired and loved in the shadows as far as time could tell.

And he even promised to do a stupid thing just for her.

Why? Because he loved her.

And she loved 'that' bastard.

And 'that' bastard left her, shattering her heart into numerous pieces that even he could not put them back into its original state. He stole the living daylights out of her eyes, leaving it cold and emotionless. He brought darkness and covered up her bright disposition.

Simply put, 'that' bastard put her to death along with himself.

And introduced her into the absolute darkness that he called Solitude.

While he, Naruto, promised Sakura to bring him back, even if it was impossible to achieve. Even if it means that his already bruised heart would break again. Even if he watched from afar, as Sakura would throw her arms around 'him' when he managed to drag his ass back in the village.

Just like he did when he brought back Tsunade – bachan to heal Kakashi – sensei and 'him' when they were attacked once by a doujutsu from his own brother. Uchiha Itachi, a traitor to the Hidden Leaf who was known in history who killed his entire clan and left his younger brother behind.

Just like 'him'. 'He' unwittingly followed his damn elder brother's footsteps. 'He' was a traitor, to the Hidden Leaf, to his friends, to his loved ones, to himself. 'He' was a traitor when he decided to break the bonds he had once had with his teammates. 'He' had told Naruto that having friendships with him would only block 'his' quest for vengeance and absolute power.

It was okay if 'he' only pertained to Naruto, but 'he' didn't even think twice when 'he' also called Sakura a hindrance since their last fight in the hospital.

He was hurt that Sakura always stayed at 'his' bedside in the hospital, worrying that he might not wake up. Of course, when Tsunade healed 'him', Sakura gave him an affectionate hug while he, Naruto, the one who saved the day never received a hug of gratitude, or a simple "Thank you".

Even if it means that she would never love him back.

_You're the only one who could save her… _

"But you're the one she loved, you idiot!" Naruto shouted to empty air in exasperation. He clenched his fist tightly, pouring his heart out. "It was you…only you…but you blew it. And now…you destroyed her…you killed her 'light'…you bastard…"

He continued wailing his suppressed emotions in the empty forest. It was so painful, it was so unfair, and he was the one she should've loved. He was so in love with her, he would do anything just for her to return his feelings. Hell, he even tried to stop that bastard from leaving the Hidden Leaf. Even that he returned to Konoha with a dozen bruises and broken bones, he still wanted to fulfill his promise to her; he didn't want her to cry. He didn't want her to cry her heart out to someone who never wanted her in his life.

And for that, he started to hate 'that' bastard. Hated him with every fiber of his being. Hated him almost to the point that he wanted to kill him with his bare hands.

_Sakura – chan…you've always loved him, huh? _

_I'll bring him back! It's a promise of a lifetime._

Naruto stared at the blue sky above him. The rays of the sun bathed him with warmth but his mind was clouded with bitterness and resentment. A stray leaf dropped across his palm; and he, filled with hate, crushed it immediately.

_I'm wondering, even now, why did I say that in front of her? To raise her hopes up? To assure her that everything will be all right once I bring 'him' back? To be able to suffer another heartache whenever she would welcome 'him' back with open arms when I should've been the one in his place?_

Damn, he was getting furious. A ninja shouldn't let his emotions get in the way, it was one of the 100 Shinobi Sayings that Iruka – sensei had forcefully crammed inside his brain when he was still studying in the Ninja Academy. But, why is a ninja born with a heart anyway? Isn't it right that he should have feelings because he was a human being? Being a ninja means to protect his village because he didn't want them to suffer. Protecting them is an act of love.

_Shinobis…we are trained so that we are meant to be used as tools._

_I want to protect Zabuza – san's dream…I have become a shinobi in order to fulfill his dreams…if so… I must kill you all…_

_I was happy…_

But Haku proved wrong. He was too kind that he wasn't able to kill them. He blocked Kakashi – sensei's Raikiri to save Momochi Zabuza's pathetic life. He was raised as a tool, lived and killed as a tool, and eventually died as a tool.

But Naruto wasn't a tool. He would not allow himself to be degraded by that word, just because he was a shinobi who was trained to fight and to kill. He would do so, if it were for the sake of the village. Isn't that what he said as his ultimate goal? To become the next Hokage and being acknowledged by everyone? To be finally acknowledged by someone and his feelings requited?

_Naruto san…  
_

_Do you have someone precious to you?  
_

_When you have someone precious to you, you will become strong… _

_You will have power far beyond than what you have right now…so that you will use this power to protect the ones you love…  
_

_You will be strong.  
_

Naruto let out a tiny discernable smile. Haku, you taught me what it means to have someone important in life. Although it was in contrast to whom you have sworn to protect, but you're right. You're right all along…

_I will…I will protect Sakura – chan, no matter what. _

Naruto seemed to calm down as he sat down in the soft grass due to exhaustion. His heaving chest tried to pump air into his lungs in attempt to replenish the lost oxygen when he screamed bloody murder in the forest. Once he got an adequate supply, he stood up from where he sat and began to stretch his muscles. He put his façade on, his wide grin brightening the entire forest. He picked up his weapons and hummed his way to the target area. The time for practice begins.

* * *

She had been watching him.

She had been hiding behind a huge oak tree as she watched him pour his heart out to the empty air and her heart tearing out into two that it wasn't her that Naruto regarded as his object of affection.

_But why should she?_

_It's as if she wasn't important to him…_

_But it was the truth._

_She was nothing to him._

She bit her lower lip in order not to sob. Like Naruto did to Sakura, waiting day by day, year after year hoping that she might able to finally accept him. While she, the heiress to the Head Branch of the Hyuuga household, had been secretly in love with the Kyuubi heir for several years. When they were young, she would sneak behind trees, walls, and posts just to get a glimpse of him. When they had the Chuunin Exam, in the first part, she offered her test paper to him so that he may have even one answer in his paper. In the Second Examination, she hold her breath as she watched him fight Inuzuka Kiba, her teammate as they went head – on for the slot in the Third Exam.

She was among those who cheered for him, and when he successfully defeated Kiba and Akamaru using the same style that he copied from Lee, she almost burst with happiness that at last, all of his training had paid off. He was finally given a chance to prove himself.

_She admired him for his guts._

_She admired him for his strength and his will to believe in himself and to never lose in a fight._

_She admired him for his own way as a ninja._

_And for that, she had fallen in love with him. With all her heart. _

Which is why, she wanted to become strong. She wanted to have the confidence in her skills that she could do anything, and to believe in herself.

_She wanted to become like him._

But he loved another woman. The thought of him being with Sakura made her somewhat envious. She doesn't detest Sakura really; it's just that when she sees Naruto with Sakura, his whole countenance lit up whenever he looks at her, his laughter as loud as the booming thunder whenever his cherry blossom – haired teammate makes a comment or fires back a comical reply as he asks her out on a date. The way his face would soften as he watches her from the corner of his eye while she tends to his injuries after their missions. And the way he shows his determination as he throws his life away for her sake.

It was ironic that she had everything she could ever want, being the heiress of the Hyuuga after all. Her family was one of the noble families in Konoha, alongside the tragic and deceased clan of the Uchiha. She could order people around; she had the power and authority to. Her cousin Neji vainly protected her; after he became the next successor of the Byakugan Secret Art. Her father Hiashi became worried that Hinata might not be interested in getting married and give him an heir to their family.

But she wanted to.

She wanted to have a husband and to bear a child.

She wanted Naruto to marry her.

Hinata sighed heavily as she brushed her deep blue locks away from her face. That will never happen. Naruto was to busy doting his Sakura – chan to even notice her. It's not like it was only Sakura that had grown over all these years. She had grown too, considerably that she had a trim waist, a not so large bust size, average height, and large gray glassy eyes.

Okay, so she was a light-year away from Sakura's physical prowess. Even her teammates, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino had taken notice of her then eventually started making advances towards her. Rock Lee from her cousin Neji's team had been seen occasionally with the Haruno heartthrob, and also her cousin had looked over at Sakura several times. She eventually became known as Konoha's sweetheart.

But Haruno Sakura was not who everyone think she was. She was very consistent on her training, as a medical specialist under the Fifth Hokage's tutelage, became the head of the medical squad of the Anbu, and a part – time instructor at the Ninja Academy. Konohamaru and his friends Moegi and Udon were under her care and Hinata admitted to herself that Sakura thought the kids well, they passed the Chuunin Exam on their first try. Men noticed her as a physically well – built woman with brains, while some think of her as a geek – all work no play. Hinata almost wanted to ask whenever she glances at Sakura – Does she even know how to have fun at all?

Although she could hear rumors about the pink – haired kunoichi's sudden change of behavior, most of them were extraordinary and somewhat false. One rumor said that she had grown arrogant because she had more knowledge than the others because she was chosen to become the Godaime's apprentice. Others said that she was going out with Rock Lee a few years back and their relationship was an unhappy one. Some said she was a lesbian and had a on – and – off fling with another nurse in her station. The worse thing she heard was that Sakura got laid and she was so disappointed that she gave up her virginity to a man she accidentally met in a bar in the Hidden Sand. Well, that rumor was not yet proven, since the said man was non – existent. And of course, after Naruto found out about that rumor, he hunted down every single person who spread that rumor and squeezed the living daylights out of them.

Hinata knew that Sakura never fitted in those rumors. Also, being her friend, Hinata knew the sole cause of Sakura's cold disposition. Sakura also experienced heartbreak from a boy five years ago and the gaping wound was still taking too long to heal. For her, Sakura's pain was far deeper than what she has for Naruto.

"She admitted her love to him yet he pushed her away like some sort of a trash…" she said quietly, almost to herself. To think that she was fortunate to have fallen in love with Naruto than to his former cold teammate, at least she only view Naruto from afar. There was no crime in that. And that was one of the million reasons why Naruto loved Sakura more than her. And deep in her heart, she understood why.

Sakura knew, felt and undergone the same loneliness as Naruto did. And Naruto thought of Sakura as a refuge, from all of his fears away, from the menacing eyes of the village, from those who wouldn't acknowledge his existence. From those who doesn't see him differently between a human and a beast.

Before, Sakura thought of him as annoying. But as they grew closer and closer when they do their missions as Team 7, Sakura grew more and more fond of Naruto. She finally acknowledged his strength when he defeated Gaara with his bare hands. Naruto was happy at first, but he wanted more.

Much much more.

"Naruto – kun, I will continue to wait for you…until that day," Hinata whispered softly, tears brimming her eyes. Even if she would have to wait for several decades. She will continue to wait for him until the day she died.

And so, with an aching yet hopeful heart, she continued to watch him from afar, her frail hands wanted to touch him but she knew she couldn't. If she will, Naruto will crumble to dust once she touch him or get near him. She knew Naruto was already happy with another woman and she wouldn't let herself be the cause of Naruto's misery.

" I will wait for you…forever…until then…" she added wistfully, brushing the rest of her tears awy as she continued watching him.

_Until then…I love you… _

* * *

The Godaime sat stiffly in her chair as she sorted out files that were due in the afternoon. She turned her neck side to side as she rolled the crick around her neck. This was one thing that made her hate becoming the Hokage. Passing due paper works always stressed her out ever since when the former Third made them write each incident reports whenever they would cause chaos. She chuckled quietly as she remembered Jiraiya once tripped during an escort mission and he 'accidentally' touched her butt. She punched him a hundred kilometers away and he crashed down in a lone village, breaking a few buildings and several landmarks. Orochimaru and the Third handled the negotiations and the payment for the damages. She and Jiraiya spent the rest of the journey washing the team's clothes and their teacher's underwear.

"Wooh…those were the good old days. Orochimaru wasn't a maniac yet," Tsunade mused. She was on the verge of putting unwanted files inside a drawer when she heard a firm knock from the door. She straightened herself as she answered, "Come in."

The door opened swiftly and both of Tsunade's well – arched brows went up as she saw her student entered the room. She interlaced her fingers in front of her as she smirked at her student. "What brings you here my beloved student?"

Sakura's face was still lined with seriousness. "We need to talk, Tsunade – shishou. As a teacher to a student, as a mother to a daughter."

Tsunade stared at her student equaling the same seriousness that the glare Sakura was giving her. Whatever Sakura's intentions are, it seems that Tsunade is going to put up a lot of effort in answering all of Sakura's questions.

She just hoped that she would be able to have enough strength to tell her the truth.

As a teacher to a student.

As a mother to a daughter.

As a Hokage to her subordinate.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Underlying Desires showed what Naruto was feeling inside as he undoubtedly weighed his decisions in accepting Tsunade's mission or not. As he pondered further, he remembers past quotes (italicized words) from his friends and his reactions towards it. In the background, Hinata is watching Naruto from afar as she pined for her unrequited love. Meanwhile Sakura is going to talk to Tsunade about something. Is it about Tsunade's resignation as Hokage? Or about Naruto? The story will go deeper and more characters going to be introduced shortly. Reviews, suggestions are welcome. Keep reading!


	3. Decision by Choice

**IZOU**

Part I: The Prelude to the Concluding War

Chapter Two: The Decision by Choice 

Tension hung silently in the air.

Inside the Hokage's office, Tsunade interlaced her fingers and propped it under her chin as she stared at her student. Sakura did not hold any fear or hesitation as she returned the Fifth's glare with her own serious one.

She definitely had a purpose.

"Alright, Sakura. If that's what you wish," she declared defeat as she motioned for her student to sit down. Sakura obliged, sitting down on the black vinyl armchair facing the Hokage. She sat stiffly, her back straightened. Tsunade adjusted her position so she could impose her authority as the Hokage. They were silent for a few minutes, both carefully thinking what they would have to say to the other.

Finally, Sakura decided to start the conversation.

"Tsunade – shishou, I heard from Naruto that you'll be resigning from being the Hokage. Being your student, I think that your resignation is too sudden. We've just barely recovered from the attack by Sound…!" she began as she saw the Godaime's left brow twitched. She didn't let go of her ground as Tsunade ran her well – manicured hand through her blond locks.

Tsunade chuckled, as if everything Sakura said was a joke. "My dear student, still the formal type eh?" she commented as Sakura glared at her. She coughed as if to signal that she was serious then continued, "If you want a confirmation regarding the news, yes, it's all true. My resignation will be formally announced to the village by the time Naruto returns from the mission I've given him."

Sakura felt shivers down her spine. Her master was taking everything easy. Was she beginning to gamble her position as Hokage to Naruto's safety to his mission? This…this is low…

"Tsunade – shishou, I don't understand what you are trying to say. You mean to tell me that your resignation as Hokage will depend on Naruto's performance in his mission? Isn't it a bit dangerous if you put Naruto in that situation?" Sakura protested forcefully. Tsunade ignored her student's ramblings with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Her amber eyes glared solemnly at its jade counterparts. She knew how much Sakura valued Naruto as a teammate and a friend. Their loyalty for each other ran deeper than the majestic waterfalls of the Valley of the Death. She winced as she remembered a slight memory, which occurred in the said landmark.

It was that day…the day when the last of 'that' noble clan deserted Konoha to follow an elusive dream…

It was ironic that the noble clan of the Uchiha breed two fearsome prodigies, one a talented ninja who was considered to be the heir of the Sharingan while the other, an avenger who would never stop pursuing his brother who single – handedly killed their unless he too, shall die by his own hands.

Both were superior and excellent shinobis. But, with a strong twist of misfortune, it had driven them into an insane chase of cat and mouse. Simply put, the two brothers burned themselves in their personal hell – not knowing where they will end up, or what will become of them now after they destroyed one or the other.

And now, she looked at her prized pupil, a renowned Medical Specialist and once had affection for the younger, stoic Uchiha brother. She was witness to this young girl's pain as she pined endlessly for the ignorant brat, waiting day and night for him to come back to Konoha.

Unfortunately, those well – kept feelings slowly ebbed away.

Nothing left but emptiness.

And Sakura felt no more than hatred for the man who betrayed her village, her friends, and her comrades.

He also betrayed her heart.

And now she seeks vengeance.

Tsunade stared at her student's green orbs, flinching, as she saw nothing but emptiness within those eyes. Her resentment towards him clouded her bright green eyes, the light never catching into her irises. She sighed sadly as she focused on what she would reply to her student. It was a shame that the once known Team 7 was shattered due to one's hunger for power.

"Sakura, Naruto's mission has nothing to do in regards to handing my resignation as Hokage. I have been waiting for this moment to come. The times wherein a new fire of Konoha will soon bloom and bring prosper to our village." Tsunade smiled warmly. Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she lowered her head.

Her hands trembled in her lap. She clenched them hard into fists. "Are you trying to imply that…Tsunade – shishou…Naruto will be…" Sakura eyed her teacher with uncertainty.

Tsunade turned to the glass window in her office, her palm touching the transparent surface. "That depends on Naruto's will to accept this mission, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit at the realization. So that was it. Tsunade – shishou's stepping down, as Hokage was only a bridge for the coming of the new age. The Fifth decided to pass her will of fire to her successor.

The Sixth Hokage.

And Naruto was chosen to take the chance.

That's why, Tsunade – shishou had put all of her confidence in Naruto's abilities that he'll be able to do the mission. She knew Naruto's capacities and he was highly qualified to become the next Hokage. Just like Sabaku no Gaara of the Hidden Sand.

And now, it was up to Naruto to decide if he'll take the mission or not.

"Welcome to Ichiraku! What are you going to have?"

* * *

"The usual, oyaji," Naruto replied tersely as he dropped a stub of free ramen in front of the owner. The owner picked the scrap of paper then grinned at Naruto. "You looked exhausted. Training?" 

Naruto let out a small smile. Tomorrow will be the day that he'll give Tsunade his answer. Still, up to this point, Naruto was still lost in doubt. "Yeah, I'm trying to keep in shape for the mission Tsunade – bachan will give me. It might take long before I get to taste your delicious ramen, oyaji."

The owner smiled back. His number one customer was a very fine lad. He really worked hard to earn the position as a Jounin Ninja and now he's going to accept a mission requested specially by the Hokage and the advisors. He was one step closer to his dream. And he, the owner of a simple ramen shop bear witness to Naruto's growth and development and was flattered that even though Naruto was piled witl lots of missions, he still makes a mental note to stop by at his shop and eat.

He treated Naruto as if nothing more but his son.

"Here ya go, kid. Eat up!" He placed a big warm bowl of pork ramen in front of Naruto. He watched as Naruto snapped his chopsticks and said its thanks. Then he began to eat.

"How's the training?"

Naruto slurped noisily on his ramen. "Tough. I still need to practice rising up my chakra control. I always waste my chakra reserves whenever I perform a jutsu or two."

The owner placed his hand under his chin and began to think. "Hmm…practicing how to control chakra is hard work, but I know you can do it." He grinned at Naruto. "Just don't push yourself too hard."

Naruto grinned back. "Of course!"

The shop's curtains began to rustle and the owner's daughter looked up and greeted the customer. "Welcome!"

Finishing his ramen, Naruto was about to order another one when he caught a glimpse of whom the customer was. He waved. "Yo! Hinata – chan!"

* * *

Hinata swallowed nervously. She never really expected to meet Naruto at the Ichiraku. Tonight, she decided to take a small walk and bring home a miso ramen. But she didn't even think that Naruto would be eating here at the Ichiraku at this late hour. Naruto hopped off of his chair and walked towards her. 

"I never expected to see you at this late hour, Hinata – chan. Is it okay with Neji that you're scurrying the streets of Konoha by yourself?" Naruto asked by way of greeting.

Hinata flushed at his remark. She twirled a lock of hair between her fingers as she shyly answered, "I – I went out on my own. I just want to spend a quiet night at home eating miso ramen."

Naruto's face became sad. "Aww…I'm sorry if I ruined your plans, Hinata." Suddenly, his face lit up. He grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her towards the stool next to him. She squeaked out of pure surprise and embarrassment as she watched Naruto sat down in his stool then turned to her.

"Sit down."

She gasped. "W – What?"

Naruto laughed at her expression. "Come on, just sit down. Don't worry, it'll be my treat." He stared at her gray but glassy eyes. "It's just that, it's not right for a girl like you to spend her night alone."

Hinata blushed thoroughly, her cheeks tinged pink. Since when did Naruto began to treat her to a bowl of ramen? And since when did Naruto offered her his company after he found out that she was alone? There were lots and lots of questions forming in her head right now, but tonight, this will be an exception.

She sat down next to Naruto and ordered miso ramen. Naruto followed his order of another pork ramen soon after. Minutes passed as they waited for their order, Hinata observed Naruto for the longest moment. It was another chance for her to see Naruto at close proximity, his features masculine. His cheeks still bore the marks of the Kyuubi but somehow his face became angular, his cheekbones well – chiseled and his bright blue eyes held the look of someone with power. He didn't wore his forehead protector tonight so Hinata got a clear view of his blond hair falling haphazardly over his face.

He turned to her. "What?"

Her eyes widened as if she'd been discovered. "W – What is it Naruto – kun?"

Naruto chuckled. "You were staring at me weirdly, Hinata – chan." He leanec on the counter and propped one elbow and rested his chin on top of his hand. "Careful, or you'll accidentally activate that Byakugan of yours and you might see some interesting parts in my body that you don't want to see."

Hinata squeaked again in embarrassment. Turning her gaze away from Naruto, she blushed and mumbled quietly that Naruto didn't quite hear. "I'm sorry."

Naruto waved his hand as if it was nothing. "I was just teasing you, Hinata – chan! I kinda noticed you're spacing out or something so I decided to lighten things up a little." He tapped on the counter with his other hand. Hinata watched him tap once, twice, and then stopped. She could feel in her heart that Naruto was uneasy about something. After a few minutes of mustering her courage, she looked at him. "Naruto – kun, is something wrong?"

She could have sworn she saw a glint of raw pain in his eyes but he smiled at her as if nothing was amiss. "What do you mean, Hinata – chan? Nothing's wrong. Really."

She twisted her fingers nervously as if seeking courage then continued, "Forgive me for interrupting, but, I've been watching you for a few minutes and I can see you're in some kind of a deep thought. Want me to lend you a ear?"

He hesitated but she urged further. "We've been friends ever since we're genins right? It's better to have someone to talk to in relying your problems than trying to fix it up yourself."

Naruto thought about her offer for a few minutes then smiled. "Alright, lend me your ear for a while." He brushed strands of blond bangs away from his face then faced her. "You're right in saying it's better to spill it out than keeping it inside you."

Hinata smiled. "Go on."

He took a deep breath then began to tell Hinata about Tsunade's sudden resignation, the advisors' decision regarding that matter and his mission. She listened intently as he also told her of his fears once he accepts the mission. She could feel a pang in her heart as she thought of Naruto going away even for not a while.

As he finished, he looked at Hinata's eyes deeply, searching for an answer. "What do you think, Hinata – chan? I really wanted to accept the mission Tsunade – bachan offered but I'm uneasy on the conditions that are overlying in this one. I don't want to leave Konoha with the possibility of not seeing my loved ones again." He smiled wistfully. "Even you."

Hinata felt her throat closed up. She was at a loss of words. Was this person really Naruto? She mentally smacked herself. Control yourself, Hinata. It's not like Naruto is in love with you or something. He wants a decision to his dilemma. And as a friend, you should give him one.

She gave a sigh and said, "I understand that you're worried about us. But, Naruto – kun, we are raised as Konoha shinobi. We're trained to defend ourselves. Don't worry about us. We'll still be here waiting for you to come home." With shaking fingers, she placed her hand on top of Naruto's and added, "You do what your heart tells you, Naruto – kun."

Naruto stared at her for the longest moment. Somehow, in the back corner of his mind, he knew Hinata was right. It was useless of worrying like a sick person. They were trained shinobis. They can fend off enemies by themselves. And he knew Sakura – chan was an excellent medical specialist. She can take care of herself. And besides, what kind of a ninja is he to decline a mission requested by the Hokage herself. Requested, not assigned.

Grasping Hinata's hand firmly, he gave it a friendly squeeze then releasing it. He smiled at her for real, the light of the ramen shop's lamp catching up to his blue irises. "Thank you, that was a nice advice I've ever got. Believe me, it lifted the weight I'm carrying just now."

Hinata shyly lowered her head. Their orders were finally placed in front of them. Naruto snapped another pair of chopsticks then looked at her. "Our food's here. Let's eat them before they get cold." He gestured to her steaming bowl of miso ramen.

She fumbled for her chopsticks and said her thanks. They began to eat silently and not long after, Naruto paid for the ramen and decided to call it a night. To Hinata's surprise, Naruto offered to walk her home. As they trudged down the alley leading to the Hyuuga Main House, Naruto cleared his throat.

"Anou saa…I want to say thank you for what you've done for me earlier, at the Ichiraku." He jammed his hands inside his pockets and focused his gaze on the road. "I know we don't spend much time as friends so it's very unusual for me to be here walking home with you." He gazed at her warmly. "Forgive me if I suddenly become ignorant."

"No…you're not. I understand you have lots of missions to do, Naruto – kun. It's not your fault that you don't have time to spend with us, or me." She smiled heartedly. "In fact, you were considerate when it comes to my feelings."

He grinned at her. "You're welcome. That's why we're friends right?" Before Hinata could answer, they stopped in front of a huge manor. Biting her lower lip, she faced Naruto who was still smiling at her.

"Well, here we are. Goodnight Hinata – chan," he told her, waving first then turned around and walked away. Hinata caught a glimpse of his back as she opened the gate but stood to linger for a while, watching his retreating back go farther and farther away from her sight.

Sighing heavily, she closed the gate then went inside the manor, her shoulders heavy, her knees weak. She resisted the urge to cry, it just wasn't right.

"We're friends…only friends…aren't we, Naruto?" she asked to the empty air. The wind didn't give any answer to her question. The breeze just carried away her misery letting it float in the darkness of the night.

Hoping that it would reach the boy who captured her heart a long time ago.

* * *

Morning came and it was time for the Godaime to go to work. After doing a lot of stretching and drink a bottle of good old sake, Tsunade was heading towards her office ready for some mind-blowing day of rearranging paperwork when she stopped. 

Standing near her office door, his gaze full of alertness and determination was Naruto. His eyes no longer held uncertainty in its cerulean blue orbs. They were replaced with something more, even she could not tell what it is.

He smirked as he saw her coming towards him. "Yo, Tsunade – bachan! As early as ever aren't we?"

Good thing she was in a fine mood today and didn't make an attempt to slug him. She fumbled for the key into her office and after taking hold of it, she opened the door and ushered Naruto inside. She opened the blinds of the windows, exposing the lovely view of Konoha from the Hokage Tower. After a few minutes of silent viewing, she turned her attention to Naruto who was still grinning madly at her.

"You're in a good mood today, brat. Have you decided on an answer regarding the mission?" she commented. She was sure that she saw Naruto tense up but stopped easily. He stood stiffly, regaining his composure as he faced the regally – looking Hokage.

"I came here, after a week of mind – boggling rest and relaxation as you've said," Naruto started seeing the Godaime's eyes roll. "Hey I did!" he protested.

Tsunade huffed. "Cut the crap kid and get on with it. I don't have time to play games with you. What is it that you want?"

Naruto eyed Tsunade seriously. "I'm willingly accepting your mission, Godaime – sama."

Tsunade almost wanted to choke at his answer. She returned hi sgaze with her own serious glare. "What made you change your mind?"

Naruto gave her a grin, a rare one and not a façade, a grin that she thought have disappeared a long time ago.

"Let's just say, I had a lot of help."

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you have it, Chapter 3. Naruto has finally accepted the mission. Next chapter will reveal what Naruto's mission will be. More to come soon! Suggestions and reviews are welcome! Keep reading! 


	4. Reminiscence

**IZOU**

Part I: The Prelude to the Concluding War

Chapter III: Reminiscence

Tired from traveling, the renowned Medical Specialist adjusted her Anbu mask that was about to slip off her face. They were coming home to Konoha after assisting the Hidden Sand's envoy into having a peaceful negotiation with the Hidden Cloud's representative. She smiled at the good turn of events as the two former enemies made an alliance to prolong peace. As it turned out, they didn't want war.

"We're almost there in Konoha. How are you doing?" The Anbu captain of their platoon asked. She shook her head vigorously. The Godaime taught her to rise up her stamina once in a while especially when doing higher – ranked missions like this one.

"I'm alright," she replied curtly. Actually, she wasn't. After healing fifty wounded people from the ambush they encountered while on the way to the Hidden Cloud – men, bystanders, women and children including their platoon. She also treated their enemies, much to the dismay of their captain. He stated that eradicating the enemies is a way to finish the mission effectively with no traces. However, she reasoned out that war is already over and since peace is about to take place, preserving lives is what they should focus their attention to. The Anbu captain left her in a huff, never tried to offer his help in tending to the injured particularly to his enemies.

So, the results of her efforts were her chakra going down to a flat zero. Her reserves were also used up so she was a little behind the others as she watched her comrades' backs as they made the return trip home on foot. She winced as another memory made its way into her head. It was a sort of déjà vu; she was walking behind her two-genin cellmates, and their backs facing her while she tried so hard to catch up to them.

Even now.

Naruto and him.

A Jounin ranked shinobi, Naruto proved to everyone else that he was always one step closer to his dream being the next Hokage of Konoha. His efforts were rewarded magnanimously, the villagers respected him, the shinobis regarded him with honor and he was widely known throughout the Five Shinobi Countries which Konoha had long ago taken part of. As of the present, from what she has heard, Naruto had accepted the mission Tsunade – shishou had requested to him a few weeks back. She let out a smile, letting her façade fall for a while. She was proud of Naruto and his decision. She was confident that he would successfully finish the mission and return home safely. The Godaime had put all of her trust in Naruto's abilities and his qualifications in being the next Hokage. In the back corner of her mind, somehow, her master had given Naruto the acknowledgement a long time ago…

As for 'him', who knows what he ended up with? He may be probably dead when they had fought that long and ferocious battle with the Hidden Sound. At that time he was Orochimaru's right – hand man, obviously replacing Kabuto who was reluctantly put in charge of the Medical Team. He like Naruto, had grown in the past years, almost the exact replica of the Snake – Charmer Sannin, though his eyes bore the same black orbs, which lost its innocence only to be replaced with a menacing gaze.

She and Naruto had been there when the Hidden Leaf made contact with the Hidden Sound shinobis. She was assigned as head to the medical team while Naruto was put in the frontline alongside Kakashi – sensei. They were in charge of the assault, that she knew, and there was a possibility that they would encounter Orochimaru and him.

The battle brought devastating results. Dead bodies were spreading rapidly in the bloodstained grounds, their blood pouring out like crimson rain as kunais and frightening jutsus finished up their life with one swoop. If she weren't a medical ninja, she would've gagged in disgust as the pungent smells of rotting bodies filled her nose. It blocked her senses, but her dedication to healing people stopped her from bolting away in the war and saving her sanity.

It was horrible. Just as Tsunade – shishou and Shizune – sama had warned her before when she decided to become a medic nin. You need lots of determination and courage to enter the distraught world of a healer. You should have the dedication and commitment to save lives no matter what the circumstances are. She thought she was already confident in her skills alone that she will heal the injured. But, when she was trying her best to save one of their comrades, she almost broke down into madness when his life slipped away from her grasp. She yelled out her frustration, blamed her weakness as one person lost his valuable life due to her sense of pride and misconceptions. She could almost deal with this in one day but not long after Yuuhi Kurenai, one of the Jounins and part of the frontline reported that Naruto and Kakashi – sensei finally encountered him.

* * *

"We're here!"

The Medical Specialist broke out of musing as their captain announced their nearing of Konoha. Thankful for her Anbu mask, it shielded her from worried glances and sympathetic gestures because of her sudden let down of the past. A shinobi should never let his or her emotions be seen. Especially when those emotions were hers.

The huge ancient gates of Konoha opened widely greeting them with a sense of foreboding that they finally reached their home. They were greeted with the same familiar scene, the people doing their usual chores, children playing, and the shops bustling with people who were anxious in buying off items that were in sale. They also passed the Ichiraku and a grin crossed her face. She knew that Naruto would pass there after his training and it was surprising that she didn't see him there munching his favorite ramen or treating Konohamaru and his friends for a free meal.

The Anbu captain gestured for her to follow him to the Hokage tower and report the results to the Godaime. She nodded meekly, following him as they reached the tower with five quick leaps. Her knees were beginning to give way due to exhaustion but she forced herself to bear it for a few more minutes as they reached the Hokage's office and were now knocking her door. The captain knocked stiffly and opened the door. The Medical Specialist breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her mentor sitting on her chair facing the desk. The Godaime was absorbed in her paperwork that she barely had time to clear her desk when they entered.

"Oh, back so soon? I guess the negotiations went well," The Godaime commented by way of greeting.

The Anbu captain stepped forward. "It bore incredible results, Tsunade – sama. The Hidden Cloud also wished for peace that they readily agreed to forge an alliance with the Hidden Sand." He added wistfully, his voice softened. "The Kazekage wishes for good fortune to Konoha and for you as well."

Tsunade smiled at the good news and the Kazekage's remembrance. "He really changed, that insomniac brat." Turning to the figure behind the Anbu captain, she grinned. "Did you give the medicine that I prescribed for his sleeping disorder?"

The Medical Specialist gave her a crisp salute. "Hai, Tsunade – shishou. Gaara – san was very grateful that we took note of his illness a few years ago. He couldn't thank you enough."

Satisfied with the pleasing results, Tsunade leaned back on her chair as she signaled the Anbu captain with a dismissive gesture. The captain complied, bowing first with the Hokage before exiting the room. Once they heard the sound of the door being closed, Tsunade turned to her student. "You may remove your mask now."

Her student remained stoic. "It will break the code of Anbu if I do that, Tsunade – shishou."

Tsunade sighed. "So? I'm the Godaime of the village of Konoha. I make the rules especially the so – called code of Anbu. Just remove the mask. Hokage's orders."

She expected her student to lash out at her, lecturing her on following rules and regulations just like her first apprentice did. But to her surprise, her student lifted off her mask, her rose – colored hair tumbled in disarray from the bun she made to keep it away from her face and her pale smooth face showed expressions of tiredness, her emerald orbs darkened with fatigue.

She smiled comfortingly as she went to her student and placed an arm to her shoulder. "You looked pretty beat up. And by that face of yours, I assume that the Anbu captain didn't give you an appropriate rest, haven't you Sakura?"

The pink – haired Medical Specialist smiled in appreciation to her mentor's motherly gesture. "Neji – san is always strict to his code of honor. And I certainly acted out of my own instincts, that's why I depleted whole of my chakra." She looked at the blond Hokage with a sheepish grin. "I promise I'll make a stopover at Shizune – sama's place for a treatment."

The Godaime arched an eyebrow at the sound of the Anbu captain's name. She quite observed earlier how he avoided not making any contact with Sakura even not helping her to walk effectively. She concentrated chakra in her hand that was in contact with Sakura's shoulder and her student made a sound of astonishment as her mentor treated her overly fatigued body.

The treatment went for about thirty minutes and the Godaime pushed Sakura to sit on the chair facing her desk as she also went to seat herself. She observed Sakura with a keen eye and asked, "How're you feeling?"

Her student answered in wonder. "That was amazing, Tsunade – shishou. You only concentrated your chakra on my shoulder and you manage to restore my chakra channels to its functional state." She smiled at her mentor. "You're truly an amazing Medical Specialist that is worthy of her prime."

Tsunade chuckled. "That was nothing. With a bit more training in chakra control, you'll be able to pull it off much better than me."

"Not as good as you, Tsunade – shishou," her student replied defiantly. Tsunade smiled. She knew her student was a bit stubborn in her own way. However, her amber eyes grew serious as she watched her student. There is a reason why she ordered Sakura to remain and pushed the Anbu captain out the door. She needed to talk to the young kunoichi that she knew won't hesitate to listen to what she'll have to say.

And that involves her teammate Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sakura," she began as her student's gaze focused upon her. "Naruto has finally accepted the mission I requested upon him."

"So I've heard. I haven't seen him all day," Sakura answered with deep thinking. The sudden change of the Godaime's attitude began to worry her. What did the Godaime want to talk about with her? And what is it about Naruto?

"I've informed the advisors regarding Naruto's decision. And they were pleased." Tsunade's face was grim. "I've done a lot of thinking about Naruto's mission and I think it will be of good interest if I share it with you. You're his teammate after all."

Sakura was appalled. She straightened her back as she faced the Fifth Hokage. "Go ahead. I'm all ears."

Tsunade nodded, interlacing her fingers and placed it under her chin. She glanced at her student, her amber eyes narrowed. "Naruto's mission will be conducted into a series of tests to see if he's fit in becoming the Rokudaime. Unfortunately, the handling of the tests will fall to the daimyo and the advisors. I will only be present as the seer to ensure that Naruto will do his job well during his mission." She watched Sakura's face change expressions from surprise to mixed confusion, aghast and fascination. Tsunade grinned inwardly. 'It seems Sakura is not yet fully aware that Naruto is taking a special mission to qualify being the Hokage…'

Sakura gripped the sides of her chair it utmost anticipation. "I can't wait that Naruto will do his mission! I knew that inside him, he's bound to become a wonderful Hokage." She smiled at her mentor. "I can't wait to inform him of the good news!"

"Wait, Sakura." The Godaime went to her student and placed her hands on either side of Sakura's shoulders. She looked at her student in the eye. "You must promise me that you'll never tell him of what you knew right now."

"But…"

"You mustn't. I don't need another news stirring up the village. Not until Naruto finishes this mission." Tsunade warned her. Sakura understood as she nodded. The Fifth let go of her student's shoulders then went to the window of her office. It had been her habit ever since, over viewing the Hokage memorial with the faces of the previous Hokages and hers carved out in tribute to the achievements they've done in their era. She smirked. This might be her last view of the memorial inside this stuffy old office. Oh boy, she can't wait until the day she will return to her gambling ways.

She stared at her prized pupil, which she put all of her knowledge and heart to when the girl voluntarily requested her to see to her training as a Medical Specialist. At first, Tsunade was skeptical and was having doubts in taking care of one of Kakashi's brats but she was moved by Sakura's look of determination. It was then she decided Sakura would make a fine medical ninja.

She patted her student affectionately on the head. "Good. Now off you go. Naruto will be expecting you tomorrow in seeing him off."

Sakura nodded again and picked up her mask that she discarded on the floor. After giving a curt bow, she pulled the mask on to cover her face and left the room. As Sakura left, Tsunade returned to her window gazing, placing a palm upon the clear glass.

_The tests that comprise the entire mission…Naruto, I have faith in you that you could do it. And to Sakura, how long will you be able to put up that mask for long…?_

She withdraws her hand leaving a small visible imprint. She sighed as she watched the imprint began to fade away.

_I just hope that that façade they are wearing is easy to wither like this imprint I've done._

And she thought wryly. _Hopefully it won't be long._

* * *

After locking her front door, Sakura headed to her living room and slouched on her couch. She removed the Anbu mask off her face and threw it negligently on the floor. She stared at the ceiling and sighed.

_Why do I have a feeling that I'm being left out?_

Well, actually she was not. She just wanted to open the topic again and again like browsing an important page through a book. Normally, she would just shrug off her thoughts aside and focus on the mission at hand. When she's at work, her mind was solely focused on the job and nothing else. But, after the job is over, she would retreat back into this small room she called home, and lock herself away from the reality of the outside world.

Here in its four white – washed walls, she battled with her inner demons that were suppressed under the façade she had put on for a long time. Her inner self relinquished itself from its confines, happy that she was able to finally torment her master with her 'wisdom'.

But tonight, Sakura was in no mood to argue with her demented conscience. She suddenly felt tired, she didn't know why, she just felt it like a virus entering her body and engulfing her systems.

"It's those memories again, damn it. They keep on plaguing me like holocausts," she muttered angrily, flinging an arm across her forehead. She closed her eyes, attempting a nap but it didn't work. She rose up from the couch and went to her bedroom. She opened her closet and pulled out a maroon towel and matching bathrobe. She staggered inside the bathroom and turned on the faucet, letting the tub fill up. If a nap doesn't work, a nice warm bath will do.

When the water filled the tub to its desired depth, Sakura turned off the faucet. She went to the counter and grabbed some hairpins from a cup next to the sink. She piled her hair up, anchoring them with the hairpins. Few tendrils of hair dangled freely from the sides of her face but she didn't care. She quickly stripped off her robe, placing it along with the towel in the nearby hamper.

She slid into the tub and let out a long contented sigh. The warmth of the water soothed her tired muscles and relaxed her strained mind from warring thoughts. She lifted her hands out of the water and scrutinized them carefully, as if they had something clinging on them.

_Blood_…the presence of blood was evident in her hands. Although she had cleaned these parts countless of times as part of antiseptic procedures, her hands bore the countless experience of killing enemies and healing the injured. Although she couldn't remember the number of people who died, treated, or killed under her, she knew that she was a fearless shinobi who was greatly known as the Medical Specialist trained by the Godaime herself. But being the great Medical Specialist she is, she was still a ruthless killer. In her hands that could heal injuries were hands that could snuff away the life out of enemies.

Everything comes with a price, Tsunade – shishou had said. For Tsunade to take part of the so – called Legendary Sannin, the Slug – tamer and the Medical Specialist, she sacrificed her love and devotion to her brother and lover in order to finish the war that Konoha had undergone a few years back. Little did she know that she will end up as the Fifth Hokage and she, Haruno Sakura was chosen to be under her tutelage. The Fith treated her as a daughter, and both of them forged great bonds and respect to each other.

That's why…she was grateful for the youthful and jovial Hokage. She would do her best in achieving her goals and become the excellent Medical Specialist that the Hokage had wished for her.

That means Love is out of the question.

Sakura stared at the peach – colored ceramic tiles of her bathroom and heaved a breath. She never ever thought of her emotions and she suddenly wished she hadn't. There was this constant nagging in her heart that she needed to pay attention to, but since she was a medic in the Anbu and didn't want any distractions, she squashed it like a bug. Although she has to admit, she agreed to go out with both Rock Lee and Aburame Shino, but that was for a free lunch. That wasn't counted as dates to be exact. And she accepted an invitation from Hyuuga Neji at his house. But it was a meeting for the Anbu.

And yes, Naruto kept asking her out for a ramen treat at the Ichiraku. And he offered to walk her home. She also laughed when she remembered that Kakashi asked her out once, but only to help him spot his crush Yuuhi Kurenai in the bookstore, acting as lookout while her lecherous sensei grab a copy of Icha Icha Paradise Volume 36.

So in conclusion, she was never lacking when it comes to men.

But she lacked one thing in them.

And that was love.

But the ironic part is, she already gave it to someone but didn't love her back.

Sakura gave a loud 'hmph' as she finished soaping herself and was now rinsing her body. So what? Even if Sasuke would return her feelings it was too late. She will get her revenge on him and avenge her dying heart. She chuckled bitterly as she finally thought of his name.

Uchiha Sasuke. His name was like poison dripping from a snake's fangs. And it was in contrast to his Snake – Wielding Sannin Master. She cringed as she thought of Orochimaru. He was already dead; she'd seen his body incarcerated by the Anbu, signaling the end of the war. And Sasuke, proclaimed dead. Along with the burnt remains of the forsaken grounds of the past known Hidden Sound Village.

But what if he lived? Did he finally avenge his family by killing his brother? Did he finally lost every shred of his sanity and willfully join Orochimaru's horde? Did he still remember his last piece of innocence and thought of his home? Of his friends? Of her?

_No, no, no, no, no, no_. He was a cold unfeeling, ruthless assassin. Why would he care about their feelings? Like he said before, they were a hindrance to his path to absolute power. He'd kill them first before they block themselves on his way.

Sakura raised herself form the tub and dried herself busily with a towel. She drained the water from the tub and hangs the towel into the hanger to dry. She grabbed her bathrobe and after she slipped into it, tied the belt around her waist. She exited the bathroom and her head shot up as a loud banging came from the front door.

"Who could it be? It better not be Ino," she mumbled. '_Or Lee…_'

She unfastened the locks that bolted her door and swung it aside. Her green eyes crinkled with surprise and amusement as she saw who it was.

"I knew you'd be here!" Naruto grinned widely, holding up a plastic bag of groceries, which she guessed are full of instant ramen. Kakashi – sensei was behind him, a hand raised in greeting.

"Let me guess," she stated, shaking her head. "You want to share your excess ramen in my place. Or," she crossed her arms. "You ran out of hot water."

"You're so mean, Sakura – chan! Tomorrow's my departure from Konoha and I decided to hold a celebration with just the three of us," Naruto whined.

Sakura's jade green eyes widened in disbelief, finally getting what Naruto had said. "But why here in my place? Why not Kakashi – sensei's?"

Kakashi let out a cough. "He already went there and I told him yours was suitable enough. You had a big living room and besides," he grinned. "You have an adequate supply of hot water."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically at Kakashi's explanation and bounced up and down like a kid beside Sakura. "There you have it! Now can we celebrate at your place? Can we?"

Sakura laughed at her teammates antic and pushed the door further for them to enter. "Of course, who am I to resist the both of you?"

Kakashi and Naruto entered the living room, chatting about their recent missions and gossips about their previous genin cell – mates. Sakura smiled as she closed the door. She almost planned to sleep alone but with the appearance of her former Team 7, she'd guess it would be a reunion at the same time a Good Luck party for Naruto.

Even though she missed their companionship, in the deep recesses of her heart, she wished to celebrate with them complete. The whole Team 7 including the estranged teammate.

But then again, it would be much better this way.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3 is more about Sakura and her innermost thoughts. She wasn't given credit in the previous chapters so I made this chapter especially for her. The next chapter will be focused on how the team 7 is faring and their thoughts about Naruto's mission. And then, Naruto's mission will finally be revealed! Suggestions and reviews are welcome! For the readers, thank you for taking your part in the story, and keep reading!


	5. Lightheadedness

**IZOU **

Part I: Prelude to the Concluding War

Chapter IV: Lightheadedness

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kampai!"

Sakura was skeptical as she stared at the glass of sake she was holding. Naruto and Kakashi had already downed the liquor with one gulp and since she didn't want her sensei and teammate fiddling; she drank hers until the very last drop.

Kakashi put his glass down. "Hmm, I'm surprised at you two. It's like yesterday I saw you running around like idiots and now you're here with me in a drinking session."

"We're eventually turning 18, Kakashi – sensei. Of course, it's savoring to enjoy wine at an early age," Naruto replied breezily, helping himself to another bout of sake.

Sakura shook her head. "We're only drinking sake because it's a celebration for your big day, Naruto. I honestly am surprised that I agreed in this."

Naruto wagged his glass disapprovingly in front of Sakura. "You're so mean, Sakura – chan! We're celebrating because it'll be a big day ahead of us and this is our reunion after several years of not seeing each other!"

"Naruto, aren't we a bit over – exaggerating?" she teased, forming a half – smile over her lips. Kakashi sighed as he pulled his favorite book out of his back pocket and flipped it open.

Naruto sat back down in a huff. Sakura giggled. For certain, he was right. It seemed like ages that Naruto, Kakashi and her hadn't seen each other due to the fact of their busy schedule. Sakura had been busy in her dual roles as an Anbu Medical Specialist and the Academy instructor to her students. Naruto was busy doing S – ranked missions and Tsunade's right – hand man while Kakashi resorted back to being an Anbu, lending a hand to the platoon she was working at. Sakura sighed. This morning, he was not present in their mission and Hyuuga Neji, the Anbu Captain was flabbergasted that there was only 'one' member missing in his team.

* * *

After drinking 10 bottles of sake and retching violently in Sakura's toilet bowl, Naruto slept noisily in the couch. She took one last glance at her knocked – out teammate before returning to the kitchen. Kakashi raised his head up as she entered, his uncovered eye peering through his book.

"Is he asleep?" he inquired.

She nodded. "Sleeping like a baby. He'll be out until tomorrow." She sat down in the chair adjacent to her sensei, a grin tugging at the corner of her lips. "I guess it's just you and me now, Kakashi – sensei."

"Hmm…you're right," Kakashi agreed as he reached for another bottle of sake. He poured Sakura's glass and himself before settling the liquor in the center of the table. He lifted his glass to his lips and watched Sakura do the same. It was astonishing, considering that this was the same girl who he was teaching in Team 7 at the same time a cheerful innocent girl who dotes endlessly to his other student. He mentally winced at the sudden brush of memory.

Sakura was twisting her fingers around the rim of her glass before downing it down deep in her throat. The warm liquid flowed to her entire body like fire and she felt her cheeks becoming redder, almost the same hue as her hair. She stared at her masked sensei and suddenly, blurred images started distorting her visual acuity so she blinked her eyes once, twice. But the image formed in her imagination didn't seem to go away as she had wished it would.

Sasuke.

No. Sasuke is not here with her, sitting in the dining room having a drinking session. He was out there lying in a pile of dead bodies and charred ruins of the destroyed Sound Village. No, it couldn't be him.

But still, seeing his pained yet youthful face, with an expression that is cruelly twisted with hate, she somehow wished it were really him that was now in front of her.

Kakashi regarded her serious look. Truth be told, he liked the Sakura he's seeing now, with her rose – colored hair flowing in silk waves down her shoulders to her pale yet creamy complexion shown by her tight red tube top. Her eyes, the colored of polished jade were glazed over as if she was focusing on something – or someone.

He shook his head. Sakura was his student. A student does not trifle with her own sensei. Her own 'former' sensei and now an Anbu subordinate since she was the Medical Specialist of their platoon and second – in – command to Hyuuga Neji. It was ironic that she was under him since they were young and now he was doing her bidding.

And he had grown fond of her. Very fond of her.

* * *

"Ne, Kakashi – sensei?"

He looked at her flushed face. She was twisting her fingers around the rim of the sake cup rigidly that the contents were slightly spilling into the white tablecloth. His gaze went to her pink – tinged mouth and he suddenly asked himself what does she tasted like. Her eyes were listless, and they were directed straight at him. He wondered now if she found out that he was probing her attributes from head to toe.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked casually. Probably his student wanted to ask tips or advices regarding jutsus or something.

"I want to forget," she started, staring sheepishly at him. Kakashi blinked. She stopped twirling her finger in her glass then straightened herself, her chin lifted defiantly to meet his gaze.

He tucked a hand under his chin as he studied her. "Hmm, what are you trying to imply my dear Sakura?" Curiosity edged him so he decided to indulge her a little bit. He knew that sake was beginning to affect him and it may loosen his tongue a little. Sakura must have had lots of the drugging liquid that's why she was talking a bit off – handedly.

Her cheeks blushed furiously as she looked down in her hands that were rested on her lap. This was insanity, she thought. First of all, Kakashi was her sensei and had known her since she was a little girl. Actually a twelve – year old girl who was a bit annoying at that time, back when Team 7 was still intact. Still, now that the odds have changed and she'd grown into a well – developed kunoichi, it still brought shock to her that he ended up becoming her subordinate and she was a rank higher than him.

Still, it felt awkward talking to him, being with him like this.

But the alcohol pushed her mind into its limits.

She haughtily followed his gesture – tucking her hand under her chin and looked at him squarely. She asked him a question that she never thought she could say it in her entire life.

"What I'm trying to say is, am I hot?"

She could have sworn she saw his uncovered eye widened a bit and she almost wanted to laugh. She flipped her stray strands of pink hair away from her face. "I'm asking you if I was hot, Kakashi – sensei."

He would have readily agreed with her. "What makes you say that?"

She sighed breathlessly and Kakashi saw her bosom heave with exertion. "Maybe because I have no significant other yet." She stared at him and a lazy smile pasted on her lips. "Don't you think?"

He sat rigidly in his seat. Was she trying to seduce him?

She placed a hand again through her short locks and gave it an affectionate pat. She returned her gaze back to Kakashi and whispered, "I never gave myself importance before, and I never wished I had. Men would usually stop in front of me and tell me a lot of times that I was attractive, that I was sexy, that I should have been better off with a man. What do you think, Kakashi?"

He should have known better that she was indulging him with her strange yet arousing behavior. The alcohol was pulling her slowly in its drunken haziness while unfortunately; he was also falling into its same path. Well, not much longer…

And she stopped adding "– sensei" at the end of his name.

And she was waiting for his reply.

"Well…" he began as Sakura's eyes were still trained at him. "You have grown considerably these past few years. Of course, the boys will start…um…appreciating those changes."

"Boys?" she pouted. She stood up from her seat and walked provocatively towards him. She crossed her arms over her chest, her red top stretched to its fullest, outlining her bosom to its full shape.

"Are you saying that those 'boys' were not men enough to admit that I was attractive?" she asked innocently, as she was standing now in front of him. Kakashi returned her gaze with one of his as he leaned into his chair and smirked. "Maybe."

She leaned into him and cupped his chin in a teasing way. "And are you one of those _boys_?"

Throwing away all rational thought, he grabbed her by the back of her neck and crushed his lips to hers, loving the surprised moan she let out due to his forcefulness.

_This…this was insanity…_

_But this feeling…it felt so good…_

Sakura whimpered as she plowed her fingers in her sensei's silver tresses, marveling at its resilience and softness. She pressed herself closer to his body; the heat radiating from him was almost the same as a blasting furnace.

Kakashi flung his free arm across the table, the sake bottles falling down the floor with a loud crash. He placed her on the table, her legs dangled from its edges. He wedged himself between them, all the while caressed her back and shoulders. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and swallowed her muffled voice.

She reciprocated, allowing him to have more access to her body. She could feel his hands wandering down to her erogenous zones, igniting a flame that she thought was gone. Actually, she thought that it was gone by the time Sasuke had cruelly left her seven years ago…

But sharing this intimacy with her very own Kakashi – sensei, it was more of an illegality. But, if she didn't do this, she couldn't move on away from Sasuke's shadow. Maybe, if she hooked up with another man like Kakashi, there might be a chance that she'll be able to erase him from her memory.

"Sakura…" Kakashi muttered quietly, nibbling the side of her neck. He brushed his fingertips across her cloth – covered bosom, feeling its peaks harden at the contact. Sakura wiggled beneath him, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. He sucked on her lower lip before going downwards, nipping and licking as he neared face – to – face with her chest. She gasped as he nuzzled his face between her breasts, his hot breath tickling her skin.

She was hot. All over. "K – Kakashi…"

He smirked at the sound of his name. With his free hand, he yanked the skimpy top down to her waist, exposing her upper body to his eyes. "Hmm…" he mused as he grasped one soft mound and gently squeezed.

Unable to control her moans, Sakura let Kakashi do whatever he wanted to her body. She wanted this…she was sure…

"_You're annoying."_

Her eyes flew open as she thought something jolted inside her brain. She began to close her eyes once more and concentrate on Kakashi's ministrations.

_"I'm going to Orochimaru to fulfill my goal…" _

She squeezed her eyes tightly. But the memories played continuously inside her brain, telling her to remember…remember…

As though she had been zoned out into the twilight zone, her memories brought her back again into that time…

* * *

_He was standing a few feet away from her; the cold air breeze brought chills down her spine as she watched the red and white symbol of his clan in his back. They were standing at the exit of the village and the spot they were standing on was the same spot when they were officially assigned as Team 7. She bit her lip, knowing that that Uchiha crest was the sole purpose why he was leaving her and the village._

_To achieve an elusive dream._

_To avenge his deceased clan by killing the one living blood relative who was his elder brother._

_Simply put, he was following the steps of his psychopathic brother's path. He joined Orochimaru as one of his minions all for the sake of attaining the ultimate power. Even if it means he'll be leaving his home and his precious comrades behind._

_But she won't allow it. She loved him too much to even think of him leaving her. She was already shedding tears in front of him, as if letting Sasuke know that she was serious._

"_Even if you succeed in getting your revenge, it won't change a thing! You will never be happy," she pleaded weakly, hoping that the tiny flicker of hope would shine on her side that she'll be able to convince him._

_He however remained passive. His onyx orbs glinted in annoyance to what she'd said. For him, Sakura had no right in meddling with his personal life. Naruto and Kakashi either. They thought that forgetting the past would make everything all right. _

_But he knew it wouldn't. His damn brother was still happily roaming around the world killing innocent lives for his own pleasure. If he didn't get to Itachi now, his night demons would still continue to haunt him in his sleep, his sanity being shredded by them bit by bit. If he was dumb enough, he might've killed himself already._

_It was now time to say goodbye. "From here on, we'll walk separate paths. My path is not the same as you and Naruto's. I only lived for revenge and nothing else," he replied coolly, as he turned away from her. He was walking a few steps away when she called out again to him._

"_I loved you with all my heart!" _

_Sasuke didn't budge but Sakura didn't back down. "If you stay with me, we will always be happy! I'll help you in any way I can, I will help you in your revenge! If you don't want to stay, then please take me with you…"_

_He should have known that she was a complete idiot. Idiots are stupid enough to risk their lives in danger particularly letting go far by joining the enemies' side. In Sakura's case, her obsession of him is now out of hand. He should knock her out of her senses._

_He turned to face her. "You're annoying." He then resumed to his walking, satisfied in seeing her shocked expression. And yet she still called out to him…begging him to stay with her one last time.._

"_If you're trying to leave, I'll scream…" she lashed out at him but he suddenly disappeared into thin air and ended up behind her. Heart stopping minutes ticked by and she was anxious what Sasuke might be thinking right about now._

"_Sakura…"_

_Her heart stopped. Is he staying?_

"_Thank you."_

_Her tears were still flowing down her cheeks, but before she could analyze what he meant, she felt a strong pressure from the back of her neck. Not long after, blackness slowly engulfed her._

"_Sasuke – kun…"_

* * *

"Sasuke – kun!" she cried out suddenly, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Her hands flung out to the sides of her face as she went on sobbing. She didn't move when a warm hand caressed her back and before she knew it, she was pressed into someone's chest.

"Sshh…everything is going to be okay," Kakashi assured her, rocking her slowly back and forth. She still continued crying, her sounds of experiencing extreme pain wafted around the room. He ran his hands through her pink locks as he added, "Sasuke is not here to bother you again. He's gone."

Sakura sniffled. "I'm sorry Kakashi – sensei…for putting you through all of this…it was wrong of me to do so…"

He raised a hand. "That's alright, Sakura. I had my faults too. It was also wrong of me to take advantage to your vulnerable state." He reached into his kunai pouch from his back and pulled out a white silken handkerchief. "Here, wipe your tears."

She accepted the handkerchief with a nod and wiped her tears roughly. She was stupid, flirting with her former sensei just to forget the man who broke her heart. She was stupid! Stupid! STUPID!

"Are you still thinking of him?" Kakashi asked out of the blue. She stared at her palms as if thinking that the answer was there.

"I don't know…It's been five years…I'm sure that I had completely over with him but…" Sakura sighed heavily as she pulled her red top back over her upper body covering her breasts. She clenched the handkerchief tightly. "I wanted to forget him. I'll never forgive him for what he has done to me."

Kakashi opened his book and after scanning it for a few minutes, he glanced back at Sakura. "Sakura, the toughest lesson in life is to forgive those who hurt you. Sasuke may have brought you to his personal hell, but surely, he didn't want to be like that even before Itachi screwed his mind." He sighed. "Even I did not want to believe why he ended up like that…"

She was silent. Forgive him? That was a cruel joke. He had called her annoying thousands of times and now forgive him for all the sins he committed?

He walked towards her and placed his hand below her chin and tilted it up to meet his gaze. "I'm not ordering you to forgive him, Sakura. It is up to you regarding that dilemma." He smirked. "You know that Naruto and I are always here for you."

No words were spoken as she flung her arms around her sensei and hugged him tightly. She couldn't thank him enough for the kind words he said.

* * *

The next day, the gates of Konoha are widely opened, and a bright cheery atmosphere surrounded the village with warmth and happiness. People flanked near the gates, as they were excited at this important event.

It was now time.

The Fifth Hokage glanced at the people around her and her amber eyes softened at the person whom will replace her as the Sixth Hokage. The advisors, Koharu and Homura – sensei as well as the Fire Country daimyo were quiet in anticipation.

"The mission is about to begin! The person I've chosen for this task is Uzumaki Naruto. People bear witness to this event, and after this mission is over, we will celebrate for his safe return!" Tsunade looked at Naruto. "Are you ready?"

Naruto gave her a victory pose that he got from Rock Lee and Gai – sensei. "You bet!"

She smiled as she took notice of the cursed necklace that she gave to Naruto when he won the bet a few years back. He was wearing it, she didn't know the reason why but she was happy that the necklace is finally in safe hands.

As Konoha would also be in safe hands. His hands.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Finally, the mission has finally begun! Whew, I got a severe case of writer's block while writing this Chapter and finally it's now finished! I can now go to sleep and dream about the next chapter. Yaoi hints are coming next, reviews, comments, suggestions are all welcome. Thank you. Ja ne!

**Warning!** Slight limes in this chapter as well as the other chapters hehehe! There will be pairings non - yaoi and yaoi soon. As in various pairings. As I said suggestions are welcome.

"**Kampai"** is a term used for making a toast with other people.


	6. Journey to Shidareyanagi

**IZOU **

Part I:Prelude to the Concluding War

Chapter Five: The Journey to Shidareyanagi

* * *

'Kuso… Atsui-ttebayo….'

Naruto wiped sweat from his forehead as he focused his eyes on the dirt trail in front of him. He cursed his over eagerness in accepting this mission. Tsunade – bachan once again underestimated his prowess. It was nothing more than another D – rank mission.

Today, he was going to the Hidden Stone Village to deliver a scroll in a temple found in the Mountain of Shidareyanagi. To think that old lady Tsunade warned him that this was a life and death mission, Naruto assumed that what she meant was probably _dying_ due to the heat, and it wasn't even summer!

"Let's see, after this trail here, there should be a forest located nearby… There!" he exclaimed, peering at his map. He folded it into a small square and shoved it into his back pocket. Gathering chakra at his feet, he lifted himself off the ground and dashed madly for the trees.

* * *

Back in Konoha, the villagers continued in their usual busy ways as they accustomed themselves to this era of peace. The ninjas, from genin to the Anbu were still offering their efforts to their sworn country, traveling from one village to another rendering them their services. All in all, truly it was a fine day for Konoha.

The regal Godaime sat behind her desk as usual, sorting papers back and forth. Even she was forced to get herself busy since it was a field day and as the Hokage, she had her own bout of stress too.

Even though there was no sign of knocking, she sensed there was a presence behind her door. "Come in."

There was no sound of her door opening; only a whoosh of the wind caused her to look up into her fellow Sannin's ogling eyes. She gave him a wry face as she turned her attention back to her work. "I'm quite busy today and I already told you that I have nothing to serve you."

Jiraiya snorted. "Bah! Who would want to be serviced by an old lady like you?" Sweatdrops appeared in the back of his head when he saw a twitch of a vein in Tsunade's temple. "But then again, I was just joking."

Tsunade glared at him. "As I was saying, leave now or else…"

Jiraiya cut her off. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's on his way to Shidareyanagi as we speak," she answered as she began to focus on the documents in front of her. Jiraiya leaned one arm on her desk as he contemplated her words. 'So he was there now eh….'

"Are you certain that he's already capable enough to do this?" he suddenly asked out – of – the – blue. Glancing at his fellow comrade who had the beauty of a goddess and the strength of a lion, Jiraiya sometimes doubted Tsunade's decisions since she always associated them with gambling. And that was the problem. Her gambling skills sucked.

She somehow read his thoughts for she stopped what she was doing and stood up from her chair. Staring again at the four heads including hers looming high and proud on the mountain, she gave a resounding sigh. "I know what you've been thinking, Jiraiya. And I personally see to it myself that Naruto will successfully complete his mission."

A pulse ticked below Jiraiya's jaw. "Tsunade, as much as I'm certain of your confidence in him, don't you think it's a little bit early? Think of the possible scenarios. Naruto is not yet ready to assume the position as Hokage!"

Silence trailed around them for the next few minutes and neither one of them has the desire to speak what was in their mind. It would have been better if they were sitting in front of each other and drinking heavy bouts of sake, the alcohol would've swept their troubles away. But since they were both sane, things will get pretty messy.

"Jiraiya," she began seeing the Renowned Frog Hermit raise a brow at the mention of his name. She crossed her arms as she leaned at the glass window of her office. "You know as much as I do of that hidden potential found in that brat. You, Kakashi and Sarutobi – sensei witnessed that child's growth ever since the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him to save the village. Perhaps it is now time for us to give him what is rightfully his."

She expected a word of retaliation from the perverted hermit's lips and she was surprised there was none. Jiraiya stared at the view behind her and sighed. "It would be a pretty messy thing to put another head in that monument."

She laughed. "Of course it will."

He smirked at her laugh as he walked towards the door. Gripping the knob firmly he spoke, "I'm also confident that he will succeed in that mission." The Godaime shrugged her shoulders in response. "However," he added, "Only '_he_' will be the judge of that."

Tsunade didn't say a word as Jiraiya left the room.

* * *

The Hidden Stone Village was well… '_rocky_' for Naruto's taste. The Stone Village's occupation was mining and Naruto was awed at the different minerals and crystals of all shapes, sizes and colors being dug out by the miners from dark caverns they called 'mining caves'.

Konoha once again became the most powerful village among the Five Shinobi Countries, each village excluding the Sound were contributing their efforts to maintain the peace that was achieved through bloodshed. The five Shinobi leaders including Tsunade signed a treaty signaling the end of the war and making way to endless peace.

"Wee…this village is really dandy. Maybe I'll stop by here after I deliver this dumb scroll to where it belongs. Then I'll shop on one of those crystal stands and buy souvenirs!" Naruto exclaimed as he surveyed one shop from the other. After roaming around the village, he decided to check in a small inn right next to the exit. After dumping his things in his bed and locked his room, he headed for town for a nice hot bowl of ramen.

The Hidden Stone's ramen shop was nothing compared to his Ichiraku. But he was a well-damned hungry ninja after walking for countless hours in searching for this village. He ordered his favorite pork ramen and when it was served, he wished he ordered miso instead. The pork was not thoroughly cooked; the noodles had a consistency like paste and the broth tasted like seawater. Nevertheless he ate it all up.

* * *

It was past midnight, and after countless hours of asking where Shidareyanagi is, Naruto decided to go back to his room and sleep. He was walking in a deserted alley when he sensed someone following him.

'Hmm…someone's tailing me…'

He decided to corner out the villain by luring him out into several paths until he was right behind his stalker. It was too dark and he couldn't make an impression of the stalker's face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he snarled. The figure concealed within the shadows didn't budge. He grabbed a kunai from his leg holster and held it in front of him. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

The figure stepped closer to him. "I know who you are, weary traveler from Konoha."

His eyes widened. "What?"

The figure however just continued to walk on his way then stopped in mere inches from him. "I know who you are. You're a ninja from Konoha and you're here for a mission aren't you?"

Naruto placed his kunai below its neck. "So what if I am? You have ten seconds to tell me who you are or I swear I'll send your head flying into the air!"

Moonlight finally spilled around them and he finally got a good look at the stalker. He was wearing a dark brown cloak covering his body, a kunai also glinting in his hand and was also aimed at Naruto's chest. A matching hood covered his head, and shielded his face from Naruto's view.

Naruto grimaced. The feeling of a strong amount of chakra was evident around this person. Might as well play the part…

"What do you want from me?" he asked never letting his guard drop down.

His stalker smirked. "No need to get so tensed. I'm not going to harm you."

"Oh yeah? Then what are you doing sneaking up behind my back?" Naruto asked again. He was getting grumpy and he needed a dose of sleep right now.

"You're on your way to Shidareyanagi aren't you?" the stalker asked and Naruto stared at him with his jaw dropped. How…how could this stranger know of his journey to Shidareyanagi? Was he tailing him ever since he ventured out here? Did Tsunade – obachan ordered this guy to watch his every move?

He decided to be ignorant. "So what if I am? It doesn't concern you." He cringed when he saw that the stalker was smirking, covered by his hood.

"I see. So you are the one eh? It has been years," he coyly replied and now Naruto thought of him as nuts. Totally nuts.

The stalker peered at him through his eye and spoke, "The path of the weeping willows is forbidden especially to lowlife ninjas. But since you brought something significant, I guess I could show you the way."

All rational thought of the stranger's insanity fled out of Naruto's head as he rammed the words in his brain. "You knew the location where the Shidareyanagi Mountain is don't you?"

"Perhaps."

Excitement washed over Naruto as he jumped up and down that he finally got a lead to his mission. "Yay! I can now finish my mission tomorrow!"

The stalker was surprised at the blond ninja's reaction. He knew that it was fate that brought the blond ninja here at the Hidden Stone and he knew that it was time.

He could lead a new era.

Naruto stopped rejoicing then happily faced his stalker. "Nee, since we're going to be comrades, let me introduce myself. I'm known as Konoha's best, Uzumaki Naruto! You?"

The stranger stared at this loud – mouthed ninja for a while and deliberately cleared his throat. He looked back at Naruto's blue eyes and smirked.

"The name's Obito."

* * *

Morning came and sunlight filtered through the open window, spilling itself in Naruto's bed. He groaned and opened one eye, peeking out through the bright sun.

"Morning already? Geez…I didn't even sleep a wink," he muttered as he sat up in bed. He ran a hand through his blond hair as he head inside the bathroom for a quick shower.

…………

He was buttoning up the last of his jacket when he heard a knock coming from his door. He strode towards it and with a swift pull, his eyes widened on whom he saw.

It was the man from last night.

"You must be…Obito, right?" he asked by way of greeting. Golly, the stranger looked nothing more but a freak. Wearing black robes with its hood pulled close to his face, he looked like a cult member.

Obito nodded then turned his back to Naruto. "Let's not waste time. We must hurry."

Having no room for argue, Naruto grabbed his belongings and followed the man out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi went to the Memorial Monument near the training area. It was always this way, visiting dead loved ones and reminiscing about the past were his favorite pastimes ever since he stepped back from being an Anbu and became a Jounin Instructor for Team 7. Well, eventually he returned back to being an Anbu due to inexperience of some of the members and there was no time for training.

He placed three fresh cut daffodils on the bottom of the stone and sighed. "It has been five years hasn't it, Obito?" He gazed at the white clouds looming above the stone mamonument. "It has been quite a long time…"

"Kakashi?"

His head turned and saw Yuuhi Kurenai standing a few feet away from him. A lopsided grin planted on his masked face. "Yo."

"You're always here. I can't believe that I've searched every nook and cranny in Konoha for your ass and here you are," she complained then stood beside him. She also glanced at the stone marker and looked at the name _Uchiha Obito_ engraved at the surface. "It must be so long since 'that' time, right?"

"Yeah, it is. Sometimes it is good to sit back and relive the memories," Kakashi answered. He looked at the Genjutsu – specialized Jounin then grinned evilly, "Where is Asuma?"

She frowned. "Who cares? We're not stuck together with a body – binding jutsu you know." She blushed when Kakashi chuckled under his mask. "You better stop it."

"Okay," he muttered in between giggles. After that, he settled down and gazed at her. "I'm here and you found me so what is it?"

Kurenai gave a resounding sigh. "The Godaime asks for your presence at the Hokage tower right away."

"Hmm…this early? I wonder what excuse I will have to use," Kakashi commented, placing a hand under his chin as if preparing to think. Kurenai pulled him by the ear and he yelped.

"No excuses! Just go to the tower and be quick about it," she seethed, as if she was on the verge of summoning a genjutsu of a monster eating Kakashi up. Kakashi yelped out words of surrender and poofed right out of her grasp.

With the silver – haired ninja gone, Kurenai sighed again as she turned her attention back at the huge memorial. She clasped her hands together in a silent prayer then disappeared into the clearing.

* * *

The trail to the Shidareyanagi Mountain was tiring and Naruto's feet ached for hours. He glanced at the black – clad figure ahead of him and he cursed himself for his slow pacing. He skipped a few rocks then finally is able to walk alongside Obito. To think that this guide of his knew about his hometown, maybe…

"Ne, Obito – san," he began yet the man didn't make a note to reply. He carefully chose his words, "how did you know I'm from Konoha?"

"By your forehead protector," Obito replied, still focused on the road ahead. Naruto gave a loud 'hmph'. So much for being friendly, this guy's almost the same as Sasuke – teme. And he's a cynical too.

Hey…and his name…Obito, it seems so familiar… 

…………

"We're almost there," Obito announced, after rounding up at the last trail. Naruto breathed out in relief, his legs were threatening to give way and he didn't want to collapse right there on the ground. It's amazing that this Obito fellow has a superb stamina in making this journey. Not even he, the Kyuubi - blessed brat is able to catch up to him.

He began to focus his attention to the mission. Finally, he will be able to deliver the scroll to the Shidareyanagi Mountain and head out for home. He will see Sakura – chan, Kakashi – sensei and the others again.

He will see his beloved Konoha again.

Obito stopped and signaled for Naruto to halt as well. Naruto complied with a confused look.

"Ne, what is going on?" he asked. In front of them was a huge entrance of something and it was completely engulfed in darkness. Obito glanced at him, a creeping edge to his words that made him cringe.

"This is where I must leave you, Naruto – san."

"But why! I thought you're going to lead me to Shidareyanagi!" Naruto protested. This was outrageous! His guide is already leaving him after leading him here in this dirt trail?

Obito pointed one pale hand into the entrance of the cave. "When you enter this cave, you will reach the mountain." He turned back to Naruto, eyes peering dangerously from his hood. "However, the cave is in absolute darkness. No light has ever shone through it, not even a ninja's jutsus could pierce in its environment." A ghostly grin appeared on his lips. "An experience from it could ruin a person's sanity, he could live in terror and die horribly." He saw Naruto gulped and he asked, "Are you still going?"

Naruto was stunned to speak. One look from that cave sickened him. Plus, he could hear eerie voices coming from the inside. He swallowed. This was it. He could abandon his mission if he still wants to keep his sanity intact. But abandoning it, for real? No way!

He took a deep breath. Damn it, he came this far. No matter what, a mission's a mission. A ninja has to finish the mission at the cost of his life. This was really the one Tsunade had in store of him. The time wherein he would face a life – and – death situation in order to prove his worth.

"Yeah!" he answered forwardly. He adjusted his backpack one last time then trudged forward towards the entrance. He gave one last look at Obito. "By the way, Obito – san, thank you! I promise, when I get out of here, I'll treat you a ramen!"

Obito did not answer as he watched Naruto disappear into the entrance. He clenched one hand into a fist as he prayed silently that Naruto would endure this test of courage.

Hopefully, he would be right.

* * *

"What did you say?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples as Kakashi yelled in reaction. She waved a dismissive hand. "You've heard me loud and clear right? Naruto is headed for Shidareyanagi Mountain to deliver an ancient scroll."

"I know that, Hokage – sama! But why in Shidareyanagi?" Kakashi asked, anger pumping through his veins. When the Fifth finally talked to him about the finer details of Naruto's mission, he was at the verge of point wherein he would bolt out of the Hokage's office and follow his student.

The Godaime interlaced her fingers together. "The Council decided on it. Even I decided on it."

"Hokage – sama…"

The Fifth eyed him coolly. "Kakashi, as much as I knew of your worth as an excellent shinobi, it would be wise for you to stay out of this. Otherwise, Naruto's mission will be considered a failure, if one of us would try and stop him."

Kakashi bowed meekly. "I understand, Hokage – sama."

Tsunade didn't even looked at his way when he left the room. Reaching up a hand to caress her blond locks, she glanced at the Hokage Monument from her window.

_Maybe, I shouldn't have informed him of that. I knew he would still follow him… _

But then again, she would have done the same if she were in Kakashi's shoes.

* * *

**Author's note**: Chapter Six is coming fast and Naruto's mission still continues! The next chapters will focus only on Naruto with some side stories. Rates and reviews welcome! For the previous reviews, Arigatou:-)

**Shidareyanagi** – a Japanese term for Weeping Willows


	7. Message behind the Scroll

**IZOU **

Part I: Prelude to the Concluding War

Chapter 6: The Message behind the Scroll

* * *

It was dark.

Naruto could never even make an outline of himself, not even his hand that he raised in front of him. The darkness swallowed him up entirely, and he was only walking in just ten steps!

He turned his head to glance back at the entrance only to find it gone. Cold sweat dampened his back, as he could hear nothing except the erratic sounds of his heart beating.

"Damn Obito – san, he must've left me in here on purpose!" Naruto said to himself as he formed a series of hand seals, ending it with the tiger seal.

"Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu!" he cried out, puffing his chest and blew an enormous fireball out of his mouth. The flame momentarily lightened up the interior of the cave, and suddenly all was black.

Naruto stopped to catch his breath. 'This is going to be hard. By the looks of it, the darkness is sucking out some of the chakra I expelled from the fire technique.' He decided the best course of action and that is to walk forward.

He forced his legs to move as he went on towards the unseen path with hopes that he will reach the exit soon.

* * *

"Have you got anything right, Captain?"

Hyuuga Neji gave a grunt in agreement as his Anbu platoon huddled close to him for a briefing. He opened the mission scroll with a swift economic movement and scanned the contents inside. "Seems to me, we're going to an escort mission to the Snow Country. And the person we're escorting is the country's daimyo."

"Snow Country? Isn't that the country Fujikaze Yukie is currently living? Wow, I'm dying to meet her," Ten – Ten gushed, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Sakura smiled at her fellow comrade's reaction. Apparently, she already encountered the Kazahana heiress when they were assigned to escort her to the said country. Yukie – san had a tough nut to crack case and it took quite a long convincing from Naruto to change her views and accept her right to her father's throne.

She smiled. It would be good to see Yukie – san again.

"Hmm, another escort mission? How troublesome can this one get," Nara Shikamaru conceded as he began to formulate the platoon's new battle strategy in his brain. The Godaime placed him in Neji's platoon due to the daimyo's request that his trip home will be hazard – free. He turned to Sakura. "Haruno, you've been there to the Snow Country right? What of its borders?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "The Snow Country is typically a land with snow. But the last time we went there with Yukie – san, we some sort of activated the country's generator found in Rainbow Glaciers. The snow melted and I could say, the country is warm now."

Shikamaru nodded at her reply then turned to his comrade standing on his left. "See? Even if Sakura tells us that that country is warm, you're still not going, right?"

Yamanaka Ino punched his chest rather roughly. "You don't need to repeat it!"

Sakura stifled an urge to giggle as she watched Ino and Shikamaru fought in a battle of wills. A slight rush of wind grazed her cheek and she turned around to see Kakashi walking towards her.

A knot of anxiety settled in her stomach. The images from their last encounter still nagged at her head and she hastily pushed it away. She raised a hand in greeting and he returned it with a nod.

"Kakashi – sensei, our team's going in a mission to the Snow Country," she informed him by way of greeting. He however, remained silent as though he was contemplating something in his mind. And this was troubling Sakura.

"Kakashi – sensei?"

He looked at her. "Hmm?"

She became worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He averted his gaze.

"Are you sure?" She crossed her arms. Normally she didn't want to entertain open – ended questions. Something was bothering her sensei and she was determined to find out the cause of his strange behavior.

Kakashi must've read her mind for he took her by the hand and dragged her away from the platoon. He led her into the Cherry Blossom tree away from prying eyes and thought of what he will say to her. And it was not about the last time.

"Sakura," he began. "I'm not going with you guys to the Snow Country."

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief on what he said. Placing her hands in front of her, she asked in a small voice. "Why?"

He grinned at her. "I need to feed my dogs."

She should've ripped his mask off if she wasn't this concerned. "Are you serious? Kakashi – sensei, I don't believe you! There must be something inside that twisted head of yours that you do not wish to tell me and I demand an explanation right now!" Sakura ranted. Kakashi however just chuckled.

"Just kidding. Actually," he continued, his eyes began to grow stormy. "I'm going someplace else. No need to tell you the details, you'll find out eventually after I get back. But, promise me something." He took her hand in his, staring at her jade green eyes.

She remained quiet. The warmth of Kakashi's hand gave little comfort from the words he was about to say. He used his other hand to caress her cheek, indulging the smoothness of her skin. He leaned close to her ear, so close his warm breath was tickling her.

"Don't think of revenge like 'he' did. It won't do you any good. For the both of you."

He let go of her then walked away from the Cherry Blossom Tree. She however, remained perfectly still. The blossoms drifted slowly by the breeze, a pale pink petal falling on top of her head as tears began to accumulate in her eyes. Her legs began to weaken as she sat back on her heels and cried.

What good would it do if she will take revenge?

Nothing.

But her heart will finally be at peace.

And that's what she craved most.

* * *

He was almost there. He could feel it. But why is it drifting away?

Naruto grunted in exhaustion as he continued walking for hours and frankly, he couldn't even tell what has become of the outside world. Was it already nighttime? Or dawn?

And he was also getting hungry. The cave was like an endless tunnel and Naruto was getting uneasy. Does this cave have a way out at all? If not, then he'll have to take matters up into his own hands.

He decided to stop and hunched down on the ground. He began to think. No jutsus, no chakra, not even the use of his senses. He was completely stripped of his defenses by this annoying darkness. He opened his backpack and began to feel something long and hard. He pulled it out and began to feel what it is.

It was the scroll that will complete his mission.

He fumbled at it for a moment then an idea lit inside his head. What if he opens it?

"E – eh, if I opened this what if it has some booby traps strapped to it? Like the ones in the Chuunin Exam? But I'm kinda desperate here!" Naruto wailed as he waved the scroll in exasperation. The darkness didn't even bother to answer him even the eerie voices that he heard.

His blue eyes narrowed down as he decided to open the scroll. He grabbed one end of it then slightly pulled its flap revealing the inside. Realizing he was slow, he closed his eyes and with one movement, yanked the scroll open.

He could have sworn he felt something crack and when he opened his eyes, bright light engulfed the whole cave, swallowing the darkness whole. He gazed at awe at the scene before him. The cave was some sort of an underground tunnel with ornaments intrinsically adorning the insides.

"I feel like I'm in some kind of an underground temple or something," he said to himself as he rolled the scroll back and stuffed it inside his backpack. The scroll was some sort of a key that opens the direction to where the Shidareyanagi Mountain is. He grinned like a fool as he finally spotted the exit.

Without wasting anymore time, he gathered chakra into his feet and ran towards the end of the cave. He could feel that his mission is about to end.

…………

Obito stared at the mouth of the cave Naruto had entered. He had a gut feeling that the ninja brat from Konoha must've defeated the eternal darkness. A thin grim line went past his lips. 'So he'd done it.'

He decided to catch up to Naruto when he felt a familiar presence behind him. A smirk crept up his face as he recognized the person's aura that was seemingly after Naruto, of course.

"Kakashi…"

It would be a one heck of a reunion.

* * *

His sandals produced a crunching sound on the ground but he was too damn excited to even notice it. He heaved every breath that his lungs could allow as he looked at the mountain looming majestically over the sky.

Shidareyanagi.

Naruto let out a whoop as he ran towards the top, thanking that his stamina was still intact. He never exerted effort while he was inside the cave anyway. As he came near at the base of the mountain, he could see lots of lush green weeping willows decorate the mountain's path.

"Looks like Obito – san is right. I'm really here," Naruto said to himself as he scrutinized his surroundings. It's as if he had discovered a forbidden paradise, he even saw a pond in his way. As he trudged down the rocky path miles by miles, he began to contemplate what would happen next after his mission.

"Finally, after all of this, I'm going home to Konoha and eat lots of ramen at Ichiraku! Then, I'm going to tell Konohamaru about this mission. Boy will he be surprised," he grinned as he walked the last few steps to the top. Suddenly, a flash of memories entered his mind and he stopped.

_Maybe by luck, I could ask Sakura – chan out… _

He smiled sadly at his thoughts as he saw an altar for something in the center of the mountain's peak. He walked near it and saw something peculiar in the altar. Sweat fell down from his forehead.

"How come there is a sign of the Hidden Leaf carved in its center?" he asked himself as he looked over the altar again and again. He ran his fingers along the symbol and then he gasped.

Under the Konoha Leaf Symbol was a spiral etched in the center of it. Naruto rubbed his eyes, he couldn't believe what he is seeing. "There is a spiral here, my family crest! Wha…what is going on?" He glared at the entire place. "What the heck is this place!"

He decided that in order to find out what the truth, he rummaged inside his bag and pulled out the ancient scroll. He pulled the flap of the scroll when he realized something.

It won't open.

'Damn it! What now?' Naruto thought angrily as he pried the scroll open. After minutes of cussing with the scroll he threw it into the ground impatiently. "Damn scroll!"

He was already close in succeeding the mission. He was already close in finding the truth of his crest's connection to the altar he was facing. Glimpsing at the scroll, he winced as he began to pick it up and examine it closely.

"What is this?" Naruto said aloud as he looked at the edges of the scroll. There were spots of red stains surrounding it. Blood. But what's a blood got to do with it? Suddenly, an idea popped inside his head.

"I know!"

Placing the scroll in the center of the altar, he pulled a kunai from his back pocket and without hesitation, slashed his forearm with one quick stroke. He bit his lip from wincing as crimson blood flowed from his wound into the ground. He dipped his finger in the cut and grasped the scroll with his other hand; he smeared blood on its edges. When he tried to pry the scroll open, to his surprise his idea worked.

He then smeared his blood on the blank insides of the scroll and performed hand seals. "Kai!" he ordered and the scroll began to reveal its message obviously written in blood. Naruto stared at the message within it then his blue eyes widened when he saw a bit of smoke rising from the scroll.

"It's burning!" Naruto yelped as he watched it burst into flames and covered the entire altar with thick white smoke. He was still speechless from what was happening that he didn't notice something coming out from the scroll.

* * *

Kakashi leapt from one tree branch to another as he silently prayed that Naruto is still all right. He had a bad feeling about his mission to Shidareyanagi and if he didn't arrive on time, it will be all over.

He reached the cave where Naruto had passed before reaching the mountain. Sweat beaded his forehead as he stared at the darkness inside. "Did…he go there by his own?" he suddenly asked himself.

"I know you'd come sooner or later, Hatake Kakashi."

He whirled around to see the black – clad figure that Naruto met before in town. He grabbed a kunai from his leg holster and held it in front of him. "Who are you?"

The figure gave a small laugh. "It's been a long time, Kakashi. I never thought I would finally see you again."

'Now this was something,' Kakashi smugly thought. This weirdo is trying to get familiar with him. He stood in his fighting stance as he glared at the stranger. "I don't know who you are but I want to ask something from you."

"Is it about Uzumaki Naruto – san?" the stranger supplied.

Kakashi's uncovered eye widened at what he heard. How did he know about Naruto. He gritted his teeth. "So you knew about him. Where is he?"

"I don't know."

Now he was getting furious. "Where is he? If you're not going to tell me where he is I'll…"

The stranger gave a dismissive wave as he took his own kunai. "You'll kill me? Very impressive. The times have changed don't you think, Kakashi – kun?"

"Enough talk! I'll get the information I want from you whether you like it or not," Kakashi roared as he charged towards the stranger.

* * *

The smoke was beginning to clear out and Naruto could finally see the altar. There was a sudden feeling of coldness in his spine as he focused his gaze on the altar closely.

Someone is there.

He stood up from where he fell due to surprise and edged closer towards the altar. The nearer he got, the feeling of dread began to form inside his body. The moment he stopped he could have sworn he was dreaming.

It was a young man, about in its twenties, sitting nonchalantly on top of the altar. He was wearing a jounin uniform with a white robe decorated with red designs shaped like flames. He was wearing a forehead protector and his hair the color of the bright sun with fringes in the sides of his ears. He seemed to have taken notice of Naruto for he turned around and smiled coyly.

Naruto was flabbergasted at the sight before him. "I can't believe it…who are you? Am I…am I seeing myself?" he said in disbelief. The person chuckled as he stood up from where he sat and scrutinized his environment. He stretched his arms as if he had gone by a long sleep.

"Hmm…am I in Shidareyanagi?" the person asked. He stared again at Naruto who was still stunned. "I see. So you're the one eh?" He picked up the charred remains of the scroll and smirked. Gathering chakra from his hand, he burned the rest of the scroll until nothing remained.

Naruto was able to pull himself together. Glaring at the stranger before him, he spoke, "Who the hell are you? And why did you burn that scroll? I need that to complete my mission and come back to Konoha!"

Konoha. Suddenly, a flash of memories washed over the stranger's face as he closed his eyes and tried to remember the events that happened before until now. His brow furrowed as began to recall everything…every single piece of his memory…

…………

_There was chaos everywhere. A legendary demon fox that appears once in a decade is attacking his beloved village. His friends and family were either hurt or dead and many innocent lives were taken in one swoop. He was still on the peak of his position, and he was also expecting a very happy miracle in his life._

"_Hokage – sama! It's terrible; the demon fox is destroying our village! The jounins assigned in the area are being wiped out. If we don't act now, more will get hurt!" _

He winced at his comrade's words for he knew where his options would lie. He wanted to stay and wait for his precious happiness to arrive or go and fight the demon fox that was wreaking havoc in his beloved Konoha. His fist clenched as he realized which weighs heavily. He turned to his comrade and ordered him to stay in his place. He then set foot outside of the white walls of the hospital as he went to help defeat the legendary monster.

_Little did he know that the sacrifice he made was at the cost of his life…_

…………

"I see…now I remember," he said as he stared at Naruto in front of him. His blue eyes, the same as Naruto's gleamed over in familiarity as he recognized who was in front of him. He wanted to reach out and hug him but he stopped himself. Now wasn't the time.

Naruto was here with a purpose. And he, once a young man dreaming of the position he had before, is now going to judge Naruto's worth as a shinobi.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he began as he saw Naruto's eyes widen a little. "I never realized it has been so long since I ever got to see you." He could see the younger man's expression twisted in confusion. "You must be wondering why I knew you huh?"

"What the hell? How am I supposed to know, you genjutsu freak! You suddenly came out of the scroll then you know my name? I'm giving you 5 seconds to tell me who you are or I'll rip you apart," Naruto ranted.

"Geez, I'm hurt. I was once known as the most popular guy in Konoha and now I'm not even remembered by a kid," the stranger replied in a hurtful tone. He walked purposely towards Naruto. He pointed his finger at Naruto and conjuring up a small amount of chakra hit Naruto at his stomach. He flew back a few metres and suddenly sat up in astonishment then winced at the spot where the stranger hit him. He pulled his jacket and shirt up and gasped when he saw the four season seal clearly visible.

"Teme, why did you do that?" he snapped as he saw the stranger let out a smirk. He stood up and glared at him. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Pay? Why am I going to pay?" the stranger laughed. "If it weren't for me, Konoha would cease to exist by that demon fox sealed in your belly. If it weren't for me you will never achieve the strength that you're possessing now. If it weren't for me, you will never have existed in this world."

Naruto was getting irked. "Just tell me who you are!" Suddenly, there was an odd pit of feeling rising from his belly. Something flaring up inside him as he tried to understand who was this guy that's making a bad entrance in his life.

_What do you want in life, Naruto?_

_I want to become the number one ninja in Konoha! I want to be acknowledged by everyone, and someday, I'm going to be the strongest just like the hero who saved us!"_

Cold sweat trickled in his spine as he finally recognized the person in front of him. It was just to damn good to be true. Never in his wildest dreams would he be ever to see him face to face.

_The hero who saved Konoha from the Legendary Nine – tailed Demon Fox…_

_The one who sealed the Kyuubi inside his belly…_

_The one he has admired all throughout his life…_

_The Yondaime no Hokage.

* * *

_

**Author's Note**: There you have it! The most awaiting conflict in Naruto's mission. Next stop will be the face – off between Kakashi and Obito. More will come soon just keep sending reviews, suggestions and complaints if you want heeheehee! I might be out for a little while due to schoolwork but I'll be back again! I wantto improve my story for the readers' interests and for the previous reviews, Arigatou! Ja! >


	8. Bloodlines

IZOU

Part I: The Prelude of the Concluding War

Chapter Seven: Bloodlines

* * *

"No way…" Naruto mouthed over and over again to himself as he stared at the person in front of him. The sun shone brightly above them, its light spilling over the Fourth's body, which was absolutely realistic in the naked eye. And he was grinning with familiarity at him. Sweat beaded his forehead as he remembered his words inside his head.

He was the one who saved Konoha from the Ninetails seventeen years ago…

He was the one who sealed the Legendary Demon Fox inside his belly…

He was the one he had wanted to meet and to catch up with.

He was…well, his hero.

And he was damn smiling pretty at him and this made him nervous.

Naruto shook his head to clear himself of any disturbing thoughts as he glared at the Fourth. He's already dead anyways and he had a mission to finish. He moved his hand to grab a kunai from his leg holster when the Fourth looked at him keenly. He moved the kunai in front of him. "Can you explain to me why are you here? You're supposed to be dead."

The Fourth gave a laugh. "Tsk. Tsk. Always straight to the point eh, Naruto? It isn't my fault that I'm here. After all, who opened the scroll with a blood pact? The ancient scroll you brought cannot be opened by any other person unless by blood. Your blood." His blue eyes darkened humorlessly as he stared at Naruto who was frozen on his spot. The hand that was clutching the kunai trembled slightly as Naruto could not believe what his eyes and ears perceived. No way the Fourth was real!

"I…I did it? You appeared by the means of a **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**? And by my blood? Why my blood?" he asked in disbelief. The Fourth nodded simply. But why him? And why did Tsunade – bachan warned him that this mission will be of life and death? There are numerous questions that are flanked in Naruto's brain but he was too tongue – tied to ask. But the Fourth said that he was the one who summoned him by the use of his own blood. He almost banged his head with his kunai. He wanted to pretend that this was a dream and he desperately wished he would wake up right about NOW.

The Fourth recognized Naruto's uncertainty so he sighed and decided to speak out. "I know what you're thinking. You must be confused why I was summoned up by means of **Kuchiyose** using your blood right?" When Naruto nodded, he smiled. "Then I would be happy to explain to you everything, Naruto. Everything since from the day you were born."

* * *

Kakashi glared at the black – clad stranger who managed to wound him with a poisonous **senbon**. He grabbed his left shoulder as he winced from the pain, and marveled at the fighting prowess his enemy was showing him. This guy was ten, no hundred times stronger and it sickened Kakashi that this guy might be able to defeat him. He was afraid that he couldn't reach Naruto in time.

He sighed as he lifted his hand to grasp the forehead protector covering his left eye. "I guess I have no choice but to use this."

Obito didn't move from his position as he watched Kakashi remove his forehead protector from his eye and was not taken aback when he saw a red, swirling eye with black commas surrounding the pupil. He smirked as he gripped his **senbon** tight. 'He's now planning to use the Sharingan this early, huh?'

Kakashi formed handseals and the familiar spark of blue chakra come out of his hand. His Sharingan swirled in a cyclical pattern as he glared at his enemy who was somewhat unnerved after seeing his jutsu. " Even though I don't know who you are, I'm sorry but I have to defeat you to get to Naruto. He is in grave danger."

Obito didn't move from his position. He only leered at Kakashi who was becoming impatient. "Naruto – san is not in danger. Are you saying that he should be denied of what is rightfully his?" When he saw Kakashi's expression gave nothing away, he continued, "He is of rightful age now, it would be heart wrenching if he doesn't fight for his own worth. The master won't be pleased."

Kakashi became perplexed. What the hell is this man talking about? "What do you mean 'Master'?" His Raikiri glowed in anger as he charged at Obito who deflected his jutsu with his senbon. To Kakashi's utmost surprise, the senbon used by the enemy was able to withstand his famous Lightning Edge, which can split a huge tree in less than a second. He could feel huge amounts of chakra oozing out from the thin acupuncture needle; sweat dampened his forehead as he came upon a realization. This guy was strong.

* * *

Naruto was still stunned at the Fourth's words. What does the Fourth know about him? Well, oh sure he was the one who sealed the Nine – tailed demon fox in his belly all right. But, there's a nagging part in his mind that was determined to find out the truth. Somehow, he hoped, he will find out the real reason why he was suddenly left alone in abandonment since he was born, and being loathed by the villagers just because he became a human sacrifice for the **Kyuubi** who dreadfully attacked the Hidden Leaf village 17 years ago.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Well, he should be demanding answers now. He looked at the Fourth Hokage straight in the eyes and stated, "All right. Go and start explaining how in the hell you ended up here and freaking me out."

The Yondaime's eyebrow twitched. "Such an arrogant brat. Is that what you've learned from Kakashi? Tsk, tsk, if I were alive, I'd give you some mighty hard spanking."

Naruto flailed his arms wildly in the air, impatience getting the best of him. "We're not getting anywhere! Go straight to the point you – already – dead – geezer!" He threw his kunai at him, and he sweat dropped when the Fourth effortlessly catch the kunai with his thumb and forefinger. The Yondaime's blue eyes gleamed with a solemn look as he regarded his legacy with a guarded expression. _'Time to start the explanations'_, he thought smugly. He moved towards the altar and proceeded to sit on it, one leg dangled from its edge while the other propped under his chin.

The Fourth drew a deep breath first then stared at him as though reminiscing certain memories that were aroused by looking at Naruto. "As I said before, the **key** to opening the ancient scroll that you've brought is to perform the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** with the use of your own **blood**. You see, Naruto, everything around you, you being here, me being here, it all serves a purpose. After I finally sealed the Kyuubi into your belly and before the Shinigami claimed my life, I placed a portion of my soul in a scroll and sealed it by means of the Kuchiyose and using your blood as the key." Seeing Naruto's eyes widened, he grinned. "I put the ancient scroll under Sandaime's care and when he died, passed on to Tsunade – hime waiting for the time you are old enough and capable to do your missions effectively."

Naruto glared at him. "You mean to tell me, Sandaime – Ojichan and Tsunade – Obachan knew all of this all along?" He tightened his already curled first a bit more. "Don't tell me that Ero – Sannin and Kakashi - sensei also took part in this charade!"

The Fourth gave a sigh. "Well, Jiraiya was my sensei while Kakashi was my student. Both of them knew the Kyuubi was sealed within your body by my doing. The Third decided to put you under Kakashi's wing in order for you to have room for improvement, especially when working in a team. Heh, I know for your age, you're a show off when it comes to proving your strength towards others." _Just like Kakashi and Obito_, he inwardly thought. He stared at Naruto's eyes in search of any objection and found none. He continued.

"As for Jiraiya – sensei, he returned just in time to Konoha to find you training hard for the Final Stage of the Chuunin Exam. He gave you a little something didn't he? Actually, it really came from me but as you can see, I'm already dead. The dead don't bring gifts to the living, right?"

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He crossed his arms. Oh yeah, he suddenly remembered that the Perverted Hermit was the Fourth Hokage's teacher. Ero – Sannin told him himself. And the first time he met him was in the Hot Spring District where he caught him peeping in the Women's Bathing Area. And gift? What gift? Jiraiya was a sleazy, conniving _sukebe _who did nothing in helping him train for the Third Stage of the Chuunin Exam. Except when sneaking a quick look at countless ladies for his data gathering purposes. Wait a second, **gift**?

…………

"_I'm going to teach you a little something that will be useful in molding the red chakra inside your body. It will give you certain strength that will aid you in times of great danger. However, in order to attain it, you must have a near - death experience in order to fully use this jutsu."_

"_What is the jutsu called, Ero – Sannin?"_

"_Oh that? It's called the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**! You forge a contract with some of the nature's beasts that will help you in defeating enemies. It will give you a lot of immense strength once you call them up in battle."_

"_Sugoi! Let's start the training!"_

…………

Naruto's eyes blinked in realization. "You mean to tell me that Ero – Sannin taught me the Kuchiyose no Jutsu to utilize the red chakra in my body? You mean that me summoning the **Gama Oyabun **was also your idea?"

The Fourth gave a low laugh. "Of course it was."

Naruto's fists tightened, fingers dug in the soft flesh of his palm, dripping blood that it spilled on the ground. Damn this guy, was he just using him to release his soul from the scroll? And also, involving the perverted Sannin whom he trusted with his life along with his masked sensei? Just what the heck was this guy getting at? But, it would still be useless to ponder if he wasn't able to grasp everything unless the Fourth explained all of it.

"Okay, I'm beginning to understand what you're saying. You're telling me that Gama Oyabun was a present from you to me." He shook his head to rid him of unnecessary thoughts. "Then explain to me why you chose me to be the Kyuubi's vessel." When the Fourth didn't respond, he moved closer to him. "Answer me!" he demanded.

The Fourth looked back in the horizon, watching the sky turn from bright blue to murky gray. A storm was fast approaching, and it would be a bad hindrance to their approaching dispute. He ran a hand through his sunny – yellow hair as he looked at Naruto who was demanding answers. He sighed. He would hate him soon.

…………

Crack! The sound of a tree splitting alarmed Obito that Kakashi was nearby. He was tailing him. He whipped out a few of his senbons and threw it at Kakashi's way. The masked ninja gracefully dodged the needles with the stealth of a cat as he pounced on his prey. His blue Raikiri still glowed with madness as he watched Obito duck for safety in the nearby woods. He bit the inside of his cheek as he leaped on a tree branch and sprinted after the black clad stranger who was scurrying deeper and deeper inside the woods.

Obito reached the exit of the woods, his black cloak flapping against the wind. A sardonic smile appeared on his face as he watched the slowly darkening sky. 'I guess playing games is now over.'

"**Playing games** is now over."

He didn't look back as he heard Kakashi's voice behind him. 'He read my mind,' he thought and chuckled throatily as he turned to face him. "**Games**? Who's playing games?" he asked innocently. Kakashi's eyes went dark with annoyance at his sordid humor. His Raikiri was still glowing but the blue chakra conjured out of it was full of menace. He spat out at him. "You're a sick person to begin with."

Obito wagged a finger at him. "Bad move Kakashi – kun. And here I thought you were a ninja bound by the rules and not thinking twice when attacking the enemy. After all, you're the one who said that those who don't follow the rules are called trash."

Kakashi went pale as he remembered those fateful words. Those were the same words that he told Obito when their teammate Rin was kidnapped by the enemy during the war. Kakashi was determined to finish the mission without any obstacles but Obito stepped in his way, and stopped him from making a huge mistake: **Abandoning his teammates. **His fist holding the Raikiri clenched. Because of his ignorance, his only friend saved them at the cost of his life. He gave his left eye to Kakashi as a present, an important memento that they would never be apart.

Suddenly, his left eye throbbed painfully. He closed it for a while then opened his eyes again. There was still the presence of rebounding pain and Kakashi grimaced as he swept his hand up to clutch his left eye. _'What…what's happening? Why does my eye hurt so much?'_ he angrily thought as he glared one – eyed at the person in front of him. _'Why does he know everything about Naruto and me? And why does he know the words I spoke to Obito when we had **that** mission together?'_

Damn it, he was already furious. "Just who the heck are you? How did you know my name? What do you want with Naruto?" He sauntered towards his enemy, resentment clearly evident on his features. Obito didn't make a step back or made a move to run away as Kakashi was a mere centimeter away from him. He didn't make a flinching sound when the Raikiri grazed his left shoulder, blood oozing from the Lightning Edge. Kakashi was breathing heavily now; if he decided to give up here then it's all over.

"Tell me your name." When Obito didn't answer, he grabbed his collar and shook him violently. "Tell me!"

The black cloak fell from his shoulders and Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise and mortification. He staggered back, his Raikiri slowly ebbing away as his mismatched eyes focused numbly at the person in front of him. Though the other half of his face and body were covered with bandages, he still wore that same carefree expression but full of smugness.

"No…but you're dead…how did that happen?" Kakashi croaked as he struggled to maintain his composure. No, was he just imagining things? But this was far too surreal to be called true! Now everything made sense.

The past years of pain had suddenly come back to him as recollections flashed inside his brain as he finally recognized the person in front of him. The stranger smirked back at him, an uncovered black eye slowly swirling into red, the same eyes as his.

"You're **alive**…Obito…"

* * *

"I chose your body to be the Kyuubi's vessel in order for you to utilize its power. The Nine – tailed Demon Fox only appears once in a decade. Who wouldn't want to have a power as great as that?" The Yondaime explained, ending it with a question. Naruto only shrugged, his shoulders full of contempt.

"No one," he answered curtly.

Yondaime sighed. "If I haven't done what I did, more lives will suffer and homes will be destroyed. It was a big sacrifice in my part as Hokage. To prioritize others before myself is a well-known principle as the Leaf's support. Without me, the Sandaime and all the previous Hokages, Konoha would cease to exist." He turned to Naruto. "Surely you understand that don't you, Naruto?"

Naruto reluctantly nodded as a "yes" but his mouth was set in a grim line. This man…he was the one who put him into a desolate existence, one that he didn't even asked. If it weren't for the Yondaime no Hokage, everyone in the village wouldn't treat him like a pest. He didn't understand why they loathed him. He didn't even have a clue on who his parents were. It was as if he suddenly sprouted into the surface of the earth like an onion bulb.

He, by no means, understand what Sasuke and Sakura had felt – he never knew the excruciating agony Sasuke had experienced when his own brother butchered his entire clan until he showed him. As for Sakura, he never understood the feeling of being loved and protected until she showed him. They were the ones who opened up his eyes to the reality of things – things that he never experienced in his entire life ever since he was a child. He silently thanked them for being a part of his makeshift family, even when the one person whom he treated dearly as a brother now an enemy cruelly destroyed it.

"May I ask you something?" he blurted out of the blue. The Fourth regarded him with an approving look. He had been aching to ask this question within his mind for so many years and now, it was his chance to find out the missing piece of his life. His fists uncurled as he took in a deep breath and stared at the Fourth straight in the eye. "Do you know my parents? Surely you have a clue on who they are."

The Fourth was taken aback by his question. "Why do you want to know them all of a sudden?"

Blue eyes clashed with his. "I want to know more about myself. Is that bad?"

'_It could kill you'_, the Fourth sadly thought. Actually, he never anticipated Naruto's query of his identity. He never envisioned Naruto holding onto his grasp for many years of acquiring knowledge about his existence. _'It must've irked him when he found out that he was suddenly brought into the world with no mother and father…'_

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

"Your parents…are dead."

"I know that."

"Then why aren't you satisfied?"

Naruto clenched his teeth together to stop himself from hitting the Fourth. "I want to know who I am! Is that bad?"

Yondaime shook his head. "It will bring you pain."

Angry blue eyes met calm ones. "And just who are you to meddle with my life? You're nothing but a dead guy who's haunting a live one like me! And who're you to stop me from finding out my true identity?" He became enraged when the Fourth refused to budge. "So? Aren't you going to tell me?" Naruto grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around and was surprised to see his expression full of hurt and longing.

Yondaime glared at him with the look of angst and depression. The shoulders were hunched and eyes downcast. He shoved his shoulder away from Naruto's grasp and walked a few steps away from him. He ran a hand through his unruly blond hair and stared at the darkening sky. He heard a flash of lightning and the sound of thunder. He looked back at his estranged protégé.

"You're wrong to think that I would deny you of your own heritage," he snapped back to Naruto's statement. "Even though your actions are rash, I will still not beat you up to pieces but now you provoked me…" He sat back down on the altar and heaved a wistful sigh. "I met your mother at the day of my inauguration ceremony as the Fourth Hokage. She was not a shinobi, mind you, but she was very well – known in Konoha because of her kindheartedness." He smirked as he saw Naruto's eyes widened. _He looks just like her when he does that…_

"My mother was not a shinobi?" Naruto croaked out in awe. "Then how did you know my mother?"

Yondaime shrugged. "A mere acquaintance."

The fox ninja's brow raised in suspicion. "Oh really? Then why do you know so much of my mother?"

The deceased Hokage huffed in annoyance. "You asked me to tell you about your mother and now you wanted to find out why I knew her? Geez, will you cut me some slack? I just got back from the dead." When Naruto managed to restrain himself, the Fourth gave a cough then continued.

"So where am I? Oh yeah, your mother was a sweet young woman. Her smile was enough to melt the snow in the Snow Country and she was like a desert flower only found in the Country of Sand." The Fourth's eyes narrowed. "Every bachelor in Konoha wished that they would have her hand in marriage." He crossed his arms. "And after the next couple of months, the last time I heard was that she was married to a bastard."

Naruto twitched. "A bastard! What do you mean by that?"

The Fourth shrugged. "Beats me. He made her cry all the time. He always goes to missions and leaves her alone in their house. It seemed like his priorities were set on his job as a shinobi while leaving his poor pregnant wife in taking care of herself even when she was in dire need of him."

Naruto snorted. "A total bastard indeed. Seems more like a moron, I must say."

Yeah. A moron… 

…………

_It was a stormy winter in the Hidden Village. Snowflakes drizzled the night sky, decorating the darkness with tiny white sparkles. A woman of twenty years of age looked at the falling snow from the window she was reclining on. Her fingers touched the cool glass for a few minutes and left a small imprint. She stole a glance at her husband who was buttoning up his shirt. She heaved a calming breath as she ambled towards him._

"_Anata, why should you go? We're in the middle of the winter! There are people capable enough to do the job on their own. Can't you let someone else go with you?"_

"_There's no one else. I'm the Hokage and I'm the support that will hold all of Konoha together. Without me, what will become of our children's future?"_

_His wife sat on the bed gingerly, one hand behind her back, supporting it while the other on her very pregnant abdomen. Tears sprang forth from her eyes as glared at her husband who was already dressed to kill. She sighed sadly as she averted her gaze from him and into the ceiling. She caressed the bulge in her belly._

"_Sometimes I wondered… what if you and I were only ordinary humans with a decent job, a decent home and a decent living? All my life, I never wanted my child to experience all the hardships of being a shinobi."_

_Her husband returned her gaze steadily. "He will become a great shinobi. He will make us proud someday, Anata."_

_She flinched. It was always about being an excellent shinobi. Oh sure, who cares if her first – born would grow up someday to be a shinobi and kill lots of people for their village? Who cares if one day she will find her child lying in the pool of his own blood while doing a mission for the village? Who cares about her feelings as a mother at all?_

_She felt a hand squeezed her shoulder and she looked up to see her husband's worried expression. He skidded next to her side and wrapped his arms around her. He placed one hand flat on her abdomen. "I promise you that I will protect you and our child. No matter what happens, I won't let you cry anymore."_

_She smiled at his words and snuggled closer to him. His hand went up and caressed her hair, whispering a soothing song he once sang to her when they first admitted their love for each other. It was about unending happiness…_

…………

'_You are the one that ties the two bonds together. You are her only memory, the one that her blood and mine intermingle together in that body of yours. My bloodline… My…' _

Yondaime shrugged his thoughts away and the memory he suddenly reminisced and faced Naruto. He gave a sound of world – weariness and decided to carry on with the rest of the story. "Your mother died giving birth to you and at the same time, the Kyuubi attacked the hidden village." He watched his expression turned from aghast to somber. "Your dad also died from fighting the Demon Fox."

Naruto wavered back. "No…it can't be…"

"Now that you know everything…are you still going to push on finding out your true identity? I already warned you before that it could kill you, yet you didn't listened. What's gotten into kids these days," the Fourth shrugged then his blue eyes grew serious. He formed a series of hand seals ending it with the seal of the tiger.

"**Katon: Gamayo Emudan no Jutsu!**"

Huge angry flames burst from the Hokage's mouth as he aimed it towards Naruto. The young Kyuubi heir managed to evade the surprise attack yet the blaze managed to sear a small portion of his robe. He stared wide-eyed at the Fourth. "What the hell?"

"There was something…that your father have been willing to give you before he died," the Fourth stated as he saw Naruto's eyes expand much bigger than its usual size. He smirked. This will be fun.

Naruto steadied himself. "What do you mean by that, dead freak?"

Instead of answering, the Yondaime summoned a water technique and Naruto was pummeled with large amounts of water shaped like bullets. He sputtered water from his mouth as he became confused with the deceased Hokage's actions.

"Your father…he told me, that when the time comes and you're ready to take your vows as a shinobi, he will give you a gift as a sign of your coming of age," he continued as he performed another hand seal and Naruto, still stunned to realize his attacks was encased in a large bubble of water – the one Zabuza used on Kakashi when they escorted Tazuna to the Water Country.

Naruto struggled to calm himself but the strong current of water was unstoppable. He was beginning to choke. 'Can't…breathe…'

The Yondaime gave an evil look. "He told me… 'If my son is worthy enough of his responsibility as a shinobi, I will bestow upon him what is rightfully his and the one we deprived of him long ago.' Do you know what that means, Naruto – kun?"

"I – Insolent cad," Naruto sputtered out, his breaths harsh. "And what would that be?"

Yondaime shrugged nonchalantly. "It's nothing. Your** legacy**, I guess."

"My what?"

"Your **legacy**," the Fourth stated, using up more chakra to swirl the water surrounding Naruto making his breathing difficult. "The legacy you've been craving for years ever since you were born. The legacy that you've been deprived from by those who shunned you and called you a disaster. The legacy that will prove your existence in this world."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. _What the heck is this dead guy talking about?_

"If w – what you said is true…" he choked out and Yondaime glanced at him. "What will I – I do in order to attain it?"

The Yondaime said nothing only to choke Naruto more with the currents. "You'll have to die by my hand in order to get it."

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's been a long time since I updated this fic! Well, the story still centered on Naruto but hey, he's the main character! And well, I made the Yondaime evil on this chapter (there's a reason!). Next Chapter will be a lot better. Anyways, thank you for reading this fic. I appreciate all the previous reviews and arigatou! Ja!


	9. Yondaime Isan

IZOU

Part One: The Prelude to the Concluding War

Chapter 8: Yondaime Isan

* * *

"You'll have to die by my hand in order to get it."

_Is this the end? Am I going to die?_

_Will I ever see Konoha again? Will I ever set foot on Ichiraku and taste those delicious ramen the Ojisan makes? Will I still see my good friends in Konoha, especially the Ero – Sannin and the Old Lady? Will I still see Kakashi – sensei and Sakura – chan again?_

_Will I see that unlawful good – for – nothing bastard even if that's the most spiteful thing I would ever do?_

_The most important part is… will I ever fulfill the long-term goal I set upon myself many years ago…?_

_Will I ever…will I ever become a Hokage at all?

* * *

_

Crash!

"Hinata – sama, is everything alright? We heard a loud crash!"

Hinata stared wordlessly at the blue and white china plate that she was clutching before, and now, laying into pieces on the floor. She started to shake her head. Turning to her servant, she let out a small smile. "Everything is alright. I accidentally dropped the porcelain on my way back. I'm terribly sorry, Aki – chan."

Her loyal handmaid bowed her head in respect. "No, Hinata – sama. I should be the one to apologize. I will see to the mess right away."

The Hyuuga heiress nodded her head in agreement and watched her servant scurry off to find some cleaning materials for the broken china. An odd knot of uneasiness began to form inside her stomach and she could not comprehend on what it was.

"Something is terribly wrong. This hasn't happen to me before. Unless," she mused as memories flashed across her mind. Suddenly, she was in a dreadful pain. Lying crumpled on the ground and clutching her chest, she struggled to breathe in and out of her lungs, too aghast in finding out what was the cause of her sudden breakdown. Struggling to stand up, she held on to the iron rails of the Hyuuga patio and forced herself up.

"Wha – what was that all about? This feeling…it's excruciating, as if I could sense and feel someone's pain from afar," Hinata rasped out as she successfully brought bouts of air into her lungs.

"Am I getting sick?" she asked to the empty air.

Instead of answering, the breeze brought constant chills to her spine; the wind blew softly and caressed her indigo tresses. Suddenly realizing something, her glassy eyes were fixed on the azure sky as she felt a huge knot forming inside her stomach.

"Is it…you, Naruto?"

* * *

The Fifth Hokage stopped from walking. Something was not right. Her amber eyes fleeted upwards to the Hokage Monument. They stopped on the head of the Fourth. "Perhaps," she said to herself. "Naruto had finally encountered his own bequest."

"Hokage – sama!"

Tsunade whirled around to see Genma running towards her. He instantly fell down to his knees as a sign of respect. She accepted his courtesy with a brief nod. Genma brought his chin up to face her saying, "Hokage – sama, Hatake Kakashi had disappeared and didn't show up for his mission. The Anbu Captain Hyuuga Neji reported so, after finding out he wasn't present in their party."

"Nani? And did you find out which way he ran off to?" she asked in a rage. Genma swallowed.

"To Shidareyanagi, Godaime – sama. He followed Uzumaki Naruto to Shidareyanagi," he answered.

Tsunade gritted her teeth so hard that even Genma could hear the grinding sound. 'Damn, that idiot!' she thought angrily as she slammed her fist against a tree. It easily split into two. What was Kakashi thinking? Doesn't he know that this was Naruto's one in a lifetime chance to know his true self? But, no matter what, she still had faith on the Kyuubi vessel. Kakashi would not interfere. It would soon be over.

"Do you have any orders regarding the matter with Kakashi, Godaime – sama?" Genma finally asked.

The blonde Hokage shook her head. "None at all, Genma. Let him do what he wants to do. As soon as he gets back together with Naruto, he'll have a reprimand for deserting his mission."

"As you wish." With that, he disappeared in a flurry of smoke. Tsunade is once left alone with the memories of the previous Hokages. She returned her gaze back to the Fourth's memorial. "Yondaime – sama, what is your true intention? Why does it have to be this way?"

A small sound rushed to her sensitive ears and Tsunade turned again and is surprised on who she saw. She allowed a small to brighten her features. "I didn't expect you to be here, Hyuuga Hinata."

The young Hyuuga heiress squeaked in surprise. "I – I just want t- to ask you a few questions, Godaime – sama."

This better be good. "What is it?"

Hinata laced her fingers nervously. "I – It's about pain, Godaime – sama."

Tsunade's well – shaped brow arched. "Go on."

"Hai." Hinata drew in a deep breath. "Earlier, I was in pain. It was slow and excruciating, nothing I ever felt before. I used some medical jutsus that Sakura – san taught me but none helped in identifying the cause of the pain. Can you…can you tell me, Godaime – sama?"

"Exactly where did this pain occur?" The Fifth asked.

Hinata pointed to the space where her heart thumped rapidly. "Right here. Somehow, the pain had subsided, but its after effects still remained. I don't understand what's happening to me."

That could only mean one thing. "Hinata, what you're feeling cannot be resolved by medical expertise. It is not physiological. You're feeling pain, yes, but you're not bleeding outside. It is more of your intracellular self."

Hinata was puzzled. "What do you mean by that, Tsunade – sama? Are you saying that this pain I'm feeling…is incurable?"

Tsunade smiled. It was too early or the young heiress to understand. "Hinata, when you told me of the pain and where it happened, it means that you have some sort of an emotional bond that was formed long ago with a certain someone. To put it simply, if that person is in pain, you're also in pain. If that person bleeds, you bleed. Although this occurrence is not superficial, you have a special person that you value more than your life."

Hinata's glassy eyes widened at the Fifth's words. "I have a special person that I value more than my life?"

The legendary Sannin nodded. "That's right."

The young girl clutched her chest. So it wasn't a disease at all. That means…she was terribly worried about Naruto. Even if she can't speak it out loud, deep in her heart, she could feel every ounce of suffering that he endured over the past few years. Needless to say, she unwittingly became his vessel in bearing his worldly problems. And currently, he's now in pain. And she was also experiencing the same thing. She flinched awkwardly when she felt the Hokage placed her hand on top of her shoulder.

"You're really worried about that idiotic brat aren't you, young Hyuuga?" the Fifth simply asked. Hinata involuntarily blushed at her question. Well, she can't lie in front of the Hokage so she simply nodded.

A grin tugged at the corner of her lips as Tsunade released her. "Well, well, well. That's mildly surprising. It's kind of wearisome that he's still sulking about his feelings for my apprentice even after that bastard Uchiha left the village." She crossed her arms. "And he never even thought that there's already someone who really acknowledges his existence."

Hinata flustered at her comment. "I never expected Naruto to…notice my feelings. I only wished for his happiness."

"That's self – sacrificing, girl. Even if you don't voice yourself out, you still experience the pain of an unrequited love," Tsunade stated, a matter – of - fact. Hinata's eyes turned somber.

"Naruto – kun…is my inspiration, Tsunade – sama. He has the ability to change people by his own unique way of being a shinobi. Even I…I am not capable of doing that. All my life, I put myself into seclusion and lived within the shadows. I never had a mind of my own until he…he came along and showed me," she reasoned out, her voice tiny. The regal Hokage only nodded in agreement. She then stared at the Third's monumental head and sighed.

"You're right. He has that ability. Although it was a bit annoying, but, he really can change people," she replied. But he stopped believing in himself ever since they returned from the Hidden Sound. He blamed himself for the loss of his friend and at the same time, his enemy. After the battle with Orochimaru, there was no sign of Uchiha Sasuke's whereabouts. He simply disappeared along with his clan's bloodline limit, and not even the Anbu can trace if there was a chance of him getting out of there alive. And Naruto finally gave up on pulling him away from the darkness. Her thoughts then wavered to her petal – haired student.

"Hinata," she began. The Hyuuga heiress stared at her, suddenly caught off - guard. Tsunade ran a hand through her long golden locks and sighed. "How much do you value that Kyuubi brat? Even if he doesn't return his feelings for you, are you still willing to try and reach out to him even if it is impossible? Even if it will cause your heart to break into a thousand pieces?"

Hinata didn't speak. She knew that the Fifth was testing her true feelings. Though what Tsunade said was true, she still carried a tiny flame in her heart that someday Naruto will finally be able to see her. She still saw the lingering affection he had for Sakura, and the torch he kept for her still burned brighter than the one she held for him. There was absolutely no chance for her to try and steal his heart.

But…she was willing to try.

Even if she knew a long time ago that she doesn't stand a chance.

"I…I'm prepared for such eventualities, Hokage – sama. I respect Naruto's decisions even if he chose to pursue his affections for Sakura – san. I don't want to be the hindrance for his path to happiness," she answered truthfully, her sadness weighed heavily on her words. Tsunade watched her for quite some time then shrugged noncommittally.

"I'm quite amazed at you, young Hyuuga. To think that you declared your undying devotion to that Kyuubi brat," she commented. She then turned on her heel, her back facing the young heiress. "If only Naruto wasn't in love with Sakura, I'm sure, you and him would make a wonderful couple."

Hinata didn't say a word as she watched the Godaime walked briskly away from her.

* * *

"You're alive…Obito…"

Obito didn't say anything as he saw Kakashi's grief – stricken face. He slapped the masked jounin's hands away from their hold on his collar and leapt farther away from him. Kakashi was still dumbfounded. It was too good to be true.

Obito glared at him. Then he laughed; the sound was harsh and grating. "Alive? You called this alive? Do you honestly believe that I'm happy being alive and walking on the earth like a heathen? I'm only here to guard the master's sanctuary until his heir comes back to take what is his."

The shocked look from his face was quickly replaced with a look of disgust. "Heir? You mean Naruto? What does your master want with my student?" Kakashi asked, as he began to have a sense of revulsion from his estranged friend. Was this person the Obito he once knew?

Obito didn't answer. He reached behind his back and pulled out a few senbons. His mouth formed a twisted smirk. "And why should I tell you?" He threw the senbons at Kakashi's way. The needles struck his body with a loud thunk! Then, his face was set on a grim line when he noticed the silver – haired ninja's body immediately replaced with a log. "Kawarimi…" he muttered angrily.

"You're not answering my question. What does your master want with my student!" Kakashi demanded. His kunai was below Obito's chin, its blade inches away from the skin above his neck. Obito didn't flinch even when the blade pierced through his skin and drew blood. "Do not make me angry," Kakashi added, fury laced within his words.

Obito cackled. "So what if I made you angry, Kakashi – kun?"

Kakashi brought the knife closer to his neck. His hand holding the blade poised to kill. "Then breathe your last breath!"

Blood splattered all over the place as Kakashi relentlessly severed Obito's head.

* * *

The Fourth Hokage exerted more chakra in controlling the currents that was confining Naruto within the bubble. He suddenly felt weak and he knew why. He was rapidly losing his chakra and comparing Naruto's strength to his --- it was a losing battle.

But still, he had to do this before it's too late.

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched up, as he held on to his breath harder. There was no way he would lose to this aged freak! The Fourth was holding on something that definitely belongs to him, and he had to have it no matter what. Forcing his hands to move, he formed a couple of hand seals, ending it with the tiger seal.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!"

The Fourth was taken aback when Naruto used the Katon technique inside the bubble. He barely saved his hand from getting seared by the flames and he bit his lip in chagrin when the Kyuubi heir was able to free himself from his Suiton technique. Naruto pulled a kunai from his holster and with an angry cry, charged towards the Yondaime with maddeningly intent.

"Kuso!" he yelled as he slashed the Fourth with his weapon. The proud Hokage dodged it easily, using his free arm to capture Naruto's wrist that was gripping the kunai and forced him to drop it. Naruto attempted to land a punch on his left cheek but he easily interpreted his movements and used his shoulder to ram against Naruto's chest.

Naruto sagged back; the blow brought a huge dealt of hurting in his ribs. Yondaime, however was not through with him yet and Naruto was not able to bring himself back together when the person known as the Yellow Flash's fist made contact with his jaw. He went sailing across the air and hit the ground, bruising his back and injuring his spine. His face bore the look of fear --- He had absolutely no idea the Fourth Hokage was this strong.

The Fourth placed a hand on his hip. "Is that all?"

Naruto struggled to sit up. "Damn you! You're dead already and you still packed a wallop? That's it, you're going down teme!"

"Such atrocious words! Now I know that your mentor never really taught you any manners," Yondaime chided as he formed hand seals. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" In it, the waters emerged again and a dragon was formed, its fangs gleaming and with upon Fourth's command, rushed towards Naruto through a strong current of water.

Naruto hardly had enough time to evade the attack; his injuries began to take their toll on his body. He then formed hand seals shouting, "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" One of his clones launched itself against the dragon while the others surrounded and pummeled it with their combo attacks.

The dragon disappeared with a splash and Naruto glared at the Fourth. He was getting annoyed at his antics. "What are you playing at?" he yelled out.

"Why Naruto, I thought you'd understand what I've told you before. If you want to get your legacy, you'll have to die first. But, seeing that you desired to live," the Fourth grinned as his right palm began to glow. Naruto gasped as he recognized that technique. The Rasengan!

The Fourth dashed forward, his Rasengan aimed at him. Naruto cursed as he tried to evade the deceased Hokage's attacks, but he stepped and slipped upon a rock. His blue eyes widened in horror that the Rasengan was inches close to his face and he breathed a sigh of relief when it only grazed his chin. He then grabbed the Fourth's arm that was holding the Rasengan and punched him on the stomach. The Fourth staggered backwards, his free arm clutching his aching abdomen.

Naruto stood up and wiped blood that dripped from the gash on his cheek. "Teme, you're really serious about this, aren't you?" When the Fourth failed to answer, he added, "Well then, I'm going to get serious myself!" He formed a multitude of hand seals, which the Fourth found unfamiliar. Naruto smirked.

"Naruto Style: Akai Uzumaki no Jutsu!" Red threads of chakra appeared from his fingertips and he manipulated them in the form of a spiral and surrounded the Fourth in the form of a barrier. The Yondaime no Hokage tried to lay a hand on the barrier. It began to crackle when it came in contact with the tips of his fingers and he abruptly took his hand away. He watched with utmost fascination as Naruto conjured on his right palm, the same chakra spinning motions that he himself perfected for over three years.

His Rasengan.

Naruto grinned mischievously as he stared at the bound Fourth. "Well, well, well, should I end this now? I'm using your very own technique. How does it make you feel when it is going to be used against you?" His Rasengan slowly turned from blue to fiery red, the Nine – tails chakra.

The Fourth Hokage forced a smile. "Hmph! Ecstatic, I suppose."

Naruto finished molding his chakra as he started to charge towards the Fourth.

"You're dead meat!"

* * *

Hinata was walking downtown of Konoha when she suddenly stopped.

Sakura – san.

Sure enough, the pink – haired girl also sensed her presence. She turned her head on her direction and waved at her. She waved back shyly and Sakura jogged towards her.

"Hinata – san! What a surprise! I thought I saw you with Tsunade – shishou at the Hokage Memorial," Sakura said. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Uh – huh. I asked Godaime – sama about something. Since we're already here, how about a cup of tea?" she invited her. Sakura grinned warmly at her offer.

"Tea would be great."

…………

Inside the tea shop, the two girls chatted lively, telling each other stories of the events that occurred during the past few days, ending it with Naruto's extra special mission. Hinata watched Sakura from her vantage point, and she couldn't lie to herself, seeing the pink kunoichi's eyes began to dim as she stared wistfully outside the window. She suddenly missed the sparkle in her eyes.

Setting her teacup down, she looked intently at her. "Sakura – san, is there something wrong?"

Green eyes stared back at her. "Hmm? No, nothing."

Ignoring the pain on her chest, she tried again. "Is it about Naruto – kun?"

Sakura blinked. Of course she will. Who was she not to worry of her own teammate? After the Uchiha, Naruto was next in line for her fussbudget radar. Though nothing compared to her qualms to Sasuke, Naruto was still her friend and she always treated him like a brother.

Pity Naruto didn't treat her like a sister in the same way she had thought of him.

Sakura twirled the thin drinking straw in her glass of parfait. "I've always thought of him, Hinata – san. Even I'm also thinking of Kakashi – sensei. He and sensei are the only ones left on our team. When he talked to me about his special mission, I somehow had a gut feeling that something's going to happen, though I couldn't point my finger out on what it is."

Hinata leaned forward, eager to hear more. "Is that what troubles you, Sakura – san?"

The pink – haired kunoichi smiled in a keen manner. Hinata shrunk back on her seat, suddenly ashamed of her forwardness. Sakura didn't seemed to mind, actually, the Hyuuga's slightly showing of impulsiveness was a positive mood. So she made a sip of her parfait and turned to Hinata, deciding to change the subject. "Enlighten me, Hinata – san, are you also worried of Naruto?"

The other girl squeaked in embarrassment, suddenly felt being put on the hot seat. "Umm…what made you say so?"

Sakura chuckled, her eyes light with humor. "Almost everyone in Konoha knows about your affections for my stupid teammate. It seems that he's the **only** one who wasn't aware of your feelings for him."

Hinata blushed. "Umm…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's kind of cute, really. You liked him ever since we were young. It's a bit sad that we're already adults and he still doesn't have a knack of what's going on around the world revolving around him," Sakura replied as she began twirling her straw again.

Hinata stood up out of her surprise and slammed one pale fist on the table, almost knocking the parfait glass off. "But he only likes **you** Sakura – san! He loved you ever since we're still little kids. And he…even…he even waited for you after Sasuke – san left the village! I…" Hinata covered her mouth in surprise when she noticed a hint of dullness in Sakura's green eyes. She bowed her head down, mumbling, "Gomenasai…I should've watched what I'm saying in front of you…"

Sakura seemed unnerved at her outburst. "It's alright, Hinata – san. I understand that you only cared for Naruto's well – being. I can see that. However," her tone grew icy, "what took place between Sasuke and me is none of your business." With that, she got up from her chair, fished money out of her pocket, and dumped it next to the half – empty parfait. She then grabbed her coat and strolled to the door and left the room, leaving Hinata absolutely dumbstruck.

* * *

"No way…"

Naruto grimaced when the Fourth clasped his wrist that was holding the Rasengan. 'This is impossible, I never even used this technique and he managed to break through it…' he grimly thought as the Fourth smirked. He made a sign and cried out: "Dispel!" Instantly, the red chakra threads that bound him started to wither away and he ran a hand through his golden tresses, frowning at his young charge.

"Akai Uzumaki no Jutsu. For this technique, you use chakra threads to bind your enemy then finish him off with the Rasengan. But it's not just ordinary chakra threads. They're red, and from the looks of it, they're shaped from the Kyuubi's chakra. Quite a stunning technique, I had to say. However, judging from the chakra threads you used, you could only perform this technique on **live** people. But, I'm already dead, and the chakra threads cannot form a bind to my astral form," Yondaime explained. Naruto made a face.

"You knew that much about my technique yet you only saw it once," he exclaimed incredulously. He tightened his fists as he grounded out, "You really are a genius…"

The Fourth Hokage gave a shrug. "Not quite. You're a genius yourself. You invented this jutsu on your own. Truth be told, you've grown up to be a first-rate shinobi. I'm sure your parents are proud of you…" _I'm proud of you…_

Naruto smirked as he positioned himself in a fighting stance. "Why, thank you for the admiring comment dead freak! But since the sky is getting dark and I really want to go back to Konoha, might as well end this now."

The Yondaime smirked back and he made a forward motion with his hand. "Very well. Come."

And their battle ensues.

* * *

Kakashi could not believe his eyes as soon as he cut off Obito's head. Blood rained all over the place, on his hands, on his face, on his clothes. The headless body dropped stiffly on the hard ground, the head flew somewhere else. Grief and panic stricken, he crouched towards the lifeless body, his shaking fingers stretching out to touch. But he couldn't. He was so afraid.

_W – what have I done?_

_Obito!_

_I – I didn't know…_

So he lost his friend again on the second and final time. Thunder boomed in the skies and the first few drops of rain started to fall. Even the weather pitied him. He knelt in front of the body and without a word, grabbed it and held onto it tight. His tears started to fall from his face as he rocked Obito's dead body back and forth---like a mother would to her child.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" he muttered over and over again. He cradled his best friend's broken body, his tears washing over his severed neck. He was blinded by his own sadness that he didn't sense another presence lurking in the shadows.

The figure crept closer to him, kunai positioned vertically on its hand, the blade glinting madly as lightning flashed. He stopped a few inches away from Kakashi's crouched form, ready to strike when the silver – haired ninja spoke.

"Took you long enough. I was really catching a cold here and grasping a corpse. To think I'm almost close to winning a nomination to the Konoha Annual Awards as best actor," Kakashi commented coolly, standing up from where he was, dropping the body. He faced the new enemy instantly who shrank back when his tall frame loomed high above him.

"How did you know that it was just a cadaver?" his enemy asked. Kakashi shrugged as he grasped something on his hand. Chakra strings.

"I figured that these strings served as a means of movement for this little puppet to come to life. After I severed his head, I noticed a whole lot of them implanted on the head. No wonder his face is covered with half of the bandages," he answered dryly as he let go of the strings. He cracked his knuckles next and did a couple of hand seals. The Raikiri appeared and glowed madly on his hand.

His enemy laughed, the same laugh as the anonymous man named as Obito. "Really, Kakashi – kun. How does it feel for an old friend to haunt you and you killed mercilessly with your hands?"

"Enough! That wasn't Obito in the first place! He's already dead, I saw him when he died…" Kakashi growled in anger. How dare this guy messed with his best friend's memory!

And before he knew it, he made the attack first against the enemy. His Raikiri squawked noisily through the downpour and its blue glow faintly brightening the battleground. This time, for sure, he'll bring the real enemy down on its knees.

* * *

On the other hand, the clash between the Yondaime and Naruto is almost nearing its finale. Both were good and strong fighters, their chakra stamina were above human expectations but like any other shinobis, they were reaching their limits. Both were covered with bruises, gashes and their clothes were marred and torn from the battle. Naruto panted heavily as he dodged the Fourth Hokage's punch and instead hit a nearby tree.

He cursed. "This is no good. If we're going to continue this on bare fists and jutsus, I'm done for. I'm almost out of chakra. I've got to end this now." He barely stood up when the Fourth appeared in front of him, out of breath as well. He gave him a smirk as he wiped a drab of blood dripping from his mouth with his thumb.

"What is he intending to do?" Yondaime asked himself. Only did he realize the Kyuubi vessel's plot as he formed hand seals --- one that he was in familiar of.

Naruto made the last seal of Hitsuji and planted his palm on the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Smoke covered him and the Frog Boss appeared out of thin air, almost smashing the Fourth with its huge body if he hadn't leapt on a tree branch to avoid getting squashed. The Fourth's blue eyes then flashed with malevolent intent as he stepped away from the branch and faced Naruto who was perched on top of Gamabunta. He clapped in an annoying manner and Naruto's eyebrows met together in frustration. Damn, this dead freak doesn't know when to give up!

The clapping stopped. "Such a nice jutsu you've got there, Naruto. It was your trump card, right? True, the Gamabunta will be of great advantage to end this battle. However, you've made a wrong decision."

Naruto's brows were already scrunched up in thought and in anger. "What do you mean by wrong decision? What the heck are you playing at, you lifeless bastard?"

The Fourth just shrugged. "Oh, no particular reason. But this is what I'm going to say to you once, young Kyuubi brat. By the time you've summoned the Gamabunta..."

Naruto's blue eyes widened as the Fourth began to smile --- and evolved into a very evil sneer.

"…You've already lost."

* * *

Kakashi braced himself as he went into defense mode from his enemy's attacks. This new enemy of his proved more different from the previous one, he knew exactly where Kakashi will land his attacks. He could easily read his tactics and devise a plan to counter it. He also uses senbons just like Obito, but this time, his senbons are coated with poison.

Kuso, this will waste him more time. He could not go after Naruto in this state. He had to finish this. Summoning up the remains of his chakra reserves, he knew that this would be his last gamble --- he had wasted his Raikiri far too long. He'll pin the enemy down with this. But first, he needs to restrain him. Something sparkled under his gaze and he focused his attention on it.

Chakra strings.

The ones that made the Obito puppet move.

Kakashi then smirked. He had an idea.

"Your life ends here!" his enemy screeched and Kakashi formed another batch of hand seals and with a blink of an eye, his enemy was bound with the chakra strings. Kakashi watched him struggle, and a smile made its way again on his covered face.

"You must be wondering, why you were suddenly caught by your own chakra strings. I've got this idea from the way you manipulated Obito back there," he explained tersely, his hands glowing with the Raikiri. He glared at his enemy, his anger building up when he too, also covered his face with his cloak. But he was too tired of finding out his enemy's identity; he had to finish him with just one stroke.

"Goodbye." He then brought his Raikiri downwards to his enemy's body when a familiar voice jolted him.

"Kakashi – kun? Arigatou."

The strong gust of wind from the rain swept through them and the enemy's cloak fell off from his head down to his shoulders. Kakashi's mismatched eyes widened in fear and realization as he instantly recognized the person in front of him.

He knew that russet colored hair anywhere, those silken tresses that were always short but now pulled up into a bun that was slowly loosening, freeing it from its confines.

And those hazel eyes…they were big and shiny before whenever he looks at them but now…

They're dim, cold and lifeless…

The spark that was usually there in those eyes was slowly ebbing away…

And he, Kakashi had put off the very last of that spark when his Lightning Edge made contact on its body, hitting the stomach and the visceral organs deep inside. Blood mixed with the rain, the crimson liquid poured abundantly from the wound he created then to his hand.

Horror mixed with anguish tormented Kakashi's face as he quickly removed his hand from the body. Blood was everywhere, and he choked out his words as he tried to cradle the body within his arms.

Tears fell from his face and spilled on the enemy's pale face.

Only it wasn't an enemy any more.

"Rin…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally, the climax! It took me quite a long time to finish this chapter. The next chapters will still be Naruto – centered but the pairings will be more evident next time. To the readers, thank you for taking your time reading this fic. Feel free to read my other works as well. Reviews, suggestions and comments are welcome. Ja!


	10. His Heritage

IZOU 

Part I: The Prelude to the Concluding War

Chapter 9: His Heritage

* * *

_Kakashi – kun? Arigatou._

I…I didn't mean to…

Ne, Kakashi…I want you to promise me something… 

I…I didn't know…

Take care of Rin for me… 

I…I didn't know!

…………

"RIN!" Kakashi yelled out as the rain poured down on their bodies, sopping wet. He clutched her frail form, tears falling from his face and cascaded in rivers through her pale cheeks. He was undoubtedly terrified at her slow and uneven breathing, thinking that it every breath she heaved might be her last. He couldn't believe that she had managed to use the **Shikon no Jutsu**, a forbidden jutsu known to revive dead bodies and use them as weapons.

Oh no, this can't be happening…

"No, you can't die! Not yet!" he screamed for all she was worth. He supported her head against his palm, cradling it when she sputtered blood, the crimson liquid coagulating. His other gloved hand covered the wound on her abdomen in attempt to stop the bleeding. He pulled her close to his chest, listening to her ragged breaths and cried.

Her unfocused eyes did not blink. Her gaze stared listlessly at the thundering sky, rain pouring down continuously. She forced air into her lungs as she blinked once, twice then turned to Kakashi whose head was bent down in remorse.

"K…Kakashi…" she choked back a sob. His eyes widened at the sound of her voice and leaned closer so he could hear. She shakily grasped the sleeve of his shirt with her bleeding hand, smearing blood on the dark blue fabric. "Go…"

"W – what? You want me to go?" he asked, bewildered. Rin tried to sit up, mindful of the wound. Her coffee – colored eyes scanned the entire area then to Kakashi who was unexpectedly rooted to the ground, unable to move. She became angry. Doesn't he understand the seriousness of the situation?

"Go, Kakashi. It's over now. Go and follow the brat at the end of the cave," she ordered in a rasping voice, pointing towards the cave. When Kakashi still failed to move, she pushed him on the chest with her hand. "What are you waiting for? Don't you want to save that kid? Leave now! Before it's too late!"

His eyes bored into hers. "I'm not going to leave you here," he finally spoke. She sucked in a breath as she made a dismissive motion of her hand.

"This is not the time for such foolishness! Kakashi, that Kyuubi kid needs you. Depart now and save him!" she reasoned out to him, calmly this time. Knowing that he was worried about her current condition and it was his doing, she sighed. "Don't worry about me, Kakashi. I'm going to be fine. Go!"

Kakashi stood on his ground. "I'm not going to leave until I get you treated. And I promised Obito that…"

"Enough!" Rin pushed herself away from him and successfully sat up. She cringed in pain when she felt her wound open again. But that doesn't matter now. She stared at his eyes again. "That promise means nothing to me now!" seeing Kakashi's body began to grow rigid she sighed. She had to convince him.

"Kakashi…I know…this is hard for you. But you have to make a choice." She sucked in a breath. "Which is important to you, that boy whom is your student, and is about to be killed? Or, you're going to stay here and help me, your enemy? I was the one who lead Naruto – kun here in Shidareyanagi, I was the one who put him in great danger. You had to follow the rules, Hatake Kakashi! Kill me now and save the boy!"

Kakashi breathed deeply. "No!" He yanked her back to his arms, enclosing her. She fought back restlessly, but she could not make him budge. "NO!" She beat him with her fists, her dull eyes stinging with the onset of tears. He reached upwards to caress her hair. "I made a promise to Obito long ago…" Rin began to whimper. He drew in a shaky sigh as he continued; "I promised him that I will protect you, until the very last days of my life. He taught me that those who follow the rules are called trash. And those who don't take care of their friends are worse than trash."

She sobbed uncontrollably, her broken body tense. Kakashi made a careful note of her injury as he held her close, beleaguered at their bittersweet reunion. There were dozens of question fleeting inside his mind but he shook them away. Now was not the time.

He drew a deep breath, as he ran his fingers through her damp tresses. "Rin," he spoke, attempting to reach out to her once more. "I failed sensei for not being able to become a strong leader as he'd hoped me to be. I failed Obito for not being there for him when he needed me. I failed him for not keeping up with the promise that I made to him. And I failed you."

Rin was about to push off him again but he wouldn't let her. He continued. "Let me make amends. I want to set things right this time. You gave me two options. Naruto or you." To her surprise, he lifted her off the ground. "Well my is answer is this: I want to save the both of you. I'm not going to waste this opportunity to fulfill the promise I made to Obito a long time ago."

He gave her no time to answer as he slung her over his shoulder and dashed off towards the entrance of the cave.

* * *

"What do you mean I've lost?" Naruto snapped. He was perched on top of Gamabunta and the air suddenly grew thick around them. He was already losing chakra and summoning the Frog Boss was his last resort. He thought that having Gamabunta will give him the huge advantage.

But the Yondaime's words still plagued him.

The Fourth Hokage stepped towards him, a smirk still pasted on his face. "That's right. You've already lost."

Damn the dead freak was already getting on his nerves. "Then tell me the reason why I'd lost!"

"Why should I? Do I have to show you?" the Fourth snapped his fingers. To Naruto's shock, the Frog Boss instantly turned to the Yondaime's direction.

"Gamabunta, it's been a long time," Yondaime spoke. The huge frog bowed down in reverence.

"Yondaime no Hokage. You're finally back," he croaked out. Naruto blinked in amazement. Gama – Oyabun knew him?

The deceased Hokage grinned. "That's right. And I'm here for a purpose. Shall we continue? But before that, you know what you should do, Gamabunta."

The Frog Boss nodded as if he were in a trance. "As you wish." He opened his mouth and his long slippery tongue lashed out at Naruto, wrapping his body around with it. Naruto struggled but it was too tight. He glared at Gamabunta.

"What's the big idea, Gama – Oyabun?" The frog did not answer. "Gama – Oyabun!"

The Fourth Hokage leapt from the ground then stood atop the huge frog's head. He let his gaze travel down to Naruto. Matching blue eyes probed deeply into him, and all of a sudden, Naruto shivered in trepidation.

"Naruto – kun, I had to admit, summoning Gamabunta will give you the huge advantage in winning our fight. However," the Yondaime smiled innocently. "Your fatal flaw is that the Gamabunta **cannot** serve two masters at the same time. And normally, he would eventually turn to his original master."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Are you trying to imply that you're the frog Oyabun's original master? And not Ero – Sannin?"

The Fourth brushed strands of hair away from his face. "That's right. Jiraiya – sensei was actually the caretaker of the scroll bearing the contract with the frogs. Simply put, I was the one who actually summoned Gamabunta first before he did. But enough of that." He made a gesture with his hand and Gamabunta's tongue began to constrict Naruto's body tightly. The Kyuubi vessel stared up to where the Fourth stood, his blue eyes burning with annoyance.

_Damn…damn…damn! This can't be happening! Am I going to lose my life here? And by Gama – Oyabun's tongue no less! I had to do something…but I'm already low on chakra…and I've used the Baka Kitsune's chakra to summon the Frog Boss. Does this mean…I'm only at this level…? Am I really going to be defeated…?_

Meanwhile, the Gamabunta was uneasy. In truth, he never wanted to hurt Naruto, but, what the Fourth said before was right. Even he, the powerful Frog Boss must abide to the moral code and one of it was to swear undying loyalty to his master --- particularly the original one. But, he knew that the Fourth would not intentionally hurt Naruto. Of course, he knew that the loudmouth kid was the Fourth's legacy…the only one he had left. But he still doubted the Fourth's actions.

What is his true intention?

* * *

The Yondaime somehow read what was inside Gamabunta's mind for he sat down and pat him gently on the head. His azure eyes lost their evil sheen, and were instead replaced with a crestfallen expression. "I know what you're thinking, Gamabunta," he whispered softly to the gigantic frog, knowing that it can hear him. "But bear with me a little longer. What I'm…no…what we're doing together is for his own good. My time to remain here is running short and I hadn't given him what he wanted yet."

Gama spoke to him through his mind as well. "Hokage – sama, but why in a way like this? He's your…"

The Fourth shook his head sadly. "He is. That is why he has to prove himself worthy of his existence as my sole heritage. It would be bad if I went back to my eternal slumber and tell his mother that I failed in making her son notice what an incredible lineage he has."

"He's your **musuko** too, Yondaime," the frog boss retorted a matter-of-factly.

A small smile made its way towards the Fourth Hokage's lips. "Well, you don't need to remind me." Glancing down to where **his** estranged son was, his expression turned solemn. "If he really was my son, then he should know what he was supposed to do when he's under a state like this." And Jiraiya – sensei already taught him what he should do…

* * *

Back in Konoha, the Anbu platoon led by Hyuuga Neji stood outside the Hidden Village's Main Gates. They were awaiting further instructions from the Godaime and they sent Haruno Sakura to confirm the Fifth's message.

"Are you sure about this Taisho? We're going to hide the true purpose of the mission from her? For a moment there, I thought we're really going to an escort mission to the Snow Country," the Anbu wearing a wolf mask commented, slightly disappointed. His captain shrugged.

"It's the Godaime's orders. We had no right to question her so," he replied flatly. Actually, he was also confused. The escort mission to the Country of Snow had already been given to Shikamaru's platoon and then, the Fifth Hokage decided to give them **'this'** mission instead. What was she actually thinking? He opened the new scroll containing the mission's details. This wouldn't be a good mission, that's for sure.

Especially if there were still remains of the legendary Snake Sannin's specimens that were lurking around somewhere. Maybe the Fifth was still cynical about the burnt remnants of the Hidden Sound, thinking that Orochimaru and his subordinates in some way lived and currently in hiding. But didn't they saw his dead body --- his recent transferred body burned to ashes until nothing remained?

And worse, what if **his** successor did not die along with him?

As powerful as his Byakugan had grown, Hyuuga Neji was still uncertain of what his eyes had seen when he last scoured the charred Sound Village. There was neither trace nor body of the Missing – Nin who was known as Orochimaru's heir. It was as if he simply disappeared into thin air, and after the war had been cleared and the time came to get rid of the corpses, his body was not found. And up until now it was somewhat unsolved.

And now, if their Medical Specialist would still join their group to perform the mission, Neji would've bet a thousand ryos that once she would find out the truth, it would be an ugly picture. Why wouldn't he know? Everyone knew of the hardships the Godaime's young apprentice had undergone years before the war even started in regards to that man.

Haruno Sakura loathed him enough to kill him.

…………

Minutes passed and Sakura finally returned to the group. The captain strode towards her. "What did the Hokage – sama said?"

The Medical specialist went still, her apprehension hidden by the cat mask she was wearing. "Tsunade – shishou told me to remain here because she will assign me to another mission."

The captain was taken aback. "And why would you do that? And did she assign another medic to be put on our platoon on your place?"

"Hai. Your cousin, Taisho," she answered, her voice coated with sarcasm.

The captain didn't speak for a moment. Finally, he turned to his comrade with the wolf mask. "Ten Ten," he addressed her. She responded with a crisp salute. "Hai!"

"Do we still have an extra Anbu uniform for Hinata – sama?" the captain demanded.

"Unfortunately, none sir. And we've given the last one to Ino – san," Ten Ten answered.

The Medical Specialist stepped forward and removed her mask, exposing her pale face and green eyes. "It's alright, Taisho. I'll let Hinata use my clothes."

"Very well. Get her here on the double." Sakura nodded, and was about to take her leave when the captain called out her name. She turned sideways to face him. "What is it Taisho?"

"Good luck on your mission, Haruno."

Sakura blinked at what he said. Thinking that he was just concerned, she smiled. "Arigatou, Taisho. I'll bring Hinata here as soon as possible."

The captain gave a firm nod as he watched Sakura return back to the village. At the very least, she will never find out that the mission she was supposed to take with them was a classified one. At first, the Fifth Hokage was hesitant if she will send Sakura with them and in the end she chose not to let her go with them, substituting Hinata instead. The captain adjusted his mask as he stared at the blue sky as he vividly remembered the details of the mission.

It concerns about the aftermath of the war between Konohagakure and Oto no Sato.

* * *

Hinata swallowed nervously as she walked behind of Sakura as she was being led outside the village. She was not yet on equal terms with the pink – haired kunoichi. And yet, Sakura fetched her from the Hyuuga estate to replace her for today's mission. She made a silent prayer to the heavens. At last, it was her chance to prove herself.

But, she could not perform her mission well if something is still troubling her. Sighing, she flipped her dark indigo locks as she called Sakura's attention. "Anou…Sakura – san?" The renowned Medical Specialist kept on walking. She made her voice louder and more audible this time. "Sakura – san!"

Sakura stopped after a few steps away from Hinata. She didn't turn around to face her. "What is it, Hinata – san?"

Hinata clasped her hands together. "I…I want to apologize for what happened the other day. I…I didn't mean to say all those things to you…Sakura – san…"

Finally, she faced Hinata, calmness glittering in her apple green orbs. "Hinata – san, I understand what you're trying to say. As I said before, you've said those words to me because you're looking out for Naruto's well – being. I appreciate your apology but please refrain from repeating those words in front of me again."

Hinata nodded meekly, her palms sweating. Sakura allowed a tiny discernable smile crept to her lips as she placed a hand gingerly on top of Hinata's shoulder. "Don't fret about it anymore, Hinata – san. I don't bear grudges on such small matters. Now, let's go." Sakura dropped her hand to her side and resumed walking ahead of Hinata.

The Hyuuga heiress watched Sakura's back, biting her lower lip nervously. True, Sakura never hold grudges. But she knew that the pink – haired kunoichi was capable of vengeance. When the last time she looked into Sakura's green orbs, they were glassy, dull and almost lifeless. It was all because of one particular person who ruthlessly extinguished the light of her happiness.

She hated to admit it, but Sakura had a much tougher life and an even shattered heart compared to her.

* * *

Kakashi arrived at the end of the tunnel. And he could not believe what his mismatched eyes were seeing.

He could see the Frog Boss Gamabunta out there. And wrapped around its long tongue was his student, deliberately held captive. But who is Naruto's captor? Rin whimpered quietly in his arms and Kakashi put her down to rest on the ground, hidden securely by the bushes. He scanned the entire area, and noticed the person settled on top of Gamabunta's head.

And he gasped.

It was his sensei.

But what was he doing there? Does this mean, he was the one attacking Naruto all along? And why was Rin working for him? Glancing at Rin, he sighed. He couldn't ask her to answer all of his questions. Better than that, he should ask the Yondaime himself. As he was about to go, he felt a soft tug on his sleeve.

It was Rin. "No…Kakashi…don't meddle with the sensei's actions…it's for Naruto – kun's own good…"

He supported her with his good arm. Somehow, he bandaged her wound with the first aid kit that he brought along in case he finds Naruto covered in bruises. But, the bandage would only temporarily prevent the wound from bleeding. They desperately needed a medic soon.

"But why would sensei do this to him? Is this still part of Naruto's mission?" he asked quietly. His former comrade let out a sharp intake of breath and sagged against him. Her eyes fluttered as if she was about to sleep.

"Sensei…wished to give his final gift to Naruto for his coming of age…" Rin explained breathlessly. "Everything happened with a purpose. The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade – sama, knew this time would come. That's why…she handed in her resignation as Hokage so that…so that another would take her place."

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. "And Naruto is the best choice? He's only 17 years old! The responsibilities of a Hokage are too much of a burden once they will be placed upon his young shoulders!"

Rin's eyes grew cloudy and Kakashi mentally smacked himself. He shouldn't speak so loud at her. She didn't seem to mind, she just leaned against him. "Ever since birth, sensei marked him to be his successor until the day comes that he will eventually assume his place. Even Tsunade – sama acknowledged his potential to become a Hokage." She lifted a weak hand and cupped his cheek pulling it close so that his ear was next to her lips.

"It was sensei's will that brought him back here. He kept himself hidden inside the scroll that Tsunade – sama must've given to Naruto on his way here. It was his legacy --- the missing piece of the puzzle that he called life." Rin coughed out and blood sputtered out. "Don't you see, Kakashi? Sensei wants nothing but the best for Naruto – kun. He wants him to learn more on how to use the power that was his and only his. In short, sensei desires Naruto – kun to use more of his inner strength. The Kyuubi chakra sealed inside of him."

Kakashi was momentarily stunned. So that was it. Sensei never really intended to harm Naruto from the beginning. He wishes Naruto to depend more on his inner self --- him being a jinchuuriki. He wants Naruto to rely more on the Kyuubi chakra that was inside his body. Come to think of it, he himself never saw Naruto utilize the Kyuubi's power efficiently, except at times when he was emotionally moved --- the Kyuubi itself taking its chance to unleash his power. He then returned his gaze to where his sensei and Naruto are.

_Sensei…you are indeed a wonderful person. And a formidable Hokage…I'm sure, if you were still with us, Naruto would have learned a lot if he were put under your tutelage._

Kakashi then decided not to interfere with the ongoing battle. This was something his student should get **himself** out with.

* * *

Tsunade's amber eyes smoldered at the view she was seeing. Her office door opened but she didn't bother to even look. She already knew who it was.

"Did they depart for the mission?"

"Hai. They had Hyuuga Hinata – san in their party, Tsunade – shishou."

"Good." Tsunade removed her gaze from her window and faced her student. "I requested you to remain here because I have something to ask of you."

Sakura's eyebrow rose at that statement. Something was wrong. "Is there something that you wish to tell me, Tsunade – shishou?"

The Fifth smiled at her student's awareness. She sat down on her swivel chair and looked at Sakura's bottomless green eyes. "You must've noticed that Kakashi was not present in your team today."

Sakura thought for a moment. "Why yes…he told me that he was going to leave for awhile to feed his dogs."

The scary look on her sensei's face made her admit the truth. "Actually, shishou, he told me he'd be going somewhere. He never informed me of the details --- but he only added that I would eventually find it out soon. I never understood what he meant by that."

Tsunade laced her fingers together. "Hmm…so that's what he said…huh?" Gazing back to her student, she spoke. "What Kakashi said to you is all true. If I knew better, he's headed to where Naruto is. To the Shidareyanagi Mountain."

Sakura was puzzled. "Why would Kakashi – sensei want to follow him there? Isn't it Naruto's special mission?"

Tsunade stood up from her seat and went to the window. "Yes. That's why Kakashi chased after him. To stop Naruto from completing his mission." She glanced at the view of the Hokage Memorial for a moment before turning her attention to her student. "Which is why I'm going to assign you to a special mission."

Sakura's back straightened. She stood rigidly in front of the Hokage, somewhat having a vague idea of what her sensei must be implying. "I understand, Tsunade – shishou. I must take my leave now."

"Good. You may go." Sakura bowed her head in respect and exited the room. After hearing the door shut, Tsunade focused her gaze again to the memorial, her amber orbs growing misty. This may be the last and final time she will gaze at the memorial from the room she was standing on.

* * *

Naruto made another futile attempt to get himself free from the Frog Boss's slippery grip. Kuso, even if he struggled under Gama – Oyabun's hold, it would constrict even more, almost to the point of choking him. He had to find a way or else he'll get squashed.

The Yondaime looked down at him. "What's the matter now, Naruto – kun? If you're not going to find a way out from Gamabunta's hold, you'll be ultimately crushed." He could only hear his son's grumbled reply.

"Why would you resort to killing me? I didn't do anything wrong to you!" Naruto grunted.

Man, what a slow kid! He certainly didn't get that mental aspect from me! And not from his mother either! The Fourth let out a loud laugh from the bottom of his throat. "All right then, Naruto. I'm going to ask you a very basic question. And I hoped that you wouldn't be much of a birdbrain not to answer it." He snapped his fingers and the giant frog raised his tongue, lifting Naruto up in the air and at eye level of the Hokage.

The Fourth took a deep breath and stared at Naruto contemplatively, as if he was seeing himself when he was a youth. "Tell me, Uzumaki Naruto, what made you come here so far in Shidareyanagi? What drove you to this place and awakened me from my sound slumber? Why did you come here and now ended up hanging onto a thin thread leading to the brink of death? What motivates you so?"

Naruto's brows furrowed. "Whew, you're such a persistent dead freak. That's too many questions! And do I have to answer all of that? My answer is simple: I've come this far because of my loved ones! They're the ones who motivated me into coming here! And by the way, I'm not going to hang here to my death if you didn't brainwash Gama – Oyabun under your jutsu!"

"Jutsu? I never even used one," Yondaime retorted then crossed his arms. Not even close to the answer he craved most. Well, time to use some forceful measurements. Gazing downwards Gamabunta, he ordered, "Kill him."

The mighty frog was shocked at what he heard. "What did you say, Hokage – sama?"

"Kill him. It'll be no good if he remains alive. He never even got close to the answer I wanted," Yondaime answered simply. Naruto's eyes turned dark blue and his expression austere. Damn…this…this…dead obnoxious freak!

"Kuso! Oi, dead freak! Just because I didn't answer your question, you're going to order Gama – Oyabun to kill me? You're crazy you know that? Crazy!" he spat out angrily, while thrashing about in Gamabunta's grip. Yondaime ran a hand through his blond locks as he glared at Naruto.

"Well then, Naruto – kun, since you don't want to die by Gamabunta's hand, I'll ask you again. What made you come here so far? What kept you alive? I want your answer right this very minute! If you can't answer it, then I have no choice but to kill you." As if on cue, Gama – Oyabun's tongue constricted more tightly around his body, giving him tough time to breathe.

"I…" Now that was a superficial question. Naruto blinked as he tried coming up with an idea. Not just determination --- there was something else…but what could it be?

Before he knew it, the oxygen whooshed out of his lungs and his entire world suddenly turned black.

* * *

He was drifting…and he didn't have any idea on where he was heading.

The coldness of the air around him made him shiver. Was this how death looks? A never-ending world of vast darkness? One thing that's for sure: He didn't want to remain here that long.

He continued to drift until he could feel his toes touching ground. And suddenly, the darkness split, and light shone from where he was standing and surrounding the entire place. And he let his eyes wander around the unfamiliar world he was suddenly thrown into.

And his eyes stopped in front of a huge gilded cage.

He gulped. Uh – oh. He knew this place.

Suddenly, bloodshot eyes appeared from the other side of the cage, its gaze piercing and full of malevolent intent. They stopped in front of Naruto. The owner of the eyes sneered --- its fangs, sharp and pointed, glinted white through the shaft of light.

"Well…Well…Look at what we have here…it's my landlord. Here to charge me for the rent?" the prisoner of the cage drawled. Naruto tried to take a step back away from the cage, but those eyes; those haunted looks of the monster somehow rooted him to the spot. He was suddenly afraid.

The Kyuubi.

But he had to remain firm. "Yeah! That's right, even though you're already overstaying, I didn't have the heart to charge your ass for rent!" he spat out, taunting him. A large fog, which seemed to be the monster's breath, blew from the cage and before he knew it, the face of the monster inside him was staring up close in his level, its fangs bared and protruding.

"Quite a delectable little creature. Pity I couldn't relish such morsel, if only that stupid Yondaime no Hokage didn't seal me inside your belly, oh well," the Legendary Demon Fox sneered as he retreated back into the darkness of his cage so only his eyes could be seen. "What do you want now, brat?"

Naruto's jaw tensed. He looked up at those eyes mumbling, "I want to know why I'm still alive up to this day."

A loud laugh cackled through the darkness and the whole ground shook. The Kyuubi stared at him again with those bloodshot eyes. "You? Do you want to know, you little twerp? If it weren't for me, you would cease to exist. If it weren't for me, you're a hopeless, ordinary kid with no talent!"

Ouch. The Baka Kitsune had gone too far in telling him. But Naruto had no other choice. He was running low on chakra and he still need to defeat the Fourth Hokage. "Baka Kitsune, I need your help."

"My help?" The Kyuubi sneered. "And since when an ungrateful punk such as yourself asked help from a Demon Fox like me?"

Naruto would've sworn he could see the Kyuubi curled up inside the cage and licking his paw like a cat. Only this time --- this was no ordinary cat.

But he had to do this. For the sake of going back home to Konoha to be with his loved ones.

"Right now?" He answered basically. The Kyuubi growled and the ground beneath him began to quake. Naruto threw his hands up in defeat. "All right! Since never," he tried again. The Kyuubi quieted down and he heaved a sigh. Whew, this will be a lot tougher than I thought…

Sinking down to his knees, Naruto bowed his head, almost touching the ground. 'It would take a lot of humility to do this but I had no other choice,' he smugly thought. The Kyuubi's bloodshot eyes gazed at his almost prone figure on the ground and once again, its breath wafted through the bars of the cage. He finally got his attention.

He didn't look up as he spoke. "I know I've taken your power for granted so many times. If it weren't for you, I would've died a long time ago. If it weren't for your chakra, I might not be able to defeat fearsome enemies." When the Kyuubi did not react, he continued. "Which is why, I want to ask for your help in defeating the Fourth Hokage."

"The Fourth Hokage? You mean that bastard's still alive?" the Kyuubi hissed menacingly. Naruto finally brought his face up to stare at the Kyuubi's eyes.

He smirked. Time to bait the fish. "Yeah, he is. And he plans to obliterate the two of us. He's going to finish us just like what he did to you when you last fought years ago," he explained clearly. When the Kyuubi didn't respond, he stood up and faced him. "I wish to form an alliance with you."

The Kyuubi seemed to reconsider, for he remained silent. Naruto was sweating, he never felt so nervous before. When the Legendary Demon Fox did not give yet his word, he added simply, "If I die Baka Kitsune, you'll also die with me. If you want to live a happy life in your gilded cage, you had to consider my offer."

The Kyuubi grasped one iron bar of the cage with his paw. "And what would that be?"

"Help me defeat the Fourth and I will let you see daylight." Naruto took a deep breath. "And if I lose, I'll be…no…you'll be the judge of that."

"Hmm…you're really serious about this, are you brat?" The Kyuubi began to laugh. "Alright. I'll help you. You and I will create a pact, to defeat all your enemies and the Fourth Hokage. However, there is a certain condition to make this pact work."

Naruto straightened his stance. "And what would that be?"

"You'll mark the pact with your life."

* * *

Naruto jolted from his sleep and found out that he was still in Gamabunta's hold. Wha…? I'm still here? Wait…the Kyuubi? How? Suddenly, Naruto felt something warm building up inside him. What's this feeling? It's hot…could this be?

"_Brat…now you and I had formally made a contract, you may use my chakra in any way you wish. I'm not going to ask for anything yet…but for now…I'll help you in any way I can." _

The Kyuubi!

"Alright," Naruto said to himself, his blue eyes slowly swirling to crimson. He struggled to get his two hands free, and bit his right thumb. He then formed unknown seals, one that is not usually taught --- yet he knew, but it seems his body was taking the initiative.

Inu… Tatsu… Mi… Tori… Saru… Tora… Hitsuji… 

"**Art of the Familiar Spirit!**" Naruto cried out and thrust his palm on the surface of the Frog Boss's tongue. "Come out, Baka Kitsune!"

The Fourth's eyes widened when smoke covered Naruto and all of a sudden, he disappeared. How did that happen? Just then, a huge smoke rose above the ground in front of them and he watched as a familiar form began to take shape.

A slim agile body…

Four paws with sharp claws…

A straight face with sharp protruding fangs…

And nine long bushy tails…

Its bloodshot eyes solely focused towards the Fourth Hokage, its bloodthirsty breath bringing fog to the dark sky…

"If I'm not mistaken…" The Fourth smirked. "He finally did it…"

Gamabunta, wide-eyed at awe, when the smoke finally cleared out and saw Naruto perched atop a very strange yet fearsome familiar spirit. Never in his life had he seen the legendary destroyer up close and personal.

"The Legendary Demon Fox… Does this mean…Naruto used a Kuchiyose no Jutsu to summon the Demon Fox?" the frog boss croaked. Yondaime grinned as he leaned back on Gamabunta's head.

"Yup. He finally made him come out. He finally realized the importance of the Kyuubi chakra inside him," he said. And my work is almost finished. Only one thing left to do…

"Come! Naruto!" he yelled as he ordered Gamabunta to attack.

Kakashi's eyes were struck with trepidation. "Is that…is that the Kyuubi?" he asked himself. Now he really was imagining things. How the hell did Naruto summon the Legendary Demon Fox when it was sealed inside his body? Just then, he remembered what his young student told him years after he fought Gaara of the Sand.

…………

"He had undergone transformations. The last form he took was of the raccoon spirit Shukaku. If I remember correctly, that was the appearance of the monster sealed inside him," Naruto informed him while they were taking a break from training. He turned his Icha Icha Paradise to its next page and hummed.

"Hmm…I know that is one of the many abilities the jinchuuriki is capable of," he commented.

Naruto stared at his sensei. "Ne, Kakashi – sensei do you think, I'll be able to undergo the same transformation like Gaara? Will I be able to make the Baka Kitsune come up here on the surface?"

Now that was a sensible question. "Beats me."

"Ne, sensei! Answer me!"

"Hey! I don't know. And give my book back!"

…………

"It's amazing…on what a jinchuuriki can do," Kakashi mused as he watched the clash between two familiars. The Kyuubi, expectedly gained the upper hand and managed to subdue the once undefeated Gamabunta. But the frog boss was enduring every blow being thrown at him and when the Kyuubi leapt to attack him with his claws, he conjured a Suiton technique and hit the demon fox with a huge ball of water.

Naruto huffed and puffed every ounce of air he forced inside his lungs. "This battle is getting nowhere…one of us has to end this…" Glancing down at his familiar, he called out, "Oi, Baka Kitsune! Is there anything we can do to defeat them?"

The Kyuubi growled as he swiped a tree that was hurled against him. "If you want the toad to stop, then find a way to subdue the one who commands it!" He used his tails to deflect another ball of water. Roaring angrily, he made a huge swiping motion with his paw. Violent gusts of wind gushed forth out of nowhere and tossed it towards Gamabunta. The Frog Boss blocked it with an earth technique.

Naruto bit his lower lip. 'To stop Gama – Oyabun from fighting, I have to restrain the Yondaime no Hokage from controlling him. But how…' he thought as he felt the Kyuubi leap again to evade another attack. When the Kyuubi and Gamabunta went head – on, he then noticed flecks of blood spattered on the Yondaime's clothes. His bright blue eyes widened.

He had an idea.

* * *

Sakura jumped at another branch and stopped for a while to catch her breath. It had taken her four straight hours to reach the end of the forest that led to Shidareyanagi. She brushed off stray strands of her short pink hair as she stared at the mouth of the cave.

The entrance.

"Naruto…Kakashi – sensei…they're inside of this cave," she said to herself. Are they all right?

After making final verifications to her equipment and weapons, she dashed inside the cave.

* * *

"Your defeat has now drawn closer, dead freak!" Naruto cried out as he formed a series of hand seals. The Fourth just smirked.

"Oh really…then come and attack me!" he challenged.

Naruto grinned. "Gladly!" After finishing up with the tiger seal, he invoked chakra within the tips of his fingers.

"**Akai: Uzumaki no Jutsu!**"

The Yondaime raised a brow when the similar red threads of chakra made another attempt to wrap themselves around his body. "Your technique is useless…boy!"

Naruto smirked as he flowed his chakra to the threads. "Oh okay. But this time…I'm afraid it will work."

The red chakra threads successfully wrapped themselves around the Fourth's astral body. "Impossible!" was all he said and before he knew it, Naruto's fist connected roughly with his cheek.

Kakashi watched as the Gamabunta stopped moving. The Kyuubi stopped as well. "Is…is it over?" he asked to the empty air, still holding Rin in his arms. He could make an outline of Naruto and the Fourth standing and facing each other. He smiled to himself.

Yes…the battle is over.

* * *

"I won…dead freak," Naruto rasped as he tried to maintain his balance. Summoning the Kyuubi had depleted him a major portion of his chakra reserves. If it weren't for the Kyuubi's chakra mixed within his body, he would've breathed his last breath.

The Yondaime however, remained calm even after he finally broke free of the chakra threads. "You…" The Gamabunta disappeared but the Demon Fox remained. It seemed he wanted to view the events that were about to take place between him and Naruto. The Fourth eventually sighed, accepting his defeat.

"As expected, you really are strong. How did you manage to fasten those threads around me?" he asked. Naruto let out a grin as he smeared his finger with his blood then showed it to him.

"Yeah, you were right that the chakra cannot anchor itself around a person that is already dead. Nevertheless," his blue eyes gleamed. "You've got my blood spattered everywhere on your clothes. And as you've said before: Blood is the tie that binds us together. If it weren't for my blood, I wouldn't have summoned you on this place. That's why I know…my chakra would eventually bind you, once it grasps something from the living." He smirked. "And that is my blood."

The Fourth Hokage laughed at his explanation. "You were a bit slow at first, but good thing you finally came to your senses." Seeing Naruto's puzzled expression, he smirked. "You, at last, realized the one thing that made you keep going. The one thing that drives you to protect those you love and to defeat your enemies." He pointed his finger at the Demon Fox. "That dreaded familiar spirit right behind you is the answer."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the Kyuubi standing proud behind him. "I see…" he managed to say. "Although I took the Baka Kitsune's chakra for granted, I somehow managed to set things straight with him. However," his blue eyes turned somber, "you still have something to give me. As part of the deal."

The Fourth smiled real for once. He walked towards Naruto. "All right. As part of the deal." He lifted his finger and placed it on the center of Naruto's forehead. "I'm going to show you your heritage, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt his spirit began to separate from his body and being transported to another dimension.

"_Hokage – sama!"_

_The young Hokage of about twenties stood up from where he sat. "What is it?" he asked as he watched the jounin bowed to him in respect. The jounin lifted his face, a mixture of terror and panic in his features._

"_The Legendary Demon Fox was reported attacking the nearby villages of Mist and Stone! In a few days time, he will come here and destroy the Hidden Leaf!" he reported._

_The Hokage clenched his fist. "Kuso, why should this happen now! Inform all the jounins, chuunins and any able ninjas that can fight! Have all guards posted in every border. Once the Kyuubi arrives, we'll attack him head – on."_

_The jounin squeaked out in response. "Hai!"_

_After the jounin disappeared, the blonde Hokage stood stiffly beside the window overlooking the Hokage Memorial. The three heads of the previous Hokages were erected there, in memory of their undying loyalty to their village. His hand touched the glass pane, his expression solemn._

"_Perhaps…I have a feeling that I may not be able to see this view again…"_

…………

_Three days later, their worst fear had come. There was chaos everywhere. The legendary demon fox that appears once in a decade was attacking his beloved village. His friends and family were either hurt or dead and many innocent lives were taken in one swoop. He was still on the peak of his position, and he was also expecting a very happy miracle in his life._

_His wife was having labor that very same day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. He was inside the hospital, comforting his terrified wife, clutching her hand as she continued whimpering. There were few staff inside the hospital, the medic nins were out there, battling the Demon Fox. Even the Legendary Slug Tamer, Tsunade – hime had disappeared, reasons unknown._

"_Ssshhh…anata…it's going to be all right. No harm would befall you and our child," he assured her, wiping away her tears. She gave him a trembling squeeze._

"_A – Anata…I don't think I can hold on much longer…" she wheezed as another contraction hit._

_Kuso, his wife is having difficulty in birthing and there was no one who could help them. Finally, a handful of nurses and doctors went inside their room and bowed to their Hokage._

"_Hokage – sama, we don't have much time. The mistress must undergo labor now. You must wait outside," the doctor told him as he was forcefully pushed outside the delivery room. He stared helplessly in front of the doors; fear gripped his entire being like a vise. Even if he was considered the one of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha, he was powerless against the forces of nature. He heard the dreadful words of the nurses behind his back regarding his wife's condition._

_Heavy bleeding… _

_Placenta was positioned low…_

_Baby had a low fetal heartbeat…_

_Mother beginning to have a hemorrhage…_

_He sat down weakly on the hospital bench, his face cradled by his hands. Kami – sama…he was being selfish. His village was being attacked and here he was sitting outside the delivery room, waiting for the birth of his one and only child. Worse, his wife was suffering. And it's all because of him._

_He then heard footsteps running towards his direction but he paid no heed. Blood trickled down from the newcomer's wound and dripped down to the ground. He bowed to his superior and received none in return. He kneeled in front of the Hokage._

"_Hokage – sama! It's terrible; the demon fox is destroying our village! The jounins assigned in the area are being wiped out. If we don't act now, more will get hurt!" _

_The Hokage winced at his comrade's words for he knew where his options would lie. He wanted to stay and wait for his precious happiness to arrive or go and fight the demon fox that was wreaking havoc in his beloved Konoha. His fist clenched as he realized which weighs heavily. _

"_Hokage – sama!" his comrade pleaded weakly._

_He wasted no time. He flung the doors of the delivery room open. Ignoring the protests of the nurses, he rushed to his wife and clutched her hand one last time, giving it a tight squeeze. He kissed her on her pale lips, whispering, "I will come back…I will come back for you and our baby. Wait for me…"_

_His wife, amidst the pain of labor, returned his squeeze. Her dull eyes stared at his face. Tears sprang in her eyes. "Anata…I will…wait for you… No matter what happens to me…"_

_He touched her lips then without a word, left the room. _

_Outside, he turned to his comrade and ordered him to stay in his place. He then set foot outside the white walls of the hospital and he went to help defeat the legendary monster._

…………

_The battle had been fierce and much to his dismay, the Kyuubi proved to be more ferocious and half of his men had been utterly defeated by him. Gamabunta, his faithful familiar had fallen, and sooner than later, he would soon follow._

_Anata…_

_No. He would endure this. For his wife and child that were waiting for his return._

_But…_

_He closed his eyes shut as he took a deep breath. Konoha…or your happiness…people or your family…he suddenly heard the Third Hokage's voice as if it was his conscience._

_The Hokage is the support that holds all of Konoha together…_

_Konoha is the foundation where all our family is held together…_

_And as Hokage, it is our job to protect the foundation…_

_Our family…_

"_Family…" he said to himself as he formed hand seals, and summoned the last of his chakra reserves hidden deeply within his body. As he formed the last hand seal, he allowed himself to think of one last memory…one that he will hold on to himself for a lifetime…_

…………

_His wife waiting for him inside one of the hospital rooms…_

_And she was clutching a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket…_

_He imagined himself walking towards her and she turned to him. She smiled at him and he parted the blanket halfway to reveal the baby's downy head._

_It was the exact resemblance of him…blond hair…blue eyes…_

_He could hear his wife crying as she whispered over and over again her joy of having their child._

"_Just like you said Anata… A boy…just like you said…one that will become the hero of our village…just like you…"_

…………

_The Third Hokage stared feebly at the dark sky. It was regrettable that the Hidden Village of Konoha had to suffer such misfortune. The Legendary Demon Fox had destroyed almost half of the Village, leaving ruins on its path. Many brave shinobis died that very same day, families separated and homeless. His aged face was set on a grim line, as he stared outside the window of the dimly lit room he was standing on._

_The door burst open and he saw his successor, drained and bloody, dragged himself inside the room. His dreary blue eyes scanned the entire room, his voice hush and quiet._

"_Where is she?"_

_Sandaime shook his head as he helped him to his feet and led to a bed with a figure covered with a blanket. His successor opened the blanket with his shaking hand and trembled at the sight._

_His wife. His wife was dead. Her pale face bore evidence of tremendous pain. He stared at her bluish lips as he moved his face towards hers. He touched her lips for a brief kiss before burying his face on the crook of her shoulder. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he stroked her face with his hand smeared with blood._

"_Anata…" he whispered. "I'm back… Why didn't you wait for me? Why did you go on ahead?"_

"_Yondaime," the Third addressed him. He didn't turn back to look at him. "She had endured the entire labor however she lost a lot of blood. There was nothing we could do except to wait until the very last minute of her life." He then presented a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. "Before she passed away, she told me, to give you this…"_

_The Fourth at last glanced at his direction and the Third placed the bundle in his arms. He parted the top part of the blanket and another batch of tears flooded his eyes as he held the baby close to him._

_Just like what he had hoped. A baby boy…that looks just like him._

_Suddenly, he coughed blood, spattering the blue blanket that was covering his child. 'There's not enough time…I had…I had to…' He coughed again and he winced as he felt his body being torn apart. 'I had to release the seal…before the Shinigami takes me…'_

_He used the forbidden jutsu of summoning a servant from the underworld. The Shinigami or the Death God that slashes off people's souls, eats them and have them wander aimlessly inside his stomach. He made a contract with the Shinigami to have his power and obtain the Kyuubi's soul, separating it from his host body. But before he would seal the Kyuubi's soul into its vessel, he need to see his wife and child before he performs the last seal and let the Shinigami take his soul away. _

_But now, seeing his tiny son wept of not being able to feed from his mother's breast, not being able to ride on top of his father's shoulders and view the entire Konoha on top of the roof, of not being able to wake up and see his mother cook him breakfast, of his father teaching him how to throw a kunai, and seeing his mother welcome him home from school. His son will grow up and but he will never find out that his father was one of the most promising ninjas Konoha had ever created. And as for him, he will never see his son grow up and be proud of him --- as the son to the renowned Fourth Hokage. He almost wished he could stay at his firstborn's side but now…that was impossible._

"_I'm sorry my child…but I'm afraid I can't stay with you. I had to go to where your mother is…" he rasped as he placed a kiss on his son's forehead. The Third watched him put the baby on the floor and his keen eyes widened as the Fourth parted the blanket to expose the baby's body. Afterwards, he removed a scroll from his back pocket and opened it. _

"_Fourth, what are you doing…Stop!" he cried out when he saw the Fourth form familiar hand seals --- hand seals that were deemed forbidden. He knew, for the reason that it was the Fourth who taught him before of that technique. On the other hand, it was prohibited due to its special requirements, and thus using it was suicidal. "No! Don't do it Fourth!" he protested but a strong force prevented him from going close to the Fourth and the baby._

_The Fourth Hokage cast a sufferable glance towards his predecessor. "Gomenasai…Sandaime – sama, I'm going to leave the rest to you…" Turning to his son who started to cry, he allowed himself one last brief touch and a kiss before he performs the last seal. "I want you to live… I want you to live the life of a normal kid…I want you to be known as the hero who sacrificed his life for the village. When the time comes and you're grown up, we will meet again. Until then…**Naruto**…" he coughed as he stared at his son's features. It was as if he saw his wife's face smiling on his son's chubby features. He smiled as he finally formed the last seal._

"_**Fuuin Jutsu: Evil Sealing Technique!**"_

_He placed his hand on the baby's belly, and an unknown chakra flowed through his body and was passed on to his son. A powerful surge of energy became evident throughout the entire room. After that, everything returned to its immense darkness and went still, quiet. After that the Fourth slumped down on the ground with his body falling down the hospital's tiled floor with a heavy thump. The baby continued crying, his voice echoing throughout the cold walls. _

_The Third managed to get his balance and wobbled a bit when he stood up. His feet made small sounds as he trudged to where the Fourth's body was and knelt down beside him. He placed his wrinkling hand on the Fourth's neck to feel for his pulse._

_There was none._

_He was gone._

_The Sandaime averted his attention to the wailing infant, a solitary tear dropped to his cheek. He reached for the infant and hugged it, his own cries mingling with its wails. His intense eyes caught a glimpse of the scroll next to the baby, smeared with the Fourth Hokage's blood._

_Such a tragedy had befallen Konoha. Along with the destruction of the Legendary demon Fox was the downfall of Konoha's most promising shinobi. _

_The Fourth Hokage._

_As a reminder of his selfless sacrifice for the village, his face was carved on the Hokage Memorial alongside the previous Hokages, and his name went down in history as the hero who saved the village of Konoha. He was loved, remembered and respected._

_And what of his child?_

_The child was left an orphan, loathed and scorned because of the Legendary Demon Fox sealed within his belly. Only the Third Hokage, and a handful of jounins knew the secret within his identity and the legacy that perished along with the Fourth Hokage. But those jounins were either dead or simply held their own tongues for they still bear grudges against the monster that once destroyed their homes and slaughtered their families. It was agonizing that one boy was treated like an invalid, a being deprived of existence. He was used as a vessel to saved an entire village from annihilation and he was not considered a hero. He was considered an abomination. An outcast._

_But the boy had a dream. A one single dream that would change his life forever._

_And that was…_

_To become a Hokage._

_To be acknowledged by everyone…_

_And to reach the same height of achievement just like the Yondaime no Hokage._

_His father._

The Fourth Hokage.

* * *

"……… No way," was all Naruto had said when the Fourth finally relinquished his hold on his spirit. The younger ninja wobbled a bit due to exhaustion and the revelations he found out after he delved inside the Yondaime's innermost thoughts. No…it was… it was too good to be true…

The Fourth Hokage…the hero who saved the Hidden Leaf from the Legendary Demon Fox years ago…the one man he looked up to with pride and admiration.

His inspiration…

Was his father?

…………

Kakashi continued watching over them and a knot formed within his stomach. '_He knows_,' was all that came through his mind as he observed his student's look of pure horror. Clutching Rin in his arms that fell asleep from exhaustion, he sat back on his heels as he stared at the slowly lightening sky. '_Looks like it's starting to become dawn…_' he mused.

"Kakashi – sensei!"

His head abruptly turned around and saw his female student running at his direction. His eyes widened. "Sakura! How did you get here? I thought you're on a mission to the Snow Country!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him in a playful gesture. "And I was about to ask the same question to you, Kakashi – sensei. Feeding your dogs, huh?" Her eyes traveled down to the woman encased in her sensei's arms. "Kami – sama, you had someone with you and she's hurt! What happened?" She knelt beside him and felt the woman's pulse. There was a light tap – tap but she was breathing softly.

"Long story. She has a deep wound on her abdomen and needs medical attention," Kakashi explained curtly as he laid Rin carefully to the ground for Sakura to examine her. The young Medical Specialist wasted no time as she opened her bag, which held all of her supplies and proceeded to clean Rin's wound. Kakashi observed her for some time being then stood up. He gazed at where Naruto and the Fourth are and made a decision. Turning to Sakura he said, "Stay here and take care of her. I'm going to go after Naruto."

"But…"

"Stay. We won't be long," he told her as he gave her a pat on top of her head then leapt down to the edge of the cliff. Sakura stared farther ahead, confused on where her sensei is heading. She drew an intake of breath as she began to focus treating the woman in front of her.

"Naruto… Kakashi – sensei…"

Be careful.

The Fourth stared eye – to – eye with his son; two pairs of equally intense blue eyes entirely locked in each other. Naruto took a step back but he stumbled backwards, his energy suddenly went down to zero. The Kyuubi lowered his cluster of tails and shielded Naruto from the deceased Hokage, his shocked face, however, exposed. The Fourth cast a heartrending glance at his son. His fingers twitched as he made an effort to reach out to his son but those scared blue eyes alarmed him.

Those eyes…they had the look of pure distrust and sorrow, hatred and disappointed, all the negative emotions twisted altogether and forming a huge coil of remorse inside the Yondaime's stomach. He couldn't blame Naruto if he scorned him, loathed him and hope that he in no way should have come back and torment him with the bitter fruits of his past.

And now…it seemed like Naruto wished for him to disappear in front of his eyes.

Right this very minute.

* * *

****

**Author's Note:** Whew! The long chapter of Izou is now up! I'm sure there are lots of questions in regards to this chapter so I'll explain this bit – by – bit (In order for you, dear readers to understand the pace of the story). Well, here we go:

After seeing the grueling fight between the Fourth and Naruto in the previous and this chapter, I'm sure you're uh…quite sad… that the Fourth is bad because he is doing harmful things to his 'isan'. **But I deliberately did it with a reason!** The Fourth's **true purpose** as to why he's challenging Naruto is to make him **realize** the importance of the Kyuubi sealed inside his body. As he said before, the Kyuubi is the source behind Naruto's awesome power and after observing that Naruto was not grasping the full potential of the Kyuubi's chakra, he decided to 'push' him to the brink of the precipice (Just like what Jiraiya did to him when he first summoned Gamabunta) to enable him to unleash the Kyuubi's power and to summon him out into the battlefield. Which he did and beat the Fourth easily.

Please don't hate me!

And also, about Rin, well…as you can see, she was the watchman for the altar on top of the Shidareyanagi Mountain and was the one who lured Naruto through the use of an Obito puppet. 'Obito' was originally a corpse, and Rin used a jutsu to make the puppet alive. You'll find about more about Rin in the next chapter.

Here are the meanings of the jutsus that are highlighted in this chapter:

**Shikon no Jutsu** – used to revive the dead.

**Akai Uzumaki no Jutsu** – (Red Spiral Technique) Are red chakra threads, made of either the Kyuubi's chakra or the blood of its owner. Kinda like the Sharingan Windmill but the threads used here are so fine that it could cut the object as if it's tied up with a pluck of the string. Used by Naruto to bind the Fourth Hokage before finishing him up with the Rasengan.

**Art of the Familiar Spirit** – (Kuchiyose no Jutsu) It is also known as the summoning technique. When you signed a contract with blood, you can call out animals to aid you in the battlefield.

**Inu Tatsu Mi Tori Saru Tora Hitsuji – **are some of the hand seals used when forming ninja techniques. I kinda formulated some of mine for this story, hehehe! 

For the readers, thank you for taking your time in reading this fic. The next chapter will be the conclusion of Naruto's journey to Shidareyanagi.

Will he succeed in getting the Yondaime's acknowledgement of his becoming Hokage? And what will happen to Rin and Kakashi? All these will be answered in the next chapter of Izou. For the reviews, thank you very much. Ja!


	11. His Legacy

IZOU

Part I: The Prelude to the Concluding War

Chapter 10: His Legacy

* * *

"No…this…this is impossible…" Naruto blurted out after the Yondaime released his spirit. He sagged on the ground, suddenly weak. He lifted his chin as he faced the deceased Hokage, his eyes dim. "You can't be my…"

"Father?" The Fourth Hokage supplied dryly. When Naruto failed to reply, he shrugged. "All this time I've shown you what your – no, our legacy was like, and that's all you've come up with?"

Naruto didn't respond. After all these years, he finally knew who his real father was but…he was not happy. Hell, he was too shocked from the realization. Looking intently at the calm sky, which managed to quiet down after their brawl, Naruto drew in a deep breath. "I…I'm too tired to deal with this…Y- you're my father?"

"The one and only."

Naruto clutched his aching head; dizziness struck him like a bolt of lightning. 'This was…oh man, I don't think I'll be able to laugh on this one,' he thought ruefully. Now he was really going to be the joke of the whole Hidden Leaf. Imagine the headlines: **Kyuubi vessel, once hated as the monster of the village was really the long lost kid of the Yondaime no Hokage.** Oh and what do you know? He was the one who saved the village from the Baka Kitsune and had the nerve to seal it inside his body. What more could you ask for? His head bobbed lamely as he analyzed what he discovered inside the Fourth's head. The Fourth…his father…

No! This couldn't be happening!

"I don't believe it!" He finally ranted as he got himself altogether. He forced his body to stand up and glared menacingly at the Hokage. "What games are you trying to play now, dead freak? I wanted to know about my legacy and yet you gave me stupid memories about yourself! What have I ever come here for? To get played by you?" He took a step back. "Well I'm not going to believe you anymore!"

The Fourth's blue eyes hardened with anger. Naruto didn't even flinch when he sensed an enormous amount of chakra emanating from his astral body. Yondaime straightened his posture, his gaze like icicles. "What I've shown you right now was all true. Your mother died giving birth to you and I died saving the Hidden Leaf with your help in containing the Legendary Demon Fox! You should be honored! A hero who saved the entire village from near destruction!"

"Honored? Me a hero?" Naruto seethed, his breaths turning to short pants. "I was never honored by the fact that I became a sacrifice for the village! I was not at all looked upon as a hero --- I was branded as a freak! A monster! An outcast! All I wanted was to become an ordinary kid who had ordinary parents and an ordinary life!"

The Fourth made a dismissive wave of his hand. "From the moment you came into this world, you were never born as an average child, Naruto. You are the firstborn son of the Forth Hokage! In your blood flows my blood and hers --- the tie that binds us together! Whether you deny it or not, that fact will not change! And it never will!" His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. "Your mother always wanted you to have a normal life, while I…I wished for you to become an outstanding shinobi. I want you to feel the same kind of passion that I felt when I became a shinobi…when I became a Hokage! Don't you understand?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. He cannot absorb what the Fourth was trying to imply. He then focused his gaze at the pale blue clouds that loomed above them. The Kyuubi still stayed behind him, acting as a guard in case the Fourth would try to do anything that would harm his host.

The Fourth remained calm as he squared his shoulders to ease the regret forming within him. He began, "I know you loathe me for the misery I've caused you. I can't blame you that you never experience a happy childhood. And I can't force you to accept me as your…father."

The younger man gave no sound of protest. He just lowered his head and whispered in a hushed voice, "I…I have no father. The only person I ever come up with that was closest to a father is…Iruka – sensei. He's the one I'm looking up to now."

It had hurt. But the Fourth struggled to keep his face straight. He closed his eyes to avoid the incoming strain of tears. There was no point in showing weakness in front of his son right now. Presently, Naruto had someone to look up to as a father and he was pleased that someone was taking care of his son in his place. A part of him ached that he could not share the joys, the pains, the angers and the sorrows that Naruto compelled to undergo after he found out that he was alone in his life. Other than that, he was still grateful that Fate had been kind to his boy, that out of the people that looked down on him, there were few who acknowledged him and earned him their respect. One of the qualities that Naruto had unwittingly inherited from him: The ability to move people.

'But,' his fist curled. 'I'm not going to give up. This may probably be the last chance I'm going to see him this close. Even if I can't hold him just like a live – breathing human being, the very least I can do is to reach out to him with my heart.' He stared back at his son. 'I'm sure his mother feels the same…'

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was still unable to digest the pieces of realization that unfolded in his life. For seventeen years, he worked hard to protect Konoha and his friends --- his family, from the clutches of those who wanted to harm them and destroy their peace. He convinced himself a couple of times over and over again that he did not need to know his parents or his past since he now had his new set of family --- Kakashi – sensei, Iruka – sensei, Sakura – chan, Sasuke – teme, Tsunade – obachan, Ero – sennin, everyone in the village he grew up with. He wanted to become a Hokage for everyone to acknowledge his strength, his existence.

But his dream of being a Hokage was unknowingly connected to his mysterious past.

"If…" he finally said, the Fourth stared at him with curiosity. Naruto stared back at him, the confusion and anger gone but was replaced with weariness. "If this is what becoming a Hokage is about…I don't know…I don't know if I am suitable enough to be one." His blue eyes were filled with sadness and frustration. He swallowed his own tears as he continued. "I understand that being a Hokage would take your time away from the ones you turned on to as family. Not only to save the ones you love, but also to save an entire village with the same families as you have." Naruto sighed. "I don't want to end up the same thing as you do."

So that was it. He was going to let go of his dream. Just because he discovered that his father was the Fourth Hokage and was robbed off of his childhood because of his father's choice of protecting the village instead of nurturing him along with his mother. The Yondaime understood his son; Naruto didn't want to lose his newfound family because of a self – sacrificing responsibility. Add that to his very young age, being a Hokage was a huge encumbrance to his equally young shoulders. Naruto would not be able to withstand the pressures, the stresses, the hardships and the regrets that he himself had experienced when he stepped on his position.

But to give up his dream that had took him seventeen years to come into flower…Naruto would just let him watch it wither into nothingness…

All because of him.

This was too much!

"If you're going to give up your lifelong dream because of me, then you are the stupidest person I've ever met. I don't have a clue where you even got that brainless idea. Now I know, you're still too young to take Tsunade's place as Hokage," The Fourth replied, his tone icy. He made a dismissive wave of his hand. "Tsk, tsk. And she even acknowledged your potential as Hokage." Naruto didn't make any attempt to fire back at his words. The Fourth sighed, his eyes calm and serene as he stared at the blue sky. He thrust his hand inside his pocket and fumbled inside. Once he had it in his hand, he turned to Naruto.

"I understand that you're not going to accept me as your father. I've been dead for several years. You barely even recognized me because you were still a newborn when I left you." His hand that was clutching something started trembling. "In fact, I'm quite happy that you've finally found the people you could freely call family. Sometimes, I wonder…what if I didn't become a Hokage…? Probably, your mother and I would be at your side and watch you mature. You would grow up to be an excellent shinobi. Your mother and I would be so proud of you." When he saw Naruto's face began to falter, he made a step forward towards him and stretched out his hand and showed Naruto what was inside his palm.

It was a small red pouch with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf embossed on the center. The younger ninja grasped it with shaking fingers as he opened the pouch, untying the gold string and tipped it over. The thing inside of it slipped outside and into his palm. He peered into it with his half – lidded eyes and widened a bit. He looked back at his father with a dumbstruck expression.

The Fourth, even though he was inches closer to his son, didn't make an attempt to touch or pat him or the shoulder. His time was almost up and he hasn't even said his piece yet. It was now or never.

"Naruto," he began as his son automatically looked at him. Hesitantly, he placed his hand under his son's chin and tilted it upwards to meet his gaze. Blue eyes clashing with the same blue eyes. Naruto averted his eyes but was forced to stare into his father's intense gaze. He was about to tell him something important.

The Yondaime drew in a deep breath. "My time is up. Soon, my astral body will disappear and my soul will finally be at rest. I'm sorry for all the times that we're not there at your side. I'm sorry if I had become a terrible father and husband to your mother. The both of you deserved so much more things in life and I…I was too bullheaded not to listen to her and reconsider my options. It was fault that I chose being the Hokage first before my family, I admit, it was a selfish decision and I eventually paid it with my life…Gomenasai," he spoke through underlying tones. He could feel his son tremble under his gaze but he continued. He could see his feet beginning to dissipate, but he couldn't care less.

"Y – You…" was all Naruto had blurted out.

The Fourth remained steady. "Which is why…I'm going to ask you…no. I don't think asking is the right term." His knees started to disappear next. "I beg of you, become the next Hokage. It is not for the people, not for the responsibilities that await you, but for yourself. Being Hokage…that was your dream right? Don't you want others to acknowledge you? Of whom you are and what you are capable of?" Naruto found himself beginning to shake as the words of the Fourth enthralled him. He clutched the pouch in his hand tightly.

"Please, become the next Hokage. In my heart, I know that you are competent enough to protect our village. Do this for us, for your mother and I." The Fourth continued to speak; yet Naruto noticed that his lower body was disintegrating. He glanced up at him with a worried gaze. "Oi, dead freak! What's happening to you? Oi!"

The Fourth gave him a troubled smile. His waist was beginning to disappear. "I don't have time…Naruto…" He brought his hand up to caress his son's cheek. Naruto quivered, fear creeping up his insides as he watch the Fourth Hokage disappear in his very eyes. Tears welled up inside him as he raised his own hands upwards to touch him but they just went past through the Yondaime's astral body. "Oi, dead freak! Don't leave now! You didn't even tell me how you came up with my name!"

The Yondaime smiled in a poignant manner as he conjured chakra within his finger and without a word, placed it on the center of his forehead. Naruto's eyes widened as memories began to flash before him…vivid yet bittersweet memories…

…………

_They were at the Ichiraku, celebrating his wife's three months of pregnancy. He watched fondly as his wife devoured one ramen after another, and based from his calculations, she finished 10 bowls in particular. He sighed as he reached at the counter for a tissue then wiped a smudge on his wife's cheek. "Oi, strain yourself. You've been eating non – stop for 3 hours and from the looks of it, I'm thinking that our baby might inherit your eating habits."_

_His wife chuckled heartily as she patted the small bulge in her belly. "I can't help it, anata. I'm craving for pork ramen and I'm not going to stop eating until my stomach is full!" She snapped her chopsticks then resumed eating. _

"_Your stomach is already full with our child. Your ramen will no longer have room inside once it enters your digestive tract," he retorted dryly and his wife stuck her tongue out playfully at him. The Fourth ran a hand through his hair laughably as he signaled the owner for another bowl of ramen. The owner reappeared after a few minutes, a steaming bowl of pork ramen in his hands. He handed it to the Fourth with a smile._

"_Here you go, Hokage – sama! It looks like the mistress really loves ramen, doesn't she?" the owner gushed as he watched the Fourth give the bowl to his wife who accepted it gratefully. The Fourth smiled wistfully at the owner._

"_Yes she is. It's her favorite food in the world. The one thing I'm afraid of is that our baby might become a ferocious ramen eater when he grows up," he said cheerfully. He heard a loud burp and he raised his hand again for another ramen. The sun's rays brightened the entire ramen stand and he grinned. It was a fine day in Konoha._

"_Ojisan! Can I have another pork ramen please? I want lots of fishcakes in it," his wife ordered. The Fourth sweat dropped as the owner gave her another one. She began to eat greedily, never caring if her…uh…manners were forgotten. He then had a sudden change of thought and decided to let his wife know about it._

"_Anata," he began and he willed himself not to laugh when his wife's cheeks were puffed due to the ramen that was stuffed in her mouth. _

"_What is it? Don't bother me while I'm eating!" she complained half – heartedly. She chewed viciously and then eventually swallowed. She dabbed her mouth with a paper napkin then turned to her husband who was watching her in a warm manner. "Nani, Anata?" she asked sweetly._

_He raised a brow, awed at how fast a pregnant woman's moods were being altered. "I'm wondering on what name should we come up for the baby."_

"_Hm," she smiled at him. "How about Porky? After the ramen I ate!"_

_The Fourth's face clouded. "There is no way I'm going to have my child named after a cooked pig that was stuffed in a ramen." His wife giggled at his reaction._

"_I'm just kidding, Anata. No need to be serious about it," she chided. She stared down at her nearly empty bowl then her eyes lit up as she forked a fishcake inside with her chopsticks and shoved it close to her husband. "Ne! Ne! What do you think is this?"_

_He rarely blinked because of confusion. "A fishcake."_

"_Yes! I mean, no! No! No! I mean, what if we're going to name our baby after this!" she griped._

_Now the Fourth was getting really confused. "We'll name our baby after a fishcake?" He raked his fingers through his hair. "It must be the pregnancy thing…"_

_His wife however, didn't hear him and instead, celebrated the naming of their child with another bowl of ramen all the while humming a soft tune._

"_Our baby's name will be Naruto…our baby will be known as Naruto…"_

_He observed his wife and noticed the pink – spiral decorated fishcakes topped inside her bowl. 'Naruto…huh…?'_

_Out of the blue, he imagined their baby; a blond – haired boy perched on the stool next to them, also slurping pork ramen and rivaling those of his mother's. He could imagine his son laughing, telling them stories of his days at school, his first crushes, his playmates, and his homeroom teacher's expression as he pulled a prank at him. Then his wife would laugh and ruffle their boy's hair, and he would carry him on top of his shoulders as they began to return back to their home after eating lots of ramen._

_They would be a happy and perfect family._

…………

The Fourth released his hold on Naruto's spirit as he felt his powers began to fade. Naruto blinked once, twice, before focusing his gaze on him. His blue eyes no longer held contempt and anger for his father. In his eyes, they were replaced with longing and misery. So he had wanted to know his father at all. He wanted to know more about his mother and all of the times that his parents had undergone before fate had cruelly separated them from him. Naruto shuddered.

This was his last chance to learn more about his father and he blew it.

Big time.

Still not used of calling the Fourth Hokage "Father", Naruto stared at his father's insipid unseeing eyes. "D – Dead freak…"

The Fourth didn't seem to hear him. His upper body is gradually disappearing. "I loved your mother you know,"he rasped, staring back to his son's eyes. "I though that…if I didn't chose my responsibilities over her…and if I didn't leave the both of you alone by that time the Demon Fox attacked our village…she would still be alive. And I…I could still hold you in my arms…"

Naruto shook his head. "No…it wasn't your fault! You did what you could to save Konoha! If it…" his eyes watered and his tears fell. "If it weren't for your sacrifice…many people…just like **Okasan** would die without a cause…many children would end up like me, and many loved ones would be lost. You did your best to save the entire Hidden Village…including me," he spoke in a muted whisper that only the Fourth can hear him.

"Naruto," he finally spoke, his palms resting on his son's cheeks. His exact resemblance did the same, it seemed like his astral body had taken on a solid form for his son to touch him since it was the last time. Crystal Rivers paved his cheeks as he finally gotten his wish of touching his son, even if it was a brief contact, but to him, it was the closest thing he ever got to as a desperate father. His shoulders crumbled as he steadied his hold on Naruto. He silently prayed. '_Please…just a little bit more… Not yet…_'

His son sniffed. He was crying just the same as him. "I lied…when I said that the closest thing I ever come up with as a father was Iruka – sensei. The truth is that…throughout the years, I've always dreamed of you and Okasan watching over me while I cry myself to sleep. Whenever I played with my friends and after seeing them being picked up by their fathers… Constantly, I anticipated my father walking towards the sandbox I'm playing and he was smiling. He would sit next to me and he'll be saying, _"Naruto, ikimashou"_. But then, as soon as I opened my eyes, there was no one there sitting beside me." Naruto smiled wistfully. "And at all times, I've thought that if I would just kill myself right then and there, then I would join you and Okasan up in heaven. But I couldn't since I was afraid of holding a knife in my throat before. I was wrong…I really wanted to know my real father at all!"

The Yondaime chuckled longingly. "You are really a brainless brat. Attempting a suicide even though you're still at a young age." His arms were beginning to disappear and he winced as if he was in a terrible pain. Naruto took notice of this and he continued to pour his yearning to his father. He was losing him bit – by – bit.

"I'm…I'm quite happy that I've met you face – to – face. Although your actions were peculiar at first," Naruto smiled through his tears, "You're the wisest, most respectable Hokage that I've ever known. And to top it all that…" He swallowed when he realized his father's wrists were gone. "You're…you're the best father a son like me would ever had. Never in a million years. I'm proud to be your son…**Otosan**."

**Otosan**. It was such a nice name to be addressed to someone like him. It created a pleasant tune that drifted throughout his eardrums, and into his heart. Finally…his son had accepted him as his father… Naruto… had finally accepted him as his father… The Fourth smiled as he looked at the exact image of him one last time. He was disintegrating from his collarbone and up. But first…

"Naruto," he strained his voice so that his son could hear him. "Become the next Hokage. Do this for yourself, for your mother and I. She…she will be proud of you…" His neck started to disappear and now, he closed his eyes as if he was preparing to rest. "Arigatou, Naruto. We'll meet again. Not until you accomplished your entire life as a Hokage. Your mother and I will be waiting for you on the other side. Sayonara…"

"N- No…don't leave me… **DON'T LEAVE ME, OTOCHAN!**" Naruto wailed as he reached out to touch his father's smiling face but his fingers deliberately passed through him. His father was disintegrating. And he had no way to stop it. "Kuso, oi! Dead freak! Otochan! Don't leave me! Please…stay a bit longer! You have so many things to tell me…! So many things…" he sniffed as he held onto the Fourth's gift as a gust of air flowed through him and there was no longer the smell of blood. There were no longer traces of a battle that was previously fought.

His father was indeed gone.

And it was a very short reunion.

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed as he smashed his fist on a rock next to him. It instantly fell apart into little pieces. The Kyuubi watched his host with unknown pity, and realizing that Naruto needs to be alone, he disappeared within a puff of smoke. He suddenly had an urge of compassion for his host that was so unlike him. Well, it was his fault in the first place. Naruto's family would still be alive and complete if it weren't for him --- The Legendary Demon Fox. But who could blame fate for randomly choosing such a tragedy?

Naruto cursed over and over again, his fist bloody at the same time constantly punching the ground. "Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" When he could no longer vent his anger, he crouched on the ground before him in a fetal position, as if asking for comfort from Mother Earth. "Why…why does it all have to end like this…" He started to cry. "Why…why do you both have to leave me at a time like this…? Just when I thought I would finally be with the two of you…" Tears streamed his face as he cried his anguish to the empty air.

"Otochan………Okachan………"

He sobbed uncontrollably, pouring his heart out. Kakashi finally reached where his sensei and his student were. But seeing how troubled his student was, he decided to let Naruto be --- just like the Kyuubi. His heart constricted as he heard Naruto's pleas of longing and yearning for his deceased family, and suddenly, it made him think of his own father, Hatake Sakumo.

When he was on his first mission as a jounin along with his team, Obito once told him defiantly that his father put the importance of his friends first before his mission. His father valued the lives that were at stake before his own. Just like what his sensei had done when he sacrificed his life for the entire village from the Kyuubi. He put his responsibilities as Hokage first before a father to his unborn child. Needless to say, he and Naruto were the same.

He was still absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see Naruto lay crumpled to the ground, his hand loosely clutched on the Yondaime's parting gift and his face dried with shed tears. His nose was red like a ripe tomato and his mouth was slightly parted --- snoring lightly. His eyes were firmly closed. Kakashi broke from his musings then after glancing at his student, heaved a sigh. He trudged towards him and effortlessly picked him up like a sack of potatoes. A smile broke through his masked face when he remembered the previous events that he witnessed when Naruto encountered his sensei.

He had cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Three days after the dreadful fight between Naruto and the Fourth Hokage, they stayed in the hotel where Naruto had checked in to recover from their wounds and get their needed rest. Sakura booked in another room for Rin and left Kakashi to tend to Naruto. For those three days, he stayed at his student's bedside just in case he wakes up from his sleep. He didn't waited long since Naruto finally blinked his eyes open and groggily scanned his entire environment.

"W – Where…am I?" he croaked out.

Kakashi turned to him, still reading his Icha Icha paradise book that he brought with him to ease his boredom. "Hm…you're awake. You're back here in your room that you previously checked into for the past three days."

His student bolted up from his bed. "Three days? You mean, I've slept that long? Where's Otosan? Is he all right? Is the fight over?" He glared at his teacher, demanding an answer. "Kakashi – sensei!"

Kakashi simply raised a hand. "Okay, stop. The fight was already over. You won. That's why you're here; you've been sleeping for three days. As for your father," He went quiet for a few minutes. "I didn't see him when I finally caught up with you. You were already lying on the ground when I found you."

Naruto sank back on his bed, his back hitting the headboard with a loud thud. "I see," was all he said, his expression dull. Kakashi flipped his book to another page with his uncovered eye solely fixed on his student. After scanning a few phrases, he closed his book. Minutes passed and silence was evident throughout the entire room. Naruto remained catatonic, which was highly unusual for him and Kakashi was still thinking of the right words to say.

"You know," Kakashi began, as he looked at the window next to Naruto's bed. Drops of rain spattered outside, indicating the beginning of a storm. The blackness of the sky brought a sense of foreboding through the entire room. The copy ninja bowed his head to gather his strength by staring at his hands. "I've met your father…when he was still alive."

Naruto looked up at him expectantly. Kakashi drew in a deep breath. "Your father was my sensei at that time. Just like I've been your former sensei when Team 7 first gathered." He gazed at the ceiling as if he were in deep contemplation. "He was a very talented shinobi. He always put other people's happiness first before his own. He was a self – less, compassionate man who wanted nothing but peace for the ones he looked after."

Naruto didn't say anything. He had a sharp pang in his chest that he was envious of his sensei. Kakashi – sensei had been under his father's tutelage when he was a young boy, about the same age as his when he was also in the former sensei's team. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of a sensei was his father.

Kakashi couldn't help but notice that Naruto was in deep reflection about the previous events, he unexpectedly had a short wisp of memory that he was glancing at the Fourth himself. Naruto was in actuality the exact replica of his father.

"Ne, Kakashi – sensei…"

"Hmm…?"

A bit hesitant, Naruto sucked in a breath. "W – What was my father like?"

It took a long moment for Kakashi to ponder his student's words. He folded his arms across his chest as he stared upwards the ceiling again. "Well…what can I say…? Hmm…" he glanced at Naruto. "Yondaime – sama was very well – known in the Five Shinobi Countries as Konoha's Yellow Flash. His movements were fast like a flash of lightning. Add his hair color and well, now you see how he got his namesake," He chuckled at his own sordid joke but Naruto only batted an eyelid. He coughed distractingly.

"When he was my sensei, I thought he was one of the most gifted shinobi I have ever known. He exceeded well in skills and the use of jutsus. He was innovative; he even created the Rasengan --- a jutsu that no longer used hand symbols. If I'm going to include all of his accomplishments from the previous wars, I could say that he was an appropriate candidate for Sandaime – sama's heir." He shifted his foot to ease the growing cramp on his leg and continued, "After I became Anbu, I heard that he got married to a sweet young woman whose kindness touched his heart. And then, she got pregnant with you." He smiled.

Even though Kakashi's story was a bit annoying for Naruto's own liking, he cracked himself a smile to show that he was grateful to have heard the story. "Arigatou, Kakashi – sensei."

His sensei nodded. Naruto stared at his upturned palms, his smile fixed. "You're lucky, you know. You've got to be with the dead freak…I mean my father when he was still breathing. I'm a hypocrite if I'm going to say that I'm not envious of you, sensei. Deep in my heart, I've always known that my father was undeniably an amazing person." His blue eyes slowly hardened and he clenched his fists. "He was not a bad father even if he kept on repeating that same phrase to himself. It was not his fault that our reunion was somewhat a bit…off – handed. It was me…I blew everything up. All because of my pride!"

Kakashi was at a loss for words. "Naruto…"

The young Kyuubi heir held up a hand. "No…I should no longer dwell in the past. It was enough that Otosan showed me fragments of his memories --- the happy ones. I somehow realized that he didn't show me the sufferings that he and Okasan had endured all those years…" Tears started to appear in the corner of his eyes. "…Because he knew that I may never forgive him for all the times he wasted…for the reason that he put his duty to his village first before his family. Before my mother! Before me!"

He put his palms on either side of his cheeks, covering his entire face as he sobbed. "Is that what being a Hokage is like? You get to abandon your own loved ones just for the sake of safekeeping others' happiness? You don't care if your family is breaking apart as long as the ones you defend are contented? I…I never wanted that… I'm not like Otosan! I'm not self – sacrificing! I'm human too…just like those the ones I protect, I also deserve my own happiness just like them!"

Kakashi chose not to answer to his student's agony. It would not be wise to interfere someone who was releasing his pent – up frustrations. Naruto was normally a cheerful person, but his emotions were as pliant as a bamboo --- he was easily bent down when weighed down with his worldly problems. He patted his student's head sympathetically as an offer of reassurance.

Naruto quieted down after another bout of crying and he ended up staring again at his palms. He heaved a few calming breaths before turning his tear – streaked face to his sensei. "Sensei…I'm afraid…I'm afraid I have failed my mission."

The gray – haired shinobi raised an inquiring eyebrow. "What?"

"I botched my mission. I failed to meet Tsunade – bachan's expectations. I…I'm not fit to become a Hokage. I'm just not yet ready," Naruto answered without pausing at each sentence. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "I'm not the kind of a person who'll handle everyone else's problems. It's not my business anyway." He looked back intently at his sensei, ignorant at Kakashi's expression of disbelief. "Being Hokage…is not my thing."

Kakashi told himself to calm down. He completely convinced himself that his student was still grieving at the loss of his father and the sudden return of pains from his unforgettable past. It was mortifying that Naruto had to face all of his problems alone…without someone at his side. But…to give up a lifelong dream…for the reason that the fears of taking up responsibilities would someday eat him alive…Yes, his student was still young to become Hokage.

But…

…………

"_He is the Fourth's legacy," Tsunade reminded him over and over again when he once questioned her decision when she acknowledged Naruto's potential before. The Fifth Hokage looked at him squarely in the eye. "He has the power to move people. And he possesses undying devotion to protect those he loves. Those are the qualities that a Hokage must possess. And he is qualified to take my place."_

_He stood rigid in his ground. "Hokage – sama, he is too young to become a Hokage. What if it is not yet his time to take up your place? And what if the Yondaime – sama does not acknowledge his potential once Naruto goes to this special mission of yours when they see each other?"_

_Tsunade huffed and swept off her blond tresses that were framing her face because of the wind. "It was the Fourth's idea in the first place. You and I already know of Naruto's true identity. He's already of knowledgeable age, he can do it." She cast a glance at her grandfather's memorial then to the Third. "Why do you think that egotistical, annoying brat is suited to become a Hokage?"_

_She smiled._

"_Because he possesses the will of fire that Konoha only bestows upon those who really deserves to become its fire – keeper."_

…………

Kakashi closed his eyes as he remembered that conversation he had with the Fifth Hokage. Yes, his student possessed the will of fire that would lead Konoha to its prosperous future. But Naruto chose not to accept his newfound identity. What should he, as his mentor, advise to him? He drew in a deep breath as he opened his eyes and stared at his student. "Naruto."

The Kyuubi heir glanced back at his teacher. Kakashi slowly but surely removed his forehead protector with his mismatched eyes fully exposed. He placed it on Naruto's lap, the metal where the Leaf symbol was engraved glinted silver in the dim light. "Do you know why we are wearing this forehead protector?"

"Because we've graduated as genins?"

"No." Kakashi shook his head. "It means that in every person, there lies a will of fire that burns within our hearts. It shows love, passion, desire, determination, courage, strength and the determination to protect those we love. As we wear this protector on our foreheads, we are chosen by the higher powers to look after our friends, family, everyone in our village from those who want to harm them. Do you understand me, Naruto?" His student looked confused but nodded anyway.

"Under this forehead protector, lie certain responsibilities that us shinobis must achieve for the safety of our village. Truth be told, those responsibilities are also the same of those of the Hokage's. Now may I ask you, what difference will it make? Is being a Hokage tedious than those of the normal shinobis? Because," Kakashi explained then he grew stern. "If you're afraid of taking up the responsibilities of the Hokage then you're not fit to become a shinobi. Regardless of what rank you are in."

Naruto's blue eyes widened at the realization. Kakashi raked a hand through his unruly hair then placed it on top of his student's shoulder. "The Hokage is also the same as any ordinary shinobi. The Hokage protects the same loved ones as the ordinary shinobi. The Hokage ensures the safety of the village just like an ordinary shinobi. It's just like the Hokage is the one who motivates the other shinobis to work together to achieve the same dream. That's why we have Hokages over the past generations, the will of fire that moves others. That's why **you** are apt to be a Hokage. **You** possess the same will as the previous Hokages once had. As your father once had."

"K – Kakashi – sensei," his student finally blurted out, overwhelmed at the responsibility he was bestowed upon. Kakashi gave him an assuring smile as he shuffled from his back pocket then handed it to Naruto who accepted it doubtfully. His blue eyes were once again filled with tears as he clutched the picture carefully.

It was the photo of Kakashi's team with the Fourth looming above them.

Their class picture.

It was then Kakashi decided that it was time for him to completely give Naruto his space. He rose up from his chair then padded silently towards the door. As he twisted the knob, he paused for a moment then turned back to his student.

"You being a Hokage…was the Yondaime, no, my sensei's lifelong dream. If you…his son, his only legacy…can't do it then no one can."

He eventually left the room and closed the door behind him, the sounds of his student's cries still ringing in his ears.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whew! One chapter more to go and Part One will be finished! In this chapter, Naruto is now suffering from depression and bleakness --- having to suffer from the demons of his past and also, to experience another loss as his father left him again for the second time (he was left after his birth). And Kakashi, even as his mentor, could not alleviate the angst he was feeling.

And what's this? Naruto is giving up his dream as Hokage? After finding out the selfless sacrifice of the Yondaime for the sake of Konoha, Naruto is thinking twice whether to accept the position he dreamed of yet caused a misfortune to his family.

I know the chapter is completely disheartening but please, bear with me a bit longer, Heehee! As in bear with the sadness, the drama and the angst! Next chapter will be the conclusion to Naruto's sad journey of finding his true self. Will he accept the role of being the next Hokage? Or will he simply give up and further succumb to his depression?

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews are very much welcome. I really, really wanted to hear from you guys. Suggestions are very much needed as well; if you have something in your mind that'll make the story more exciting don't hesitate. Two heads or more are better than one, Heehee! For the previous reviews, ARIGATOU! Ja!


	12. Konoha's Will of Fire

IZOU 

Part I: The Prelude to the Concluding War

Chapter 11: Konoha's Will of Fire

* * *

Sakura finally put the finishing touches of the dressings that were snugly wrapped around Rin's torso. She wiped sweat from her forehead and sat back for a little while to admire her work. She couldn't help but be grateful for her years of hard training from Tsunade – sama. She then made a careful note to check the dressing every two hours in case it would soil due to bleeding.

"Is it finished?" the woman she was treating asked. Sakura gave her a small smile as she began putting her supplies inside her medical bag.

"Hai."

Rin sighed as she put her clothes back on, leaning back against the headboard and savoring the rough digging of the wood on her backside. She cast a glance at the pink – haired kunoichi who was in the process of packing away her medical equipment. She suddenly saw herself in Sakura's shoes --- a bright – eyed, diligent medical ninja of the Fourth Hokage's team. She then decided to strike a conversation in order to create a bond with this newfound colleague of hers.

"You're Kakashi's student, am I right?"

Sakura's green eyes were off – guard when she finished zipping up her bag. "You knew Kakashi – sensei?"

Rin smiled. "He was once my teammate along with the Fourth Hokage and…" her smile grew bitter. "…Obito."

Luckily Sakura didn't notice her grim expression. In fact, she was curious that the woman Kakashi rescued from the mountain was a former comrade of his. "What was Kakashi – sensei like? Was he always late whenever you have your missions?" She then added as an afterthought. "Was he reading…uh…books that have high mature content?" She blushed when she realized she said it a bit too loud.

Rin chuckled softly at the numerous inquiries about Kakashi's behavior. His current behavior was far more different from what he was used to be. _'The times sure have changed…'_ she mused. _'Or maybe it hasn't…'_ She fingered her brown tresses afterwards, took a deep breath.

"Kakashi…" she began. "He's different from what you currently perceive of him. When we were young, he was the embodiment of a strict elite --- prompt, formal, strict and knows all the shinobi ways." She laced her fingers together as she grinned at Sakura's shocked look. "He came from a very prestigious family. His father was…a respectable shinobi. He was known as **"Konoha's White Fang"** because of the white bladed – sword he uses in battle." Her brown eyes went serious at the remembrance of Kakashi's father. "I wonder if Kakashi still held on to his father's heirloom…"

"Anou, Rin – san," Sakura asked tentatively. Rin looked at her with an inquisitive expression. The young medical specialist absentmindedly played with the hem of skirt, avoiding her gaze. Blush heavily covered her cheeks when she remembered her past trifle with her sensei a few days in celebration of Naruto's special mission. She wholly admitted to Kakashi that it was her fault that she got drunk and innocently seduced him --- if it weren't for a certain dark – haired boy with obsidian eyes that was haunting her dreams for the past five years.

She brushed the memory off of her head then focused her gaze at Rin. She put on the façade she had kept throughout the years to hide her true self. "Tell me more about your teammates, Rin – san. What about the Fourth Hokage? What was he like when he was with you?"

Rin closed her eyes as she tried to reminisce a distant memory. "The Fourth Hokage was a genius. He always guided us; He was one of the brilliant shinobis during the war."

She opened her eyes then grimaced when the memories of the previous events flooded through her mind. No. Everything was what the Yondaime – sama had wished. There would be no regrets. Everything was done for the future of Konoha.

Sakura noticed Rin's sudden detachment, so she decided to change the topic. "What about your other teammate, Rin – san? What was his name…? I think it was…Obito – san."

Rin was taken aback at Sakura's words. She had never thought of her long departed comrade. Hearing his name, even recalling it brought ache and anguish on her part. "Obito? Hmm…actually, he was the exact opposite of Kakashi when were young. He was always tardy, used excuses and didn't mind the rules of the shinobi --- all in all he was a total idler."

Sakura clapped her hands together in understanding. "He's the same person like the current Kakashi – sensei! But," she crossed her arms as she tried to distinguish her current sensei from the former one. "What made Kakashi – sensei suddenly change his ways?"

Rin shrugged. "You should probably ask him about that." _It would be very painful if I'll be the one to tell her about it… Painful memories are buried deep inside the inner recesses of the heart. Reawakening them…would only bring more pain and grief… Especially since Obito's keepsake was kept by Kakashi…_

"Do you know the story behind Kakashi's left eye?" she asked all of a sudden. Sakura's left hand began to twitch when she abruptly remembered why Kakashi was known as the copy ninja because he possessed 'that' eye.

The Sharingan.

The pink haired kunoichi's brows furrowed when she suddenly remembered a certain clan who once known to have possessed that type of eye. She cringed as soon as a familiar memory jolted her thoughts. Her fists curled into balls and her back went rigid.

Perceiving Sakura's silence was somewhat interesting, Rin decided to pursue the topic. She knew that aside from Kakashi, there was another person from his team who possessed the same bloodline as Obito once had. The distinguished Uchiha clan of Konoha was worldly known for its tragedies --- first was Obito's death and the next was their downfall. Killed by their most powerful prodigy. She heard news that the lone member of the clan joined Orochimaru as his subordinate and in the end disappeared after the war between Oto no Sato and Konoha.

She somewhat had a vague idea that the pink – haired medic might have some fascinating involvement with the clan's sole survivor. In Sakura's eyes even though concealed by its dullness, showed underlying affection for the estranged young Uchiha heir who unwittingly sided with the Snake – wielding Sannin --- Orochimaru. To pursue retribution against his older brother who pitilessly massacred their family.

Truly, demise had fallen for the once noble clan.

Rin couldn't help but chuckle quietly. She knew more about the inner plight in Kakashi's team. One was branded an outcast because of a monster sealed inside him. The other was filled with hatred and a seeker of vengeance. And the other was a persevering kunoichi who wanted nothing except acknowledgement from the one she loved throughout the years.

She was seeing more and more of herself in Sakura's shoes. 'But…' her expression grew stern. 'If I didn't cause burden to Kakashi and Obito at that time… Then he wouldn't have…' Her fist clenched unexpectedly at the rush of memories. She then decided to let them flow all the way through her, and after a few minutes of recalling, she calmed herself down. She let her eyes wander through Sakura's trembling form.

"Sakura – chan," she said gently, noticing the look of shock marring Sakura's features. "Kakashi's left eye…it was Obito's. It was his parting gift to Kakashi when we…" she faltered but then continued. "…When we had an intercepting mission with the Fourth Hokage. At that time, it was Kakashi's first mission as a jounin but there were certain fatalities…" She wiped tears from her eyes as she stared at the ceiling. "Obito was crushed under a huge rock that fell above us. He pushed me out of the way and then he…" The tears eventually started to fall. "…He died."

Sakura felt her heart breaking as she watched Rin crying out her agonizing memories of the past. In point of fact, she was also the same as her, blindly reaching out for a man that was far beyond her grasp. She knew Sasuke made it clear that he never needed anyone and what he did to himself was no one else's business. She now had a nagging question inside her head to ask Rin whether Obito was also driven with the same path of vengeance as Sasuke's.

* * *

The door to Rin's room opened and both women turned around to see Kakashi let himself inside. Sakura immediately stood up from her chair and grabbed her bag, understanding that her sensei needed some time alone with his former teammate. She lowered her head in respect first to Rin before walking steadily to her sensei. She bowed again and finally left the room. Kakashi sank himself into the chair Sakura left unoccupied and faced Rin with his hand held up in greeting.

"Yo." He greeted.

She answered it with a brief nod.

Kakashi settled himself comfortably in his seat. It had been a long time since they last saw each other since Obito and the Fourth Hokage's death. The next thing he found out was that she undoubtedly disappeared the following day, without a note or a lead to where she'd be headed.

And now.

"Rin," he began but she didn't make any move to look up at him. He clasped his fingers together and placed it on his lap. He regarded her with an inquiring gaze. "How did you end up being sensei's watchman?"

She didn't answer. Kakashi pushed his chair forward and leaned closely on the side of her bed. His uncovered eye was filled with importance. "Okay, next question. Why did you hide from me during those past few years?"

Rin returned his gaze with a stony look. "I didn't hide from you, Kakashi. Sensei entrusted me a mission of luring his son up to Shidareyanagi when he reaches his coming of age years ago. I already explained that reason to you hundreds of times for the past few days."

"Then why did you leave without telling me? I thought…" he faltered, unsure of his words. "…I thought we were a team."

Rin laughed. "A team? Goodness, Kakashi – kun. Don't tell me you're still wrapped up with that philosophy until you became a jounin instructor at this age."

There was slight accusing note in her tone but he reminded himself not to be affected by her words. Time constantly changes people --- he never knew what Rin had undergone before he finally met her at Shidareyanagi. What was most surprising was that she never used her medical jutsus to heal herself when he wounded her in her abdomen during their last fight. Did she really give up her ties with her home village and her duty as a shinobi?

Still, Kakashi craved a sliver of warmth from her, even a tiniest bit. He never expected her to give him the cold shoulder --- even if he didn't know what his fault was. Her brown tresses hung loosely around her shoulders with her face wearing a deep frown. He sighed. Maybe talking about the old times would be risky at this point…or maybe, being alone with her would be a big mistake.

Rin finally looked at him, an intrigue expression on her face. "Ne, Kakashi."

"Nani?"

To his astonishment, she smiled. Although it was a calm smile, it was already close for his comfort. He was about more or less submerged in his chair due to gloominess when silence draped around them like a black curtain. Rin broke her cover at the same time reverted to her usual self when they were young as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "That student of yours…I'm quite captivated."

Kakashi only blinked in confusion. "Naruto?"

She glared at him. "No. I meant the other one. I think her name was Sakura, that very talented pink – haired student of yours. I'm somewhat surprised that you didn't tell your team about…the mystery behind your eye." When he failed to answer, she sighed then leaned further against the headboard. "I heard that that boy from the Uchiha clan was put in your group by Sandaime - sama. Didn't he have any suspicions before why you also have one of their bloodline limit?"

Kakashi drew a deep breath. "No. My team was not even interested in tattletale. Those don't trudge on someone else's seclusion. And that boy you're talking about," his expression gloomy. "He's already dead."

Silence engulfed Rin for a few minutes. Letting the news sink inside her brain. "I see."

"Rin," he began. He needed to make things clear with her before they return to Konoha. He had a gut feeling that she would not come back with them, and it would even be useless to convince her to go with them anyways. Summoning up his courage, he gazed at her still serene face.

"I…I want to talk about Obito. And all of the things that had occurred after your disappearance."

* * *

He held the picture in his hands tightly as if it was a valuable keepsake. Well, it was, for him. His father was Kakashi's sensei during his genin days and most likely been trained by him. He couldn't help but feel proud of his father. Kakashi – sensei was an outstanding ninja; he taught them various things --- from tree climbing to valuing teamwork. Naruto wiped another onset of tears away from his face as he stared at the picture again.

His father looked so jovial. Unlike the person he met last time.

The person he had come to know as his father bore the look of angst and exhaustion. Never had he seen a more troubled and tormented face before him. He'd always thought that his face was the only one who possessed those expressions.

"Naruto?"

His gaze softened when he instantly recognized Sakura's voice. He looked up at her with a comical grin despite the ache his heart was experiencing. "Sakura – chan."

His teammate closed the door behind her then went to sit on his bedside, her head cocked to one side. "How are you feeling?" he heard her ask. He made a quick movement with his hand, indicating that he was all right. She heaved a sigh then smiled at him. "That's good."

Minutes passed and they enjoyed each other's company in stillness. Naruto gazed longingly at his teammate whom he loved throughout the years. He thought about confessing to her right then and there, but the memories of his tragic family were still affecting him. Now was not the time to think of his personal matters. His father…and Kakashi – sensei, even the entire Konoha were depending on his decision.

But now, he didn't want to become the Fifth's successor. Not after witnessing what his father had undergone during his brief time as Hokage…

"Sakura – chan."

"Hm?"

He laced his fingers together. "What are we going to do when we go back to Konoha?"

Sakura tapped her fingers in deep thought. "Hmm, maybe we'll have a nice long rest and lots of food. Knowing you, Naruto, you'll probably head straight down to Ichiraku and devour your favorite pork ramen."

He laughed at her answer then leaned back on his pillows gratefully, its softness easing his worries bit by bit. "Yeah, maybe I'll do that when we get home."

His teammate began to feel queasy. It seems that Naruto was acting a bit strange, she couldn't put a finger where. Her green eyes crinkled with confusion, she decided to ask. "Naruto…is something wrong?" When her teammate didn't say anything, she prodded. "I could sense that there must be something that's troubling you. If you don't want to tell me, it's okay but…" She smiled kindly. "I'm feeling kind of weird…in seeing you like this."

Naruto gave a ghostly imitation of a smile. "Gomenasai, Sakura – chan. It's just that…I have lots of things to think about." He stared at the still dark sky outside his window. "Many things happened during the past three days…I don't know if you will believe me. But, I finally grasped the true essence of the mission Tsunade – obachan bestowed on me."

Sakura played with the hem of her skirt as she waited for Naruto to continue. "And what is that?"

Blue eyes hardened with seriousness stared blankly at her. "They want me to become the next Hokage after Tsunade – obachan steps down from her position." Naruto crossed his arms then added, "Kakashi – sensei and otosan wanted me to accept the position, but I don't see why I should do it or not."

"Kakashi – sensei? And did you say your otosan? Where is he now? Is he still here in Stone country?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Naruto's news shocked her. He finally met his true parents! That was good news! But, seeing that her teammate was filled with depression, she suddenly doubted the unexpected reunion. She began to wonder. What could have happened back there at the mountain?

"He's already dead, Sakura – chan. He 's long dead ever since he sealed the Kyuubi inside my body," Naruto offered weakly as an answer to all of her inquiries. "I only saw him by the means of a summoning technique. I couldn't even hold him because he was in astral form."

Sakura still had the look of surprise on her face but was quickly replaced with happiness. "It's still all right! That's nice! So what happened next? What's he like? Did he recognize you? What did you do?"

Naruto held up a restraining hand. "Whoa. Easy with the questions, Sakura – chan." When Sakura pouted then clamped her mouth shut, he chuckled then eased himself more in his pillows. "Yes, I've met him but…there were some things that didn't went well. Like when he forced me to fight him, in order to find out if I'm worthy of my existence. And there's also the revealing of his true intentions with me. All in all, I appreciated his effort of telling me who he was but…" His blue eyes darkened when he remembered how the Fourth's astral body disappeared in front of his eyes. "…It was a very abrupt reunion. Very brief, I tell you."

Sakura placed a comforting hand of top of his. "I'm very sorry, Naruto. I never thought that it would bring you such painful memories." When he gave her hand a squeeze indicating he was okay, she smiled. "What happened next?"

Naruto sighed. "Well, after that I collapsed on the mountain and in the end woke up seeing Kakashi – sensei's perverted face. He also told me that he knew my father since he was a genin. Would you believe it? My father was his sensei at that time." He handed her Kakashi's class picture.

She flipped the photo over then scanned the contents. Her eyes widened. "Sensei…you mean, Kakashi – sensei's mentor…and your father… Could this mean that this guy in the picture is…"

"Yup. My father."

She almost crumpled the picture in astonishment. "But…this…this man… He's the Fourth Hokage! The hero who saved Konoha from the Kyuubi! How did…how did he…"

Naruto snorted as if it was nothing new to him. "…He ended up being my father? Long story Sakura – chan. In truth, he revealed to me some of his memories back then after the fight…and some of them were too sappy, I don't want to find out at all."

Sakura waved her arms in protest. "Yeah, but still! I couldn't believe this! Your dad's the Fourth? Oh my…then how did you manage to grasp the truth? Wow! Aren't you glad that your otosan's **THE** **FOURTH HOKAGE**?"

The young Kyuubi heir's face went solemn. "Yes…and No. I was surprised that my childhood hero and my father were one and the same. Upon finding out all the hardships he had gone through when he was still Hokage…" Naruto heaved a breath. "…I realized now that being a Hokage…is truly a big sacrifice. You tend to choose defending the village other than your family and your loved ones. It's a cruel choice."

"But being Hokage, being acknowledged by everyone in the village is your dream," Sakura reminded him. "Isn't that what you've always wanted since we were young?"

His next reaction was unpredictable. "But I don't want to end up being a string puppet deliberately tied down to that cause! It's unreasonable! Look at what it did to my father! He chose his responsibilities over my mother and me! Even if it would cost his family to break apart!" Naruto spat out, his fist slamming down on the bedside table. Sakura didn't flinch after seeing his reaction, not one bit. She placed her hand again on Naruto's bruising knuckles, her green chakra firing up again, healing his wounds.

"Being Hokage," she began and felt Naruto's hand tense up against hers. She tried again. "Being Hokage…yes, it's an ultimate sacrifice for the entire village. There are…lots of things that you'll gain…and lose all at the same time." Even when Naruto's wounds were healed, she still didn't let go of his hand. "I became a medical ninja not because I was forced to…but because it was my choice. I never wanted to become a burden to you and our team. I…I wanted all of you to think of me as an equal, I wanted you to acknowledge me as well."

Naruto was speechless. He, by no means expected Sakura, his Sakura – chan to confide in him except when it usually involved about their other comrade. And that was few years ago. Before their other teammate left them for power. "Sakura – chan…"

She smiled faintly. "I know. It's kind of strange, huh?"

He shook his head. "No. Not really. I never thought of you with any inferiority complex, Sakura – chan. You're much more brilliant than I am."

Sakura gave him a steady gaze. "But I can't move people's hearts as you do. Don't you see, Naruto?" She firmly squeezed his hand then released it. "You possess all of the rightful qualities as Tsunade – shishou's successor. You **are** fit to become the next Hokage."

Naruto avoided her look. "Sakura – chan, I'm not. I can't…I can't be like you or Kakashi – sensei. I can't become the person you want me to be…"

"This isn't about Kakashi – sensei and me!" Sakura exclaimed heatedly. She placed her hands on either side of Naruto's shoulders. "Look at me, Naruto! This is about you! We're not the ones who're controlling your life! It's you! It's you who's in control of your own body! And also of your mind…and your heart!" When he didn't respond, she let loose of her hold on his shoulders causing him to slump back against the pillows.

She sighed in exasperation. She could not convince him. _'What if I'll ask Kakashi for help? No. I think Kakashi already done his part. We can't go home if Naruto is still like this. The people are expecting a new successor…' _She closed her eyes as if summoning a distant memory. _'What would 'he' do in this state…?'_

Still, she had to. She had to try her best to convince him, even if it would take her for years. Konoha…and his future were at stake. Slowly, she cupped his cheeks then tilted his face up to look at her. She let an intake of breath when she saw the loneliness in his deep blue eyes, all the sadness, and the agony. Even the disappointment was clearly evident. She swallowed inwardly.

…………

She spoke softly as if she was a mother consoling her child. "Naruto, I know…it hurts that you never got to spend time with your father, or even know him at all. I know it pains you to find out that the Fourth chose his responsibility over you and your mother for the sake of the village. But Naruto, do you even understand the underlying reason why your father chose that option?"

He remained still, his shoulders shaking. Sakura patted his head and continued. "He believed the whole of Konoha was also an integral part of his family. Friends, enemies, acquaintances, every person that he met, loved or hated, as his most important people. Just like you and your mother. If he didn't protected Konoha from the Kyuubi, Kakashi – sensei, Iruka – sensei, Tsunade – shishou, Jiraiya – sama, everyone including myself would cease to exist."

"I – I don't know, Sakura – chan," he finally blurted out, his expression tainted with misery. "I don't know what to do at all."

She shook her head no. "You're wrong. You've always known all along what you want to do with your life but you're just too indecisive to make it happen. What you're grieving for…are all in the past. We can't change it. No one can. But, we can do something about it."

Blue eyes filled with curiosity stared at her. "And what are we going to do about it, Sakura – chan?"

"Not 'we' Naruto. **YOU**." Sakura blinked back tears as she smiled at him, grateful that she finally got his attention. "You can prevent the past from happening again by following what's in your heart. What do you really want in life, Naruto? When you last spoke with your otosan, did he even mention his wish, his dream about you? What is it that you've always wanted to do since you were little? What made you come here?"

"I…" He couldn't answer all of her questions. Every question, every inquiry…was all the same. The last time he heard those kinds of questions was when he fought his father in an all – out war. Yes, his otosan told him of his wish but it made him reconsider. He was suddenly afraid of his life, of his future. Then after that, Kakashi – sensei pointed out the similarities between the obligations of the Hokage and the ordinary shinobi. As he found out, they were acrimoniously similar.

And now…

He could not argue with Sakura. Every point she made, every contradiction, they were all true. In the end, he was mortifyingly wrong at everything. He was blinded by his depression that he didn't see what was beyond of him. He allowed himself to be shadowed by the darkness that he didn't perceive the light that was shining above him, waiting for him to take notice. He allowed his weakness to take over that he didn't understand what his father and sensei were implying to him.

It wasn't about his otosan and sensei.

It wasn't about the long forgotten past.

It was about his future.

His.

…………

Realization hit upon him like cold water purposely splashed upon his face. The dim glow in his blue eyes vanished; and they were quickly restored to their bright sheen. The gloomy aura that hung around him dissipated, and his dark countenance slowly lit up. Grateful for his sudden restoration of character, he grabbed his quivering teammate by her shoulders and pulled her to him. Sakura's eyes went wide at his change of behavior, wondering if she had finally gotten to him at all.

Naruto's voice was hushed. "You're right… Arigatou, Sakura – chan. I'm grateful…for slapping those words onto my face. You made me think…of some important things," he whispered against her hair. He ran his fingers on her short silky tresses. "Arigatou. I'm going to be all right now."

She pulled away from him gently, smiling at his response. She respected his decision of having his space. After giving him a warm hug, she stood up from his bedside then eventually went out of his room.

* * *

Naruto watched his closed door for several minutes before gingerly climbing out of his bed to lean against the windowsill. After getting himself comfortable, he pulled out the small red pouch his father gave him inside his pocket. With careful hands, he examined the small velvet pouch and leisurely fingered the shape of a spiral that was embroidered on the cloth.

His family crest.

He untied the strings which closed the bag altogether then turned it upside down, letting the object inside to fall out. There was a tinkling sound and Naruto held it above his eye level to scrutinize it closely. If he was not mistaken, it was an heirloom. It was a precious keepsake that his father kept for several years before passing it over to him. His son.

He suddenly had a feeling that he was not worthy of such a wonderful gift.

He curled his hand into a fist with the memento inside. His father's words plagued him again and again as if it were played countless of times in a tape recorder.

…………

Please, become the next Hokage. In my heart, I know that you are competent enough to protect our village…

_I loved your mother you know… _

_I though that…if I didn't chose my responsibilities over her…and if I didn't leave the both of you alone by that time the Demon Fox attacked our village…she would still be alive. And I…I could still hold you in my arms…_

_Naruto…_

_Become the next Hokage. Do this for yourself, for your mother and I. She…she will be proud of you…_

_Arigatou, Naruto. We'll meet again. Not until you accomplished your entire life as a Hokage. Your mother and I will be waiting for you on the other side. Sayonara…_

…………

"Oto – chan…" he whispered softly, tears began streaming down his face. He clutched his father's keepsake as he rocked his trembling form again and again, letting the sad memories wash though him. "Oto – chan…what should I do? I'm afraid…I'm afraid of what lies beyond of me…I don't know…they want me to accept the position as Hokage…but…why does it have to be me in the first place?"

You being a Hokage…was the Yondaime, no, my sensei's lifelong dream. If you…his son, his only legacy…can't do it then no one can.

His tears continued their downpour on his cheeks. "Kakashi – sensei…"

…………

"Do you know why we are wearing this forehead protector?" Kakashi once asked him.

"Because we've graduated as genins?"

"_No." Kakashi shook his head. "It means that in every person, there lies a will of fire that burns within our hearts. It shows love, passion, desire, determination, courage, strength and the determination to protect those we love. As we wear this protector on our foreheads, we are chosen by the higher powers to look after our friends, family, everyone in our village from those who want to harm them. Do you understand me, Naruto?" His student looked confused but nodded anyway._

"_Under this forehead protector, lie certain responsibilities that us shinobis must achieve for the safety of our village. Truth be told, those responsibilities are also the same of those of the Hokage's. Now may I ask you, what difference will it make? Is being a Hokage tedious than those of the normal shinobis? Because," Kakashi explained then he grew stern. "If you're afraid of taking up the responsibilities of the Hokage then you're not fit to become a shinobi. Regardless of what rank you are in."_

_Naruto's blue eyes widened at the realization. Kakashi raked a hand through his unruly hair then placed it on top of his student's shoulder. "The Hokage is also the same as any ordinary shinobi. The Hokage protects the same loved ones as the ordinary shinobi. The Hokage ensures the safety of the village just like an ordinary shinobi. It's just like the Hokage is the one who motivates the other shinobis to work together to achieve the same dream. That's why we have Hokages over the past generations, the will of fire that moves others. That's why **you** are apt to be a Hokage. **You** possess the same will as the previous Hokages once had. As your father once had."_

…………

The will of fire.

Konoha's will of fire…was inside him.

The same will of fire as his father and his sensei once had.

The same flame that flickered his determination to protect those he loved aside from the Kyuubi.

Now…everything made sense.

He finally knew what he'd always wanted all along.

And that was to…

* * *

"I see…so from this point on, it's going to be all up to him now."

"Hai. I'm positively sure that he will be giving us an answer soon."

Kakashi crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "It wouldn't be long and Konoha would at last have a new Hokage. The elders and Godaime – sama would be thrilled."

Sakura smiled as she propped her elbows on the balcony. "They will. And Konoha shall prosper once again. All will be well."

"Probably." In reality, he didn't have a clue if Naruto would have a grasp on his brand new identity. It would take him months or maybe years to learn the quirks and regulations of how to become a Hokage. Well, add his hyperactive student's five – seconds attention span and everything would end up in chaos. But once Naruto should end up as Tsunade's successor, then everything would be fine. However, his position could be the turning point for some events that should eventually happen once he becomes the Sixth Hokage.

There were still underlying feuds in some small countries that need serious negotiations. Also the formulation of ready – made plans in case of an upcoming war and emergency procedures for the people to lessen casualties. And don't forget the dozen piles of paperwork to sign on, and handling out missions for ranked shinobis particularly the genins that whined if a class – D mission was awarded to them. All in all, it would prove more of a challenge to Naruto's easygoing behavior.

And there were still the ongoing threats of the Akatsuki and the still resuming investigation of fatalities brought by the previous war between Konoha and Oto no Sato. They still need proof that the once legendary Snake Sannin known as Orochimaru had been completely obliterated along with his minions.

And yes, they still have yet to solve Uchiha Sasuke's unexplained death.

Kakashi yawned out of boredom as he rubbed the incoming sleep from his eyes. He cast a glance at his female student as she watched the dark sky from her perch. He then remembered his own female teammate and winced at the cold shoulder he received from her. He let his mind wander to the time he asked her about her disappearance years ago…

* * *

Rin was crying when she told him the reason. It was too much for him to bear. "After Obito's death…I decided right then and there that I was incapable of becoming a shinobi. I don't want others to die because of me; I can't bear it! Every night, I've always dreamed of Obito pleading to me for help, I simply can't…I simply can't move on without his memories of that mission haunting my mind and my sanity!"

It took huge amounts of willpower for Kakashi to try and comfort her. He suddenly became clueless in analyzing a woman's feelings, regardless of the countless chapters he read in the "Icha Icha Paradise" series. He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and she blinked back in surprise. He smiled behind his mask. He then moved his hand upwards to wipe the tears away from her face. "Don't cry. It's not like you," he soothed her.

She didn't respond much, but the shaking of her shoulders told him otherwise. Well, he really was hopeless in understanding the opposite sex. But one thing made itself clear inside his brain. Rin wasn't able to move on because of Obito's sudden death. And for their sensei…everything happened so fast. Even he, known as the _tensai_, could not return things back to normal. Even he was powerless at that time when the explosion happened above them and Obito pushed Rin out of the way to avoid getting crushed by the rock that brought him his ill-timed death.

When he woke up into his sensei's worried face, he almost lied to himself that everything was a dream. But seeing that Obito was no longer present and there with them…he almost wished that 'he' should've been the one who died and not him.

…………

"_It was unfortunate…but I'm sure that he's relieved that you and Rin are safe," his sensei told him when he awoke from his unconsciousness and they were resting on top of a flat rock. He then felt a slight stinging in his left eye. Then the memories started to return back to him. _

…………

_There was Obito, lying in the pool of his own blood, the huge rock brutally pinned his body in half, leaving his left side exposed to his teammates' eyes. The uncrushed half of his body jerked uncontrollably, fine nerve endings signaling extreme pain. Kakashi sat there helplessly at the sight of his comrade sacrificed his life and limb to save them and to complete their mission._

For once, he finally learned how to care.

"_Obito! Don't worry! I'll get you out!" he shouted, scrambling to get near Obito. Rin shuddered in her place, tears running down her cheeks. At last, Kakashi gripped the large piece of rock that pinned the half Obito's body. With trembling fingers, he did his best to heave the rock despite its massive size. Obito flinched then crystal rivers paved his exposed face, bearing in mind that Kakashi finally understood the meaning of teamwork --- that it would be meaningless if one does not learn to value his friends. Another thought passed through his mind that he could never tell Rin what he felt, and he understood that her heart already belonged to someone else's._

_He was running out of time. Centering his blurry vision to Rin, he called out to her. "Rin, I…have one…favor to ask of…you." Rin crawled closer to him, bending down so that her ear was inches close to his face. "I want…you…to transfer my left eye to Kakashi…"_

_Kakashi blinked his uninjured eye at what he heard. Rin's face was unreadable. "What are you talking about, Obito! Why are you doing this? You're not going to die! Don't ask me to do such a thing to you!"_

_Obito's face turned placid. "There is not enough time! Please do it, as my last request." Turning to Kakashi, he gave a half smirk. "Looks like my present to you ended up a bit late after all…"_

"_What are you talking about, Obito! Surely you don't mean that…"_

"_I'm sorry…but I'm going ahead of you, Kakashi. My condition…is beyond healing. I have no other choice but to go. Rin, hurry!"_

"_No! Like what Rin said, we're not going to leave you alone! We'll get you out of here!" Kakashi protested as he tried to heave the rock pinning Obito's body one more time. Rin watched Kakashi through her blurry vision, a decision formed inside her mind. Wiping away stray tears, she drew in a deep breath._

"_Kakashi! Move closer to me so I can start the operation!"_

_And before he knew it, Obito's eye became his and the two were suddenly formed into one._

…………

Kakashi stared at his former comrade, seeing the look of pure anguish on her face. They've wasted so many years in atonement and endless wandering; they never even gave themselves a chance to enjoy the peace. Sighing inwardly, he curled his palms into fists then placed them upon his lap. After mustering enough courage, he looked back at her.

"Rin," he began. She didn't look at him. "When the time comes…and we'll leave for Konoha… I… I want you to come home with us."

She didn't answer. She averted her hazel eyes towards the ceiling, her expression languid. "Why would I do that, Kakashi? In case you didn't notice, I'm already a missing – nin. I may be put to death because of treason and worse, I may never see sunlight if I'm to be put behind bars. You of all people should now that. It's in the rules."

"I don't care about the rules. All I want is for you to be with us to celebrate Naruto's success in his mission. I'm sure Tsunade – sama would reconsider and who knows? She may give you a pardon once she finds out you're sensei's watchman of his very last memorial," Kakashi protested, refusing to give in.

Rin gave a small chuckle at Kakashi's headstrongness. "Kakashi, it's never going to be easy. I've been away from Konoha for years. What makes you think that Tsunade – sama would reconsider? And besides, didn't you remember? I deliberately put Naruto's life in danger. I'm never going to be forgiven for that."

"That may be so. But," Kakashi cast her an unyielding glance. "That was what sensei wished. That was no longer in your hands. Stop tormenting yourself when it wasn't really your fault in the first place." He reached out to her and encased her hands in his. He placed their hands on either side of his face, feeling her calloused hands scratching the surface of his cheeks. "Let go of the past and move on to the future. With me."

She was speechless. "Kakashi… I…"

He stood up, understanding she needed time to think. After giving her a guarded look, he grasped the knob then paused. "I'm not going to rush things. I finally understand that it's now time for us to let go of Obito and sensei's memory. We can't move on with our lives if the past still continues to hound us. I… I'm sure, Obito does not wish for us to have that… Not even for you."

She didn't answer back, even after he left the room.

* * *

Kakashi let out an insufferable sigh as he leaned back against the door. Even he could not convince Rin to return to Konoha with him. "Well, this was almost close as a reunion anyway…" he said to himself.

"Kakashi – sensei."

He craned his head sideways and his exposed eye widened a bit. Naruto was standing on the other side of the hallway, his expression serious. He pushed himself out of the door then faced his student. "Naruto."

His student walked intentionally towards him, shoulders straight. Out of the blue, he noticed that Naruto more or less reached his height, his blond head inches closer to his shoulder level. He unexpectedly had an urge to cry. 'My children are beginning to grow up like mature adults,' he dejectedly thought. 'No wonder sensei was so proud of him when he finally saw him after a few years…'

"Sensei." Naruto's voice broke his musings. Kakashi replied with a nod of his head. His young student clenched his fists as he come up with something to say. Finally, Naruto took in a deep breath then stared at Kakashi with solemnity.

"**I'm ready to take over my father's…no…all of Konoha's will as the next Hokage." **

They spent another two days in the Stone Country for further recovery of their wounds. And then finally, morning came and the time has come for them to leave for Konoha.

Naruto adjusted his forehead protector, casting one last glance around the room that enclosed all of his thoughts and dithering. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he fingered his father's keepsake that hung around his neck. It was nestled next to Tsunade's cursed necklace, the past memories wrapped inside them intertwining together and forming a single bond.

'A bond that will never be broken,' was his last thought as he left the room to regroup with the others.

…………

"Well, looks like everyone is here," Kakashi announced as he saw Naruto dashing towards them. He stole a glance at the window of the room where Rin was then sighed. So, she wasn't going to come with them after all. 'If that's what Rin wants, then I don't have the power to change her mind,' he sadly thought.

"So, sensei, what are we going to do? I already forgot the directions back to Konoha. And the journey from Shidareyanagi would take another week. What should we do?" Sakura asked.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And I even lost the map Tsunade – Obachan gave me! I think that one got destroyed when I fought with Otousan back then."

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver locks. "Uh – oh. Well, Minna – san, we have no other choice. We'll take the long route, even if it kills us."

"NO WAY!" his former students screamed in unison.

"Perhaps I can help."

The three of them whirled their heads to see Rin standing behind them. Her long russet hair was cut down into a desirable length and now swayed behind her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes no longer held any trace of agony --- it was now replaced with a small flicker of warmth resting underneath those irises of hers. Her mouth was curved into a smirk and a small tote bag was swinging behind her right shoulder. "I know a shortcut that will enable us to reach Konohagakure in three days. How's that?"

Naruto whooped in glee. "Whee! Thank you 'nechan! Uh… and who might you be if it's all right with you?"

"I'm Rin. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand, which Naruto shook firmly. Sakura stared back at her with respect in her eyes. She knew that Rin made a difficult decision concerning the past and the future. She then made a mental note to follow her fellow colleague's example and move on with the present. Just like Rin – san.

Kakashi smiled at his comrade's resolution. Humming a soft tune, he walked a few steps ahead of them then raised his arm lazily in the air. "Okay, everyone! Let's head back to Konoha!"

"HAI!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back in Konoha, the Fifth Hokage glanced at the document she held in her hands. She scanned the contents for almost a hundred times now and she couldn't believe her eyes for what she was reading. It was too good to be true. Shuffling the documents back inside their respective envelope, she ran her hand nervously through her blond locks as she leaned further in her oversized chair. Her amber eyes were glazed over as she tried to sum up what she had found out inside her head.

'Finally, a lead that would clarify Orochimaru's defeat and his right – hand man's badly timed bereavement.'

Tsunade progressed to place the envelope inside the bottom right drawer. After biting her thumb, she proceeded to form several hand seals then used her blood to act as the seal to lock the envelope inside. For her, it was by now considered as **Top Classified Information** and it would serve her good when the time comes that her successor would finally assume his position as Hokage.

She afterwards desired strongly. _'Hopefully it won't be long.'

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 11 has finally arrived! Finally, Naruto is ready to return to Konoha to achieve his long-term goal. However, more trials and more problems would ensue as he tries his hardest to become Tsunade's successor and of course, for the people of Konoha to acknowledge them as their next Hokage. For the past readers, thank you very much for making this story come far with your reviews! A new chapter will be coming up next! Ja!


	13. The path to the new era

IZOU

Part I: The Prelude to the Concluding War

Chapter 12: The Path to a New Era

* * *

The morning sun filtered through the strains of the huge trees, shading Team 7 with their newest addition in the trail they were taking. Sweat beaded Naruto's forehead as he strained his eyes to perceive what lies ahead of them. Nothing but brightness blinded his vision. He glanced at his sensei who was obviously getting closer to their newfound friend. "Damn that Kakashi – sensei, he's trying to get familiar with Rin – san! The pervert!"

Sakura strode next to him, her green eyes crinkling with amusement. "Ne, Naruto! Don't you think sensei is trying to hit on Rin – san? This is the first time I've seen him walking alongside without Jiraiya – sama's perverted book in his hands." She clasped her fingers together in a prayer. "Maybe the time has come for Kakashi – sensei to learn some refinement!"

Naruto laughed at his comrade's musings. "Perhaps that would be so. Sakura – chan. I wonder what will happen if they would end up together. Rin – san would dispose of Kakashi – sensei's dirty books and replace them with something more homey."

"And what do you mean by that?"

Both children yelped when they instantly felt their sensei's overpowering presence behind them. Naruto turned his head to see his sensei's inquiring look. He forced himself a grin. "Yo, sensei! Nice weather we're having, right?" Kakashi didn't appear convinced for he crossed his arms in front of him. "Oh? And it seems like you know something that I don't. Care to tell me what it is?"

Sakura twisted her fingers nervously, busy toying with the hem of her skirt. "Well… I… umm…"

"Kakashi. You shouldn't hound them like that as if you're a dog."

Their sensei instantly revert his attention back to the woman next to him. He raised a hand to scratch something at the back of his neck. Sakura perceived this as somehow, Kakashi – sensei was rather fond of, no, afraid of Rin – san. Kakashi managed a little laugh. "Ehehehe… I'm not hounding them, Rin… As their sensei, it is my right to… find out what goes beyond my students' minds."

Rin gave a small chuckle. "Really?"

"Really."

Naruto waved a hand to get their attention. "Yo! What should we do, Kakashi – sensei! The sun is scorching hot and we need to find a shade fast! I don't want my beautiful skin to get sunburned!"

Sakura sighed at her friend's childishness but even she had to admit that the sun's rays were increasingly searing her skin. "Naruto's right, sensei. From the looks of it, we need to cool off for a while then resume our journey home later." She glanced at Rin and gave her a smile. "I'm sure even Rin – san feels the same way. Aren't you, Rin – san?"

To their astonishment, Rin seemed to think about Sakura's idea. She gave a happy smile. "That would be a great idea! I know a place where we can relax!" Kakashi and Naruto exclaimed in awe while Sakura became giddy. Rin pointed a finger beyond their trail with an eager voice. "Ahead of us is the Salt Country. The country's pretty famous for its onsen, and their bath salts can soothe our bodies with just one soak."

"Yeah! Let's set off then! To where the onsen is!" Naruto exclaimed as he dashed madly ahead of them. Kakashi chuckled at his student's reaction while Rin and Sakura exchanged smiles. Somehow, they really need a bit of relaxation since a lot of things had happened. Maybe, after soothing themselves off, they can return to Konoha with a clear and easy mind.

* * *

"Whee!" Naruto yelled out as he leapt into the air and entered the hot spring with a loud SPLASH! Kakashi sighed as he looked at the giant wooden wall separating their hot spring from the girls. He flipped open his book then started to pick up from where he left off. "I wonder what Rin and Sakura are doing right now," he somberly asked himself.

"Ne, sensei!" Before Kakashi could gather enough wits, he felt a huge amount of water spray on him and he gasped when he saw his precious book soggy with spring water. Naruto let out a squeak as he sensed his sensei's chakra increase in tremendous amounts.

Loud sounds echoed throughout the onsen as Kakashi dunked Naruto's head deep into the waters in payment for soaking his beloved book.

…………

"Aahhh…this feels good," Rin commented as she twisted her towel in a tight coil afterwards piled it on top of her head. She sank her body deeper underneath the onsen's warm waters feeling her body being rejuvenated. "It has been many months before I have been to a hot spring. I almost forgot the sensation of being soaked inside it."

Sakura gave a smile as she leaned against the stone ridge of the onsen. She quietly listened to the soft chirping of the birds from the treetops. The soft "cheep – cheep" somehow soothed her, bringing her a sense of tranquility. She opened her eyes, the fluffy white clouds brightening the turquoise sky. Somehow, in the depths of her heart, she began to contemplate.

_When he was still alive, was he also staring at the same blue sky like I was?_

"You seem troubled, Sakura – san. Is there something wrong?"

She smiled at the concerned woman sitting across from her. "Don't worry about me, Rin – san. I'm just thinking of unnecessary things." Sakura drew her knees together then tucked them under her chin. Somehow, his memories still plagued her like heavy downpour, the rainwater washing over her. She pushed her thoughts roughly aside then buried her face upon her knees. _'Damn him. Who knew that he would still haunt her with his blasted memories?'_

Deciding to run away from the abrupt onslaught of memories, she rose up from the waters then grabbed her towel that was hanging on the branch of a tree. After wrapping it around her body, she made a gesture towards Rin, indicating that she would leave early. Rin responded with a curt nod, then Sakura left the onsen to head back to their room.

…………

Once she was inside, Sakura slipped into her robe then tied the strap around her waist with a tight knot. After putting on her wooden getta, she decided to go out for a while and have a walk. After scribbling down a note for her comrades, she tucked it under a teacup. Humming a soft tune, she slid the shoji door open and headed out of the onsen resort.

"Wee…am I hungry! I can't wait until dinner!" Naruto told himself as he walked back to the room he and Kakashi would be staying in the meantime. He opened the door then slumped back on the floor, his worn body giving out. He heard footsteps behind him and he didn't need to look back for it was none other than his very own sensei who entered the room.

Kakashi sat down on the far corner of the room; his waterlogged book still cradled in his hands. "My poor book. And this was also my favorite volume." He cast Naruto an accusing glare. "And you ruined it."

"What! It's not my fault, sensei! You weren't supposed to read one of your perverted books while taking a bath in the onsen!" Naruto retorted angrily. Kakashi sighed as he placed his book next to the window, airing it to dry. He stared at the lovely view outside the window, his expression calm. "If only Konoha would be this peaceful… I'm sure, it would prosper, just like what sensei did before."

Naruto tapped him on his shoulder, breaking his thoughts. "Ne, Kakashi – sensei. Let's find something to eat. I'm hungry."

Kakashi sighed as he draw the curtains of the window close then turned to his starving student. "All right. But you owe me for what you did to my book."

"Nani!"

Sakura watched in awe as she stared at several stalls that were flanked alongside the path that leads to downtown in Salt Country. She saw different kinds of souvenirs, which she thought, would be good presents once they took their leave for Konoha. She decided to rummage inside the stalls for a while, stopping first in front of a stall that sells handmade trinkets and good luck charms. She reached into a pack that was filled with the Salt Country's most famous bath salts. The aromatic odor of the salts filled her nose and soothed her senses.

"This would be a nice present for Tsunade – shishou. She always loved taking luxurious baths," she said to herself giddily. She put the salts inside the basket that used for shopping then resumed to hunting additional souvenirs for her friends.

A fine cotton robe with ribbons beautifully sewed in the bodice would look good on Ino. She also picked out a fine polished bracelet made from white porcelain with an inlaid of a rose quartz in its core for Hinata. In additional, she picked out a pair of nunchakus made from the strongest wood with elaborate designs for Ten Ten and a necklace with colorful beads strung to it with a gold pendant for her shishou's attendant, Shizune.

Sakura took immense pride in her choosing afterwards headed to the shopkeeper to pay for her purchases. Carrying her presents inside a small woven backpack that she bought for herself, she strolled once again the country's business district in search for new finds. All of a sudden, her footsteps grew quieter then stopped when she saw a huge group of people surrounding something in the middle. Curiosity getting the better of her, she made her way towards the crowd then tried her best to press on her way inside.

She gasped as soon as she saw a little girl of about four years crying in the center. It occurred to her that the young child was lost and she didn't know where her family had gone. The crowd provided no support either; they only knew how to watch than to take care of the situation themselves.

Heaving a sigh, she trudged forwards to where the girl was and crouched down beside her. She peered at the girl, noticing that her eyes were the color of night. She smiled. "What's wrong, little girl?"

The girl looked up at her, her eyes brimming with tears. "My… My 'nichan and I were looking for strange plants when I…I want to buy candy from a stall next to the one he was buying. The last thing I knew… he was no longer with me…! I…" she sobbed. "I want to go home…!"

Pity filled Sakura's heart but even she didn't have the power to locate this girl's brother. The nerve of her brother! Leaving his sister behind while bustling for his bizarre plants! She wrapped an arm around the girl's tiny shoulders then used her other one to help wipe away the tears. The girl sniffled at her gesture and she smiled. "Don't worry, I will help you find your way home. What is your name?"

The girl smiled shyly at her. "My name is Saemi."

"Saemi – chan? That's a beautiful name." Sakura smiled again then stood up, giving out her hand to Saemi. "Hold my hand and we'll look for your brother."

The girl reached for her hand then wobbled a bit as she tried to straighten herself. She gave Sakura a happy grin --- one that she found endearing.

"Hai!"

* * *

Naruto finished his fourteenth bowl of ramen with relish. Kakashi gave a snort when his student set the now empty bowl aside then requested for another. Rin sat next to him; her keen eyes watched Naruto with amusement. She smiled fondly at him then remarked, "Your student has a very healthy appetite, Kakashi. Surely he got that from sensei, don't you think?" Kakashi only grunted a reply.

Naruto snapped his chopsticks together to bring their attention to him. He waved his hand in a rabid gesture. "Kakashi – sensei! Where do you think Sakura – chan run off to now? She has been gone for several hours! Should we look for her after this?"

His sensei responded with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Nah, leave her be. I'm sure she's just having a nice old fun walking by herself. And also, she might be buying souvenirs for Ino and the others back home. And besides," he added with a wink. "She might be scouting out for a new object of interest."

Naruto's face fell. "You know that's not a funny joke, sensei."

"I know, I know," Kakashi muttered, lacing his fingers together and propped his chin atop them. His exposed eye went stern. "Sooner or later, we'll return to Konoha and from there you will be acknowledged as Tsunade – sama's successor and your new position as Hokage will begin." He gave a low laugh. "How time flies. My one and only loudmouthed student, from being a rowdy headstrong genin to a serious sensible Hokage." Kakashi wiped imaginary tears. "I must be getting old."

"What are you saying, sensei? You're not even forty yet! And besides, what do I know of handling all the jobs that Tsunade – 'bachan does? I'm sure, by the end of the first day, I would be the first one to surrender!" Naruto exclaimed as he began to devour his new batch of ramen. Rin watched him closely, her eyes full of intent. 'Just like sensei,' she thought. She almost could not believe the exact resemblance and some features that Naruto possessed from the Fourth. And still, she was having a hard time separating one from the other. It was if she was staring at her very own sensei face – to – face.

'No wonder Kakashi feels so nostalgic whenever he's with this kid,' she mentally concluded. Unfortunately, so did she. She decided to know her sensei's heir right then and there, to judge whether Naruto was ready to inherit his father's will. She tucked one hand above her chin as she leaned against the counter. "So, tell me, Naruto – kun, what will be the first thing that you'll do once you've been accepted as the new Hokage?"

Naruto stopped from his eating, his chin rose defiantly in thought. "Well, now that you've mentioned it, I absolutely have no idea. Rin – san to be honest, I really don't know what I'm supposed to do first after being appointed as Hokage." He noisily chewed the ramen noodles inside his mouth afterwards swallowing them then continued. "I really don't know what a Hokage should act or do especially when the time comes that I would face the people I'm supposed to protect." He smiled meekly, something he didn't do often. "In other words, I'm a beginner."

Rin smiled at his answer. "Such wise words from the Hidden Leaf Hokage's learner. I'm sure you'll do well in becoming her successor for your people." She felt Kakashi's eyes trained on her so she simply gave him a smile. She knew that he was proud of Naruto's choice of words and that he was fortunate that he got to train their sensei's only son. On the other side, she was happy that somehow, Kakashi excelled in becoming a great teacher to his students.

Unfortunately he seemed to appreciate her thoughts. He smiled idly. "What are you thinking about, Rin – san? Care to share it with us?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, Kakashi – san," she answered him with a cool tone. They exchanged smiles.

Lucky for them Naruto didn't notice the heated glances they were trading with one another. It would be worse once he finds out that what they're sharing was much more than friendship.

* * *

"Heavens, what am I going to do with this little girl? First of all, I don't know where to start searching for that brother of hers! And worse, I'm supposed to be back at the resort before nighttime," Sakura mentally scolded herself all the while holding Saemi's hand gently as they ventured out to different stalls, hoping to have a clue on the whereabouts of Saemi's brother. Sad to say, they've been walking for almost two hours and still no sign of him.

Saemi hiccuped. "Where…where do you think my brother is right now, 'Nechan…?"

Sakura knew that it would be wrong if she would give Saemi false assurances. But, she promised her that she would help her find her brother. She gave Saemi her word. She looked up at the sky that was slowly turning from blue to amber. "The sun is about to set…what should I do?" She then turned her gaze to the girl next to her. "But, no matter what happens, I have to help her. Even if it's not assigned, it's still a mission."

She ruffled Saemi's ebony hair with her free hand. "Don't cry, Saemi – chan. I promise you that we'll find your brother soon," she told her. Actually, Sakura hoped that her poor words would offer a small glimmer of hope to the child and simply not to boost her expectations. After feeling a slight tug on her yukata sleeve, she bent her upper body down so that she was in eye level with Saemi. "What is it, Saemi – chan?"

Saemi pointed a finger towards her tiny belly. "I'm hungry!"

The pink – haired kunoichi breathed tiredly then ran her fingers through her short tresses. 'Oh dear, might as well ask help from Kakashi – sensei and the others about what to do with this little girl,' she thought smugly as she led the Saemi to the nearest food stall.

* * *

Night came and Naruto became uneasy. Their only female teammate was still not showing up in the resort and sooner or later, they would start searching for her. Later, they found her note tucked under a teacup but they knew it was already too late shopping for souvenirs. He paced around the room he was sharing with Kakashi. "Damn it, where could Sakura – chan be?"

The door slid open. Naruto stopped pacing. "Any luck in finding out her whereabouts, Kakashi – sensei?"

Kakashi shook his head. "The owner told me that she still hasn't returned since this afternoon. And to top off things, a storm is coming here and we have no choice but to wait for her to come back here." He walked towards the window with its curtains closed. He grasped the hem of the curtain aside to view the outside world. Kakashi grimaced at the incoming darkness and the certain arrival of downpour. "Looks like it's going to rain throughout the entire night."

Naruto plopped down on the floor in a huff. "Oh well, I guess there's nothing we can do but sit back and wait." His blue eyes crinkled with amusement. "Why don't we play a game to pass the time?" He pulled himself up to a sitting position then snapped his fingers. "I have some playing cards inside my pack. We can play while we wait for Sakura – chan!"

Kakashi tapped his fingers under his chin in thought. "Hmm…that's a good idea. Maybe we could ask Rin on the other room to join us. It has been long since I sat down and play cards with friends." He strode to the door when he felt Naruto's inquiring gaze on his back. "What is it, Naruto?"

His student crossed his arms then glared suspiciously at him. "I'm having a bad feeling that you're planning something, Kakashi – sensei. Sakura – chan and I noticed that you're getting 'too' familiar with Rin – san ever since we left the inn back at the Hidden Stone. And I only met her there once! Don't tell me that you suddenly had a crush on her!"

Instead of being insulted by Naruto's words, Kakashi only laughed. "Why in the world would you ever come up with that? It's only fair to be nice to lovely women especially since one of them offered their aid to be our guide back to Konoha." He slid the door open then winked back at his student's fuming expression. "I'll be right back with Rin – san." The door closed with a soft click.

Naruto sighed as he slumped back on the floor, his arms flung back to cradle his head. He stared at the ceiling, his expression confused. "I wonder…what happened to that Obito guy who led me to the Shidareyanagi Mountain? Maybe I should ask Kakashi – sensei later on if he caught sight of him when he followed me on the way there…"

He heard the shuffling of steps so he stood up from where he was lying to retrieve the cards inside his bag. The door opened and Kakashi entered the room with Rin trailing behind him. His masked expression was somewhat goofy. Grabbing the cards from Naruto's hand, he sat cross – legged next to him and said, "Hmm…what game should we play? Old maid? Blackjack?" He removed the cards from its pack then shuffled them restlessly. "What type of game do you like Naruto?"

Naruto's face went red. The only game he knew he was good at was solitaire. "I…I don't know, sensei! I never played cards with adults before! And I usually play when I'm on break from training or when Ero – Sannin leaves me for a while to do his 'research'." He waved his hands in protests when he saw their grim expressions. "I swear!"

Rin finished making tea for the three of them. "Well, I guess the only game I'm good at is poker. But I had already forgotten the rules, so you could say I'm also a beginner." She gave Naruto a reassuring smile. "It's an easy game, Naruto – kun. If you'd like, I'll teach you how while we get on the game. Won't we, Kakashi – san?" She gave Kakashi a wry look. "And don't get me wrong. This is not strip poker."

Kakashi looked away from her gaze. 'Damn! She always knows what I'm thinking even if I don't say it out loud!' he mentally thought.

Naruto grinned widely as he finally became eager to play the game. "All right! Let's start the game! Start giving out the cards, Kakashi – sensei!"

Kakashi grumbled as he shuffled the cards then proceeded to distribute it equally to the three of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the storm had arrived in the Salt Country and the shops were forced to close early. Sakura cursed her bad luck for she had to look for a place to shack for the night and let the downpour to pass. And also, she had to babysit a crying girl who was still unable to find her brother up to this time. She looked outside the window from the room they were staying for the night. "Looks like this rain will never stop until morning," she said to herself.

She heard a small shifting of steps and she looked back. Saemi huddled in the far corner of the room, a blanket wrapped around her small body. Sakura knew that she couldn't stop the girl from being worried that she might not find her brother unless the storm settles down. In the far corner of her mind, it would be possible that Saemi's brother already left the country without noticing that his sister wasn't there beside him. Feeling Saemi's dark eyes focused intently at her, she averted her gaze from the window. "What is it, Saemi – chan?"

The little girl shifted awkwardly from where she was. "Ne, 'Nechan, when do you think the rain will stop?"

"Probably until morning."

"I see." The girl's voice choked with tears.

Sakura gave a reassuring smile as she walked to where the girl was and sat next to her. She hesitantly put a comforting arm around Saemi's petite form. "You shouldn't cry, Saemi – chan. When the rain stops, we'll find your brother first thing in the morning," she crooned softly in the girl's ear. Fortunately, Saemi seemed to calm down after hearing her words for her shaking slowly ceased. She snuggled closer to Sakura's side, afraid that the comfort might leave her.

Saemi found warmth and security in Sakura's presence. She loved the pink – haired woman's smell. It was the scent of fresh cherry blossoms that bloomed during the first day of spring. She remembered what her brother told her one time when they were out in the fields gathering wild herbs. He told her that the cherry blossoms that bloom in the first appearance of spring were the most fragrant and would bring certain happiness to the one who would pluck them. She never understood what her brother meant by that so she decided to ask the woman next to her.

She looked up at Sakura's serene face. "Ne, Nechan. May I ask you something?"

Sakura gazed down at her, her expression curious. "Nani, Saemi – chan? Don't hesitate to ask me. If there is anything you'd like to know, feel free to ask me anything." She smiled for emphasis to prove her point. Saemi smiled back.

"Nechan, what do you think of the cherry blossoms that bloom in the first day of spring?" she asked, afraid that Sakura might not get what she was implying. Sakura seemed to consider her words carefully, her well – shaped eyebrow rose in deep contemplation.

The pink – haired kunoichi stared out the window as if the answer was lying beyond outside. "Well, Saemi – chan…the only thing I ever come up with to your question is…"

Saemi could no longer hide the eagerness in her voice. "…is what?"

Sakura smiled at her. "Happiness."

Something lit up in Saemi's mind in remembrance. "Happiness…"

"Happiness," Sakura elaborated. "Because after the leaves fall during autumn and winter follows, you experience great joy and happiness when you see the snow melt and the very first flowers of spring bloom. And to add all that," she winked. "In spring, the cherry blossoms in first bloom are the most fragrant of all flowers. It would most certainly bring happiness to the person whoever catches a glimpse of it."

Saemi's eyes widened. It was exactly like what her Onichan had told her!

"To make things easy, the cherry blossoms can be related to love, Saemi – chan. As every bud in a tree blooms, we can say that love will also bloom at the same time. It represents undying love for one another, no matter where that person may be. Whenever that person sees the blossoms in full bloom, then the love that is shared with that significant person would never diminish," Sakura added, though there was a slight pang in her heart telling her otherwise.

Saemi smiled in understanding. Love, that was enough for her. Suddenly, she wondered if her Onechan had a significant other like she explained earlier. Her Onichan on the other hand had no significant other --- he was too busy with his plants rather than consider a member of the opposite sex to be his object of affection. Her black eyes twinkled in amusement. Perhaps if there was one time her Onechan and Onichan would meet, then she would be the one who'd push the two of them together.

She was thrilled at the idea. "Is Nechan seeing someone right now?"

Sakura was taken aback by Saemi's question. "What made you say that?"

"Nechan speaks of love and happiness. Perhaps Nechan also experienced love as she says. Am I right?" the little girl explained. Impressed at Saemi's insight, she drew in a deep breath then leaned back against the wall with her eyes staring on the ceiling. "Perhaps I have," she whispered, her voice quiet like the wind.

Saemi's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What?"

She didn't give her the chance to hear further explanation. "It's getting late, Saemi – chan. Better get some rest so that we'll resume the search tomorrow." Deciding to end the conversation up to that point, Sakura tucked Saemi to bed. She brushed stray strands of raven hair from her face and couldn't help but be mesmerized at those dark pools that she called eyes. From her past peripheral vision, it was as if she was staring deeply into someone else's eyes.

His eyes.

"Cherry blossoms…huh…" she muttered to herself as thunder boomed just outside of the room they rented for the night. Maybe the blooming part was true, but, the part where love was concerned… She wasn't even sure if she had said it out loud to Saemi to soothe her fears or it was because she could no longer deny what was in her heart that she had tried to bury during the past few years.

Or maybe because she was a coward to simply let go of the past.

The storm settled at the first light of dawn and it was now time to resume the journey back to Konoha. After putting all his stuff inside his pack, Naruto glanced at the bright sunlight filtering through the window. "Is Sakura – chan okay?" he asked himself. His sensei left early to buy supplies that they were going to need for the journey while Rin – san booked them a ride in a ship that were due to sail for Konoha at noon. By that time, Sakura would already be with them.

Humming a playful tune, he slung his bag on his shoulder then decided to go out and make a few shopping trips.

…………

"After the ship makes its stop at the Gingko Port in the Rice Country, we can continue going back to Konoha on foot," Rin explained as she and Kakashi were heading back to the inn. The silver – haired jounin nodded in approval, his exposed eye gleamed with weariness. Their stay in the Salt Country had been exceptionally long because of the storm and therefore, they had to leave immediately.

"Hmm, where do you think my other student run off to?" he asked out – of – the blue. Rin looked at him, surprised to see the worried look on his face. She smiled knowingly. "Why, Kakashi – san, I didn't know you possessed a compassionate streak towards your comrades." He gave her a glare but she ignored him.

"I'm just a worrywart. And Tsunade – sama would have my head if something would happen to her beloved student," he offered wryly.

Rin laughed as they round up a corner then stopped when they saw a familiar person standing next to the resort's main door. "Sakura – san!"

Sakura glanced at them after hearing her name being called out. She waved at them as they ran towards her. Her sensei was wearing some sort of a peeved expression. Rin beat him first in asking questions. "Sakura – san! What happened to you? We were so worried that you didn't come home last night. Where did you go?"

The pink – haired ninja raised a hand for them to hear her out. She almost laughed at Rin's enthusiasm. "I'm alright, Rin – san. We got caught up in the storm so we decided to spend the night in an inn not far from here." She gestured towards her small companion that was clinging on her leg. "This girl next to me is Saemi – chan. She got lost yesterday so I'm helping her right now locating her brother's whereabouts. I was hoping that you and Naruto could help me find her brother."

Kakashi scratched his head. "But we're leaving soon. Our ship bound for Konoha would be leaving at noon sharp. As much as we want to help Saemi – chan, I'm afraid we have to turn her over to Salt Country's Police Force so that they would be the ones who'll look for her brother instead." He bent down at Saemi's level and ruffled her hair. "Sorry kiddo."

Saemi sniffled. "I don't want to get separated from 'Nechan!"

Sakura held the little girl tight. "Gomenasai, Saemi – chan. Don't worry, if we still cannot find your brother, you'll come with us to Konoha so that I can beg to Tsunade – shishou to take care of you. How's that?" She wiped away Saemi's tears then cuddled her. "From there I can find leads to where your hometown is and I'll bring you back home personally. Isn't that nice? You'll be reunited with your brother once again."

Kakashi sweat dropped. "That's not a good reassurance, Sakura."

"We had no other choice, Kakashi. She's just a little girl," Rin replied.

As much as she wanted to take up her Onechan's offer, Saemi still wanted to look for her brother. Even though her brother was a boring yet mindless person, she knew that he was also looking for her at the same time. Smiling courageously, she withdrew her grasp from Sakura's leg. "I think the old man is right, Nechan. I'm sure Onichan is also looking for me right now. And you also have to go back home too."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Are you sure you're going to be fine, Saemi – chan?"

Saemi grinned widely. "Hai!"

Rin smiled at the girl's bravery. Thinking that Sakura may need some time alone with Saemi, she ushered Kakashi by the arm and led him inside the resort to finish packing up their things. Once they were alone, Sakura raised up a hand to touch Saemi's cheek. "I don't understand, Saemi – chan. What if something might happen? And what if your brother never showed up at all?"

The little girl smiled. "Don't worry, Onechan! Onichan may be a scatterbrain but he's also extremely worried about me. I'll just wait for him in the spot where you found me until he comes to pick me up."

Sakura couldn't help but be proud of Saemi's courage. If only she was like her…

* * *

Naruto strolled downtown in search of a nice present for his sensei, Jiraiya – sama. Even though the perverted Sannin was so absorbed in writing one of his perverted books, he still taught him various things, namely the Rasengan and the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. His nose scrunched up as the scent of ginseng wafted through the air. He immediately stopped in front of a shop that sells Ginseng herbs and spices.

"I wonder if I would just buy that for him instead? His body and his brain were already full of toxins that fully requires cleansing," he said out loud. He was fully engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't notice someone collided with his back and they both tumbled down the ground.

The person who bumped into him quickly stood up then ran without looking at him. "Gomenasai! I'm in a hurry!" was all it said then quickly disappeared into the crowd. Naruto sat up then rubbed his aching back. "Ow…what was that all about?" His blue eyes darted to the brightness of the sky. The sun already reached the horizon.

"Uh – oh! I'm going to be late!"

He stormed inside the store then randomly chose what he liked. He then paid for it hurriedly and eventually dashed out of the store. He couldn't remember what happened back there and he didn't even catch a glimpse of the one who bumped him. Must be a thief or a criminal trying to escape. He suddenly grinned.

"Or maybe a voluptuous woman that was plain crazy about me! Hee – hee!"

…………

Sakura stared at the sky above her. She looked to where Saemi was and clutched her hand in a comforting manner. "All will be well, Saemi – chan. Oh, I almost forgot. I've got a present for you." She removed something from her pack then bent down and held it up for Saemi to see. The little girl giggled loudly in response.

It was a Red Good Luck Charm, with a pattern of cherry blossom petals embroidered at the center. Sakura smiled to herself. She passed by a Shinto shrine during one of her missions and she couldn't resist but to ask one for herself just for luck. She didn't even care that what she got was the red – colored one --- Love. Her thoughts then passed through their conversation last night. Maybe…this charm…was the answer to Saemi – chan's question.

"Keep this for me. You can place any special trinket inside the pouch for remembrance. Afterwards, you can give it back to me when the time comes that you and I will meet again. This way, I will be next to you whenever you are troubled and in need of a companion," she explained. Saemi nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

Kakashi coughed, bringing an end to their conversation. "Sakura. It's time for us to go. Naruto informed me that he'll be waiting for us at the docks instead."

Subsequently giving Saemi a hug, Sakura stood up then slung her pack over her shoulder. Saemi waved her goodbye as she watched her Onechan and her teammates leave. After all of the trips that she was forced taking with her Onichan, Saemi thought that this trip was the best. She met a wonderful friend and even gave her a good luck charm. She hoped that she and her Onechan would cross paths once again.

"Where have you gone off to, Sakura – chan? I was so worried, you didn't come back to the resort last night!" Naruto asked over and over again. Sakura covered her ears as she waved a hand over his face. "Naruto! That's enough! I told you I spent night in an inn with a little girl!" she exclaimed. Kakashi and Rin only smirked as they waited for their turn to board the ship.

Sakura ran a hand through her pink hair, remembering little Saemi – chan. "I wonder if Saemi – chan has found her brother by now," she asked herself. She was suddenly fond of the little girl, her eagerness and determination brought inspiration to Sakura's spirit. Also it would be nice if she had a younger person with the same character and personality like Saemi. In other words, her brother was lucky that he had a sister as patient as her.

"Sakura – chan! Time for us to go!"

She gave one last glance at the Salt Country before following Naruto and the others, a tender memory of a little girl with ink – black eyes staring back at her.

* * *

"Saemi – chan!"

Saemi lifted her head up sharply at the sound of her name. She immediately stood up as she saw her brother running towards her. She gave a wave. "Onichan! I'm over here!" Her brother finally stopped in front of her, his breaths loud and heavy. She suddenly became concerned. "Is there something wrong, Onichan?"

Her brother downed in a couple of air inside his lungs. "Saemi – chan…where have you been running all this time? I've searched the entire town for you!" He wore a stern expression yet he affectionately patted her on top of her head. "I'm going to tell Obasama about this as soon as we get home."

Saemi held a protesting hand. "Wait, Onichan! I forgot to tell you that a 'Nechan helped me find my way back here to wait for you! But she's already gone and gave me this instead!" She held out the Good Luck Charm for her to see. Her brother seemed amused as he retrieved it with his fingers and admired the cherry blossom design adorned at the center.

"She must be a nice lady," he told her as he hand the charm back to her. "And its pattern was taken after my favorite flower," he added, seeing his sister smile. They were thinking right about the same thing. Suddenly, he slapped the side of his head as if trying to remember something. "Oh no! We're supposed to be leaving soon!" Holding Saemi by the hand, they headed out to where their other friends are, who were also waiting for them to come back. Just like Saemi did. Waiting for her brother to come back to pick her up.

Maybe, if only things weren't in such a rush, she might have hooked her Onichan with her newfound Onechan. If only, if only things were different and Fate somehow would give them a chance to meet again, then, that would be nice. Just like what Nechan said when she gave her the good luck charm.

She hoped that fate would lead her Nechan back to her again.

* * *

Leaning against the rails, Sakura watched the flock of seagulls flying in a perfect formation in the sky. They were already miles away from the Salt Country and the ship would be reaching Gingko Port in a matter of hours. Her thoughts suddenly were filled with Saemi's memories and she couldn't help it but be worried of her little friend. What would happen to her now?

The Good Luck Charm that she gave Saemi would bring her protection. She had filled the inside of the pouch with her healing chakra, to bring the little girl comfort and to make her at ease as though her presence was still there with her. She smiled, as she though she looked pleased with her efforts. Yes, Saemi – chan would be safe. Until they meet again.

She didn't felt Naruto's presence for she gasped when he tapped her shoulder very lightly. "N – Naruto! W – What is it?" she blurted out. Naruto only grinned widely then leaned back next to her.

"In a few moments, we'll be reaching Konoha. What are you going to do by then, Sakura – chan?" he asked. She only shrugged.

"Probably train with Lee – san. My skills are getting rusty. And besides, I've been slacking off from my Anbu missions," she answered with a wave of her hand. Naruto grinned as he leaned further on the rails.

"That's my Sakura – chan. Hardworking as always." His expression went serious as he stared at the sea below him. "I on the other hand would be shaking in my shoes in the next few days. Tsunade – Obachan and the elders would undergo a meeting that would foretell my future if I'm suited to become her successor or not." His eyes lost their bright sheen and were replaced with forlornness. "Looks like I'm out of the missions for awhile."

Sakura gave her a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "Don't worry of such petty details, Naruto. I'm sure you'll do well as Tsunade – shishou's successor. In the meantime, why don't you give yourself a break once we head back to Konoha and after giving a report to Tsunade – shishou? I'm sure it'd be nice if you get to reacquaint with Konohamaru and the others."

Naruto's face lit up. "That's a great idea! Arigatou, Sakura – chan!"

Sakura smiled at her teammate's childlike behavior. "Anytime Naruto."

* * *

On the other side of the ship, Saemi watched the waves being created by the ship's hull. She also saw the flying seagulls circling in the sky above them. She raised her hands up in appreciation. "Look, Onichan! The birds are flying in some sort of a circular pattern! Come and see!"

Her brother only mumbled a reply. "Yep. I can see it."

Saemi gave a loud laugh as she pretended as if she was a bird, flapping her arms like wings then running in circles. Her brother smirked as he watched her portray the seagulls. His sister was still a kid after all. He somewhat kept Saemi's charm for safekeeping and he couldn't help but take it out of his pocket and observe it once again. He was still intrigue by this small trinket, it was as if he could feel something emanating inside of it, yet he hadn't have a clue what it was.

"This is strange…whenever I would hold this charm, I could feel something warm and revitalizing inside of it. It makes me feel…comforted and safe," he said to himself letting the warm feeling course through his entire body. "Whomever the person who gave Saemi this charm must be extremely worried about her. She gave her this so that even though she was no longer in Saemi's side, through this, she could still protect her." His lips curved into a smirk.

Truly a mysterious person.

Probably the same as he was.

He then closed his eyes in utter serenity, the charm still clasped inside his palm.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the other side of the room where Rin was sleeping soundly in a cot. Sooner or later, they would soon reach Konoha. And Rin would be reunited with their fellow colleagues. Everything would be fine. He stood up then head to the window over viewing the ship's terrace. He was preoccupied with his musings when something caught his eye.

It was the girl they met earlier.

With a person standing next to her.

"Must be the one she was looking for. Sakura would be pleased," Kakashi said to himself as he slid the curtain and covered the window. He needed plenty of rest. He somehow had a gut feeling that by the time they arrive in Konoha, the Fifth Hokage would hound him with explanations of his abandonment of missions and news of Naruto's battle with the Fourth. Also further explanation to Rin's appearance as well.

He slumped back to bed, feeling absolutely weary in his entire life.

…………

While outside, future trials and obstacles would befall his young students. Naruto would soon be facing his new destiny as the Fifth Hokage's successor and would assume responsibilities soon. And Sakura would be working hard as the Hidden Leaf's Medical Specialist and would soon be ready to take new students that she would impart her knowledge from. All in all, his students grew up to be excellent shinobis and he couldn't feel anything anymore but overwhelming pride and contentment towards them.

Although it was a fleeting reflection, his thoughts drifted to his other pupil. The person everyone now knew as the estranged one. If he weren't blinded on revenge then things would not end up bad as they looked to be. There. This was a part where he failed as a sensei. He failed to show Sasuke what true companionship means. And what lies beyond the loneliness he was forced to endure as a child.

He failed to show him how to love his friends, his only family.

And he ended up beating one friend badly and broke a teammate's heart.

"Wherever you are, Sasuke, I'm sure you're already happy that you've found the solitude that you've always wanted. But, think about the people you've thrown away because of your egocentricity. You've destroyed their hopes, their wishes and their desperation that somehow, their circle will be whole again. But," Kakashi opened his eyes then ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I know that they would never become whole again for a large part had left them because of a inconsequential desire for power."

Kakashi then slumped back to bed, forcing his mind to stop giving him depressing thoughts. It would be unwise if his students would end up worrying about him and would try to pry inside his thoughts.

…………

However, for the people that were now standing on either sides of the ship, they have no idea what Fate had in store for them. There would be certain trials and misgivings. Failures and Success. Hatred and Love. Happiness and Sorrow. Joy and Despair. Peace and Solitude. Their destinies were now been intertwined with a bloody path that only leads to two ends.

Life and Death.

And perhaps, somehow, someday, the circle can become whole again.

And the parts would all fit together.

* * *

**Author's note:** Finally, Part One: The Prelude to the Concluding War is now finished! The chapter has ended and it's Sayonara, bye bye, au revoir! Wait! It's not yet the end! There are still some mysteries left to be unraveled!

From here, I decided to divide Izou into several sagas (or parts) so that you'd have a full grasp of the story and also, you get to see the characters grow up in their new responsibilities. And also you'll make out the developments of some pairings although I know that you already come up with some ideas inside your heads, heehee! So the only thing I have to do is to twist your minds a little.

Part Two of Izou starts next, titled "On the Field of Daisies". The pairings would be clearly evident in Part Two so you have no other choice but to guess who'll the lucky pairing would be! For the previous reviews in Part One, thank you very much! See you all in the final chapter of the first half of Izou! Ja!


	14. 1st Arc: On the Field of Daisies

IZOU:

Part Two: On the Field of Daisies

Prologue: The Awaited Conclusion

* * *

The huge gates of Konoha began to open and a huge crowd lingered behind its walls. At the front of the crowd, the Fifth Hokage waited with her assistant Shizune and their pet Ton – Ton. The eagle sent by Kakashi arrived just a few minutes before sunrise and Tsunade could no longer contain her excitement at the news she received.

After making an announcement throughout the entire Hidden Leaf, the villagers were enthusiastic to find out who would become her heir. And as of now, they were awaiting for the arrival of the person who would succeed her and would surely lead Konoha to an era of prosperity.

"The times had changed. Soon the bloodstained past would be forgotten until there's nothing left but peace in the people's minds. And I'm sure that he'd be perfect for the job," she said to herself as she watched an outline of people walking towards them. Someone was leading them. That was for sure.

And she didn't even have to second-guess who it was.

"Tsunade – bachan!" Naruto called out, his arm waving in greeting. Kakashi and Sakura trailed after him, with smiles on their faces although their bodies were strained from walking nonstop. Behind them was another woman with reddish-brown hair. Tsunade had to squint her eyes to find out who the other woman was and her amber eyes widened.

Rin.

"What a stroke of luck this is," she muttered to herself. Now she couldn't wait to hear the results of Naruto's mission on the mountain. 'And the brat', she smirked. Even though there was nothing unusual in his physical status, Tsunade knew that there was now a streak of change in Naruto's psychological and spiritual aspect. Long before she gave Naruto the scroll, she knew what he would be already on the top of the mountain. Basically, the reason she chose Naruto to go to Shidareyanagi was for him to go in a quest to search his true self.

The crowd cheered at the newly arrived Team 7. If the announcement made by the Fifth Hokage was true…that the boy known to all, as an outcast would be next in line for her position, then they would expect something high and special about him. They were still confused why their young – looking Hokage would pick a strange looking fruit among the harvest.

Or perhaps it was the will of the previous Hokages that somehow, this boy would bring them to a new future. To their very eyes, he matured and proved his existence, not because he contained a powerful monster inside his body but because he had talent as a shinobi to begin with. And he only lived to accomplish his dream and ambitions.

However, dreams and ambitions could not provide what Naruto craved any longer. They were simply food for the brain, to feed upon life's misfortunes. Which was why, she, the Fifth Hokage must break Naruto's shell that was barring him to know more of the outside world. It was discernable that he was still unfamiliar with the simplicity of living; he needed to know more of leading a huge crowd of people. In terms with his capability to move people, she would just have to teach him how to benefit from it.

When he finally stopped in front of her, Tsunade only raised an eyebrow. Naruto gave her a serious look. "Looks like your journey ended up worthwhile, haven't you brat?"

To her surprise he gave her a confident glance. "I wouldn't say worthwhile but at least it was satisfactory."

She laughed at his words. He didn't seemed pissed or rather, fought back from her teasing. He fairly matured throughout the days he was away from Konoha. This would be interesting. She then turned her attention to her young Medical Specialist. "I see you're also doing well, Sakura. I trust that you handled things quite perfectly."

Her student grinned at her. "I only did what I could just like you've expected from me, shishou."

Kakashi raised a hand. "Tsunade – sama, if it won't be such trouble, can we now go to the Hokage Tower? There are lots of things that would seemly in dire need of your attention." He turned to Rin who only gave a brief nod. Tsunade somehow understood so she ordered the jounins on standby to disperse the crowd so that they would make their way back to the tower.

* * *

"I see. So you saw the Fourth Hokage on top of the mountain. And he forced you to go and fight him." Tsunade laced her fingers together as she stared at Naruto. "And? What did he do?"

She was sitting behind her desk, imposing her authority as Hokage. The Fourth's successor stood in front of her; his eyes no longer held mischief but were filled with importance. He continued, "He was a tough opponent. His strength and abilities were beyond comparison. He truly lived up to his name as the Fourth Hokage." His expression turned glum. "Although it was an abrupt reunion, there were some things that were cleared up."

Tsunade's eyes went stern. "What were those things?"

"Reasons like, why I was chosen to be the Baka Kitsune's vessel. In addition to that, my potential as a shinobi and my limits in chakra control." Naruto scratched his head as he gave a low laugh. "And he also gave me an important pointer when using the Summoning Technique."

The Fifth Hokage smirked. "Oh?"

"I didn't know that there were certain limitations in controlling Gamabunta. Now I learned that the Frog Oyabun does not serve two masters at the same time." Naruto stared at the ceiling as though he was contemplating something. "And also, I get to know the missing link between the Fourth Hokage and I." He stared back at the current Hokage with his eyes full of gloom. "We didn't even get a chance to know each other at all."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Hmm…I never expected that your meeting would end up in such an upsetting way. But we can't change everything in the way we want them to be. The Fourth died honorably for the reason that he saved Konoha from a disaster. That's something to be looked upon." She rose from her chair then placed her hand firmly on Naruto's shoulder. "Even though you've only had a brief encounter with your bona fide father, I know that he left you something in return to remember him by. And knowing the Fourth, he never liked to leave things that are not yet settled."

Naruto nodded in understanding. Tsunade smiled as she retreated to her desk, letting her fingers glide to its smooth surface. "The mission I gave you was of the Fourth's own will. He left the scroll under the care of the Third and then, to me. It would be unfair to you that you're the only one who never knew his true identity."

He turned his head away. "I never wanted that anyway."

"Yes you do." Fingering the scroll that he brought with him containing the latest report, she smiled again. "That would be all Naruto. You can now go home and rest."

"Hai." He turned on his heel then left the Hokage's office. Tsunade tapped her fingers on top of her desk. "You can come in now." The door opened then Kakashi stepped inside. She crossed her arms in front of her ample bosom. "You better give a good explanation or else I'm going to send you to a class D mission, Kakashi – kun!" she demanded in greeting. Kakashi seemed not to be affected by her threatening chakra.

"I know I acted rashly by following Naruto to Shidareyanagi against your orders, Hokage – sama. I just thought that it was rational that we should wait until he was ready to accept his position as your successor," he explained. Tsunade rubbed her temples to relieve herself from an incoming bout of headache.

"I understand that you're worried about your student, Kakashi. But if we're going to prolong his ignorance, we're hindering his future. Surely you of all people wouldn't want that right?" she snapped. Kakashi merely bob his head in meek agreement. She then looked at him. "And also, about Rin."

His exposed eye lit up in confusion. "What about her?"

Tsunade opened and unrolled the scroll then held the report in front of Kakashi's face. "I didn't know that the watchman the Fourth assigned to guard his altar would be **her**. I thought that it was the other one. Your friend from **that** clan," she commented coolly. Kakashi sighed as he straightened his stance.

"I was surprised about that too. All my life, I'd always reminded myself that the important people in my life were already dead. But one thing I didn't know was that I should have been more indulgent in other people's feelings. I shouldn't have dwelled on the past alone." He then flashed the Hokage a covered lopsided grin. "I brought her here to start things all over again."

Tsunade grinned at his decision. "I'm counting on you to take care of her, Kakashi. I'm sure that she will be very essential when the time comes when Naruto would take his place as the Hokage." She turned her back on him to view the Hokage Memorial from her glass window. "Surely you don't have any regrets now? Your student is going to become one of the most powerful leaders in history."

"Maybe." Kakashi's uncovered eye gleamed with waywardness. "But, l would like to see him grow until the end. It would be bad if I would meet sensei in the other world and I have no stories to entertain him by."

The Fifth Hokage laughed in an uproar. "Yes, that's true. Now the time has come for me to truly step down from my position. But before that," she said with her eyes serious. "I must confer with the advisors in regards of Naruto's future."

"Hai."

* * *

The door to his apartment gave a low creek and he steered himself inside. Flicking on the light switch, the entire living room brightened in an instant. Naruto dropped his pack next to his couch then proceeded to slouch on it, his head lolling back. 'Home,' he thought languidly but sleep was not yet claiming him. He sat up abruptly then ran his fingers nervously through his hair. After he came back from the journey, he had never expected himself to be this nervous.

_Nervous of what?_

_Of the council's decision?_

_No._

_Of the position as the Hokage?_

_No._

"Damn!" he cursed as he snatched a pillow next to him then flung it across the room. It fell with a soft thump next to the bookcase. His blue eyes widened as he saw a picture frame that was knocked out from the impact of the pillow. He stood up and picked up the frame, his expression listless.

Their class picture.

Team 7.

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out Kakashi's own class picture. 'This may need to be put in a frame soon. In the meantime,' he mused as he tucked the picture inside the frame, covering the previous picture. It would be unwise to reside on the past. He was going to be the next Hokage, he didn't need his inner demons to preoccupy his state of mind.

"Sasuke is dead. He's never going to come back. Why am I burying myself into this crap? The future of Konoha is much more important than his memory. Nevertheless, if somehow that there's a chance he survived that war…" He clenched his fist.

"I'll come after him to settle our score. Just like what my otousan did to me."

* * *

The advisors sat across from Tsunade, each of them was silent as though they were communing with their inner spirits to give them wisdom to their words. Tsunade sat cross-legged, her amber eyes scanning their expressions. 'They need all the luck they can get anyway,' she thought as she tucked a hand under her chin. She gestured for Homura to speak.

"You can speak now, Homura – sensei," she coaxed.

Homura coughed loudly for emphasis before opening his eyes and faced the Hokage's stern expression. "We've received reports that Uzumaki Naruto finally returned from his journey to Shidareyanagi. According from Hatake Kakashi, Naruto returned successful in delivering the scroll to the Fourth's altar."

"And not only that," Koharu added, "He encountered the Fourth Hokage's spirit and somehow engaged in a battle against him." Her keen gaze locked intensely with Tsunade's. "It seems that Naruto has proved his potential to become your successor, Tsunade – hime. The only thing that's left now is the daimyo's approval and the people's acknowledgement to ensure his place as the Hokage."

Tsunade could not believe what her ears were hearing. The Hokage's advisors were never the agreeable type. And for as long as she could remember, they were skeptical of her confidence in Naruto's skills. Maybe it was because of the Fourth…they were waiting for the Fourth Hokage's approval before formulating a decision by themselves.

She laced her fingers together, to ease the shaking of her hands. "Well then, we shall now prepare for his inauguration as my successor." She gestured for Shizune to come to her. Her dark – haired assistant strolled towards her in a fluid motion and handed her a scroll. She grasped the scroll with reverence then placed it in front of the advisors. "I will entrust this scroll to the both of you. Present this to the Fire Country daimyo and we will wait for his decision. Hopefully, it won't be long."

Koharu held the scroll with a steady grip. "It would be an honor for us to deliver this scroll to the daimyo, Hokage – sama. Now take a rest. You can now leave this to Homura and me." To Tsunade's surprise, she cracked open a smile.

Homura was the first to stand up. "In the meantime, while we wait for the daimyo's decision, Uzumaki Naruto must be taught of what a Hokage must do. He should be prim and proper once he faced the entire Hidden Leaf. It would be a shame if the people would see their Hokage was nothing but an immature nobody who couldn't even differentiate a pair of wooden chopsticks from a silver fork and spoon."

Tsunade curled her fists to restrain herself from hitting the old geezer. "I understand," she ground out in between clenched teeth. Homura turned on his heel then left the council room, with Koharu behind him. Shizune sighed as the door finally closed then turned to her shishou who slammed her fist on the floor. It left a rather huge crack.

"Tsunade – sama, you shouldn't let Homura – sensei's words get to you," she reminded quietly. Tsunade stood up then stomped angrily, the ground beneath her quaked due from the impact.

"Those wrinkly old buffoons! What do they think of Naruto? What do they think of me? That I didn't choose a wiser, intelligent person that'll suit their taste? Hah! I'm not going to back down on my decision!" she complained then crossed her arms. Overlooking the Hokage Memorial, her eyes became misty.

"What the people needs is a leader not because of intelligence nor the capability of dictatorship. What they need is a leader who knows and understands what his subordinate feels. Leaders should have hearts!" The Fifth Hokage closed her eyes to stop the onset of tears. Naruto may have been successful in his mission, but the true test begins.

His future was going to be predetermined by the daimyo and the people around him.

* * *

Sakura craned her neck to see Hinata jogging towards her direction. She gave a small wave then waited as the glassy eyed girl stopped in front of her. Hinata smiled warmly at her. "Sakura – san."

She smiled back. "Hinata – san. What's up?"

The Hyuuga heiress fidgeted under her keen gaze. "I…I want to ask you a favor." She leveled her gaze towards Sakura. "I want to become your apprentice."

Sakura was startled. "You wish to train under me?" She was not yet sure if she was all set enough to take apprentices. Even if she was the youngest Medical Specialist, she was still not confident in her skills alone and she yearned for more knowledge, more learning. But after seeing Hinata's determination…

It would be a worth to try.

Sakura turned to face her. "In order to become a medical ninja, you must have excellent talent in chakra control and must be knowledgeable in all kinds of things. You must also possess the determination and courage in order to become indispensable during battle." She walked towards her, the fire burning in her eyes. "Hyuuga Hinata! Are you prepared to face all the hardships and the challenges in order to become my apprentice?"

Hinata returned her gaze with an unwavering one. "Hai!"

The pink – haired Medical Specialist smiled. "Well then, our training starts tomorrow. Even though we're friends, as your teacher I'm not going to go easy on you."

"That's alright with me. Sakura – shishou," Hinata replied, her voice laced with teasing.

* * *

Dawn came and it was now time to prepare for the new day. Naruto parted the curtain of his window halfway, tired blue eyes squinting outside to see the sunlight. In days like this he would be up and early for training but now, he didn't seem to feel like it. Tsunade informed him to remain in Konoha until the Fire Country daimyo hands out the decision to his fate.

"It's not like I'm being sentenced to die," he reminded himself as he staggered towards his kitchen to eat breakfast. After a few minutes of feasting on a soggy cup of noodles and milk, he went to the bathroom and had a quick shower.

He was putting on a dark green shirt with a spiral design on the center when he heard a loud knock on his door. Naruto ran a hand on his drenched hair then grasped the doorknob and opened the door.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Kakashi – sensei."

Kakashi gave him a lazy smile through his mask. "Can't I come by to visit my student often?"

"Really sensei. It's not like you," he replied dryly but opened the door wider for Kakashi to enter. The gray – haired ninja sauntered towards the living room, his exposed eye narrowing at the mess he found. Naruto went to the kitchen to get some refreshments, leaving Kakashi to search for a place to sit. By the time he came back, his sensei was standing next to his bookcase staring at the picture frames displayed on the shelf.

He set the tray he was holding on the coffee table. "I see you've been staring at our freaky pictures sensei."

Kakashi smiled languidly. "It is sometimes nice to sit back and reminisce about old days you know. Even if some memories are not that worth remembering…"

His hand holding a glass of orange juice began to shake. "I know."

The silver – haired jounin returned the small picture frame he was viewing in the bookcase. "I didn't come here to stop you from being Tsunade – sama's successor, Naruto. Before, I always impeded her from recommending you. You were too young to shoulder the burdens of being Hokage and the sudden burst of responsibility would kill you."

"Gaara became Hokage before me. If I remember correctly, he was a lot younger back then," Naruto replied grimly. He took a swig of his juice then held the glass tightly. "I don't see why you should be worried about my capacity in handling Tsunade – bachan's dirty work."

Kakashi made his way to where the tray was and helped himself with another glass of juice. "Gaara's father was Sunagakure's Kazekage. Gaara, was to some extent trained to the regulations of being a Kazekage. And apparently, he was next in line to his father's position."

The younger ninja's eyes flared, his eyebrows meeting together in an inverted bow. "The Yondaime Hokage was my father. Even though I am a beginner at this Hokage thing, I'm sure I will do my best to live up to my father's expectations." He sipped through his glass as he spoke in underlying tones. "I appreciate that you're worried about me, Kakashi – sensei. But I can do this. For the good of Konoha."

"What about yourself? Are you willing to throw away your family and friends just because you wanted to become a Hokage? Are you responsible enough to carry all of Konoha on your shoulders? Are you ready to make your own decisions and brace yourself for whatever consequences that it will make?" Kakashi asked continuously, never stopping at each line. He didn't want to contradict the whole thing but he didn't want his student to end up bound in chains and serving mindlessly under his superiors.

True, the Hokage was the strongest and powerful ninja that ensures the safety of its people, but the power really lies under the daimyo and its advisors. The Hokage was merely a tool, a weapon for war. Just like its shinobis. That was the bitter truth.

And even though they were used to that ideal, Kakashi knew that even those wretched old geezers depended on the Hokage and its shinobis' power to defend them. The Hokage still had the greater advantage when it came to their fighting prowess and their knowledge in techniques. Imagine burning the daimyo alive with a Katon technique or the advisors being squashed under Gamabunta's foot.

Naruto looked solemn as if he was considering his answer carefully. His swept his hand through his spiky blond hair again as he looked at his sensei. "My life is not as important as Konoha. Ever since the moment I was born, my life was not of an ordinary person. I never had a normal childhood, and an ordinary person does not contain a Baka Kitsune inside him. I worked extremely hard to reach the position I am in now." He kicked a discarded slipper absentmindedly. "What difference does it make?"

Kakashi eyed him with a cool gesture. "And are you certain that you're no longer affected by **his** death? Are you willing to give up your **'mission'** in finding out whether Sasuke was really dead or not?" He whipped out his Icha Icha Paradise from his back pocket then began to scan its contents. He looked at his student and sighed. "Even though you don't mention it to us, we know that you still look forward in finding out if he survived that war with the Sound."

"What if I am?"

"Before you accept the position as Hokage, you should be void of any emotions. Remember the teachings your Iruka – sensei painstakingly taught you during your days at the Academy."

"When I finally become the Hokage I'm going to change those teachings. Shinobis do not need to nullify their emotions. It only brings them more suffering and pain." Naruto's eyes flashed angrily. "Look what it did to Sasuke! Look at what he had become! A monster!"

Kakashi went in a rage. "SASUKE IS ALREADY DEAD! You shouldn't linger on the memories of people who have no chance of returning back!" He quickly closed his book, suddenly lacking interest. "We can't go back to the past anymore. We can't dwell on his memories any longer. We have to move forward." He pointed a finger at him. "You HAVE to move forward."

The Kyuubi heir was stunned. He can't come up words of retaliation from his sensei's words. "Sensei…I…" he faltered as he slumped on his couch. All of a sudden, he felt tired and wan. Sure enough, his sensei's words brought another paroxysm of pain in his heart. He closed his eyes. "I don't know what I should do…"

Kakashi sat next to him. "Should you really live your life alongside his memories, Naruto? Even if you became the Hokage, you would never grow up because you wouldn't let go of his memory. It's not the daimyo nor the people who would hinder you in your goal." His deep-set eyes burned.

"Then who?"

"Sasuke himself."

Now he was puzzled. "Why Sasuke?"

Kakashi reached out to get the only frame that lay discarded on the coffee table. It was his class picture, together with the Yondaime. He noticed a small flap that was sticking out of the frame behind the picture. He pulled it carefully, removing the entire portion of it. His expression turned sober. It was their picture when they were still in Team 7.

"Sasuke…he was the only one holding you back from your dream, Naruto. Even if you worked hard, you would still be unable to grasp your goal because you relentlessly tied yourself down to his memory. You can't become a successful Hokage if your feelings are being overturned by him." He took a deep breath as he tucked the picture back in the frame. "You can't afford mistakes in your new path."

"……………"

Kakashi stood up from the couch, placing the frame in the bookcase. "We feel your sorrow too, Naruto. Sakura…even she didn't have the courage to move on by herself. In its place, she destroyed herself in the company of his memory." He allowed himself a sigh. "You could see why after all these years she loathed him so much."

"……………"

"Well, I better get going. Tsunade – sama is assigning me to an S – rank mission. We might not be seeing each other for a few months." He walked towards the door then grasped the knob firmly. "I'm sure you'll do fine as Tsunade – sama's successor. Like her, I have faith in you."

Naruto still didn't say anything, even after Kakashi went out of the door.

* * *

The Fifth Hokage stared at the Hokage Memorial. She was indulging herself with its majestic view when she sensed a presence coming from her door. "You may enter."

"I see that he successfully returned from his mission on the Mountain of Dread, eh?"

"That was yesterday's news, Jiraiya." She turned to her fellow Sannin that was lazily leaning upon her desk. She motioned her hand on the scroll that was lying on top of it. "If you want proof then read what is inside that scroll."

Jiraiya picked up the scroll, his mouth curved in a smile. "So he finally saw his charge, eh? It must be quite a shocking reunion for him."

"Perhaps. But judging from his actions yesterday, it was definitely worthwhile."

The Frog Hermit scanned the contents of the report interestingly, his ardent eyes savoring the words. He closed the scroll afterwards, placing it back on the desk. "Then it is now time. Eh, Tsunade?"

"Yes it is."

Jiraiya laughed acrimoniously. "But I think Homura – sensei doesn't approve of your decision. I'll bet that he's now finding a way to stop you from pushing Naruto's cute little bottom into the Hokage's chair."

"That damn geezer. First was Danzou, then him. All of them are so skeptical about who's going to be the person responsible enough to fill in my place! They shouldn't worry that much about Naruto though." Tsunade placed a hand above her chest then stared back at the memorial pensively. "He's going to be just fine."

He instantly joined her in viewing the Hokage Memorial from the large glass window. A smile crossed his lips.

"Yes. He will be just fine."

* * *

In the Fire Country, the Hokage's advisor, Homura gave the scroll to the attendant who scurried to the throne room and presented it to the person concealed by dark blinds. A hand shot out from behind the blinds that were covering the daimyo from the prowling eyes of his subjects. Upon receiving the scroll, the daimyo read it then smiled.

"So you finally have a candidate to be Tsunade – hime's successor?"

Homura bowed in reverence. "Hai, daimyo – sama. He successfully returned from his mission at the Mountain of Weeping Willows just yesterday. The Fifth Hokage had full confidence in his skills and his potential to rule."

"But he possesses the dreaded legendary Demon Fox inside his body. Just like Sabaku no Gaara of Sunagakure. True, he can be a powerful asset in the Hidden Leaf, but he can also be a threat," the daimyo replied smugly. He didn't want disasters to befall his people.

Koharu coughed to bring everyone's attention to her. She peered at the dark blinds covering the daimyo. "I may be a female and not getting any younger, but, like Tsunade – hime, I also have full confidence in Uzumaki Naruto's potential, daimyo – sama. The Hidden Sand as of today flourished in economy and military power because of Sabaku no Gaara's certain knowledge in tactics. He was also a jinchuuriki, and before he was a much bigger threat than Naruto."

The daimyo was astonished at the aged female's words. "Do go on, Koharu – sensei. I am somewhat interested about that part."

Koharu bowed, then continued. "After the attack of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto was chosen to be its vessel. The Sandaime ordered the jounin present at that time to never mention this to the people because of the trauma caused by the Kyuubi. As a result, he was treated as an outcast, and suffered appallingly during his childhood. The villagers thought that Naruto was the Kyuubi itself but the truth was that he was simply used as a container for its soul."

"Just like Sabaku no Gaara," Homura added conceitedly.

"And there's something else."

"What is it?"

Koharu's face grew serious. "It was also proven that Uzumaki Naruto was no other than the Yondaime no Hokage's heir."

Silence befell the throne room. Even Homura could not maintain a straight face upon hearing the disturbing revelation. The daimyo made a sound from behind the blinds as if he was also considering his answer carefully.

_The Jinchuuriki was the Fourth's son?_

Utterly surprised at his new discovery, the daimyo tapped his finger under his chin. "The power of being a jinchuuriki. Uzumaki Naruto is a complete mystery. A human sacrifice yet worked his way to reach his goal." His eyes softened. "I never thought of that. That he would somehow be a link to that very powerful shinobi. But, even though he had such good standing, I still need to see him prove his worth in becoming Tsunade's successor."

Homura raised his head. "How are we going to do that, daimyo – sama?"

The daimyo snapped his fingers. "An adversary. Someone who will help pull his potentials to its limits. If he successfully meets up to my expectations, then he will become Hokage. But for now, he will undergo an eight – month preparation under an elite trainer. After that, we will uphold a tournament to see his skills when he fights the said adversary firsthand. Announce this to Tsunade – sama and to the people of Konoha tomorrow."

The two elders bowed their heads again in reverence.

"Hai!"

* * *

The people gathered at the base of the Hokage Tower, their voices buzzing in excitement and anticipation. At the top of the tower, the Fifth Hokage stood alongside the advisors, her amber eyes watching their every move. Behind her, Jiraiya stood stiffly with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Naruto didn't move from his spot either beside Jiraiya.

Homura raised his arms to address the crowd. "Everyone! We're gathered here today because I have an important announcement to make. Our Fifth Hokage has decided to step down from her position." The crowd gave a loud disappointed heckle. Tsunade bit her lip in a twinge of remorse but she held her ground.

"But never fear, everyone! Before stepping down from her position, our Fifth Hokage has chosen someone who would be her successor as the next Hokage." Homura stared at Naruto then nodded. "And among the shinobis that were highly qualified for her position, she has chosen **Uzumaki Naruto** to fulfill her role!"

A hushed sound came from the audience. Jiraiya nudged Naruto to step up and join Homura in facing the crowd. The young ninja forced his legs to move as he stood next to Homura. The aged advisor only gave him a reserved look as he faced the crowd once again. "And not only that, the Fire Country daimyo has acknowledged Uzumaki Naruto to be the Fifth Hokage's successor!" Loud cheer boomed from the crowd. Homura raised a hand to silence the crowd.

"However, the daimyo have put certain conditions. The chosen one must prove himself worthy of the position by undergoing an eight – month training under one of Konoha's elite ninjas. Once he surpasses all the trials and met the daimyo's expectations, then he is fit enough to become our Hokage."

Naruto's blue eyes widened at the news. Tsunade kept her face straight while Jiraiya sighed. After ordering the crowd to disperse, Homura turned to face Naruto, his beady eyes scrutinizing his lean form.

"I'm sure that you would accept the daimyo's conditions, wouldn't you, Naruto – kun?" he asked dryly. He spun on his heel and took his leave, with Koharu following close behind.

As the advisors left, Naruto still didn't move from his spot. Tsunade walked towards him, her amber eyes filled with concern. Jiraiya trotted next to her, casting a wary glance at the door where the advisors just used.

"It would be all right, Naruto. Just do whatever the daimyo has requested of you to do then nothing will go wrong," she reassured him, enfolding him in a protective manner.

"Tsunade's right, Naruto. Even Homura could not go against the daimyo's wishes. He's just worried that Tsunade picked a scruffy – looking guy to replace her as Hokage." He pinched the bridge of his nose annoyingly. "He reminds me of a certain someone."

"Danzou. But they're not the enemies." Tsunade sighed wearily as she smiled at Naruto. "Looks like I have to pick out a reliable elite among our shinobis to train you."

Naruto savored the comfort she was giving him. "I understand, Tsunade – 'bachan."

Jiraiya snapped his fingers. "Well then, shall we start your training by picking out the name of who will train you?"

The young Kyuubi heir gave a smile. "HAI!"

* * *

Night came and all of Konoha surrendered to calm slumber. In the darkness, a mysterious person slipped inside the Hokage tower, his stealth never failing him until he reached the door where the Hokage's office was located. He gave a short knock and a voice boomed inside telling him to enter. He opened the door slightly and he winced at the people who were waiting for him at the other side of the door.

"You're late."

"Ehehehe…went for some errands."

The person sitting from behind the massive desk stood up. "I summoned you here because there's something that you might find interesting." She gave him a serious look. "Kakashi, do you still remember the war we had with the Sound?"

Kakashi grew quiet. The memories were fresh on his mind as if it only happened yesterday. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I'm still having a tough time burying the memories within the depths of my heart."

Tsunade sighed as she pulled something from the bottom drawer then handed it out for Kakashi to look upon. "I received this from an unknown source a few days ago. It contains information regarding the war last time."

Understanding its confidentiality, the silver – haired jounin dispelled the jutsu wrapped around the scroll then peered inside. His exposed eye widened. "What does this mean?"

Jiraiya butted in. "An information regarding Orochimaru's whereabouts. According to this scroll, the snake bastard escaped from being destroyed along with his minions. Our presumption was that he somehow succeeded in transferring his soul to another body and thus made his escape."

"And at the same time he fled, Uchiha Sasuke's body was never found. Jiraiya and I were the only ones who knew of his disappearance. We then decided to declare the last survivor of the Uchiha tragedy dead to avoid the fuss." Tsunade drew a deep breath then clenched her fist. "Though we knew that it would cause a major breakdown to your students, Kakashi."

The Frog Sannin nodded in agreement. "Consider it as protecting them from the possible problems that are lying ahead." He crossed his arms. "Uchiha Sasuke's memory still beleaguered their minds and hindered them from growing. If they still carry on living along with his memory, I'm afraid, Naruto won't be able to focus on his new path and Sakura…"

"I'm well aware of it, Jiraiya – sama. I already talked to Naruto about that earlier. To Sakura, I…" Kakashi trailed off then sighed. Naruto was a little less likely approachable on these kinds of topics but Sakura… Sakura was a much tougher case.

Tsunade waved a dismissive hand. "Very well. Now let's move on to a more serious matter." Kakashi gave her back the scroll, which she deposited it back inside the drawer. She folded her fingers in an interlocking arc under her chin as she sat back in her oversized chair. "Kakashi, I want you and Jiraiya to investigate on this matter right away. As far as this information goes, I'm afraid it's the only clue we had."

Kakashi rubbed his chin casually. "Looks like it, Tsunade – sama. I'm also concerned about their unexplained disappearance. And it could only mean one thing."

"Orochimaru succeeded in transferring his soul to Uchiha Sasuke's body himself," Jiraiya concluded dourly.

Tsunade nodded in bitter approval. "Which is why, we staged his death to hide the truth. An infallible plan, but, it wouldn't fool them any longer if it continues." She gave them each a leveling look. "Start the mission at the first coming of dawn. See to it that no one would follow you while doing this mission. And also," she added with aversion. "Don't mention this to anyone else. Especially to Naruto and Sakura."

"As far as it pains me to hide this from them, I guess I have no other choice. I will see you in the morning, Jiraiya – sama." Kakashi nodded then left the room.

Jiraiya viewed the closed door then winced. "We really have no choice. And we're now on the turning point." He glanced back at Tsunade who was on the verge of massaging her temples. "We're going to leave the entire Konoha to you again, Tsunade."

"I know. Another eight months until Naruto's inauguration. After that then I'll finally have a break." She grinned slyly then stared at Jiraiya's unperturbed look. "Since you're leaving tomorrow for a big mission, want to drink sake?"

The Perverted Sannin shrugged, his uneasiness of the mission lightening. "Sure. If you're the one who's going to treat me of course."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Now that Naruto begins his 8 – month training, he needs your help in order for him to succeed! In order to do so, we really, really need your **reviews** because the goodness of the story depends on how the readers appreciate it. We also need **suggestions** and **comments** to improve the storyline and would make the readers understand it more. We really, really wanted to hear from you!

Also, for the previous reviewers since the start of this story:

dreamlesssolitude, karikado, A Crazy Girl of Many Names, Mealstorm, leeyiankun, The Librarian's Assistant, warprince2000, Monkeymandb, kawaii dolphin girl, tearjerker, Hunter Hatake, Nysha, spirit, Imperial Angel, Serenity Melody, PinkScales, narutolover700, The Gandhara, ncw721, Pyr00tje, mikeee, reviewer, NaruHina113, Aya – sama, the – shadowed – one524, akire11, Donut – Nin, madnarutofan, Jester12, ellamoony, TimeShifter, bookworm51485, Firedude328, s – r, Kumori No Megami Inc, Issues, MizzKyuubi, Shinji – Higurashi, Chibi0Dragon, JohnnyG, dJHelly, zhuhiechee – chan

Thank you very much for your reviews! Please join me at the next half of the IZOU arc! Ja ne!


	15. The dreaded Hokage training

IZOU

Part 2: On the Field of Daisies

Chapter 1: The Dreaded Hokage Training

* * *

Dawn came and three figures stood outside of Konoha. Two of them had backpacks strapped to their bodies while the other only crossed her arms, amber eyes darting every now and then at them.

The Fifth Hokage sighed as she averted her gaze from them to look at the rising sun hovering beyond the horizon. "Time's up. You now know what you have to do."

Kakashi scratched his head in understanding. "Hai, Hokage – sama. Jiraiya – sama and I will do anything in our power to find out the truth. Although I can feel that something's not right about this whole set – up."

"So have I. But we shouldn't let this chance slip by." Jiraiya focused his eyes to Tsunade, alarm clearly shown in his dark orbs. "In the meantime, the Akatsuki is still on the run, and there are circumstances that they will inevitably attack Konoha. And there's the issue with your 'successor'."

"You don't need to worry about him, Jiraiya," Tsunade told him, fed up from all the pros and cons that were callously thrown at the young Kyuubi heir. Naruto was fine. He only needed time to get used to his new role. If he knew how to follow instructions and played his cards right, then the position of Hokage will most likely be his.

Kakashi sighed. "I hope he still remembers how to act like a civilized being."

The sound of laughter shattered the tension between the three. Tsunade smiled at them. "Well then. Your mission starts now. Once you keep track of their whereabouts, don't forget to send me your fastest eagle."

Jiraiya waved a hand nonsensically as he and Kakashi departed for their mission.

* * *

Two months had passed --- an adequate time for rest and enough preparation for the hard training that was bound to happen. From her window, Tsunade stared at the Hokage Memorial stopping momentarily from her work. She flipped her blond locks away from her face as she remembered what the day is.

"_Aa…yes, today's that day."_

…………

"GOOD MORNING!" Naruto greeted the bright sunlight that illuminated his entire room. He stretched his arms to their fullest then scrambled off the bed. Trudging towards the bathroom, a smile was widely pasted on his lips.

His eight-month training to become Tsunade's successor was about to start.

After taking a quick shower, he tied the Konoha forehead protector securely around his forehead. He stared at his reflection on the mirror; his eyes could not believe what he was seeing.

It was as if he was looking at his father face to face.

"Maybe, this is my only way of seeing my father. Through my own reflection," he whispered smugly. He was not a narcissist, but he couldn't help it. He bore an exact resemblance to the Fourth after all.

A knock on the door caused him to turn away from his mirror. He scratched the back of his neck as he made his way towards his front door. He opened it swiftly and a grin tugged at the corner of his lips when he saw none other than his teammate standing outside his door. She was waving something in front of him.

"Good Morning! Since today is going to be your first day of training, I decided to give you this," Sakura said then shoved a neatly wrapped bento in his arms. Naruto stared at the box of lunch he held in his arms then to his teammate. "I…I don't know what to say," he choked out in surprise.

Sakura laughed. "Of course you don't. It's not everyday my teammate would go training and end up fulfilling his dream now, wouldn't he? And besides, I really wanted to make you one of this." She then turned on her heel and started to walk away. Her hand went up and gave him a brief wave. "Good luck on your training, Naruto!"

"Wait! Sakura – chan!"

The pink – haired kunoichi whirled back to face him. Naruto began to fidget, thinking of the possible words to grace his longtime comrade. "I…uh…" he stammered. Damn, why does everything have to be difficult? Instead, he gave a wide grin and waved his hand back at her. "Arigatou for the bento, Sakura – chan. After the training, remind me to treat you to Ichiraku some time."

A smile crossed her lips. "Of course."

Naruto watched as Sakura's form went farther and farther. He slumped his back against his door, still clutching the bento in his arms. He was tongue – tied. He couldn't say those words to Sakura yet. He sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair. Maybe after the training, he would summon up enough courage to admit to Sakura what he really felt about her.

…………

"Today's the start of Naruto's training. Have you chosen the right man to oversee his training, Hokage – sama?"

"I've taken care of that matter yesterday, Yamato. I've put my full confidence in his skills that he'll be able to handle Naruto's training."

Yamato frowned a bit. "But he and Naruto – kun had some misgivings in the past. And according to some resources, it was certainly not good."

The Fifth Hokage's face gave nothing away. "Even so, that will still not change the fact that I chose him. Past misunderstandings are no longer my concern."

The door to the Hokage's office opened. "You wish to talk to me, Tsunade – shishou?"

"Why yes. You may come in now, Sakura."

Sakura closed the door quietly behind her. She took notice of a familiar person standing in front of the Hokage. Giving a small smile, she addressed him, "It's good to see you again, Yamato – taicho."

"Same here."

"Now that the two of you are here, I want you to do something for me." Tsunade opened the topmost drawer in her desk and pulled out an ancient parchment with a ribbon tied around it. She placed it on the center of her desk for Sakura and Yamato to see. "I want you both to go on a mission to the Hidden Village of Sand. Deliver that parchment safely to the Kazekage there and wait for further instructions."

"Is there something else other than handing out the parchment, Tsunade – shishou?" Sakura asked.

Her master's face was serious. "From there, a messenger eagle will be sent to confirm if you succeeded or not." She laced her fingers together. "This mission is too highly classified for an S – rank. And also, this might serve as a breakthrough to all of our questions."

Yamato piqued interest. "Meaning?"

Tsunade waved a dismissive hand curtly. "That would be all. You two better leave now, the more time we waste, the more important information we will lose."

Sakura nodded in agreement as she bowed in respect to her master before setting foot outside her office. Closing the door, Team 7's other team captain cocked his head in a perplexed manner. "Looks like Hokage – sama seems to be hiding something from us."

"Maybe. But I'm sure it was for the best." Sakura shrugged as she walked alongside Yamato as they headed for the exit. Her green eyes crinkled in amusement in seeing her superior again. "It had really been a long time. How've you been doing, Yamato – taicho?"

"Still the same. Although I dislike the idea of teaching young genins, everything was dandy," he replied simply. He stared at the sky with profound longing. "I miss working in the Anbu. However, the prospect of teaching youngsters that will someday inherit Konoha's will of fire brought strange feelings of contentment in my part." Yamato then keenly stared at Sakura with his dark eyes. "Kakashi – san told me about Naruto's decision. I didn't see him at the training ground yesterday, at that time, I was planning on congratulating him on his new path."

Sakura focused her gaze on her upturned palms. "I'm sure Naruto would appreciate that, Yamato – taicho." She smiled at him as they continued to head out to the main gates of Konoha to commence their mission.

"Now that Naruto found his, the time has come for me to find my own path as well."

* * *

The Ninja Academy was filled with noises and people flanking at the school's entrance. They were celebrating the graduation of the newly selected genins who would someday become excellent shinobis and would be put in a three-man team. Students that passed the Genin Examination proudly showed their newly shined forehead protectors to their parents. Their parents were filled with happiness and pride knowing that their sons and daughters passed the difficult test with flying colors.

Sitting in a wrought iron swing not far from the entrance, Naruto watched the entire scene longingly. It was as if he had a sudden feeling of déjà vu, watching them reminded him of the times when he was a young kid studying at the academy. At that time, he failed the examination and regretfully watched his celebrating batch mates waved their new forehead protectors victoriously from his perch on the swing.

He sighed. Time sure was going fast. Now he wasn't sure why he decided to drop by at the Ninja Academy in the first place. He rose up from the swing, patting the dust off his bottom. "I'm feeling nostalgic today, maybe it's because this may be the last time I will be seeing the Academy on my own." Naruto turned on his heel to leave when he heard his name being called.

"Naruto – Onichan!"

The Kyuubi heir craned his neck to look behind his back. A grin went across his face as he easily recognized the three youngsters running towards him. He turned to look at them, his blue eyes wide with glee. "Yo! It's nice to see you guys again!"

The leader of the pack grinned widely. "We knew it is you, Naruto – Onichan! I can't believe that you would come here to congratulate us on our graduation!" His subordinates also grinned and Naruto couldn't resist another smile.

"Although your explanation about my presence here is way off the bat, Konohamaru, to be honest, I'm quite amazed on how you guys have grown throughout the years." Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. "And to think before, I was teaching you some 'good' jutsus of mine when you were still whiny little kids."

Moegi, now a cute little kunoichi blushed. "We completely changed, Naruto – taicho! Even though we managed to revise some of your 'good' jutsus!" She clasped her hands in a silent prayer. "Now that I have become a genin, I will now work harder to become a great Medical Specialist just like Sakura – Onechan!"

Naruto smiled at Moegi's declaration of her ambition. "I'm sure you will become a great Medical Specialist just like Sakura – chan." He placed his hand on top of her head. He then ruffled her hair playfully. "Just don't do anything rash once you enter the Chuunin Exams."

Moegi gave a tiny squeak at her disarrayed hair while Konohamaru and Udon only chuckled. Naruto laughed as well, until they heard a familiar voice coming from behind them.

"Naruto! Just as I thought!"

Naruto craned his neck to look at Umino Iruka striding purposely towards them with a smile on his face. He only raised a hand in acknowledgement while Konohamaru and the others waved enthusiastically in greeting.

"Iruka – sensei!" The three chimed in salutation.

Iruka gave each of them a pat on the head then turned towards his former student, who much to his surprise changed a lot. Naruto was still the same, with his flowing blond hair and the Kyuubi marks resembling like whiskers were on each side of his cheek.

He no longer wore his bright orange jacket and matching pants --- today, he was wearing a black and red jacket, with the zipper pulled down revealing a dark green shirt inside. His equally black pants were loose and his hands were jammed inside of its pockets. His Konoha forehead protector glinted brightly against to the Sun's rays.

But there was something hidden in his deep blue eyes.

Iruka shrugged away the thought as he shooed Konohamaru and his friends away and ushered Naruto inside the Academy. He led him to his office, which was located at the other side of the hallway, next to the classrooms. Once inside, he motioned Naruto to occupy one of the plastic molded chairs that flanked at the corner of the room. He then took a seat beside him.

"So, what's new today?"

Naruto stared at the ceiling. "Nothing much."

Iruka folded his arms above his chest. "Oh? I heard that you would be starting your training today. As Tsunade – sama's successor." He smiled wistfully as he leaned back against his chair, remembering the good old days. "Time really sure has passed."

His student only lifted his shoulder deprecatingly. "Yeah. It sure has."

"In a matter of months, you will become a part of history and your face will soon be carved right next to our previous Hokages." Iruka craned his head towards the majestic Hokage Memorial looming above the Academy. "You will be respected by your peers, and you will serve as an inspiration to your younger subsidiaries. Your lifetime dream to be acknowledged by everyone is now within your reach, Naruto."

Silence increased throughout the room. Outside, birds chirped and the wind swayed. There was an unmistakable feeling of warmth and contentment, one that shows never-ending harmony and tranquility. Naruto focused his gaze beyond the window overlooking the memorial. His blue eyes turned hazy and his palm curled with vexation.

"Hai. It won't be long until that big day, Iruka – sensei," he finally said. "But I will never achieve that dream even after I'm appointed as Tsunade – bachan's successor. There are lots of things that I should do and accomplish during my period in office." Naruto, at last, stared at his sensei's widening eyes after seeing his face so full of determination. "And after I complete all that I have to do, then that will be the time the people will recognize all of my efforts as their Hokage."

His former teacher's chest constrained. The boy he treated like a son was already growing up. It was too much to bear. He couldn't help but be proud of Naruto. Even since the Kyuubi heir was young, Iruka somewhat knew that Naruto would grow up to become an aspiring shinobi and would set an example to the people of Konoha.

But he never expected it to be this soon.

Naruto finally stood up from his chair then straightened his clothes. "I might not be coming back in a few months, Iruka – sensei. They informed me that the training was going to be hard you see."

Iruka nodded then watched his former student left the room. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair then sighed heavily. He shifted through some papers above his desk and pulled out a dark blue bundle. Opening its flap, he peered inside then pulled out a thin sheet of paper.

It was the list of the teams he assigned in Naruto's batch.

He scanned the contents idly, letting a brief memory of the iniquitous Team 7.

_A rookie, a brainiac and a loudmouth. _

Who would've thought that those three would end up to be apprentices of the famous Legendary Sannins?

Although the other one fell to the most feared of them all, Iruka never expected Sasuke to take Orochimaru's offer and raise arms against them. He even witnessed the plodding changes of the remaining Team 7 who were terribly broken after Sasuke left. It was like having a feeling of having a family member severely detached from his closely-knit family.

Iruka placed the list back inside his drawer then paced for a while around the room. It had been five years after the terrible war that killed thousands of shinobis, among them was the sole heir of the Uchiha clan. To him, Sasuke's death dealt a whole lot of misfortune, affecting the people closest to him. Team 7 never recovered after his loss.

Although to some, his unexpected death was considered a curse.

* * *

"Well then," Tsunade began as she stood up from her chair to look at the people standing before her. Clasping her hands behind her back, she gave the advisors a nod in acknowledgment then a soft look at Naruto. "Today we will begin Naruto's training. During the course of eight months, he will be taught the basic ropes of etiquette, code of behavior and the ways of being a Hokage. And also," she added with a strict tone, "How to handle the missions in the most efficient way possible."

Mitokado Homura interlocked his fingers together, placing them on top of his lap. "He will also be taught of the practicalities of a Hokage when it comes to negotiation and strategy. We should rival the intellectual skills of Sunagakure's Kazekage." He eyed Naruto with an uncompromising look. "As the Hokage, he must learn to sympathize **only** with his people. Not with the people **outside** of his own border."

Naruto bit his lower lip in utter disgust. Was being ignorant of others still part of becoming a Hokage? Everything the old geezer said was out of the line. Shouldn't he care about the fellowship between the other shinobi countries? It would serve them good if they forged alliances with the others like the Sand country. They would be useful especially when another war is threatened to break out.

Utatane Koharu made a small gesture of her hand, an indication that it was her turn to speak. "Aside from proper decorum, negotiation and strategic skills, Naruto must be able to fulfill the requirements needed for him to be Tsunade – hime's successor." She turned to Naruto. "He must have a clean slate record of all his accomplishments during his servitude as a Leaf shinobi. Aside from having his own jutsu, he must have his own familiar spirit. The familiar spirit should have its own unique qualities just like his master.

"The successor must be of jounin rank or higher and most importantly, a native of Konoha. Being its shinobi, he must have deep loyalty and dedication to commit himself fully in protecting his Hidden Leaf." Koharu closed her eyes in quiet contemplation. "I'm sure we won't be having problems regarding that one, Tsunade – hime."

"Of course not."

'Wow, I didn't know the requirements would be ruthless,' Naruto thought worryingly. He was too overwhelmed at the conditions that all his learning from the Ninja Academy was simply discarded to scraps. He's going to start all over from scratch and he have to learn every single piece of information within the span of eight months. Now he surely wished he listened more to Iruka – sensei's lectures back then.

Tsunade crossed her arms above her chest. "Well then, now that the conditions were laid out, let's move on to the next phase." She picked up a sheaf of papers from her desk. "For the training, I methodically picked out an elite jounin from the list to be Naruto's mentor for eight months. He or she will sire Naruto during the course of training, from learning the basics to hands – on exercises." She watched Naruto's worried look at the corner of her eye. "To tell you frankly, I had a tough time picking out your sensei, Naruto.

Naruto sighed, unable to hide his qualms any longer. "No need to be this suspenseful, Tsunade – bachan. Just announce it to us who would be my sensei so I could start the training right away."

The Fifth Hokage raised her hand. "Very well." She averted her gaze towards the closed door in front of her. "You may now enter."

The door opened and heads whipped around to see Naruto's mentor walking towards the Fifth. The advisors' faces were unperturbed while Naruto held a look of extreme shock. He pointed a disbelieving finger towards the newcomer.

* * *

"HIM?"

"Yes, him. Is there something wrong Naruto?" Tsunade asked, confusion in her amber eyes.

"B – But… He's a closet pervert!" Naruto protested, still unable to recover from his shock. His sensei was none other than the elite jounin who babysat Konohamaru during his younger days. And the person who had fallen prey to his Harem no Jutsu several times.

Ebisu.

…………

Ebisu adjusted his dark spectacles in a reserved gesture. Even he was still recovering from the shock that he will be training the Kyuubi heir in eight months for the position of Hokage. Aside from Konohamaru, he never expected that someday, he would be the mentor of the most famed robust shinobi who saved Konoha countless times. Named or unnamed.

"I am also quite surprised that I was chosen to oversee his training. It looks like we're going to be working together again, Naruto – kun," he said in greeting. Naruto made a slight noise of disagreement.

Tsunade paid no attention to Naruto's reactions. She regarded Ebisu with a strict glance. "Well, I expect that everything would run smoothly especially after finding out that you two are quite acquainted with one another." She averted her gaze to the advisors. "I trust there won't be any complaints this time, Homura – sensei?"

Homura remained silent. Koharu nodded in agreement. The advisors then took their leave to report the proceedings to the daimyo, leaving Naruto to start bonding with his new sensei. Hearing the door shut, Tsunade sighed then slumped wearily on her swivel chair.

"Finally, all the unnecessary protocols are done. I assume that you two are fully aware of the things that you should be doing in the span of eight months." The blond Hokage trained her measuring gaze to Ebisu. "I entrust Naruto's training to you, Ebisu. I expect nothing but the best until the time he will be presented to the people of Konoha as the person fit to become their Hokage."

Ebisu gave a curt bow. "I will do my best, Hokage – sama."

To Naruto, she gave a warm smile. "And to you, damn brat, you better listen to what everything Ebisu says or I'll make sure you'll never see daylight again. I already risked my position and butt to lessen the pressures being thrown at you."

The young Kyuubi heir gave a wide grin. "No need to worry, Tsunade – bachan! I'll also do my best to save your behind from getting skewered by those aged geezers!"

Satisfied, the Fifth Hokage leaned back to her seat then waved a dismissive hand towards the two occupants in her room. "All right, then go! You two are already giving me a headache!"

"Hai!" The two gave an upright bow before her then walked outside the room. Tsunade swerved her chair sideways in order for her to view the Hokage Memorial from the window. She clasped her fingers together in a prayer, seeking support to the previous Hokages.

"I hope that Naruto would endure this eight month chastisement."

* * *

Outside the Hokage building, teacher and student were silent as they made their way towards the training grounds. They were shocked, annoyed, irritated or uneasy at the decision made by the Fifth and the advisors. Naruto cast a wary glance at his new mentor before focusing his blue eyes on the road before him.

He wasn't that acquainted with Ebisu at all. When he was taking the Chuunin exams, Ebisu was supposed to be his teacher during the one – month preparation for the final test when none other than the Perverted Hermit undoubtedly defeated him. Although Ebisu was a wacky closet pervert, he somewhat showed him the critical point to where he should focus his training: **His Chakra Control**.

But he already surpassed that. The perverted Hermit even taught him the Kuchiyose no Jutsu to compensate for his excessive amounts of chakra. And now, Ebisu is going to teach him all about being a Hokage. And since he's an **elite** as Tsunade – bachan had stressed, then he'd better listen and listen well.

But this deafening silence was killing him.

"Anou," Naruto began, slowing his steps a bit. The older man gave no response so he decided to make his voice a bit louder. "Oi, closet pervert!"

Ebisu stopped from walking then turned to him. "Nani, Naruto – kun?"

Naruto stepped in front of him. Cold sweat trickled from his palms and back as he faced his new sensei in the eye. "If you're going to train me for eight months, then we better start knowing each other."

The older jounin wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Because! I think," the younger man flushed due from embarrassment. "…It's kind of awkward, if we're going to be…uh…formal with each other." He lowered his gaze down to his feet. "I don't think I can work efficiently if I don't know the person I'm working with so well."

Ebisu tapped his chin in understanding. "Hmm…you have a point in there, Naruto – kun. I understand that we had a dreadful history back then, and since we're going to be working with each other," he said then adjusted his spectacles in a straight manner. "We'll just start all over. Since there's no need for introductions, then the problem would be how we'll work together."

"Hai! That's what I was thinking about too."

"Well then," Ebisu fiddled with the bridge of his spectacles that was perched insecurely above his nose. "For starters, I shall explain to you the menu we will be using for the entire duration of your training. I'm sure you are still uninformed about the tasks you will be performing and I don't want to send you to a mission that you're not quite aware of." He gave Naruto a small grin. "We'll begin at the Ichiraku. How's that?"

"Like it!" Naruto grinned back and together, they headed out for the ramen shop to commence the first part of their mission.

* * *

"All right! The first part of your training is to teach you the fundamental principles and procedures that a Hokage must do!" Ebisu snapped his chopsticks in the air to stress his point. He and Naruto were sitting side by side on the stools facing the counter. Naruto gave a small "Huh?" then decided to entertain himself with the pork ramen in front of him.

"And what are those…uh…principles?" he asked distractingly.

Ebisu gave him a wide – toothed grin. "You're going to learn about the History of Konoha and the 100 Shinobi Sayings!"

Out of surprise, Naruto spewed the contents of his mouth at his mentor. "Phwaa! What the hell? I already finished those courses way back in the Ninja Academy! I should be learning about new taijutsus and ninjutsus right now!"

Ebisu wiped the churned out food away from his face then thrust his chopsticks at the direction of Naruto's face. "You're missing the point, Naruto – kun. What I'm going to teach you about Konoha's history was not documented in the Academy's textbooks. It wasn't something that a child would understand." He peered at Naruto through his spectacles. "But someone who has the standards of a Hokage can."

Naruto flinched. "You're getting me worked up, Closet Pervert."

The elite jounin smirked then adjusted his glasses. Finally he got the loudmouthed ninja's attention. "If you want to know the rest of it, then we'll start the real training right away."

"Then let's get started!" Naruto jumped out of his stool then on to his feet. He gave Ebisu a thumbs – up sign. "Let's go now and start the training now, Ebisu – shishou!" Without giving another word, he dashed towards the training ground, leaving Ebisu sitting dumbfounded in the Ichiraku.

The owner of the Ichiraku smirked at what he was seeing. He turned to Ebisu who was still stunned. "Looks like Naruto – kun is really enthusiastic about this new training of his, am I right?"

"Aa, he is." Ebisu stood up from his stool and reached for his wallet inside his back pocket. He pulled out a few bills then placed it carefully on top of the counter. "He will undergo extreme training for the span of eight months. After that, after he proves his worth, then we will now have a new Hokage." He gave a small wave of goodbye to the owner, Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame. Humming a tune, he then trudged to where Naruto is.

The training has finally begun.

* * *

****

**Author's Note**: Whew! After a long time of hibernation, I finally posted this chap! For ther previous reviews, comments and suggestions, thank you thank you! Sorry for the long wait! Yes, Ebisu is Naruto's mentor for his eight-month training. Imagine his first training is all about history and lecture stuff. I didn't pick Kakashi since he's busy with his mission with Jiraiya. Yeah, I sent Sakura away too for another mission, leaving Naruto alone with... well you have to guess who it is. See ya on the next chapter. Ja!


	16. Where it all began

IZOU

Part 2: On the Field of Daisies

Chapter 2: Where it all began

* * *

Hinata finished packing up all of her ninja gear when she heard a soft scratching sound on her shoji screen. Sliding it open, she was greeted by her younger sister Hanabi's face. "What is it, Hanabi – chan?"

Hanabi looked straight at her feet. Her voice was soft. "Otou – sama wants to talk to you, Hinata – Onee – sama."

"Otou – sama? Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked again, fear crept up her spine. Their father rarely asked for his eldest daughter's presence. And during those times she was summoned, Hiashi would always scorn her for her weaknesses, and forever and a day remind her of her responsibility as the Hyuuga Main House's next head.

Ever since she was young, Hinata never fought back nor rebelled against her father's words. She took the displacement all to herself, always thinking that her weakness was her own fault in the first place. She was not strong enough to inherit the will of the Hyuuga Main House. She was not strong enough to hold responsibility for all of the people that will soon to be under her power.

Simply put, she was not yet skillful enough to replace her father.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she followed Hanabi outside the halls that were leading to the Main House's Meeting Area. The pale – eyed heiress walked slowly when they finally reached the end of the hall in front of two shoji screens. Hanabi grasped both screens and flung them apart, exposing the inside of the room.

Sure enough, Hiashi was there. Sitting cross-legged at the center with his long yukata strewn on either side of him, Hiashi greeted his eldest daughter with a curt nod. "Hinata."

"Otou – sama." Hinata immediately sank down to her knees, her dark blue tresses covering her face. Hanabi also kneeled down beside her, with her hands and knees on the ground. Hiashi raised a hand in acknowledgement and the two looked up to their father's serious expression.

"Hinata," he began, seeing Hinata's passive face. "It has come to my knowledge that you've been studying for several weeks now to become a medical ninja."

Hinata's back straightened. "Hai."

The Head of the Hyuuga Main House stared sternly at his offspring. "Surely you still remember where your responsibilities lie, do you Hinata? Studying to become a medical ninja certainly won't help you to learn how to bring honor to the entire Hyuuga clan. I already told you to stop your childish games and begin your training."

"I **am** training, Otou – sama. I'm training to become a medical ninja that will help me to protect those people whom will eventually be under my care," Hinata replied carefully, keeping her temper in check. She was already fed up in hearing her father's sermons over and over again. Often, the contents of the sermon were focused solely on her weaknesses, her inabilities and her lack of skills. Every now and then Hiashi would use the same topic again to spite her, to put pressure on her and to put her down.

As if that wasn't enough, her father was even comparing her to her younger sister Hanabi who was a lot younger than her. Hanabi had more skills and talent to begin with, she was much better suited to become the next head of the clan than her.

"You are a Hyuuga. You should learn the principles and the teachings that were passed to our clan for generations." Hiashi took a sip of his tea then placed it down in front of him. "When Konoha was still in its utmost splendor, the Hyuuga clan was one of the most prestigious clans ever to possess a powerful bloodline limit. Our clan remained at the top for several generations, enemies feared our power, and the daimyo and his people were admiringly indebted to us."

Hiashi clenched his fist, anger surging inside of him. "But then, we were inevitably removed from power by none other than the Uchiha clan! Because of them and their bloodline limit, we were forced to admit our loss and to allow them to be on equal footing with us. Imagine the shame our clan had forced to endure…being equal with a nonsensical clan!"

"You should not put the blame on those who never even tried to oppose you, Otou – sama," Hinata answered coolly. When she was still a young girl, she heard stories that the Sharingan slowly emerged from the Hyuuga's doujutsu --- the Byakugan. Instead of possessing lucid white pupils, the Uchiha clan instead possessed clear black eyes.

Like night and day.

Hinata couldn't help but feel commiseration on the Uchiha clan's downfall. To be annihilated by their most powerful descendant, it even put more pressure to the youngest clan's survivor. "It wasn't the Uchiha clan's fault that we were put in this situation, Otou – sama."

Hanabi flinched when she saw her father shoved his cup, spilling the tea all over the floor. "And whose fault will it be? On us?" Hiashi stood up from where he sat, and then moved towards the window overlooking the entire Hyuuga estate. "It was their curse that they were destroyed by their own seed. That stupid Uchiha Fugaku never listened to the Third's warnings that his eldest son was twisted. And now, where are they? Apparently rolling in their graves."

Hinata chose not to reply to her father's words. Her father spouted some more about the well – thought of errors of the Uchiha clan then quieted down, his posture straight and stiff. "And then, their last descendant was nothing more but a puny whining puppy. Chasing after his brother to the ends of the earth and eventually destroying each other in the end."

"Otou – sama! That is enough!" Hinata also stood up, anger and defiance clearly shown in her features. Hanabi forced her self to keep still, afraid that her father's fury might be displaced on her. She watched her older sister face their father while he was still in his dark moods.

"You have no right to judge the Uchiha clan, Otou – sama. They didn't deserve to die in Itachi – san's hand. And Sasuke – san suffered enough hardships, enough to atone all of the crimes that his older brother committed." Hinata turned on her heel and headed towards the shoji doors. "I understand that you wanted to restore our clan's glory. But to spite other people's demise was not a rightful thing to do."

Hiashi gave his daughter a sardonic look. "You're not forgetting what you're supposed to do, right Hinata?"

"No, Otou – sama." Hinata gave him a polite bow the headed out for the door. Pausing to look at her father, she said, "But I'm not going to let you stop me from becoming a medical ninja. I will take over our clan but first, I have to prove to myself that I'm indeed worthy of taking over your position."

Hanabi raised herself up to calm her father while watching her sister's back going smaller and smaller from her point of view. Hiashi managed to calm down, slumping against his other daughter's smaller frame.

Never had he seen that look of defiance in his eldest daughter's face.

* * *

Leaves fluttered arbitrarily through the soft breeze, landing softly under the green earth. Underneath an aged oak tree, Naruto sat on the grass as he strained his ears to listen to Ebisu's boring lecture. Normally, for him, training was all about increasing stamina and learning new types of ninjutsus and taijutsus. He never expected his first week of training would consist of a lengthy lecture about how Konoha was originated. And they were still not yet done in the first few chapters.

So far, Ebisu's lecture composed of how Konoha came to existence and the appearance of the first and second Hokages. Like what the elite jounin stated earlier, everything about the Shodaime and Nidaime was not mentioned in the academy's history books. Naruto didn't know that the two Hokages were once enemies in different sides. They fought in an equal battle located in the falls that overlooked the entire Konoha border.

The falls that was later named as "The Valley of the End". Where everything comes with an end but it would soon be included in a cycle to intermingle with destiny. Naruto clasped his hands in front of him, remembering a particular memory that occurred on that particular setting.

…………

_They were standing on opposite sides of the valley, separated by two enormous statues of the people who were once known as the Founders of Konoha. Sasuke finally faced him, the effects of the curse seal evidently shown on his left eye and cheek. For once, Naruto felt horror and disbelief creeping up his entire spine. Seeing his comrade undergoing a horrendous transformation made him desperate enough to save Sasuke from the person who caused him to be this insatiable for power._

_They were a team. And they would always remain that way. Forever. And he would not allow Sasuke to break their circle because of a miserable desire to kill his brother. He saw all of it. He saw Sasuke's struggle to defeat Itachi that caused his comrade's wrist and consciousness. Uchiha Itachi, the class S felon who was the person behind the massacre of the entire Uchiha clan. And was also Sasuke's older brother._

_After their unexpected fight in the hospital, Naruto later found out that the cause of Sasuke's unmistakable hunger for power came from the dreaded curse seal which Orochimaru gave him when they were doing the second test for the Chuunin exam. Afterward, Sasuke informed Sakura not to tell him about that incident for it would break up the teamwork. And then, after being stopped by Kakashi from tearing each other apart, Sakura confronted him about that and later finding out the truth._

"_Sasuke – kun told me not to tell you, because it will only break up our concentration and teamwork," she informed him, uneasiness shaking her entire being. No wonder she was serious in protecting Sasuke from all types of dangers. In the third test, she fearlessly blocked Gaara's attack with her own body. All because she cared deeply for Sasuke's well – being._

_And so where did that courageous act lead to?_

_Nothing._

_Because the person she tried so hard to protect left her crying and knocking her out in the bench._

_All because for the insatiable need of power._

…………

Well, even he didn't succeed in bringing Sasuke back. And he intended to leave it at that. He was now facing another turn of events in his life. He was going to become a Hokage. And he was going to fulfill his promise to his deceased father. He closed his eyes eventually to savor the idea.

"…And soon after the founding of Konoha, war broke out between the five Shinobi countries. We were up against the Sunagakure (Hidden Sand) and Kirigakure (Hidden Mist). Their military power was superior and our shinobis were no match for them. The Shodaime and Nidaime risked their lives in defending Konoha and in the end, managed to win the war." Ebisu adjusted his glasses then glanced at Naruto. Apparently, the blond boy was snoozing.

Veins popped out of Ebisu's forehead. Out of nowhere, a paper fan appeared in his hand and he used it to smack Naruto in the head.

"OW!" Naruto cried out, sitting upright and rubbing the now forming bump in his head. He glared at Ebisu who was smirking proudly at him. "Why the hell did you do that, closet pervert?"

Ebisu waved the fan as if it were a weapon. "I'm grateful that you asked! You were not listening to my lectures! And falling asleep in my class is considered a huge deduction in your grade!"

"What the hell! And since when did I have a grade in this lecture shit? I thought this was supposed to be a training!" Naruto yelled in exasperation. Since when did his training have a grade? This was too much!

His mentor waved a finger at him in a tsking motion. "You're missing the vital point of this eight – month training, Naruto – kun. During the course of your training, your skills and your intellect will be evaluated according to the exercises and skills that you will be taking. Your training overall is a test. The highest the score, the closest you will get in winning the daimyo's favor." Ebisu rolled the scroll he was reading then looked up to the sky. "The elders and the daimyo sought to produce the strongest and most powerful Hokage there is. You can't blame them if they decided to be thorough on your part."

Naruto crossed his arms, his mouth in a grim line. "You sound like as if they're trying to train me into a string-puppet for their own pleasure." He closed his eyes as he went into a state of contemplation. "I wonder if that's what the 'Bachan felt when she became the Fifth Hokage." _I wonder if that was also what Otousan felt too…_

Ebisu waved a hand nonsensically. "Rubbish. Why would they do that to the Godaime? The advisors were the Sandaime's teammates and longtime friends. They're fiercely loyal to Konoha and only cared for the village's well – being."

Remembering Homura's inane comments about him, Naruto scowled. So what if he's the worst shinobi ever recommended by Tsunade – bachan to fill for her role? So what if he had the Demon Fox sealed inside him? It's not like that Kyuubi would hinder him from his goal to be the best shinobi in Konoha. He had the legendary fox completely on its knees. They even made a pact after all.

Intimidated by his student's silence, Ebisu coughed to draw his attention. Naruto only turned his head to some extent sideways at him. "Are you a bit surprised by the way that your training was planned out, Naruto – kun?"

"No. I already had a clear idea that those geezers would be pulling something behind the 'Bachan's back and mine." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in lack of enthusiasm. "And to think that they're so deliberately sneaky, it's as if they wouldn't want me to assume Tsunade – bachan's position as the Hokage."

His mentor did not respond. Instead, he concentrated on fiddling the scroll with his fingers. He then removed his dark spectacles, letting them hang in between his other finger. Ebisu sighed in contemplation. "They're just…I don't know what to say about them. All I know is that they only wanted nothing but the best for Konoha. Nothing more." He stared at Naruto in the eye. "At the very least they can do, is to choose a Hokage that will immediately look after what they cared for."

Naruto chose not to respond. Even though Ebisu's claims about the advisors were true, he still didn't understand why they have to be so hostile to him. Tsunade – bachan assumed position after he and Ero – Sannin painstakingly convinced her that Konoha would not thrive without her guidance. She even fought with the Snake Sannin Orochimaru in a do or die battle.

So why was he treated differently?

That fact he didn't know.

But knowing the fact that he was the Fourth's long lost son made a huge impact on them. It threw them off balance, and shook the entire village of Konoha. Nobody wanted to believe that he was the Yondaime's only legacy. Him. An outcast. However, he didn't show any emotion even when they announced that he would sooner be taking the 'baachan's place as the next Hokage.

Apparently, it was because he was too busy in his own life.

Ebisu watched his student, knowing that he was once again wrapped in his own thoughts. If they were going to get any work done, he needed another person to help Naruto in his training.

A distraction.

"Well, I guess the first half of the training is now over." The elite jounin stood up then dusted off the dirt from his pants. Naruto broke out of his trance, eyeing the other curiously.

"W – What? But we even didn't started doing physical training yet!"

Ebisu waved a hand absurdly. "We'll continue the rest of the training tomorrow. I need to re – evaluate your instruction program. I'll see you at the Ichiraku first thing in the morning. Ja!" Then he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Naruto blinked at his mentor's disappearance. 'Well, that was unexpected. Since the closet pervert is now gone, what is he now supposed to do?'

He curled his fists then stood up. Now's the time for some real training.

* * *

Hinata finished all of the exercises in the training menu, which Sakura had made for her. She was now done in her seventh level and was pleased at her efforts. She silently thanked Sakura for being an excellent mentor and a good friend. She knew deep in her heart that she was getting closer to her goal; she could feel it.

But since Sakura was out doing an important mission, she instructed Hinata to train using the menu she formulated the night before her mission. After training, and when Sakura comes back from the mission, they would start assessing her progress and somehow, promoting her to become a medical shinobi.

Then she would never stood behind her father's shadow again.

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't sense a huge tree crack and split right in front of her. She immediately pulled out a kunai and about to unleash an attack when a hand shot out and grabbed her hand that was holding the kunai.

"W – Who the hell are you?" she grounded out. She was about to activate the Byakugan when a familiar voice startled her.

"Gwaahhh… I thought that tree was about to kill you! Sorry about that… Hinata?" Naruto blinked when he saw none other than the Hyuuga heiress standing in close proximity in front of him. And he was holding her hand.

Hinata's cheeks involuntarily flushed pink. "N – Naruto – kun! I… I thought that you're training with your new mentor over there." She pointed at the location behind the young man. Naruto gave a shrug then finally released Hinata's hand.

"Ebisu called off our training for today. He said he needed to look over on something about my training." Naruto crossed his arms and let out a huge sigh. "Well, I decided to train myself until he comes back."

The dark – haired girl began to play with the hem of her jacket. "Oh… is that so? That's very hardworking of you, Naruto – kun."

Naruto gave her a smile. "Nah, you're hardworking as well, Hinata! I didn't realize that **you** were also training! Usually, I would see you hanging out with either Shino or Kiba."

"Shino went on a mission to the Country of Sand. Kiba – kun went to the vet to have Akamaru's puppies vaccinated."

"Oh."

Hinata blushed furiously. 'What should I do? Naruto – kun is this… close to me!' Her legs were getting weak. But she has to finish her training or else, she would not be able to live up to her father's very high expectations.

"Hinata?"

"Ah, hai!" she said almost immediately. 'Great, I made a fool of myself in front of Naruto – kun…' she thought bitterly.

Somehow, Naruto did not notice her flushed face. He was busy examining something behind of her. He pointed a finger towards the tree that was snipped off of its leaves. "Woah… I didn't know you could do something like those, Hinata! You managed to snip all those leaves with your jyuuken!"

Jyuuken?

Hinata glanced at the tree she recently practiced at. "A – Arigatou, Naruto – kun."

"Really, Hinata. You're so amazing, maybe you could teach me some of your moves." Naruto tapped a finger under his chin. "Maybe you could help me!"

"Help you?"

"Yeah! I'm too sick of sparring by myself anyway. I was thinking if you would like to spar with me."

Spar with Naruto?

Hinata blinked. She couldn't believe at what she had heard. Naruto asked her to spar with him. This was too good to be true.

Naruto finally noticed her.

"Hinata?"

She was suddenly pulled from her reverie, the face of the Kyuubi heir staring at her expectantly. A blush crept her cheeks when she noticed that Naruto's face was a good few inches closer from hers.

"Hinata?" The boy tried again. "Do you want to spar with me?"

_Yes! Yes! Yes, I want to spar with you._

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but no voice came out. All of a sudden, her body became heavy and before she knew it, she could feel her whole world crashing down on her.

And felt a pair of strong arms catching her from her fall.

* * *

"What? You need assistance in regards to Naruto's training?"

Ebisu flinched. Obviously, he could tell from the Hokage's tone that she was not pleased. He bowed his head. "My apologies, Hokage – sama. But due from known circumstances, I'm afraid Naruto would not thrive further if this continues."

Tsunade tapped her pen noisily on her desk. "That brat. Always thinking of the past."

"Which is why I'm going to request you of an ally that would help Naruto in his training."

The Hokage gave a sigh. "As much as I wanted to give in to your request, Ebisu, I'm afraid there's no one else. Sakura went on a mission with Yamato. Kakashi is out of the country doing a month long mission in the Hidden Sound. Even his comrades from the Ninja Academy, I've sent them all to their designated missions."

"Isn't there someone else that would help us?"

Tsunade sorted through several files from her desk. After several minutes of searching, she pulled out a thick brown envelope. "We'll see what we can do."

"You mean…"

"There someone else that I would like to recommend."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally, another chapter done! Don't worry about Hinata! She just fainted. I kinda watched a scene at one of those Naruto fillers and at the manga that when she gets too close to Naruto, she inevitably faints.** Well, that's all for now. Reviews, questions and suggestions are welcome! Another reminder! More reviews, faster updates! Ja!**


	17. Meeting the new trainer

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi and TV Tokyo.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Finally finished the chapter! School's coming in a few days and I may not be able to post the next chapters in time (Oh well).

Also, please be informed that the second arc's pairing will be NaruHina. So, expect a lot of NaruHina until the end of the story arc. For now, please read and don't forget to give a review after this. Ja!

* * *

IZOU

Part 2: On the Field of Daisies

Chapter 3: Meeting the new trainer

* * *

Tsunade finished filing all her paperwork, placing it into a neat pile next to her stack of scrolls. She fiddled with her brush, thinking of what she would do in her leisure time when the door to her office opened. Shizune burst inside.

"Shizune," she began but paused when she saw the dark – haired woman panting. She clasped her fingers to form an arch under her chin. "Is there something wrong? Why are you in a rush?"

"Tsunade – sama," her assistant rasped, taking in huge gulps of air.

Tsunade waved a hand idly, urging her to breathe first before talking. When she did, she faced the Hokage, seriousness evident in her dark orbs.

Shizune began her report. "Tsunade – sama, Hyuuga Neji's team had finally returned from their mission. And from the look of things," her expression went grim. "I'm afraid they didn't succeed in finding out more information about Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke's whereabouts."

The Fifth Hokage sighed in disappointment.

Silence filled the room.

Finally she spoke. "Looks like we lost another lead. Even pulling out Hinata from her team was not good enough to search for them. One Byakugan was not sufficient."

Shizune clenched her fists. "Shall we conduct another investigation, Tsunade – sama?"

"No. Not this time. I already sent out Jiraiya and Kakashi in their place. To add it up, I ordered Sakura and Yamato to follow them and relay the message." Tsunade leaned her chin against the arch she made with her hands and fingers. "Where could they be?" she hissed out, unable to contain her irritation any longer.

It was already a dead issue but she wouldn't allow it to rest. There might be a possibility that either one of those Class S felons would end up alive and was hiding somewhere.

But where?

Shizune chose not to answer. One of the teachings imparted to her by her master was not to give false hopes. Now that another path to where the Snake Sannin and the Uchiha survivor were blocked, they had no other choice but to find another way to break in.

A loud knock jolted them from their thoughts. Shizune bowed her head then headed towards the door to open it. Hyuuga Neji, the Anbu captain, stepped inside followed by his second in command. They bowed first to the Hokage before stepping close to the front of her desk.

Tsunade turned to her assistant. "Shizune, you may leave for awhile." After Shizune exited the office and closed the door with a soft click, Tsunade stood up then went to her customary place next to the glass window overlooking the Hokage Memorial. She took a deep breath then faced her subordinates.

"Well?" she inquired.

Hyuuga Neji stepped forward. "I'm ashamed to announce to you that the mission failed. We had reached a dead end and we didn't find anything in the Hidden Sound."

"We used the Byakugan thoroughly to scan the following areas you had assigned to us including the nearby villages and land areas. We didn't trace any of their chakra in the following locations. They're indeed gone…or worse disappeared," Tenten added.

Tsunade waved a hand dismissively. "You don't have to be disappointed about that. I already expected that something like this would happen." She walked towards them then placed her hands on each of their shoulders. She smiled at them. "Each and everyone of you did his best. I'm proud of your skills and your dedication to Konoha."

"But we do not tolerate failure," Neji retorted cryptically. Espionage was his very own specialty and he didn't like failing in his favored department. He made a mental note to himself to train his team more on surveillance next time.

"I understand your feelings, young Hyuuga. But what's done is done, there's no turning back." Tsunade retreated back to her desk. "You may now take your rest. You may give your report to me tomorrow, after the sun sets, understand?"

"Understood." The two Anbus quickly bowed their heads then disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Finally alone, the Fifth Hokage sank into her chair and stared at the ceiling. Her well – arched brows scrunched up together as she began to formulate a new plan.

* * *

"Yo, Hinata! Are you all right?"

Hinata opened her eyes and flinched when a small shaft of light burned her eyelids. Her gaze traveled first to the strong arms that supported her, leading up to the bright face that leaned next to her.

She squeaked. "N – Naruto – kun!"

Naruto gave her one of his easygoing smiles. "Whoa. You had a very nasty fall, Hinata. For a moment there, I thought you had chakra depletion."

Hinata immediately sat up. "No…" She clutched her chest in apprehension. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't worry about it." The blonde teen stood up and dusted his pants. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

She stood up as well and smoothed her clothes. She couldn't believe that after five years, she would still be capable of fainting at the sight of her childhood crush. Maybe the heat was starting to get to her.

She owed him one. "Thank you so much. If there's anything you need…"

He didn't allow her to finish uttering the rest of the sentence. "There is one."

"Y – Yes?"

Naruto's blue eyes gleamed impishly. "I want you to spar with me."

…………

There was tension in the air.

The soft rumbling of the breeze and the leaves rustling then falling down to the ground were the only ones heard.

Suddenly there were sharp whizzes disturbing the rustling and shadows looming above the ground. There were sounds of clashing and finally the whizzes stopped, showing two people facing each other, panting heavily from the fight.

Naruto wiped beads of sweat from his forehead, a smirk made its way across his face. He glanced at his sparring partner, amazement shining in his blue orbs. "Unbelievable. She was able to track my location with her Byakugan then used her Jyuuken to sneak an attack on me," he muttered incredulously. He rose up one arm and stared at the small rip on his sleeve. "Very ingenious."

He removed a kunai from his leg holster then proceeded to come up with a plan. "I couldn't manage a sneak attack on her, since she's using the Byakugan. The Byakugan provides its user with a 360 – degree vision. However, if I'm going to aim at her blind spot, then I may have a chance," he said to himself.

On the other hand, Hinata panted. A hand went up to her heaving chest, hoping to stop her heart racing. She downed in huge gulps of air as she watched the Kyuubi heir standing not so far from her. She was caught off guard from his last attack but she managed to deflect him with the Byakugan's '_Absolute Defense_'.

"From the way I see it, I gain the advantage to this fight. However, when it comes to stamina, I'm going to lose for sure." She eyed Naruto gravely. "What should I do?" she asked herself. This was her first time to spar with Naruto and based from the skills she saw, he would surely surpass the advisers' expectations.

He charged after her; surprisingly catching her off – guard as he appeared behind her back and hurled a kunai in between her scapulae. Hinata gave a tiny yelp and slid down on the ground. She used her right leg to kick Naruto's shins. He was knocked off of his feet and was about to fall on his butt when he suddenly disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin…" the Hyuuga heiress exhaled. But before she could recover from her shock, a slight flash blinded her eyes. Before she knew it, a kunai was shoved under her chin. Her pearl gray eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

Naruto leaned behind her, his mouth just inches from her ear. "Tsk…tsk…in order for us to surpass the powerful ones, Hinata, a ninja must read underneath the underneath," he whispered huskily.

She could've sworn she was blushing furiously under his intense gaze. Damn, since when did Naruto become this…mischievous? And since when did he manage to get this close to her? She almost smacked her head for her lack of thinking. Of course, he had caught her off – guard. Even though she was the one with the ever – seeing Byakugan, she still couldn't predict Naruto's movements.

Maybe it's because…he was getting better.

Far, far better than her.

Naruto eventually let her go, twirling the kunai with his finger. He returned it back to his leg holster and gave her a wide grin. "Seriously, Hinata. I had a tough time outsmarting you. With the Byakugan and all, I thought that I'd be defeated by you."

Hinata shook her head, a smile appearing on her face. "No. I'm the one who was shocked. You've improved quite a lot, Naruto – kun. I – I…" she lowered her gaze on the ground beneath her. "I'm not even sure if I too have improved at all."

He gave her a disbelieving look. "That's not true, Hinata. I myself had been a witness to your progress. Don't belittle yourself, it's not healthy."

It was weird. She was starting to attain a tiny hope from his words. "A – Arigatou, Naruto – kun."

"Don't mention it." Naruto stared at the blue sky above him. His brows began to scrunch up together as if he'd forgotten something. Hinata started to worry.

"Is there something wrong, Naruto – kun?" she asked.

"Hn?" the boy turned to look at her. She blushed under his gaze. "Oh nothing, Hinata. I was just wondering that since it's already noon, I'm planning to drop by at Ichiraku and order some ramen." Naruto tapped his finger under his chin and began to think. "I'm thinking of eating pork ramen today and the beef one tomorrow."

"I'm sure you would be able to eat lots of them, Naruto – kun. They're your weaknesses after all," she said softly. Some things never changed.

To her surprise, he grinned at her. "Thanks for the compliment, Hinata. Now that you've mentioned it, why don't we head to Ichiraku right now so that we wouldn't miss the house specials?"

She didn't know what to say. "I…I would like that, Naruto – kun."

Naruto raised an arm in the air. "Great! Let's go now and eat!" He headed out towards the end of the training area with Hinata following after him.

* * *

At the Hokage tower…

"You've asked for me, Hokage – sama?"

"Yes," the Godaime nodded and beckoned for Ebisu to come closer. "I finally found the suitable person who will accompany you and Naruto in his eight – month training." She handed the elite jounin a brown envelope and urged him to read what's inside.

Ebisu complied, and when he finally read what's inside, his eyes widened. "This is…"

Tsunade laced her fingers together and placed them into an arch underneath her chin. "Though inexperienced, that person is capable enough to assist you in training that damn brat. And also, they've known each other since they went to the same Academy together. It'll be fine, trust me."

"Arigatou for the recommendation, Hokage – sama. I'll see to it that this person will be notified tonight," Ebisu replied. He bowed respectfully in front of the Hokage and left the room in a cloud of smoke.

Finally alone, Tsunade sighed as she leaned back into her chair. Her amber eyes stared critically at the ceiling above her. "I'm sure they'll get along just fine," she whispered. "And besides, she was trained by none other than Sakura herself. That girl, who knew that she would already train an apprentice at this age," she added, bringing a proud smile to her lips.

Her student seemed to grow higher and higher than from what she had expected her to be.

* * *

Early morning…

Naruto yawned as he squinted at the bright sunlight filtering his window. Last night, a messenger eagle loomed just outside his windowsill and announced that Ebisu would meet him at their usual spot in the training grounds. He sighed as he stood up from his bed and headed to the bathroom. "There'd better be no lecturing today!" was all he said as he closed the door behind him and started to take his shower.

Several minutes later, he was trudging heavily to the training grounds when he sensed a familiar chakra not far from him. All of a sudden, a hand appeared from nowhere and grabbed his shoulder. Naruto pulled a kunai out just in time and shoved it down on the attacker's throat. It eventually disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Naruto glared at the person leaning next to a tree not far from him. His blue eyes flared with annoyance. "You know, that's certainly not a 'Good morning' greeting to me, closet pervert."

Ebisu stood up from where he was reclining and gave a smirk. "You're late for more than thirty minutes, Naruto – kun. Rule number one as a Hokage – in – training, you should learn to be punctual whenever there's a meeting to attend to."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Whatever. Can we start on the training now? We've already wasted one day, I don't want to pursue delay on the other ones."

"Very well." Ebisu walked towards his student and gave him a pat on his head. "As expected from Jiraiya – sama's apprentice. I'm going to announce your training menu for today, but first," he said then snapped his fingers. "There's someone I would like you to meet."

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together. "Nani! Don't tell me you're planning to set me up to one of your perverted associates! I'm not going to let you do your way this time, closet pervert!" he yelled.

Ebisu gave him a light glare. "And since when did I do that, Naruto – kun? Yesterday, I requested Tsunade – sama to assign someone to help us in your training. And now, I want you to meet that person."

"Whatever. Who knows if the one Tsunade – bachan assigned would end up like you, closet pervert?" Naruto asked dryly.

His sensei smacked him on the head with a paper fan he whipped out from nowhere. "Such arrogance! Your impertinence is unforgivable!"

"Ow!"

"Behave!" When they heard footsteps approaching, Ebisu's face lit up. "Here she comes."

Naruto's blue eyes widened a bit. "She? Who's she?"

"Gomenasai, Ebisu – sensei. I wasn't able to read the Godaime's message last night. I only found out this morning."

"It's all right. Don't worry about it, Hyuuga – sama."

_Hyuuga – sama?_

Naruto lifted his chin and stared at the newcomer. His eyebrow quirked upwards when he saw Hyuuga Hinata standing in front of them. "Hinata?" he asked suddenly.

* * *

"Naruto – kun!" Hinata squeaked. Why is he here?

Ebisu coughed to divert their attention to him. "Well, since there's no longer need for introductions, I'll go straight to the point." He turned to Naruto. "As I said before, I appealed to the Hokage to assign someone to help us in your training. Unfortunately, there was no one available to take the job since all of your colleagues were doing their own missions and wouldn't be coming back in the next few weeks."

Naruto protested. "But, what about Sakura – chan? And Kakashi – sensei?"

"Unfortunately they're all doing their own missions as we speak."

Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Why aren't they the ones to help me train? You didn't have to ask for someone else! We can do this by ourselves," he protested. It was not like he disliked the idea. It's just that, he was still adapting to his new sensei and the new method of training. And now, this happened.

Instead of getting hurt at Naruto's unintended disapproval, Hinata took a deep breath then faced Ebisu. "Gomenasai, Ebisu – sensei. But Naruto – kun is right. I already experienced his enormous strength firsthand when we sparred yesterday. I assure you that he doesn't need an extra trainer."

Ebisu raised a brow in incredulity. "You two sparred? Excellent!" He then turned to his reluctant student with a smile on his face. "While you were doing your previous mission, Hinata – sama had been undergoing hard training. And based from her performance, she finished **50 class-B** missions, **25 class-A** missions and **10 class-S **missions during the span of five years."

Seeing Naruto's disbelieving look he added, "And to top all that, even though she's still a Chuunin, her skills were now beyond those of a Jounin's. She could already join the Anbu, you know."

"Really? As in really, really?" Naruto gulped, albeit amazed at Hinata's merits. During those five years, he didn't have any contact with his old friends except for Sakura and Kakashi. And after the war with the Hidden Sound, he terminated all of his connections with them, thinking that it would cause another jagged tear in his own heart.

For five long years, the memory of Uchiha Sasuke was considered an ancient history in the minds of his former comrades including the people of the Hidden Leaf. The tragedy of his clan was then surreptitiously written in wads and wads of scrolls. And also, the kekkei genkai, which brought their untimely destruction, was now considered a legend.

It was now a phantom memory.

Of course, only his former team chose not to bury their memories of him. Even though it was for the best, Tsunade and Jiraiya had said. Naruto buried himself in constant training and still tried to search for him. Kakashi though fed up with his spontaneity tagged along with him. Only Sakura remained behind, reasons known to her and her alone.

Still, whenever Naruto stared at Hinata, his throat closed up. Hinata proved to be worthy of being a shinobi more than him. How many missions did he finish ever since the war ended? **5 class–C** missions, **15** **class–B** missions, **4** **class–A** missions and only **2 class–S** missions. The last two were from pursuing Sasuke and joining the war. The highest number of missions he performed during those last five years would be the ones under the **D** category.

"I…I don't know what to say," he croaked out. Maybe having Hinata train him wouldn't be a bad idea. Besides, from the way she fought him yesterday, he could see that she wasn't the same timid girl hiding behind the backs of her teammates. He licked his lips. This Hinata standing in front of him now proved to be more interesting that he thought.

Knowing that he did something quite offending, Naruto rephrased his words. "What I'm trying to say is that…maybe that would be a great idea. I'm sorry that I foolishly misjudged you, Hinata." Running a hand through his golden locks he added, "To tell you the truth, I could learn a lot from you with that Byakugan of yours."

Hinata's face flushed. She didn't know what to say at all. "I…"

"Well, that's great! It's good to know that you've matured, Naruto – kun." Ebisu placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Actually, half of your claims are correct. The other half is that Hinata – sama here will be in charge of your training menu. She will assign you to different tasks everyday and when the she feels that you're ready, then that's the time we'll be going down to serious business."

Naruto's expression lit up. "You mean, after doing all those tests that Hinata will assign to me, I can fight off enemies without any restraints?"

"Correct!"

He pumped his fist high in the air. "Yay! I'm going to enjoy this training! I can't wait, I can't wait!" He jumped up and down, forgetting the fact that he got upset earlier.

The two watching him sweat dropped, wondering where he got all of his stamina. Hinata allowed a smile to grace her face, somewhat relieved that Naruto accepted her despite the fact that her credibility came out a little exaggerated. All those missions she carried out in the past were due from dedication and hard work. After all, she vowed herself never to become a burden to her teammates again.

"Hinata – sama."

She turned to face the elite jounin. "Hai?"

"This is where the real training starts. We must train him hard enough so that he will be able to meet the daimyo's expectations. The Godaime have put all of her confidence in him that he can achieve almost anything," Ebisu informed her.

Hinata nodded. Even she would also do her best in training him. It was still hard to believe that the person she admired for a long time would become the next Hokage. Already, the title was fitting to him. "He would. I'm grateful that you also have confidence in my skills, Ebisu – sensei."

"It was Hokage – sama who willed it. She also told me that the Medical Specialist trained you to become her apprentice."

"Yes she did. And I'm proud to call Sakura – sama as my sensei."

Ebisu sighed. He stared at Naruto as he continued jumping up and down in anticipation. "Kakashi – san must be very happy that his students are developing quite rapidly. Sakura succeeded the Godaime as Medical Specialist. And Naruto – kun is going to be the next Hokage. He must be feeling old right now."

She giggled. "He is."

Naruto jolted them away from their thoughts. "Hey! Since Hinata's here, why don't we start training? I'm so keyed up in doing everything today, and I even feel like listening to your boring lectures, Ebisu – sensei!"

Ebisu darted his eyes forebodingly at his student. The blond youth only stuck his tongue out at him. He coughed and then adjusted his dark – tinted glasses. "Very well. Since you wanted training so badly, Naruto – kun." He removed a scroll from his weapons pouch then unfolded it with flourish.

Hinata took a deep breath. Naruto on the other hand crossed his arms with a grin plastered on his face. "I hope that the one written there is taijutsu training," he said to himself.

Ebisu first scanned the contents. A smile crossed his face as he began to read. "For today's menu, you will be undergoing an exam to test your brainpower about **Shinobi Expertise** and **Konoha's Ancient Records**."

Upon hearing those words, Naruto paled. "Brainpower? Expertise? Records? Oh man, please don't tell me that my exam would be…"

The elite jounin flashed him a wide smile. "A WRITTEN EXAM, Naruto – kun!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

THUD!

"Naruto – kun!"

Ebisu sighed. Now, that went well.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please review!

BR/N: That was one long long chapter. I hope you readers had fun reading it! It was well – written, don't ya think? Sorry for the late update because our dear author has been very busy with summer classes. Woohoo! 2 – week vacation coming up for us two! Yehey!Ü


	18. Written Exams

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

A/N: I'll show the test questions in the next chapter. For now please enjoy the fruits of my absence.

* * *

**IZOU**

**Part 2: On the field of daisies**

**Chapter 4: Training Menu 1: The Written Exams**

* * *

**  
**

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Thud!

"Naruto – kun!"

Ebisu sighed. Now that went well.

* * *

**Side 1: **"In order to work together, one must first learn the meaning of respect."

It was a beautiful sun-drenched morning. Inside the Ninja Academy, Umino Iruka sighed as he closed his class record. Today was paperwork day and for all the jounin and chuunin instructors, it meant long hours of reassessing each and every student's performance for the forthcoming Chuunin Examination.

He leaned more on his chair. Tapping his pen noisily to create a distraction from the eerie silence, he began to think. Currently, there were now 9 genin cells, including Konohamaru's team. Iruka smirked as he remembered the previous batch Naruto was a member of.

"All of them soared to great heights. And among of them, one is going to be a Hokage," he mused as he twirled his pen. The clock chimed, signaling that break time was over. Iruka stretched his muscles and was about to resume his work when a loud commotion from outside of the teacher's lounge startled him.

"I wonder what's going on at the other side of this door," he mused as he grasped the doorknob. Opening the door, he was greeted by three familiar faces.

"Iruka – sensei!"

"What…the?" Iruka's brows rose in confusion. "Naruto! You guys, what are you doing here?"

Ebisu stepped forward. "We're terribly sorry for the intrusion, Iruka-sensei. But we have a big favor to ask of you."

The Chuunin instructor blinked. "Huh?"

Hinata bowed in greeting. "Iruka-sensei. We wish to borrow a classroom, if you please."

Now he was getting confused. "What? Borrow a classroom? What for?"

Naruto stepped forward, tears in his eyes. Iruka sweatdropped. He suddenly became concerned for his favorite student. "Naruto! What happened to you? Is everything all right?" he asked.

To his surprise, the blond teen leapt to hug him by the waist. Naruto resumed his crying and Iruka had no other choice but to glare at Ebisu and demanded, "What in the hell is going on? Why is Naruto crying? Did you do something to him, Ebisu?"

Ebisu only shrugged. "No reason. Naruto-kun is just going to have a written exam as part of his training menu."

"What!"

"Ebisu-sensei is right, Iruka-sensei. Naruto-kun is just…" Hinata coughed with as much authority as she could muster. She was Naruto's new trainer after all. "…Over exaggerating as it would seem."

Naruto shot a teary eyed look at Hinata. "Not you too, Hinata! You're supposed to be on my side! How can you do this to me?" he whimpered.

Hinata gave him a sweet innocent smile. "I'm doing this because I'm your trainer, Naruto-kun."

"Wah!"

"There. There," Iruka consoled, patting Naruto on the head. He gave a sigh. "I guess there's no other choice." He turned to Ebisu. "The afternoon class uses a classroom here at the end of this hall. You can definitely use that since all of the materials you need for the test are already there."

"I appreciate that. Arigatou, Iruka-sensei," Ebisu said then grabbed Naruto by his collar. With a polite bow, he dragged Naruto outside of the room. Hinata bowed also, and then scurried after the two.

Iruka blinked once then twice as he tried to come up with something to say.

He smiled. "Well…I hope Naruto works hard on that new training of his."

* * *

Inside the classroom…

Ebisu slapped his paper fan to the desk to focus everyone's attention towards him. "Okay then! As of this day, we will commence Training Menu no.1: Pass the Written Exams! But first…" he trailed off and his vein began to twitch.

He flicked his fingers and a chalk appeared out of nowhere. He threw the chalk at his unsuspecting target with an accuracy meant for shurikens. Ebisu smirked in satisfaction when he heard a loud growl and a sputter of curses. 'A direct hit,' he congratulated himself.

Wiping the drool from his mouth, Naruto raised his head up. Fully awake and rubbing his sore forehead, he glared at his sensei who was standing in front of him. "Ow! Why did you have to do that, Closet pervert?" he demanded angrily.

"Because you were not listening, Naruto-kun! Rule no.2 in becoming a Hokage, one must learn how to respect their superiors!" Ebisu scolded."If you want others to look up to you as their Hokage, you must learn how to respect them as well. Regardless of what you think of them to be."

"What does that have to do with everything?" Naruto now sat up fully, ignoring the pain on his forehead. "And why should I take those stupid exams? Am I really going to become a Hokage just by sitting here and answering your stupid questions?"

Hinata coughed. "Profanities are unnecessary Naruto-kun." She gave him a serious look. "Ebisu-sensei told me he taught you about Konoha's History yesterday. The day after tomorrow, the written exams you're about to take will serve as an evaluation to what you have learned throughout the two-day lecture."

He protested. "But I don't understand his lectures! The whole time he was talking, his drone-like voice lulled me to sleep!"

"That's still not an excuse, Naruto-kun," she chided strictly. Ebisu stifled a chuckle. This time, the Godaime succeeded in selecting a fitting trainer for Naruto-kun. Also, he was surprised at the confidence Hinata demonstrated earlier.

'_And here I thought that she was going to faint at the sight of him. She really means work now doesn't she?' _he playfully thought.

This would be fun.

…………

On the other hand, Naruto was not happy. Earlier, he was still recovering from the shock of having Hinata as his instructor and now he was suffering from psychological trauma. Moreover, he was surprised at Hinata's sudden change of behavior. Before, he had thought of her as a shy and soft-spoken woman who would care for the welfare of her friends and valued the meaning of friendship.

Now, she was dictating him on what he should or should not do as though she was the master and he her slave. He imagined Hinata brandishing a whip and lashing it at his backside and commanding him to say her name.

Blood rushed to his head. Finding himself thinking of dirty thoughts, he immediately censored it. _"Woohh…scary, scary."_

But despite all of his thoughts about her sudden dominatrix persona, for him it didn't turn out right. She sounded as if she would deprive him of his freedom to think and act for himself.

Ebisu coughed. "Naruto-kun."

He jerked upright. "What?"

"The exams will start at exactly 1:00 PM. So, for the time being, you're going to have a review session with Hinata-sama inside this room – for two straight days." The elite jounin crossed his arms and gave him a stern look. "Don't even try to escape out of this one because as of this day, your training officially starts."

"Wha…?" Naruto never got to finish as he saw Ebisu leave the room. Teed off at his sensei's instructions, he slumped back into his seat. He didn't say anything, not even acknowledging the indigo-haired girl who was now standing in front of his desk.

He buried his face between his folded arms. "I'm not going to take that stupid exam even if you force me, Hinata."

Hinata sighed. "I understand, Naruto-kun."

"No you don't." Naruto brought his head up and locked gazes with her. "To tell you the truth, I'm quite disappointed in you Hinata. You made me look like a fool in front of Iruka-sensei."

She didn't even blink. "I didn't. You were the one who made a fool of yourself."

Now he was getting annoyed. "But still! You should've backed me up there in the first place. We're comrades right? Comrades are supposed to help each other. But not like this."

Silence ticked by.

Hinata stared at her hands then finally to the boy who earned her admiration a long time ago. "I…I, you're wrong."

She curled her hand into a fist, and spoke calmly. "Naruto-kun, please grow up."

Unfortunately, coming from her that came out wrong. After hearing her outburst, Naruto's bright blue eyes widened then slowly turned dull. "What did you say? Grow up? I've pretty much grown a lot, thank you!" he retorted.

Hinata took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye. "No. You don't understand, Naruto-kun. I'm doing all of this for your sake. All the information Ebisu-sensei told you earlier were all true. Tsunade-sama appointed me to become your instructor for eight months. Whether you like it or not, we're going to expect a lot more from you. You're going to succeed her as Hokage after all."

"So? That didn't explain why you have to act so cold to me!" he strongly accused.

She bit her lip. "If I'm not going to impose authority upon you Naruto-kun, how will you respect me as one of your superiors?" When his steely blue gaze never wavered, she swallowed nervously. This was the first time she ever received a glare from him.

The intensity of Naruto's glare lessened. He curled his lips derisively. "You want me to respect you, Hinata? Then I'll show you some respect!"

To her surprise, he slammed his hand angrily on his desk, cracking the smooth hard surface. "Have a nice day, Hinata–sama!" He then walked past her and out of the room.

Now standing alone in an empty classroom, Hinata stood rigidly. She hadn't mean for that statement to come out wrong but she knew deep in her heart that she was right. She knew that Naruto was a compassionate person. He would value others first and would even sacrifice his own life for them. But for him to think that she betrayed their friendship just because she put a line between them, it was poignant to say that he was mistaken.

"Naruto-kun, you will never understand. If you keep this up, it will be a million steps away from being Hokage if you don't learn humility."

* * *

"Kuso!" Naruto yelled angrily as he kicked a can in front of him. The metal cylinder flew a hundred miles and the blond teen sighed as he jammed his hands inside his pockets.

He was mad. Damn it.

"If they really wanted me to learn, they shouldn't have let Hinata train me. That girl's a complete psycho! She may be shy and quiet at first then at the split second…BAM! A completely cold and heartless girl!" He grumbled then sat cross-legged on the green grass.

"_I'm going to be your trainer for eight months."_

"Shit, I'm not going to like this. For eight months, I have to stand those two annoying bastards," he mused. Calling Ebisu a bastard was okay, but Hinata? Well, the way she acted around him earlier was worse than the closet pervert! So she's also counted as one.

After swearing and cussing for the next few minutes, Naruto sighed then laid back, his full body sprawled on the grass. Now he was contemplating. Sure, the way he acted himself in front of Hinata earlier was way off and also, he whined like a child which was also wrong. He finally understood that she was only doing that for the sake of Konoha.

Even if she told him to grow up, Naruto was so sure of himself that he already had. He ran a hand through his light-colored locks irritably. "Man, being Tsunade-bachan's successor sure is hard. You tend to work with insane people."

"So this is where you've run off to now."

He whipped his head around to find Iruka-sensei staring intently at him. The teen only shrugged in greeting. "Iruka-sensei. What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure that it's not yet your break."

"You're right. But I decided to go out here because I need to get some fresh air."

"Oh."

Iruka sat next to him. "By the way, I saw Hinata-sama alone in the classroom you've been using earlier. Why don't you go back there? I'm sure you still have some things to discuss about."

"We have nothing to discuss about. She's trying to manipulate me into something I'm not. I thought she was a kind and gentle girl but in reality she's worse than a barracuda!"

His former sensei raised his hand. "I think you're being quite irrational here, Naruto. I'm sure that's not what Hinata-sama had wanted to do earlier. She was only strict with you because you have to live up to the Godaime and the daimyo's expectations."

Naruto sandwiched his head between his palms. "I know you have a point but," his hands trembled, "I don't want this kind of set-up. Hinata was one of my friends and now, seeing her like this and treating me like some of a maggot annoys me."

"I'm sure she didn't mean that, Naruto. She wants you to remember that she's only there to help you, not dictate your life."

The blond hesitated. "Maybe."

Iruka patted his head. "There, there. Instead of wasting your time moping here, why don't you go back there and apologize? I'm sure even if you did say she was strict," he smiled then added, "There are lots of things that needs clearing up. Right Hinata-sama?"

Both heard a small sigh and turned to see the Hyuuga heiress standing a few feet away from them. Naruto stiffened while Iruka gave a warm smile. "What brings you here, Hinata-sama?" he asked.

The girl hesitated. She glanced carefully at the Kyuubi heir who on the other hand, avoided looking at her. "If it's not troubling you Iruka-sensei…I wish to speak with Naruto-kun…"

"Well I…"

"Iruka-sensei, I'm leaving," Naruto cut off abruptly, standing up. He dusted off grass and dirt from his pants as he finally looked at Hinata. "I have to get ready for the exams so that I will be able to reach 'my' trainer's expectations."

Turning his back on them, he started to walk away when Hinata spoke. "Are you going to run away again, Naruto-kun?"

The blond stopped. Iruka chose the moment to leave so he conjured up seals and left with a puff of smoke. Now that the two of them are alone, Hinata took a deep breath then stepped forward. From her point of view, she could see his rigid back and tensed shoulders. She sighed.

"Naruto-kun," she began. The boy didn't acknowledge her. "I understand how you feel. It's…it's not like I'm doing this on purpose…"

He finally looked at her. "Oh? And for what purpose is that, Miss Instructor?"

Hinata's gaze went stern. "You should learn to tone down your attitude. Is this what we're going to see from our future Hokage? A rebel? Honestly, if you don't learn the basic rules of discipline, the whole Konoha will be nothing but ashes if we leave our entire future in your hands!"

"What did you say?" In an instance, he was in front of her and was holding her by her collar. He pulled her to him so that their faces were mere inches from each other. Hinata's gaze never wavered. Naruto leaned down to whisper harshly to her ear. "Who're you to dictate me on what should I or should not do? You're not my mother!"

"I'm your friend Naruto-kun," she answered simply.

"Bullshit!" he hissed.

Hinata wrapped her fingers around his hand that was clutching her collar. She met his eyes. "It's entirely up to you if you don't want to believe me or not. But I'm still going to train you because it's what the Hokage asked me to do. I'm doing this for the sake of Konoha and its future. Not yours."

Naruto didn't say a word. He was too busy considering her words. Needless to say, she was right. Though, the discipline part sounded a bit harsh, he had to admit that this was one side of Hinata that he had not yet seen. It was kind of surprising that she stood there face-to-face with him and managed to keep her neck intact.

The blond licked his lips. Now this was challenging.

The indigo-haired girl blinked when Naruto released his grip on her. Hinata lifted a hand to fix her collar, wondering what crossed into the Kyuubi heir's mind until he spoke.

"For an instructor, you sure are a stubborn one."

"You're also stubborn, Naruto-kun."

"Feh, you're not going to like my stubborn self once we get this training started."

Hinata let out a small smile. "We'll see about that."

Naruto didn't smile. Instead, he turned on his heel and began to walk back to where the classrooms were located. Hinata only watched his retreating back moving farther and farther from her view.

They may be on agreeable terms now, but there were still more obstacles left to overcome and their time had started to run out.

* * *

**Side II:** "If studying without rest for hours is already a pain in the ass, so is answering the exams."

"Konoha was founded hand-in-hand by the First and Second Hokage. From their hard work the village sprang forth from its branches that were smeared by blood and war. It was then the Hidden Village was born, training skilled ninjas and sending them out to various missions with our Leaf symbol embedded proudly in their forehead protectors."

Naruto stared with dismay at the miniscule prints inside his scroll. He then glanced at Hinata who was reading out to him "The History of Konoha" with a huge stack of scrolls resting in front of her feet. He almost wanted to pull his hair out because of frustration when he saw the same number of scrolls next to him.

There was no way that he would remember all of those in just one night!

Hinata finished reading, rolled the scroll and placed it on its rack. She picked up another one and unrolled it, her glassy eyes scanning the contents. "After the History of Konoha, we're going to study about the 1000 Shinobi Sayings."

"Wait!"

The pale girl gave a nod to Naruto's outburst. The blond teen raised his hand then complained. "Can't we just skip this whole reviewing thing until tomorrow? I'm getting really sleepy and I haven't eaten yet since we started reviewing this afternoon!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Naruto-kun," Hinata reminded him sternly. "Remember, the exams are going to be held the day after tomorrow. If you want to pass the exams with flying colors, you have to study hard."

Naruto sighed as he flipped his scroll playfully with one hand. "I know that already! I only wanted to take a short rest from this review thing!" He dropped the scroll on the pile next to him and stretched his cramping muscles.

After stretching, he glanced hopefully at Hinata. "I know! Why don't we take a short break first? I promise, after I eat a delicious bowl of pork ramen we'll resume studying! I'm positive that we'll be able to finish all of these scrolls by tomorrow morning!"

Hinata hesitated. "Well, I…"

"Come on, Hinata! If we don't have anything to eat then, we'll get sick! That's bad enough," Naruto chided then snapped his fingers. "At least that's what Sakura-chan told me before…"

"Oh." Hearing those words gave a sharp pang to her chest. But regardless of those words, she knew he was right. The Hyuuga heiress rolled her scroll then placed it on top of her pile. Smiling slightly, she looked at him. "I…I guess you're right about that, Naruto-kun."

"You do? See, I told you!" He stood up from his seat and did another stretching. After wringing his hands, he flashed her a wide grin. "Why don't we head out to Ichiraku right now and order up some ramen?"

Hinata began sorting the stacks of scrolls according to their category. She gave a flapping gesture with her hand towards Naruto's direction. "Uhm…why don't you go ahead first, Naruto-kun? I'll just finish sorting this out first then I'll follow you to Ichiraku. How's that?"

Naruto's face brightened up instantly. He headed out for the door and gave her a brief wave. "See ya at Ichiraku!"

"Wait, Naruto-kun!" Hinata was about to say something but he bolted out of the door. Smiling slightly, she went back to her work.

* * *

"One more pork ramen please!"

Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku smiled fondly at his favorite customer. He proceeded to give Naruto another helping of ramen then placed it in front of him "Here ya go! One pork ramen with all the works!"

"Thanks, 'jisan!" Naruto inhaled the spicy sweet aroma of the ramen and snapped his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" he exclaimed then began to wolf down his meal.

"You must be very hungry," Ayame, the owner's daughter commented. She just finished washing the dishes and was now pouring their young customer a glass of water. Smiling, she watched him eating the ramen as if there was no tomorrow. "Did you have a rough training this time, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah!" He slurped his ramen. "I really had a tough time. Tomorrow, I'm going to have a test about Konoha's whatsoever and stuff!" He swallowed down the rest of the broth then handed it back to Teuchi.

"More please!"

The owner sighed as he refilled Naruto's bowl. "Your sensei must be giving you quite a hard time in order for you to become this ravenous." Afterwards, he gave the bowl to the blond who resumed his eating.

Naruto gulped down the broth with relish. He used his chopsticks to pick up the noodles and brought them to his mouth. While he was chewing the noodles, he spoke. "Well…in a way, yeah. But now we're in good terms! She really wasn't that bad as I had thought of her to be."

The owner and his daughter echoed loudly. "She?"

"Yep!" Naruto slurped every last remnant of the broth then belched loudly.

Ayame slapped a hand at her forehead dramatically. "I can't believe that Kakashi-sensei is a girl! Maybe it's because of the mask he's wearing! Oh no…please don't tell me that I'm having a crush on a girl!"

"No! Why would you think sensei's a girl? Geez!" Naruto waved his chopsticks to and fro to prove his point. "I meant that my new instructor's a girl! Kakashi-sensei went on a mission to who knows where!"

"Oh." Both adults dropped their heads in relief.

Naruto finished slurping his ramen and was about to ask for another when he spotted Hinata standing a few inches from the stand. He instantly waved a hand, gesturing for her to come. "Oi, Hinata! This way!"

Hinata hesitated but she caught her breath and trudged towards him. The blond gestured for her to sit next to him. She plopped down the stool and thanked him quietly.

"What would you like, Hinata-sama?" Teuchi asked.

"Umm…miso ramen," she answered quietly. Smiling, Teuchi turned his back on them as he prepared the ramen. His daughter went back to her chores, leaving the two alone.

Smiling slightly, the blue-haired girl straightened her back and began tapping her fingers on the counter. Naruto leaned on the counter and eyed her with curiosity.

The tapping stopped. "What?" she asked.

He snickered. "You know, if you would loosen up once in a while, I'm sure everyone would end up being comfortable around you."

She blinked. "Really? I-I never even thought about that…"

"Nah. I'm just voicing out my opinion." Naruto's expression went stern. "To tell you the truth, I'm somewhat shocked that you're my instructor. I thought that you and Kiba are out in a mission."

"Kiba-kun went into an escort mission with Shino-kun. They said that the two of them are quite enough to finish that mission." Hinata smiled to herself. Her teammates were two stubborn men who would never accept defeat.

Curling her hands into her lap, she looked at Naruto. "How about you Naruto-kun? What about your team?"

"Me? Oh, my team? Well," he scratched his chin as if he was pretending to think. "Kakashi-sensei is out on a mission and wouldn't be back for a month. Sakura-chan is also on a mission, with Yamato-taicho."

Hinata chuckled. "They're not the only ones who have missions."

"Really?"

Before she could answer, Teuchi placed the steaming bowl of ramen in front of her. "Here's your miso ramen, Hinata-sama."

"Thank you." She began to eat.

Teuchi also handed Naruto another bowl of ramen and for the next few minutes, only sounds of slurping and chewing could be heard from the two. As usual, Naruto finished first. He placed his bowl on top on the pile he created earlier.

With nothing else to do, he observed Hinata. He couldn't help but see how dainty she eats, how small her bites were and how she arched her neck whenever she swallowed. Naruto blinked once then twice. And since when did he noticed Hinata's eating habits?

The world must be coming down on to him.

* * *

After eating their dinner at the Ichiraku, they resumed the review. But this time, they decided to finish studying in Naruto's apartment. At first, Hinata overtly refused the idea but the defiant expression in the young man's face proved her otherwise.

She bit her lip. "I never realized that he was serious on this one. Gomene, Naruto-kun. I underestimated you," she said to herself as she watched him poring over scrolls after scrolls. On the other hand, Naruto chewed on the end of his pencil while concentrating on a scroll containing a list of Ninjutsus.

He insisted on letting her stay with him for the night because of his overwhelming determination to pass the first test. Remembering his previous test-takings in the Genin and Chuunin ranks, he couldn't help but admit that he didn't show his best in doing those exams.

At that time when he took the Jounin Exams, he excelled those who passed in his batch and even assigned to a special team reporting straight to the Hokage herself. The exams in entirety are great experiences however; taking on the Hokage's path is another thing.

Naruto sucked in a breath as he focused his attention on the scroll.

'Focus, Uzumaki. Focus! You can do this! You can do this!'

'Ow. My head hurts.'

The day of the exam!

Ebisu eyed the only student in his class. He pulled out a thick sheaf of papers behind his back then placed them on top of Naruto's desk. He ignored the blond's glare as he began to speak.

"I hope that you brought enough pencils in order to finish," he gestured at the papers, "these in time."

Naruto sweat dropped. "You call these test papers? It looked like you chucked a whole book of exams hot off the printer! And how much time do I have in order to finish these exams?"

"About two hours, Naruto-kun," Hinata answered.

He placed his hands on either side of his head. "Oh man, you're crazy! I only studied overnight! Are you really sure that I may be able to pass all of these?"

She smiled at him. "Of course. I saw how hard you studied last night, Naruto-kun. I'm really confident that you will pass the exams."

To her surprise, he grinned at her. That was the first time she saw him grin in a good mood. "Thanks Hinata. Since you cheered me up on this one I'm going to do my best. Just for you!" He flashed her with a thumbs-up sign.

Hinata blushed.

Ebisu coughed. "Okay, enough with that. Grab your pencil and after the count of three, you begin the test."

"One…"

Naruto picked up the pencil. He was still nervous because of the sudden pressure but seeing Hinata's confident smile somehow lifted his spirits. He smirked. "Just like that time in the Chuunin Exam…" he said to himself.

"Two…"

His thoughts still clouded his mind. _I'm going to show everyone how good I am during this month-long training. I'm going to prove to the world that I, Uzumaki Naruto would become an excellent Hokage someday…_

"Three!"

I'm going to work hard so that when Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan come back from their mission, they're going to be proud of me…

"Begin!"

He turned his paper then began answering the questions, one last thing lingering in his mind.

_And lastly, when I become Hokage, I'm going to hunt you down to the ends of the earth…_

_Sasuke._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yep, the chapter's finally posted. I humbly apologize for the delay. Next chapter's going to appear in the new few weeks, so please be patient, minna-san. Also, I would like to know what you guys think of the story through your reviews. You can give suggestions if you want or questions regarding the story. I'll try to answer some of your questions in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and the supports! ja ne! 


	19. The Essence of Techniques

**Disclaimer: **Naruto not mine. Don't sue me.

**A/N:** Sorry for the very long hibernation! I've been very busy with school and I wasn't able to update in time. But don't worry! IZOU is still ongoing with new mysteries, twists, drama and action. Even comedy. For those who reviewed, thank you very much and I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**IZOU**

**Part 2: On the Field of Daisies**

* * *

**Recap:** Naruto's finally started his training as Tsunade's successor. His first task is to pass an incredibly hard written exam. Under the tutelage of Ebisu and Hyuuga Hinata will he able to pass the exams and move on to the next part of training?

It was the third day of the week.

And Naruto was nervous.

He and his instructor waited outside the Hokage's office for the results of his exam. Standing next to him, Hinata on the other hand, didn't share his apprehension. Instead, she focused her gaze on her hands that were clasped together in a prayer. The indigo-haired girl had full confidence on the blond shinobi that he will be able to surpass the advisers' expectations.

"And besides, if Naruto-kun would not be chosen as the next Hokage, then there's no one left qualified for the position," she told herself. Which is why she wanted Naruto to pass the exams and move on to the next step of training.

Unfortunately, it didn't take too long for her to experience the same trepidation that her student was also experiencing earlier.

…………

Inside the Hokage's office…

Tsunade smirked while holding the scroll containing the answers of the exam. In front of her, the two advisers, Homura-sensei and Koharu-sensei looked grim. While on her side, Jiraiya coughed out loud as an attempt to break the awkward silence.

Well…it was definitely awkward.

"Now, let's begin," the Fifth ordered, unrolling the scroll then placed it on top of her desk. The advisers stepped closer to examine the results and their expressions turned darker. At the far side of the room, Ebisu nervously adjusted his glasses. The atmosphere was a bit scary and one wrong move may lead to unacceptable chaos.

"For the first part of the test: write the complete timeline of Konoha's history and the contents of the treaty between the Hidden Village of the Leaf and the Sand," Koharu-sensei peered at the scroll then began to read. "It seemed that he answered all of the questions correctly. For a rookie, he sure knew how to write the History of Konoha and the treaty between the Hidden Village of the Leaf and the Sand. Perfect argument, I must say."

Jiraiya snickered. "I never knew the idiot had it in him. When he was still training under my wing, all he did was complain and complain about memorizing too many jutsus."

"This shows how serious Naruto must have become during his review. Isn't that right, Ebisu?" Tsunade asked the elite shinobi who was almost cowering at the door. The spectacled man gave a small laugh then answered. "H-Hai, Godaime-sama. As a matter-of-fact, he stayed up late all night just to study Konohagakure no Sato's history!"

"I see," the Fifth then turned to Homura-sensei who seemed to be very busy at the moment, studying the contents of the scroll very carefully. 'The old man…he's busy finding holes in Naruto's answer!' she angrily observed.

Homura-sensei still didn't accept Naruto to be the next Hokage.

After reviewing all of the answers, the advisers decided that it was now time for Naruto to defend what he wrote. However, for the two Sannins, it was only Homura's plan to demean the young shinobi since he did not fit the qualifications of a Hokage.

It was like having a makeshift substitute for a Hokage.

And as for a Godaime who had cared for the young protégé whom she treated like a little brother, a son in fact, it pained her that his fate had been put in the hands of these shriveling old pests. Tsunade bit her lip. "He can do this. He won't let these people get to him."

…………

Naruto wasn't happy at all.

Now sitting on his heels and facing Tsunade-bachan and the advisers was not his cup of ramen. And besides, why in the hell did they have to drag him here inside the Hokage's office and sit like a prisoner in trial?

Oh. He was going to be questioned by the advisers about his answers.

"They're really on to me, aren't they?" he asked himself. He couldn't believe that he was being treated like this. On the other hand, he remembered the time when Tsunade-bachan became the Hokage. She didn't undergo an eight-month training to prove her worth. And she didn't even receive this kind of treatment, either.

Although he completely understood that she was the Shodaime's granddaughter and the Legendary Medical Specialist, shouldn't be the treatment she received be the same for him? Since he's the Yondaime no Hokage's _hitori no musuko_?

He clenched his fists. They're degrading him. He knew. In the advisers' eyes, he was not fit to be a Hokage. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck pricking up whenever he sees their eyes particularly the old guy's spiteful ones.

So after all this time, they only thought of me as nothing more but an outcast. Just because I am a jinchuuriki…with the Baka Kitsune inside me, and after they found out that the Yondaime was my estranged father they didn't even bat an eyelash on me. Ah, the ironies of life…

Homura looked up from the scroll. "Now that the young man is here, let's begin." When he saw Naruto flinch from his words, he smiled thinly. "We're going to have you clarify some of your answers in the exam. Apparently, your answers did not suit some of the questions we imposed but the Godaime," glancing at Tsunade who looked somewhat pissed. "Made a notion to give you a chance to defend your answer. Since you are her successor, please excuse us if we'll be a little…strict."

How utterly moronic. The old geezer only wanted him to mess up in front of Granny Tsunade and Ero-Sannin. He averted his gaze from the aged man, only to see Hinata standing beside Ebisu. She looked certain, as well as Ebisu, so he took a deep breath. If they're confident in his ability, then he won't let him down.

He closed his eyes. Memories flooded his brain, his father's words…his promise to try hard and become Hokage… And when he opened his eyes, he already knew what he was going to say. He gave a low laugh, causing the aged adviser to raise an eyebrow. "Is there something funny, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"You may think of me as the least qualified to succeed Tsunade-bachan but now I'm telling you this," he gave the adviser a calm yet determined gaze. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going to become a Hokage. No matter how many obstacles you try to get in my way, I will still push through! Because." he clenched his fist. "_I'm the Fourth Hokage's son_!"

Hushed sounds came from the advisers. Tsunade's eyes went as wide as saucers while Jiraiya only smirked. "Just like his father," he muttered quietly. On the other hand, Hinata smiled proudly while Ebisu nodded. To them, hearing Naruto's answer made them eager to do more training and the next. It was refreshing, because his words gave them enough positive to face more problems up ahead.

But first…

Homura regained his composure. This successor of Tsunade's proved to be a lot more thickheaded than he thought he would be. When he felt Koharu's gaze on him, he coughed. Staring at the young man in front of him, his expression turned dead serious. "If you say so. As the heir of our legendary Fourth, we'll see if you can defend your answers."

He glanced at the scroll then glared at him. "First question. Scenario 1. You're handling a three man-cell composed of genins and on a delivery mission to the Hidden Village of the spring. While on the way, you were ambushed by missing Nins from the Hidden Mist. You were then forced into battle and during the course of it the enemy captured one of your members. The order for this mission was to deliver a very important scroll to the daimyo of the Haru no Kuni and should be delivered at all costs." Turning to Naruto, he continued, "and do you still remember your answer on that question?"

The young Kyuubi tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm…if my memory serves me right, I answered…"

Homura got impatient. He read the answer with disdain. "You answered that you'll save your comrade first then finish the mission later! Did you read the question before coming up with an answer like that? It says here that the scroll should be delivered at all costs. Saving one comrade slows down the reaction rate as a result it increases the risk of the scroll being stolen. What good is saving one life, if you're just going to fail the mission?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as if the question wasn't that difficult. "If that's the case, then who cares about the mission if you can't save your friends! I know that the mission is a very important one but isn't the life of your comrades important too?"

Homura retorted sternly. "What counts is the mission. A life of another is nothing more but a casualty." The old man shook his head. "Rule no. 45 of the Moral Code of Shinobis is that to treat every mission as an extent of your life. Comrades and other significant others are considered nothing more but expendable."

The Kyuubi heir immediately stood up. "Expendable? Are you saying that life is nothing more but a cheap thing?" He clenched his fist again. "I am sorry to say this but…" his blue eyes glittered with defiance, "Comrades are very important. They may be expendables but the bond you share with them, the camaraderie, is indispensable. You can call me a fool, but I'm not the type of person to abandon a comrade!"

The two advisers exchanged glances. This time, it was Koharu-sensei's turn to speak. "That was a very in-depth explanation, Naruto-kun. But I'm afraid that what Homura said is true. For us Konoha shinobi, the mission is more vital than our lives. We are not even allowed to have emotions, which is why our power is greatly known throughout the Five Shinobi Countries."

When she saw Naruto's shocked face, she continued. "This may be depressing but this law had been passed down by the Shodaime and down to our very own Godaime. Am I right…Tsunade?" she gestured to the buxom Hokage who sadly, nodded.

"But," she continued. "We cannot live on old traditions. Sooner or later, we will encounter more and more of new culture and then Konoha will thrive. If I remember correctly, that was the late Sandaime's words. So, in my opinion, you answered the question based from what the Sandaime believed in. Am I right?"

His answer wasn't connected to what the old woman was saying but he nodded anyways. It was kind of rare for Koharu-sensei to help him and he was fortunate enough that she was. The other one, Homura was albeit a demoralizer. If it weren't for Hinata and Ebisu, he might've been a goner.

To add to his behalf, Tsunade stepped in. "I agree with Koharu-sensei's words. The people of Konoha loved the Sandaime. His will of fire would continue to live in the hearts of the people. And if I remember correctly," she glanced at Naruto and gave him a warm smile, "this boy was one of those people who received his will of the fire. So, in my opinion, his answer is correct."

Hinata sighed in relief. Luck was still on their side. Ebisu smiled inwardly. Homura kept quiet for a few minutes then resumed reading the scroll. "Scenario 2. You are faced with problems regarding the Hidden Village of the Mist. However, we have several encounters with them in the past and it seemed the only way we have to deal with them is to use military force. But your answer is…"

"To negotiate with them and to put down their arms. What good is fighting if you're just going to spill unnecessary slaughter? Since we already had misgivings with the Mist in the past, why don't we put down our weapons and instead, make peace?" Naruto clarified.

Koharu didn't say anything. However, Homura crossed his arms. "What your saying may be true. However," he narrowed his gaze. "Kirigakure no Sato has been known to be the home of a thousand itinerants. Many nukenins have been spotted there and they're included in the Leaf's bingo book. Forging an alliance with them is only child's play."

"So we'll just our force and attack innocent people recklessly? Then we're nothing more but just like them! Even though that village is full of nukenins, I'm sure some people living there desire nothing more than peace." The Kyuubi heir closed his eyes as if remembering something. "When I went there for a mission, I saw the people there struggling for survival. They need people like us to look after them, to save them from the nukenins. Shinobis care for the welfare of others, which is why I answered that question."

Jiraiya nodded. "A well-thought answer. It's true, it was written in the moral code that Shinobis have to look after the people they're assigned to protect."

'_I didn't know there was really a moral code…'_ Naruto mused. He smiled. _'Looks like Ero-Sannin couldn't stand seeing me being bullied by these old geezers.'_

Forced to agree to what the white-haired Sannin had said, Homura decided to skip the next two numbers of the exam. Staring at the young heir, his mouth curled into a sneer. "I admit that you somewhat impressed me with your words and wit, however, in this last question…" He saw Naruto lower his head.

"What is it, Homura-sensei?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata and Ebisu stared at the adviser with anticipation in their eyes. Jiraiya didn't move from his spot while Koharu remained calm. With a flick of his wrist, he turned the scroll over for the people in the entire room to see.

"What? I…I don't believe it!" the elite instructor exclaimed. He turned to Naruto who seemed to have frozen in his seat. "The last question! Why didn't you…"

* * *

"It's empty…Naruto-kun, why didn't you answer the last question?" Hinata noted. He shouldn't have skipped questions! Doesn't he understand that the last question was crucial? To not answer the question, then that means…

"He's still undecided," Ebisu finished for her. He looked at Naruto and was surprised to see the lad's dejected look.

Homura glared at Naruto, then began to read the scroll. "The last question. Scenario 15. You are undergoing an assassination mission. The target is a Class-S criminal who wields a katana-type Kusanagi and uses lightning element attacks. The criminal also bears a kekkei genkai, and killed thousands of people. However," his eyes narrowed, "this person was once a shinobi of Konoha and belonged to one of the noble families. Your order is: to kill this person and bring his head back."

Naruto clenched his hand into a fist. Koharu didn't say anything. Neither did Jiraiya and Tsunade. Homura closed the scroll shut then turned to Naruto. "You didn't answer the last question. If it's not too much of a trouble would you care to tell us why?"

"I…" he bit his lip. "I didn't answered that question because I…"

"Because it reminded you of something. Or someone," Homura quipped. Looking at Tsunade, he added, "It seems your successor cannot control his emotions. And from the looks of it, he's also indecisive. He can't even kill a traitor of the Hidden Leaf."

The blond stood up. "It's not that I don't want to answer your stupid question! It's because I…" he closed his eyes. "I think it's pointless to kill."

Homura also stood up. "Pointless? Or maybe, you're just scared to kill an S-class criminal. Small world isn't it? Let me ask you something, young Uzumaki…" he walked towards his direction. "Does that question seem familiar to you? Or maybe you have forgotten a particular incident which almost cost the entire village of Konoha?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Homura-sensei! That's enough!" Tsunade scolded. She stepped in between the two men, shielding Naruto with her own body. "What occurred three years ago was not his doing! If you're going to blame someone for that incident, blame me!"

When Homura-sensei didn't say anything, she continued, "If you're going to put your personal opinions in this matter, I suggest you step down as Naruto's evaluator. I'll assign a more qualified person for the job than you."

The Kyuubi heir only stared at the occurring events. It was rare to see Tsunade-bachan angry, and this was one of the days. Jiraiya raised a dismissive hand, quickly changing the mood. "All right, all right. That's enough, Tsunade. I'm sure Homura-sensei finally understood what you are trying to say." He glared at the old man who seemed unfazed by the events.

"Right, sensei?" he stressed.

Koharu stepped in. "We deeply apologize for the trouble, Tsunade-hime. Homura was just doing his job. We never intended to intimidate the young man."

Homura grumbled, but nodded nevertheless. He had no other choice but to admit defeat. There will be other times…other opportunities…because for him, Uzumaki Naruto being the Hokage was nothing more but a pile of crap.

Unrepentantly, he closed the scroll. "I guess that would be all. The Godaime's successor defended his answers quite indomitably and as the Hokage's adviser, I'm proud to say that he successfully PASSED the exams."

Koharu nodded nonetheless. She agreed with her fellow adviser's decision. She eyed Naruto with keen eyes. "Congratulations, young heir. After this, you still have to face more challenges, testing your will and determination. And as for your instructors..."

Hinata and Ebisu instinctively bowed at the mention of their names. She nodded. "It seemed that they're doing their best to train you, in order for you to meet our people's expectations. Keep up the good work then we'll see how you'll improve in the next step."

Naruto finally released the breath he was holding in for so long.

* * *

At the Ichiraku…

"Cheers!"

Ebisu gulped down his glass of sake. He offered sake to Naruto who shook his head. Hinata on the other hand, focused her attention on the miso ramen she ordered. They were celebrating his first accomplishment and that was good enough for them.

After filling his cup with another bout of sake, the elite jounin smirked. "I'm so glad that you passed the exams. Earlier, Homura-sensei looked scary I thought that he'll never back down."

"I know," Naruto agreed. The old man seemed serious in crushing him. If it weren't for Tsunade-bachan and Ero-sennin…

Hinata finished her ramen. "But it's good, don't you think? We'll be able to start the next test tomorrow. Everything will be all right. Right?" She faced Naruto with a smile. "Right, Naruto-kun?"

For a minute there, Naruto blushed. Then he also smiled. "You're right. Thanks Hinata!" He raised a hand up and called Teuchi-s attention. "Another ramen, ojisan!"

"All right!"

Now he felt better already. He smiled.

"That's right. Everything's going to be just fine! Just you wait…"

* * *

A/N: There you have it. There are some grammatical errors because my beta-reader wasn't able to browse through it due to lack of time. First of all, I want to apologize for my delay in updating this fic. I had to correct some loose screws so finally I will be able to continue this story. Looks like there are still some threat in regards to Naruto's claim to the Hokage position, BUT! There will still be more to come. Again. I apologize for my excessive delays in updating this fic. If there are any questions, comments and threats in regards to this story, feel free to ask me. 


	20. The first mission

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi

**A/N:** Hello minna-san! **Hakujou-no-sakeme** here! I know, it's been a long time and I suddenly went off-air without explanation. I've been very busy with work so I want to apologize for the delay. I'm a newbie regarding this drama stuff and my sister **Crimsonbutterfly21** isn't helping either. Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review so that I will know what you guys think! Enjoy!

* * *

IZOU

**Part 2:** On the Field of Daisies

**Chapter 5:** Training Menu 2: The Retrieval Mission

* * *

**Recap:** Naruto has passed his first test. Will he be able to pass the next one?

The sun shone brightly in the morning sky. Birds chirped and the people of Konoha hauled themselves out of their comfy beds to start a new day. As the townsfolk get themselves ready for their daily routines, the shinobis head out for their designated missions. Bearing the Leaf-engraved symbol in their forehead protectors, they stepped out of the village gates with pride and dignity.

…………

Meanwhile, in the Hyuuga household…

Hinata stretched out her arms as she sat up in bed. The morning light filtered through the thin shoji screen in her bedroom, giving her a warm greeting. Wrapping a pure white haori around her shoulders, she started preparing for her next mission. After being clad into her full ninja gear, she went downstairs for breakfast. She bumped into Neji. She immediately sidestepped to give him more room.

"Ohayou, Neji-nisan," she greeted.

"Ohayou," he replied nonchalantly, focusing more on reading his scroll. Hinata bowed her head and about to leave when he spoke. "I heard you were appointed as Naruto's instructor." Neji raised one brow when she flinched.

Closing the scroll, he turned to face her. "Hinata-sama, I won't go against your decision. However, don't you think that it's now time for you to take over duties as the Head of the Main Branch?"

The azure-haired heiress placed a hand on her chest. "I understand your concern, Neji-nisan. I'm sorry, but I'm assigned by Hokage-sama to supervise Naruto-kun's training. The advisers are in doubt of Naruto-kun's ability and if this continues, he won't be able to cope up with their expectations."

"Hinata-sama…"

She clasped his hand tightly, the one that was not holding the scroll. "Neji-nisan, I know that you're deeply concerned about the clan's future. Please understand that I have to walk my own path. Just this once, I want to be free from the responsibility as the next head of the Main Branch. Until Naruto-kun becomes Hokage, I'm staying by his side."

Neji stared at her, as if reading the truth within her eyes. Sighing heavily, he gave her trembling hand a gentle squeeze. "As you wish, Hinata-sama. I'll do best to hold Hiashi-sama at bay. Go and provide Naruto the training he needs."

Then he leaned down, their eyes mere inches from each other. "However, what I'm worried about is not you supervising him but the other one. Are you really sure that you're going to overlook that matter?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Hinata avoided his gaze. "I-I don't know…"

He released her hand, satisfied from her response. "Think about it, Hinata-sama. Once the clan knows about this, they'll stop you. And they're not the only ones. Don't you think the soon-to-be Hokage would let this pass once he finds out?"

She didn't answer. Neji patted her head in a brotherly manner. "There's still time. Back out while you still can." Before Hinata could reply, he already turned his back on her then walked away.

Raising a hand at the spot where he patted her, she sighed. "I know you're worried. I'm sure everything is fine. Naruto-kun is the rightful person for the Hokage's position. I'm going to prove that to you and to everyone."

She went on her way, though still troubled by her cousin's last words.

…………

"Oodama Rasengan!"

A huge ball of chakra struck a huge boulder, reducing it into a pile of rubble. Naruto huffed as his clone dissipated, after using up its chakra. Staring at the burn on his hand, he heaved a sigh. He had to practice more in order to conjure up his technique without toasting his hand.

The bright rays of the sun hit his bronzed cheek. He grinned.

"Whew! Training done! Now to tidy myself up and have free breakfast at the Ichiraku!" Naruto gathered his ninja gear then dashed out of the training grounds. He greeted passersby a good morning.

"Ohayou, Izumo-san! Kotetsu-san!" he waved at the Hokage's assistants. They were carrying a huge pile of documents in their arms. Naruto sprinted and caught some of the files Kotetsu was holding.

"Be careful!" he added, rearranging the papers so that it wouldn't fall again then gave the relieved chuunin a wide grin.

"Whew, thanks Naruto-kun," Kotetsu said gratefully. "It's the Godaime's fault! She wants these documents right away! Next time, she should find other men to do her stupid orders!"

"Heh! Granny Tsunade put her faith in you sempais carrying out her errands," Naruto joked. If the buxom Hokage heard any complaints, she would send them off flying into space by her chakra-filled punch. The young Hokage-in-training winced as he recalled the times he experienced her wrath.

Izumo chuckled, balancing the pile in his arms. "I'd say. Right now, I couldn't help but notice Hokage-sama rushing off things. For the last three days, she didn't stop working. It's as if she was possessed."

Kotetsu nodded, affirming Izumo's story. They resumed their walk towards the Hokage's office, Naruto by their side.

Izumo continued talking. "She's getting ready for the big day. However, the advisers are constantly badgered her around. I remember last night she even ordered Shizune-san to bring her five cases of sake because she stayed over at her office."

Naruto replied. "Tsunade-bachan? Working her ass off? That's too good to be true!" Then he faltered. "But it's not her fault why she's pushing things too far. It's because of me."

Before, whenever he stopped by at her office, she'd give him a wistful stare then wish him good luck. He clenched his fist. He had to do his best for the people who had faith in him.

The two chuunin didn't say a word. For the entire walk, silence accompanied them.

Upon reaching their destination, Kotetsu stopped. "Well, we're here at our stop. See you around, Naruto-kun."

The Kyuubi heir blinked at the realization. He was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't realized that they'd arrived. "Ah, okay. Looks like I'll see you guys later!" He turned his back on them then gave a cheerful wave. "Thank you for the time, Izumo-san! Kotetsu-san!" Afterwards he continued on his way.

When Naruto was out of earshot, Izumo cocked his eyebrow. Did Naruto just thank them? And since when did he learn to be grateful to others? "It must be Ebisu-san's doing," Kotetsu answered his partner's unanswered question. When Izumo looked at him with confusion, he clarified. "Etiquette. Naruto-kun is Tsunade-sama's Hokage-in-training, am I right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Ebisu-san's training menu seems to be working. Naruto-kun now looks every inch the shinobi the advisers wanted," Kotestu added. They were now climbing the stairs, the papers adding weight to their every step.

Izumo smirked. "If that's the case, then I'm happy for Naruto-kun. If he becomes the next Hokage, then we'll be looking forward to that."

"But right now, we have to suffer from the Godaime's evil rule," Kotetsu commented as they neared their goal.

He could've sworn he saw his partner gulped. "Right."

…………

"Ohayou!" Naruto said lastly to the peddler who was selling fake amulets as he rounded to another corner. At last, he reached his apartment. Jiggling with the lock, he sensed a presence coming from behind him.

He turned around quickly.

Then smiled.

"It's been a while. Ohayou, Rin-san!"

Rin smiled warmly and returned his greeting. "Ohayou, Naruto-kun! I see you're still as cheery as ever." She ruffled his hair playfully. "Looks like you had some hard training. Way to go."

The Kyuubi heir blushed as he nodded. "I know! It's a bit lame but I want to get stronger! I don't want Ebisu and Hinata nagging me about training more in order to pass. This time, I'm doing it in advance so I can surprise them once we move on to the next test!"

"Haha, that's such big words. Keep it up, Naruto-kun. I know you can do it," she smiled as she patted him on the head. "Since you're here, I want you to have this. Before leaving for a mission, Kakashi told me to cook you a homemade meal if I have time. So, since I had time, I whipped you up a big lunch!" She showed him a huge bento box wrapped in blue-checkered cloth.

The blond teen was moved into tears. For the first time, someone gave him a home-cooked meal aside from Sakura-chan. He accepted the bento with heartfelt thanks. "Arigatou for the bento, Rin-san. Why don't you come in for a while? Let me offer you a cup of tea as a token of thanks."

"No, it's all right…"

After fumbling with the door, he opened it. Walking up to the older woman, he grasped her wrist. "I insist. You don't have to be shy, Rin-san. You're Kakashi-sensei's friend and practically, you're family. Besides, it's nice to have some company since Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei are away."

Rin smiled lightly as she allowed herself to be pulled inside the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile…

In the Hokage's office…

Tsunade rubbed her temples, easing the onset of headache. Earlier, Shizune burst in with another huge pile of paperwork in her arms. After dropping the papers on the desk, she reminded the blond Hokage to take a short rest once in a while then left. Now staring at the never-ending stack of incomplete documents, Tsunade craved for more bottles of sake.

But she restrained herself. "Now's not the time for idleness. I have to finish these before the end of Naruto's training. From the looks of things, I'm going to stay here again tonight," she muttered angrily, plucking sheaf of papers from the pile. Reading, she huffed at its contents.

The first document was about the last war against the Sound Village. Flipping the first page, she read the contents of the month-long report made by Hatake Kakashi. "Ho-hum, nothing but boring reports. Guess I have to skip just this once," she said to herself, skimming the pages. Reaching the middle page, she stopped halfway then began reading the entry.

…………

_12__th__ Night_

"_We're almost at the Sound border. As always, apprehension is gripping my chest like a tight vise. My team also feels the same way, especially my two remaining students. I knew that they've been waiting for this as long as I can remember. Even I have been hoping for this day. The day that I will see my other estranged student."_

"_Yamato and I are taking care of the battle plan. Gai's team will take out the enemy frontlines and Shikamaru's team will take the left border. As for our team, we will divide our team into two factions. Yamato will take the right border with his team, Hinata, Shino and Chouji. The rest will sneak into the hideout and take the enemies from the inside. Once we're inside, Naruto, Sai and Kiba will split from us. Then Sakura and I will be on our own as well, with Pakkun as our tracker."_

"_There's a big chance we'll encounter Orochimaru and the Sound shinobi. However, the most important for all of us is that we'll be able to get to __**him**__ and beat him to his senses. Since will be the first move for our group, we have to be prepared for all possibilities. This will be our chance to defeat Sound and to get Sasuke back. We can't afford to make mistakes."_

…………

"This was…dated back during the time we last attacked Sound!" Tsunade exclaimed as she re-read the entry. Actually, she never bothered with the reports that her shinobi would submit to her but this was a first. She then continued reading the journal.

…………

_14__th__ Night_

_It was raining heavily._

_We commenced the operation and it is refreshing to say that the battle was in our favor. Gai and Shikamaru reported no casualties from their team. Yamato said the same. That also leaves with my team._

_Now since Naruto's team already separated from mine, I had nothing much to report. But, I noticed that Sakura grew quieter during the entire mission. As their sensei, I know they are getting ready themselves for the fight that will either declare them as winners or losers. I don't play a major role in this mission, but I'll support them in any way I can. After all…the dreaded reunion between my students will be nothing more than a heartbeat away…_

…………

With her eyes scanning every word and detail, the Godaime heaved a sigh. She didn't know that Hatake Kakashi would be this in-depth on mission reports. Now, if she could just convince him to throw away his wretched book…she was halfway through the page when something caught her eye. She stopped.

"Damn it!" she cursed, examining the scroll.

The bottom part of the scroll was ripped out.

Tsunade cursed again and placed it back on her desk. Just when she thought she could finally unravel the mystery of last time's war, she had hit a dead end. She opened the bottom drawer then stashed the scroll inside. Slumping back to her seat, she watched the clouds as they turned grey.

Rain was fast approaching just like that time…

A knock from the door broke her free from her thoughts. She swiveled her chair around and raised a brow at the newcomers. "Shouldn't you guys be around here a bit earlier than this?"

Kotetsu raised a hand. "My apologies, Tsunade-hime. It's rather unbelievable that you're now taking care of things seriously." He closed the door behind him then bowed his head in respect.

The Godaime ran a hand through her blond locks and waved a hand dismissively. "It's all right. By the way, did you get all of them?"

Izumo placed the documents on her desk. He wiped sweat off his forehead then paid his respect. "Every single piece of document that you wanted is all here, Hokage-sama. Homura-sama would not approve of this once he finds out we're snooping around Konoha's confidential reports."

Plucking a piece of paper from the pile, Tsunade groaned. "Let him find out. That geezer always order people around."

"Just like the Hokage ordering us around," Kotetsu whispered in his partner's ear.

"But not in an annoying way like he does!" Tsunade fired back, surprising Kotetsu. Izumo chuckled. The Hokage went back to her seat and opened a drawer. Pulling a scroll out, she urged them to come closer. "Enough said. There's something I have to ask of you."

Kotetsu asked. "What is it, Hokage-sama?"

She handed the scroll to Izumo who accepted it with a puzzled look. "Give this to Hyuuga Hinata as soon as possible. While you're at it, tell her to come to my office. Urgent matter."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." The two bowed then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Alone, Tsunade sank back into her chair.

"Being Hokage took the age out of me. Once that Kyuubi brat is hailed as the new Hokage, I'll be able to pursue my gambling career. I'll leave Konoha behind, placing everything in his hands." She muttered then chuckled at the thought of Naruto sitting in the Hokage's chair, pulling his hair out while trying to finish the never-ending piles of paperwork.

The Godaime added as an afterthought. "That would be fun. It's nice to see him tackle responsibility for a change." Again, she was brought away from her thoughts when somebody knocked at the door.

* * *

12:00 NN

Naruto adjusted his hitai-ate for the umpteenth time. The noontime heat was starting to get on his nerves. 'Where the heck did my instructors go?' he thought angrily. Surely Ebisu and Hinata knew that first missions were very important, especially to him!

Cursing, he leaned back against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree to avoid the sun's blinding light. He was about to close his eyes when he heard the sound of footsteps. He straightened his back, seeing Ebisu and Koharu-sensei approaching his direction.

Stopping in front of him, Ebisu mused. "You're here early. I'm quite surprised."

The young man only glared. Instead of getting annoyed by his reaction, Ebisu coughed then stepped aside. Koharu-sensei went forward, a bemused expression on her face. She regarded Naruto with a small smile. "I'm surprised as well. But I'm happy that you thought of this mission as an important aspect to your training."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't want to let Tsunade-bachan down."

The two exchanged glances. Koharu smiled. "Very well. Before I give you your first mission, where is your other instructor?"

"Hinata? I haven't seen her all day. I'm the first to come here."

Koharu nodded in understanding. "That's all right. Since you're here, we'll just go on and announce the mission." She reached inside her sleeve and pulled out a scroll. With careful fingers, she handed it to Naruto. The Kyuubi heir accepted it, confusion shown in his blue orbs.

"The details of your mission are inside the scroll. Before you leave, pay a visit to the Godaime. She will assign you to your new team. I know you don't like to listen to an old lady babbling but caution takes full priority here. We will be expecting your report by the time you return from your mission. I wish you luck."

Naruto sighed. He stared at the scroll in his hand. Ebisu smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Now that you're starting your first mission, why don't we head to the Hokage's office for team assignment?" he said.

The blond tucked the scroll inside his jacket. "Hmm. That would be great! I can't wait to see my new team." As he started to walk, he felt a hand latch upon his arm. He turned his head to find Koharu staring at him with a concerned gaze.

"What?" he asked.

The aged advisor didn't let go of his arm. "There's one more thing, young man. Now that you're recognized as Tsunade's successor, you have to be in proper etiquette especially when you visit some of our allied countries. As of this moment, everyone will look up to you as their next Hokage so you have to set a good example." She gave Naruto a stern look. "You're young of age yet thrown in the bottomless pit of reality. Konoha and its people will force you to mature and support them with your shoulders. I don't know what Tsunade-hime is thinking but I do hope she knows what she's doing."

Naruto waved a hand dismissively. "So, you're saying that no one's going to take me as their equal because I'm just a little brat?"

"What Koharu-sensei meant was that you have to act your part as the Godaime's successor. It doesn't matter if you're young, as long as you know how to do what you're supposed to do," Ebisu cut in.

The young man scratched his head again. _'Hmm, even on the first mission they still give lectures. They still don't trust me, I'm sure. I don't want Tsunade-bachan to get disappointed again…'_ he thought grimly.

Finally he nodded. "I understand."

Satisfied, Koharu stepped aside. "Well then. Don't forget the report. Even if you are Tsunade-hime's successor, I won't tolerate bad reports. And plagiarism." She turned on her heel then walked away.

After the Hokage's adviser left, Naruto sighed. "Whew, what a drag! She's also the same as that old man!" Running a hand through his hair, he stared at Ebisu who seemed to be amused. "What're you staring at, closet pervert?" he demanded.

The bespectacled elite smiled knowingly. "Even if she doesn't show it, Naruto-kun…I think she's quite fond of you."

The young man cocked his head to the side. "Eh? Really? I don't see why she'd be fond of me. She likes ordering people around, similar to that old man Homura."

"Of course, she has the right to. Koharu-sensei's the Hokage's adviser after all. Perhaps, this is the right time for you Naruto-kun to respect your elders especially the ones with higher ranking like them."

"Right." Naruto huffed as he stretched his arms out. Casting a wary glance at his sensei, his blue eyes bore no trace of hesitation. This is it. The start of a new mission. His second test to become Hokage. If he passed this one, he'd move on to the next test. He clenched his fist. There was no time for fear or regrets. He chose this path himself -- not Kakashi-sensei and certainly not Sakura-chan. They didn't force him. It was his and his discretion alone.

Ebisu didn't say a word as he saw Naruto form hand seals and disappear within a cloud of smoke. He did the same thing and disappeared as well. It was obvious where the lad was headed.

* * *

Hokage's office…

Tsunade stared at the fidgeting girl in front of her. Lacing her fingers together, she brought them up to rest her chin on top. Under her scrutiny, she noticed Hinata's straining effort not to look worried. She coughed out loud, catching the girl's attention. "As I was saying," she continued, her amber eyes meeting glassy ones. "This will be the most crucial time for you, Hinata. Are you sure about your decision?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Your father will not approve. You know how he feels when it comes to trifling matters like this. And training Naruto will take your attention away from your own personal growth," the Hokage added.

"I understand. Eight months is long. But I assure you, I'm going to be fine. What matters most is that Naruto-kun will be able to meet the standards of the elders and the Fire Country daimyo. I don't want to let him down," the Hyuuga heiress added with finality.

Admitting defeat for now, Tsunade leaned back against her chair. She raised a hand. "All right if that's what you wish. I'm not going to interfere with your decision, Hinata. However, you'll take responsibility in guiding Naruto throughout the training. I heard that he developed some kind of mean streak lately and he unleashed one on you."

Remembering the incident at the classroom in Konoha academy, Hinata winced. But she immediately repressed the thoughts in her head. "Yes. But it was nothing. Naruto-kun was stressed at that time. But he really didn't mean to do anything harsh to me. If he did, then I would've had no other choice but to teach him a lesson."

Tsunade gave a small laugh. "Can you really do that, Hinata? Can you **really** teach him a lesson?"

Instead of answering, Hinata blushed.

A loud POOF! brought their conversation short and Tsunade cocked her head to the side. "Idiotic brat. You know that we do have a door. Remember to use one next time!"

Hinata squeaked as she heard him speak next to her. "Sorry, 'bachan! I'm too psyched for my first mission to even think of using one! And besides, it's nice to surprise people for a change!" She turned her head around and saw Naruto's grinning face.

Blood rushed to her cheeks. "N-Naruto-kun!"

He grinned at her. "Yo, Hinata-chan! Or should I say, Hinata-sensei?"

Hinata felt her cheeks heating up. She didn't know whether she should be embarrassed or angry that he was teasing her. Unknown to her, Tsunade smiled slightly.

She stood up from her seat. "Now that you're here, let's get started."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello minna-san! Hakujou-no-sakeme here, filling in for my sister Crimsonbutterfly21! What do you think of the chapter? I apologize for the inconvenience and the temporary swapping of authors. This is my first time in writing a drama so please forgive me for any difference that you'll see in the story. You can help me too dear readers. Anyways, have to go now! Nice to meet you all! See you guys on the next chapter! Ja ne!


End file.
